The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers
by Terraspace81
Summary: With the threat of ancient evil rising, Arceus must call for the ad of the first Pokemon Trainers to help Avatar Korra as she face threats to peace and balance. Come and see as the first trainers help the Avatar Korra with the many problem she will face in her lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone before we start would like to see this story will be no P.O.V. and all the season and the comics will be in this story that way I don't have a bunch of little stories. To remind you I have a writing disability so sorry if there is any grammar trouble. And pokedex entries will be like this. "**_**Charmander, is the Lizard Pokemon and a Fire type Pokemon. The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places." **_**and I will try my best to describe a Pokemon so don't be to hard on me for missing details of some Pokemon.** **Also I don't own Pokemon or The Legend of Korra.**

**Book Air Part 1**

**A Galaren Welcome to Republic City**

**The Prime dimension**

Arceus as called all the legendary Pokemon to his dimension. "Arceus why have you called all of us to your dimension?" Mewtwo asked Arceus. "An ancient evil is about to be released and we are running out of time." Arceus said. "Dialga can't you do something time is your domane?" Hoopa asked Diagla. "No, no matter what I do it will happen so we can't avoid it." Diagla said. "Then what can we do?" Kyurem asked. "We must once again rely on the power of the Avatar and the First Pokemon Trainers again." Arceus said shocking them all. "You can't be serious?" Giratina said to Arceus. "Arceus I know they stopped him last time, but they aren't they same as last time." Zygarde said. "I'm with Zygarde you should just us destroy the problem." Yveltal said. "Why do you all have little faith in them?" Arceus asked the Legendary's. "Because Avatar Aang broke the cycle and darkness grow in our land plus the new Avatar has a lacks restraint and wisdom." Giratina said to Arceus. "Palkia can you show us the Avatar and the First Pokemon Trainers." Rayquaza asked Palkia. "No problem Rayquaza." Palkia said as he opened windows to the south pole on the Avatars world, a window to the Galar Region, a window to the Kalos Region, a window to the Unova Region, and a window to the Alola Region.

**The South Pole**

The window opened above a young woman with a ponytail wearing red training suit launching fire at the other people training with her. She blocked and doge their attacks before sending one of them flying above five old people. "She's strong." the old lady said. "She lacks Restraint." A short old men said as the watch the girl finished the last of her training partners. "Whoo-hoo." The girl said in victory. The old people looked gloomy. "Hey why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating. Three elements down one to go." The woman said as she ran to the old people and take off her helmet. "You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet." The old man in red said to Korra. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side." The short old man said to Korra. "I haven't ignored it. It just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately he's Mr. Spiritual." Korra said to the old people. "Do you believe she's ready master Katara?" The short old man said to Katara. "Yes if anyone can teach her what she needs to learn it Tenzin." Katara said. "Very well Korra. It's time for you to begin Your airbending training." The short old man said. "Yes! Finally" Korra said as she jumped with excitement. But she stopped when four of the old people gave a look. "I mean. Thank you all for believing in me." Korra said trying to act respect full before walking away.

**The Hammerlocke Gym Galar Region**

The window opened at the top center of the Hamerlocke Gym. "Hello Galar welcome to our Champion Lucas Weber last battle before he gives up his title." An announcer said. "AAAAAAAAH." The crowd yelled. "Now a few words from our Champion Lucas." The announcer said as an explosion burst out onto the field when the smoke cleared a man with short brown hair wearing a red Rock uniform with a 81 on it was there with three Pokeballs on each side of this leg. "HELLLLLO GALLLLLAR." The man said raising his right fist to the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAH." The crowd yelled again. "As you know my name is Lucas and I have been your Champion for the last 7 years. But after today battle I will be traveling to the other region to learn from the other Champions and come back as a new Champion so have one last great battle before I go." Lucas said. "You heard him focks let's get this Champion ship battle underway." The announcer said. "AAAAAAAH." The crowd yelled.

"Facing are Champion in his last battle is our top gym leader the Fairy Trainer Bebe." The announcer said as a man with curly white hair with light purple eyes wearing the fairy uniform walk out onto the feel. "Well Bebe let's see if can win this time." Lucas said picking one of his pokeballs. "I know I will win this time Lucas now let's go." Bebe said picking one of his Pokeballs. "Then Ladies and Gentlemen lets the finals start." The announcer said. "Come on out Mawile." Bebe said small yellow human with a giant mouth the top of its head came out of his Pokeball. "Come out Rillaboom." Lucas said a black and brown gorilla with green fur around his arm, an orange mouth, a giant green leafly hair, and a wood drum on its back. "Well Bebe let's get this party started." Lucas said as Rillaboom pulled out his drum.

**A Tv Studio In Lumiose City in the Kalos Region**

The window opened in the back of the room where two women were sitting in two chairs surrounded by a camera crew. One woman was slime with brown hair, like her eyebrows, as well as having green eyes. Her hair is collected and with a tuft of hair that protrudes from her forehead. She wears a tight black and red shirt, and the collar and cuffs are white. She also wears tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist, where she keeps her Pokeballs. She was also wears two yellow earrings and has a red nail polish on her fingers. She sometimes wears a headset, composed of a microphone on her left and a camera on her right side. The other women had a slime body to but had very long blonde hair and green Eyes. Wears a bright green dress with a dark green jacket, a pink sun hat, and a flower pattern backpack. Pokeballs on a beaded necklace around her neck.

"Hello everyone my name is Alexa from the Lumiose Press and today we have here in the studio with us Lily Baransu the Kalos Queen." Alexa said as everyone started to clap. "That's former Kalos Queen, Alexa." Lily said to Alexa. "Oh right of course so tell us why did you give up your title of Kalos Queen?" Alexa asked Lilly. "It's simple I want to travel again like when I was young, you see I want more than just Kalos get inspired, so I'm going to other Regions." Lily said. "Ah, so that's why you haven't perfore in a while." Alexa said. "Yes me and my team have a performs bock and we thought seeing the world will inspire us." Lily said. "It will be sad to see you go, but will you come back for your title?" Alexa asked Lily. "We will have to see after you can never predict what life will throw your way." Lilly said. They then turned to the audience for any questions they might have.

**A Restaurant Near the Village of Dragons In The Unova Region**

The window opened in the woods near the restaurant. Sitting outside are two women eating a fruit salad. The women on the right was a slime girl with ruby eyes, dark skin, and long deep purple hair wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a small pink skirt and a bow around her waist. She wears white pants and pink and white shoes. The other woman on the left was Muscular body with short red hair and brown eyes. Wearing a short red pants, a black t-shirt, an orange hoodie, and a flame backpack. Pokeballs on a flame belt around her waist.

"Iris why did you invite me here?" The women on the left asked. "Zoey I think it's time you become the Unova Champion." Iris said. "This again Iris I told you a hundred times I don't want to be the Champion, that's your job." Zoey said putting her fork down onto the table. "Zoey we both know you should be the Champion you defected me and Alser when he was Champion, but you still work that low level police job." Iris said to Zoey. "Iris I'm 17 they aren't going to make me anything more until I'm 21 you know this." Zoey said to Iris. "But is filing paperwork really what you wanted to do when you join the police." Iris said to Zoey. "No Iris it's not, but Iris you know I want to be known for stopping crime not because I'm the Champion." Zoey said. "I know, but you stopped team Plasma twice you already made a difference why do you want to deal with the problems the police deal with?" Iris asked Zoey. "Iris I just want to know the truth of why these people do what they do that's all." Zoey said as they started to eat again.

**A Cliff By The Sea In The Alola Region**

The window opened above the cliff with one man sitting at the edge with a giant bird with big light brown wings, a white body, and a green hood covering his head with a big feather on top. This man had an average body long brown hair and blue eyes. Wears a black t-shirt with blue jeans, a blue rain hat, blue glasses and a crescent moon covered backpack. Pokeballs on on a belt across his chest. And he was just looking out at the sea. "I thought you two would be here." The man turned to see an old man, who has white hair tied in a ponytail, as well as white eyebrows and moustache. He wears a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with a flower pattern, a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white/blue flip-flops.

"Kahuna Hala what are you doing here?" The man asked the old man. "You seem distant today what's wrong Dakota?" Hala asked as he sait down next to Dakota. "It's nothing Kahuna Hala." Dakota said turning away from Hala. "My boy I've known you for most of your life I gave you Decidueye when he was a Rowelt I have seen you do complete all the Island Challenges, so I know when something wrong?" Hala asked Dakota. "*Sigh* Ok i'm just tired I'm just wondering what else I can do to help people." Dakota said turning to the sea. "Hah ha ha ha. Is that all my boy." Hala said. "Yes that's it. I always wanted to help the region, but what else can I do?" Dakota said. "Then maybe you should go to Unova and help them." Hale said surprising Dakota. "Hale how can you say that I'm the Champion I can't just leave?" Dakota said standing up. "Dakota ever since you got Decidueye you have helped everyone in Alola. Whether it's rescuing people's Pokemon, help them with building their homes, spending days taking care of the sick people or Pokemon, or train new trainers before they take their island challenge. You have done enough for us time to take care of yourself." Hale said as he got up. "I don't know Kahuna Hala?" Dakota said looking down. "You don't have to answer right now I only asked that you think about it goodnight Dakota." Hale said before walking away. "Going to Unova huh?" Dakota said as he said as he sat down.

**The Prime dimension**

They turned away from windows to Arceus. "So should we trust them?" Articuno said. "While I have doubts about Korra I have faith in the others." Kyogre said. "I agree with Kyogre after all Lily saved me, Yveltal and Zygarde from team Flare." Xerneas said. "I have faith in Dakota after he protected me when I was little and he saved Solgaleo and Necrozma." Lunala said. "I have always trusted Zoey to find the truth and she helped stopped team Plasma from misusing Zekrom and Kyurem power." Reshiram said. "Lucas has shown courage when we face Eternatus and even saved Zacian when he was in pain." Zamazenta said. "So should we send them to help Korra?" Arceus said to the Legendarys. They all nodded yes. "I still don't like this, but I guess we don't have a choice." Giratina said. "Then Zamazenta, Xerneas, Reshiram, Lunala go and find them and bring them here." Arceus said as they all bowed at Arceus. "As you wish Arceus." They all said at the same time before they went through the windows leading to Galar, Kalos, Unova, and Alola. "Arceus are you sure that they can they help us?" Necrozma asked Arceus. "We will have to see Necrozma?" Arceus said turning to Korra's window.

**The Center Of Slumbering Weald Forest In the Galar Region**

Lucas defected Bebe once again and was currently walking to the shrine of Zamazenta and Zacian with Rillaboom out now wearing an orange hoodie with a shield on the back with a 81 on it, over a light gray and red strap t-shirt, a brown pair of cargo pants on with his Pokeballs on his side, and a set of headphones that look like Rillabooms drum. "Man Bebe was strong this time right Rillaboom." Lucas asked Rillaboom putting his hands behind his head. "Rillaboom." Rillaboom said agreeing with Lucas. "I still remember the day Obal picked him to become the Fairy type Gym leader how he hated to become the Gym leader and now he's the strongest Gym Leader." Lucas said remembering that day in Hamerlocke laughing a bit. "Rillaboom." Rillaboom said laughing to. "Come on Rillaboom we are almost their lets say goodbye to Zamazenta and Zacian." Lucas said as they walked to an old worn out shrine with a rusted shield and sword on a stone tablet.

Lucas and Rillaboom then kneel down at the tablet. "Zamazenta and Zacian I wanted to thank you for your help before I go to Unova I hope you are well and I wish that you will keep Galar save while I'm gone." Lucas said to the tablet. "Rillaboom boom Rilla." Rillaboom said to the tablet. They stayed silent for a few minutes until they got up. "Ok Rillaboom return it's time to go." Lucas said as he returned Rillaboom. Lucas walked for a few minutes until a very thick fog started to set in. "Zamazenta?" Lucas said looking around. Soon a giant red wolf came out of the fog. "Hello Zamazenta why are you here?" Lucas asked turning to Zamazent. Zamazenta just roared as the fog started to get thicker. "Zamazenta what going on?" Lucas said looking around. Zamazenta just roared one more time before the fog engulfed them. When the fog cleared Lucas and Zamazenta where gone.

**Route 5 In The Kalos Region**

After the interview Lily was walking down Route 5 heading to Cyllage City to get on a boat to wherever I decide to you go. "Man that interview took forever." Lily said closing her eyes to feel the air. "Ah that breeze feels nice I wish that interview was outside it would have made it less draining." Lily said. "Ok now where should I go first?" Lily said pulling out her map and looking at it for a few minutes. "Hum I can't decide Chesnaught help me out." Lily said as she let out a giant tan colored human shaped creatures with a spiky shell on it's back and it had green on the back of its arms and around the base of its shell. "So Chesnaught where should we go?" Lily said giving Chesnaught the map. "Chesnaught ches naught chesnaught." Chesnaught said pointing to Unova. "Unova well ok let's go thank Chesnaught returned." Lily said returning Chesnaught and putting the map away.

She walked for a few minutes until all of a sudden flowers started to bloom. "What the?" Lily said as fog started to role in. Them a blue deer with a lower black came out. "Xerneas what are you doing here?" Lilly asked Xerneas. Suddenly Xerneas antlers turned to into all the colors of the rainbow. "XERNEAS!" Lily yelled as a blinding light engulfed them and they disappeared.

**A Forest Near the Village of Dragons In The Unova Region**

Zoey was sitting in a clearing in the forest after she left the restaurants with a big grass snake out with her. "Serperior are we doing the right thing?" Zoey asked the snake. "Serperior." Serperior said to Zoey. "Iris said that I should be Champion, but I don't know if that's what I want?" Zoey said to Serprior. "Serprior." Serpior said. "You know sometimes your no help remind me why I picked you?" Zoey said to Serprior slapping her face. "Serprior?" Serprior said having no clue either. "You know what return we will continue this conversation later." Zeoy said returning Serprior.

She then started to walk to the Village of Dragons when she heard a roar. "What the?" Zoey said looking around to see a white dragon with wings on its arms a torch looking tail and two flame like horns. "Reshiram why are you here?" Zoey asked Reshiram. Reshiram just roared again causing a fire to erupt all around them. "Reshiram what are you doing?" Zoey said watching the fire closed in. "Reshiram what going on?" Zoey said covering her face as the fire engulf both of them. Then the fire died down and both of them were gone.

**A Cliff By The Sea In The Alola Region**

Dakota was starting up at the crescent moon thinking about what Hala said with Decidueye Sleeping next to him. "You know Decidueye maybe Hala right maybe we should go around and help others." Dakota asked the sleeping Decidueye. "Return Decidueye we will talk about this in the morning." Dakota said returning Decidueye to his Pokeball. He then turned to the moon "Lunala I hope your happy." Dakota said looking at the moon. Suddenly the moon started to turn full causing Dakota to jump up. "Lunala?" Dakota said watching as a giant bat with purple wings with a yellow rime on the outer rim of its wings with a crescent horn on the back of its head and had white hands in the middle of his hands. "Lunala why are you here?" Dakota said looking at Lunala. Lunala started to roar opening a portal opened up in front of the moon. "Lunala what's going on?" Dakota said as Lunala used Psychic to pick him up and take him through the portal closing after they went trough.

**The Prime dimension**

Lucas, Lily, Zoey, and Dakota had their eyes closed as they went through the portals. "Lucas Weber, Lily Baransu, Zoey Shika, and Dakota Rains, welcome to my world." Arceus said to them. They all started to open their eyes to see each other and all the legendary Pokemon surrounding them. "Can someone tell us what's going on?" Zoey asked them. "We need your help." Arceus said to them. "Our help? Your the legendary Pokemon why can't you do something." Lucas asked Arceus. "We can't intervene I made a deal with one of them a long time ago and now that ancient problem is returning so we need you." Arceus said to them. "But why us?" Lily asked Arceus. "You will all understand in time." Necrozma said to them. "We will give you your a few minutes to think about it." Argues said as the four of them became in case in a light sphere.

"So who are you three?" Zoey said turning to the rest of them. "My name is Lucas Weber I was the Champion of the Galar Region." Lucas said waving his hand. "My name is Lily Baransu and I was the Kalos Queen." Lily said bowing. "And I'm the Alola Champion Dakota Rains." Dakota said staring at Lily. "Aw the boy who stopped Rainbow Rocket. The girl that stopped team Flare. And the boy who stopped Chairman Rose from misusing Eternatus." Zoey said. "Ok one how do you know that and two who are you?" Lucas asked Zoey. "My name is Zoey Shika and I'm with the Unova police, I study the crime element in any region and I stopped Team Plasma when I was young."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Lily said locking eyes with Dakota. "Yeah it's nice to meet you too." Dakota said rubbing the back of his head breaking eye contact with Lily. "Ok you two save whatever you two are doing for later first sound we help the legendary Pokemon?" Zoey said getting in between Dakota and Lily. "I vote we help." Lucas said. "I like the idea of us seeing a new world." Lily said. "I think we should help after all they asked us for help." Dakota said. "I'm more curiosity why us and only us if Arceus need help then why is it only us I'm sure there more Pokemon trainers that can help?" Zoey said rubbing her chain and closing her eyes. "Ok that's three for yes and one for a maybe, so we're going." Lucas said as he, Dakota, and Lily not their heads. "Wait what?" Zoey said suddenly opened her eyes and dropping her hands. "ARCEUS WE MADE UP ARE MIND!" Lucas yelled out loud. "No we did not." Zoey said to Lucas as the light sphere started to fade.

"Then what is your answer?" Arceus asked them. "We will go." Dakota said to Arceus. "I didn't say I was ok with going." Zoey said to everyone. "Oh come on Zoey it will be fun." Lily said raping her arm around Zoey. "I don't do fun." Zoey said removing Lily's arm. "But before your four go a loud me to give you a gift." Arceus said as light started to rap around their Pokeballs. "The world your going to have people who could fight like Pokemon so to protect your Pokemon your Pokeballs have been blessed with an ability to phase out whenever someone other then you touch it and they will return to you when they get knocked off your pokeball holders. And in this world full of energy that will allow you to use Mega Stone, Z-Moves, and Dynamax anywhere." Arceus said as the light started to die down.

"We thank you four, but before you walk through the portal, I must tell you that I can't control where you land, but know that you must head to Republic City." Palkia said to them. "I'm sure we can manage what ever happens. Can you please open the portal Palkia." Lily asked Palkia. "You can't be serious we don't know what to do or where we will end up this is crazy." Zoey said as Palkia started to charge up. "Oh come on Zoey I'm sure we can handle whatever this new world has." Dakota said as Palkia opened the portal. "Last one in is a rotten Garbodor." Lucas said as he jumped first. "Oh no you don't." Lily said jumping after him. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Zoey said crossing her arms as Dakota walked behind her. "Oh come on live a little!" Dakota said pushing Zoey into the Portal. "Dakota!?" Zeoy said as she fell through the portal. "Go bye, everyone I hope we can help." Dakota said jumping into the portal. "Are we really putting trust in those four hands." Giratina said. "Giratina we have to faith that they and the Avatar will win just last time." Arceus said to Giratina as the legendary Pokemon started to leave. "Faith." Giratina said leaving.

**The South Pole**

As Lucas, Lily, Zoey, and Dakota where gathered a big white flying creature flow in the sky above the South Pole with two little girls, a little boy, a tall bald man and pregnant woman on it. On the creature one of the girls was asking if they were here for probably a few minutes. "Yes Ikki as I've been telling you for the last 15 minutes, we are finally here." A tall bald man with a blue arrow on his head said as a little boy started to chew his head. "Whee." one of the girls said. "Hello Mother. I can't tell you now happy I am to see you. Please help me." The bald man said to Katara as the little one started to play with him. Katara then took the little boy off the bald man. "Unhand me strange woman." The boy said to Katara. "That's your Grandmother Meelo." The bald man said. Meelo then jumped out of Katara arm's and left. "It's so good to see all of you." Katara said to them. "Gran Gran I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" The tall girl asked Katara. "Well Jinora it's an incredible tale." Katara said to the Jinora. "Gran Gran you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the south pole? Can we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories and make snowmen? And then can we make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Ugh Wouldn't it?" The little girl said interrupting Katara jumping up and down. "Pema, let me help you. Careful now careful." The bald man said to Pema who was pregnant. "Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless. I'm just pregnant" Pema said as he and her, put her hands around her stomach. Then Katara walk over to them to give the women a hug. "The baby's strong. I see another Airbender in your future." Katara said to Pema making her frown. "All I want is one child like me. A nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." Pema said as the bald man started to stroke his beard as Katara just closed her eyes. Pema turned to the kids.

"Mommy look I'm a Snowbender." Meelo said as he sent show flying all over the place with and on to the Pema's face. She then shock off the snow before tuning to Katara. "Were Tenzin and His Siblings this crazy. When they were kids?" Pema asked pointing at Tenzin. "Kya and Bumi certainly were. But Tenzin has always been rather serious." Katara said. "Mother Please." Tenzin said turning to Korra. "Korra? Look at you so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar." Tenzin said greeting Korra. "Master Tenzin I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said to Tenzin. "Yes well." Tenzin said not wanting to tell her something. "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said to Tenzin. "Wait tell me what?" Korra asked Tenzin. "You're not staying are you?" Katara asked Tenzin. "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night then I have to return to Republic City." Tenzin said. "But no you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." Korra said to Tenzin. "I'm sorry Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait." Tenzin said to Korra.

After some time they moved to a mess hall to continue to talk. "A week a month?" Korra asked Tenzin. "It could be much longer." Tenzin said to Korra. "I don't understand why are you making me wait?" Korra asked Tenzin. "I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of its leaders and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin said. "But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me I'd be happy to find another Airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other." Korra said to Tenzin lowering her head. "I wish there were another way." Tenzin said. "Wait there is if you can't stay here then I'll go back to Republic City with you it's perfect." Korra said. "Absolutely not the city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you master the four elements." The old man said to Korra. "I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra said to the old man. "I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin said. "Whatever." Korra said getting up and leaving. The two men just sigh as she slammed the door closed.

In the morning Tenzin and his family left on the beast they rode in on. "Good-bye, Gran Gran." Ikki said to Katara. "Oogi yip yip." Tenzin said as Oogi started to fly away leaving Katara. On an edge nearby Korra with her polar bear dog watch as Tenzin and his family left. After a few minutes Korra knew what she had to do. Later that night Korra brock into the stables where her polar bear dog was kept. She was putting on her polar bear dog saddle, but was interrupted. "Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Korra turned to see Katara standing there. "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar." Korra said. "I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility. Of keeping peace and balance in the world and I think you're going to be a great Avatar." Katara said to Korra. "Thank you." Korra said giving Katara a hug. "Good-bye Korra." Katara said as Korra left throw a tounel she made. After she got out of the tounel she headed to her parents' home. "Mom Dad I'll miss you." Korra said to her parents. "We love you so much." Korra's mom said as she left to board a ship out of the south pole.

**On A Ship Leaving The South Pole**

Korra was laying on her polar bear dog in the cargo hold of a ship waiting to get to Republic City. When a light appeared from behind some crates behind her. She looked over to find Lucas sitting there rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe I should I look before I leap." Lucas said before he turned his head to Korra. "Ah high." Lucas said waving his hand, but Korra's polar bear dog jumped from the other side of the crates and onto Lucas. "AAAAAH WHAT IS THIS THI-?" Lucas screamed, but Korra covering his mouth. "I'm hiding here so don't go screaming around. Lucas just squint his eyes and then he licked her hand. "Eh gross what's wrong with you?" Korra said mad at Lucas. "You have whatever this is pinning me to the floor and cover my mouth so sorry, but it was the only what I could talk." Lucas said to Korra. "Find, but who are you?" Korra asked kneeling down to me. "My name is Lucas Weber and now who are you two?" Lucas said. "My name is Korra and this is my polar bear dog Naga." Korra said pointing to herself and then to the polar bear dog. "Well then Korra can you get Naga off of me!" Lucas asked Korra.

"As long as you don't rat us out." Korra said as she got Naga off Lucas. "Korra I don't think I'm supposed to be here too, so if I rat you out I rat myself out." Lucas said getting up. "Far point, then why are you here?" Korra asked Lucas. "I have to go to Republic City to deal with some kind of problem?" Lucas said. "And what the problem?" Korra asked. "No idea?" Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "You don't know the problem isn't that a problem?" Korra said. "It's ok I figure it out, so you have any idea where this ship going?" Lucas said stopped petting Naga and look around. "This ship is going to Republic City." Korra said. "Well that's one problem down now what is this?" Lucas said pointing at Naga. "What never seen a polar bear dog before." Korra said. "No I don't have these where I'm from." Lucas said scratching the back of Nagas head making her happy. Then she licked Lucas in the face leaving drol on his face. "Then where are you from." Korra asked Lucas. "You won't believe me if I told you." Lucas said wiping off Nagas drol. "Come lay by me at tall me." Korra said as Naga sat down and Korra layed on her side. "Ok I will tell you." Lucas said sitting down. For the rest of the night Lucas and Korra talked about their worlds their culture, their history. About Pokemon and bending and about the Avatar and how important the Avatar is to this world. After taking for a few hours they both fell asleep.

**Republic City Docks**

By morning the ship made port while Korra was asleep against Naga Lucas was laying on the floor. Korra was the first to walk up. "Naga Lucas we're here." Korra said walking them up. "Morning Korra." Lucas said as he got up off the floor. Korra then got on Naga. "So Korra you do you have a plan on getting out of here?" Lucas asked Korra. "Yeah just hold on." Korra said sa she helped Lucas get on Naga. soon the boats cargo door opened and they were temporarily blinded by the sun. After a few seconds their eyes adjusted and ran out raiding Naga. "Thanks for the ride." Korra said surprising the boat workers. "Korra just running out the door is not a plan." Lucas said holding on to Naga saddle. "Hey we got out didn't we Lucas." Korra said as they left for the city.

They both took it on the city. "Wow look at this place I've never seen so many Sato-mobiles." Korra said. "This is a nice city remind me of a few big cities back home." Lucas said taking in the sites. They then turned to a giant statue. "Who's that?" Lucas asked Korra. "That's Avatar Aang the Avatar before me he was one of the founders of this city." Korra said. "You have a lot to live up to." Lucas said taking one last look at the statue. "That's Air Temple Island over their. That's where Tenzin lives." Korra said as Lucas turned his head to the left to see an island with a temple on it. "Ok so we found your masters house now how do we get there?" Lucas asked. "Naga can take us. You ready for a little swim girl?" Korra said as Naga started to sinif for something. "Naga where are you taking us?" Lucas asked as Naga started to run. "She needs food first, then we go to Air Temple Island." Korra said as they went into the city.

"Watch it Naga!" Korra said as they dodge cars. "Korra don't you have a treat or something on you?" Lucas asked tightening his grip on Naga saddle as they dodge another car. "Watch where you're going!" A man yelled at Korra. "Oops sorry about that. Excuse us coming through. Heads up sorry." Korra said moving around people. "Korra get us out of here!" Lucas said trying not to fall off Naga's back. Soon Naga got down to the ground and sniffed around leading them to a food stand. "Naga wait." Korra said stopping Naga from eating any of the wood. Naga whined as Korra and Lucas got off her. "Well take one of everything please." Korra asked the women running the food stand. "That'll be 20 yuans." the women said. "Un I don't have any money? Lucas do you have any money?" Korra said to the woman before turning to Lucas. "No." Lucas said to Korra. "Then what good are you to me?" The women said to Korra and Lucas. "That's not nice." Lucas said as they got Naga. "Don't worry girl the city's huge. I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat." Korra said as they started to walk. "Hey Korra do you know if their a park around here?" Lucas asked as they left for a park.

**Republic City Park**

After some time they found their way to a park where Korra used her water bending to catch some fish while and use Firebending to cook the fish. "Lucas you want a fish?" Korra said passing a fish to Lucas. "No thanks I don't eat meat." Lucas said looking at the fish in his hand. Soon someone came out of the bushes near them surprising them. "Uh hey think I can get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" The man asked them. "Here you can have mine." Lucas said giving the fish to the man. The man humd as he took the fish from Lucas hand. "So do you live in that bush?" Korra asked the man. "Yes presently that is what I do call home." The man said, pointing to the bush. "Nice home." Lucas said looking at the bush. "Yes it is took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds." The old man said to them. "So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was living it up." Korra said. The man started to laugh. "You got a lot to learn new comer. Welcome to Republic city." The man said. Then they heard a whistle blowing they turned to see a cop. "Hey you stop you can't fish here." The cop said as he ran those them. "You two best skedaddle woo!" The man said jumping back into the bush. Korra then whistles for Naga to come. Then Korra and Lucas jumped on to Naga's back running away from the cop blowing his whistle. "Sorry about the fish." Lucas said as they left. The cop stopped after he ran out of breath and the man popped out of the bush to wave goodbye.

After they got away from that park ranger, they started to look for Air Temple Island when they hear someone yelling. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists. For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders. To live as lower-class citizens. Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment." The man with the megaphone said. "What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." Korra said. "Oh yeah let me guess You two are benders." The man said to Korra and Lucas. "Yeah I am." Korra said to the man. "I'm not." Lucas said to the man. "And I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending huh?" The man said picking on Korra. "I'm seriously think about it." Korra said as she crossed her arms and Lucas got off Naga. "This is what's wrong with the city benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us." The man said. "And you are just a loud FOOL!" Lucas said kicking one of the platforms legs breaking it causing him to fall to the ground dropping his megaphone shocking the crowd. "What are you doing helping a bender?" The man said as Lucas picked up his megaphone. "That "bender" is my friend and your just a little kid whining and complaining." Lucas said to the man putting his headphones on. "You traitor." The man said with an angry face. "Now listen closely if your hurt any of my friends. YOU WOULD WISH YOU NEVER MEET ME!" Lucas said yelling thow the megaphone into the man's face and he was covering his ears in pain. After he yelled at man the crowded backed away and then he dropped the megaphone in front of him. "All bark and no bite." Lucas said stomping on the megaphone breaking it before jumping back on to Naga's back. "Come on Korra let's go." Lucas said as they left the park

**Republic City Streets**

They got off Naga and walked down a few streets full of shops. "Hey Lucas thanks for what happened at the park." Korra said to Lucas. "No problem Korra after all what are friends for." Lucas said given her a pat on her back. "Are we friends?" Korra asked Lucas. "Korra we have a small bond, but we have a bond and that makes us friends." Lucas said. "Thanks now we just have to find Air Temple Island?" Korra said. "How about we ask someone for directions." Lucas said as they walk to some people. "Excuse me we're lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra asked a women "Just head down this street." The women said pointing down the street but stopped when she saw a car. "You two get moving it isn't safe." The woman said as she ran into the shop.

The car stopped in front of a different shop as three men got out of the car one with a hate a man with a scarf and a tall man. "Mr Chung please tell me that you have my money. Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." A man with a hat asked the man cleaning a record player and one of the men with a red scarf started a fire in his hands. "I'm sorry business has been slow please take one of my phonographs." Mr Chung tried to give them one of his phonographs, but the man with the red scarf light his foot on fire and kicked the phonographs. Mr. Chung shouted as he fell back. "My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else-." The man with the hat said. "Or else what Hoodlum?" Korra and Lucas said at the same time. As the men turned to them then started to laugh at them. "Since you two are obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad Territory, and we're about to put you two in the hospital." The man with the white hat said to Korra and Lucas as the people around them looked at them. "Aw, look at the boy asking all big and tuff all because he has thugs with him." Lucas said to the man with the hat. "What did you say to me boy?" The man with the hat said to Lucas. "I've seen people like you before you think just because you can scare people that make your better than everyone else. But the truth is you three are weak and it will be us sending you to the hospital." Lucas said cracking his knuckles. "He's right the only ones who are gonna need a heed a hospital are you three and I hope there's one nearby." Korra said cracking her knuckles. Their worlds man the man with the hat mad but man the other two back up a bit. "Who do you two think you are?" the man with the white hat sai to them. "Why spoil the surprise." Lucas said with a smirk on his face. "I got this Lucas." Korra said as the man with the hat got mad and lunch a stream of water at them.

Korra caught the steam and send it back at the man with the hat freezing it when it hit his head. Then he started to move forward to the Korra then she kicked him into his car breaking the ice and knocking him out. The other two men watch Korra knocked out their friend and was shocked. After they got over their shock the tall man was about to attack ,but Korra Earthbend and sent the man flying. "What just happened?" The woman they asked for directions said. "Did she just Earthbend?" A man near her said. The man Korra sent flying landed on a close line first, then a sign, a rain cover, on a fruit stand, and finally on the ground out cold. The man with the scarf started to get scared and thought he could defeat them with a big fire move from his hands. Lucas moved to the left dodging the fire while Korra jumped right in blocking the fire stopping him. "Can she Firebend too?" The women they asked for directions said. "Could she be?" The man next to her said. Korra then started to spin around and tossed him into another store breaking the window and a few clocks knocking the man out. "Got an idea about who I am now Chumps?" Korra said to the men suddenly they got up and into their car driving away. "Come on." The tall man said to the man with the scarf. "You're not getting away." Korra said as she Earthbend the car up and into another store. "Korra I think you may have gotten carried away, look at all of this damage." Lucas said looking at the window and the other store. Then police sirens started to wail above their heads. They looked up to see an airship above them. "Police freeze stay where you are." A voice on the ship said as men wearing metal armor and metal cables jumped out of the ship and landed right in front of them. "Cool Metalbenders." Korra said watching them came down. "I got a bad feeling about this?" Lucas said to Korra. "We caught the bad guys for you officers." Korra said pointing to the men she throw into the store. "Arrest them." The lead police officer said pointing to the men. The other cops wrapped the men in metal cables making them fall to the ground. "You two are under arrest too." The lead police officer said to Korra and Lucas making then gasps.

"What do you mean we're under arrest? They were smashing up a shop." Korra asked the lead police officer as she and Lucas took a step back. "From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." The lead police officer said to Korra. "He does have a point Korra." Lucas said to Korra. "Who side are you on?" Korra asked Lucas. "I'm on your side, but look at what you did." Lucas said as the lead police officer wrapped metal cable around Lucas writs. "Wait you can't arrest us let me explain." Korra said as she and Lucas tried to get the cable of Lucas writs. "You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters." The lead police officer said as a blue light appeared behind Lucas. A small floating bug with a black body, a white face, green eyes, yellow eyebrows, and red wings with purple dots on it appeared behind him. "What's that?" The lead police officer said looking at the bug. Suddenly the bugs wings opened up and the purple dots turned green and all the police officers where pick up with a purple outline. "What the?" the lead police officer said as he and his police officers went flying into the building next to us. "Orbeetle what did you do?" Lucas said as the bug's purple dots glowed again and then the cable was removed. "Lucas come on!" Korra said as she got on Naga. "Yeah ok Come on Orbeetle." Lucas said as he hopped on Naga's back with Orbeetle following him. Naga then started to run

"Lucas what is that bug?" Korra asked as Orbeetle flew in front of her. "This bug is Orbeetle one of my Pokemon. _**Orbeetle is the Seven spot Pokemon. It emits psychic energy to observe and study what's around it and what's around it can include things over six miles away.**_" Lucas said to Korra as the cops started to get up. They use their cable to go into the air and then one of them lunch some cables at them, but Orbeetle launched a ball of shadows at one of them knocking the cop. "Orbeetle stop attacking them we need to run. Korra turn right." Lucas said to Orbeetle and Korra. Korra made Naga turn towards a water way. Then the the lead police officer launch a cable at Korra grabbing her Ponytail. "Korra." Lucas said trying to help Korra stay in Naga's saddle. Korra then made an ice wall with the water way crashing the lead police officer into it losing his grip on Korra's ponytail. They turned back at the lead police officer. "You know this maybe the worst first day in the city I've been in." Lucas said as they saw him fall down. They then ran onto a main road where more cops showed up. "Orbeetle use **Psychic** and get them off are tail." Lucas said pointing to the cops. Orbeetle opened his wings opened up and the purple dots turned green and all the police officers where pick up with a purple outline then he tossed the cops to the sidewalks. "Korra that way." Lucas said pointing to a bridge over a train. "Ok Naga let's go." Korra said leading to the bridge. "Orbeetle come here." Lucas said to Orbeetle. Orbeetle then flew into Lucas arms. Then Naga jumped onto the train. Lucas and Korra exhales for a second when Naga got on the train. "Hey Korra look!" Lucas said pointing to the right with Orbeetle in his left arm. "Air Temple Island." Korra said looking at the island. Then they heard the sirens wail from an airship above their head. "Lucas hold on." Korra said as the got near a turn. "Wait Korra what are you doing." Lucas said as they reach the turn. "KOOOOORRRRA." Lucas screamed as jumped off the train. After they landed Naga got her joints wrapped around with cables. "Orbeetle use **Psychic** and get us out of this!" Lucas said to Orbeetle. But before Orbeetle could use Psychic cables wrapped around Lucas, Orbeetle, and Korra, trapping them and stopping them using moves. "Well great." Lucas said as they stopped struggling and they were dragged away.

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

After they got arrested they were taken to an interrogation room and was metalbened to the table. In that room there is a woman was wearing darker warmer than the other cops and had gray hair that medium length with two scars under her right eye. "Let's see, multiple counts of destruction, of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest. You two are in a whole mess of trouble." The woman said to Korra and Lucas. "Sorry ma'am we were only trying to help." Lucas said "He's right there were some thugs. Threatening a helpless shopkeeper and we-." Korra said but was interrupted the women. "Can it. You two should have called the police and stayed out of the way." The women said to them "And watch as they hurt that man, no we couldn't do that." Lucas said. "Yeah we couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See I'm the Avatar." Korra said to the women. "Oh I am well aware of who you are, and your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." The woman said to Korra. "Well there goes that card." Lucas said. "Don't worry Lucas I have another plan. I want to talk to whoever's in charge." Korra said. "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." The woman said. "Wait beifong? Lin Beifong?" Korra said. "You know her?" Lucas asked Korra. "Yes she's Toph's daughter." Korra said to Lucas. "What of it?" Chief Beifong said. "Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." Korra said to Chief Beifong. "That's ancient history." Chief Beifong said to Korra. "I don't think she's care about the past." Lucas said. "He's right the past got diddly squat to do with the mess you two are in right now. You two can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place." Chief Beifong said. "Chief Councilman Tenzin is here." A cop said to Chief Beifong. "Let him in." Chief Beifong said to the cop as she got up to the door.

Tenzin walked into see Korra and Lucas with a frowning on his face. "Tenzin sorry I got a little sidetracked. On our way to see you." Korra said to Tenzin. "Hello Tenzin the name Lucas sorry are introductions are under these conditions." Lucas said to Tenzin. Tenzin just inhaled before turning to Chief Beifong. "Lin you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin said to Chief Beifong. "Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the south pole to train her." Chief Beifong asked Tenzin. "My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand, will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put." Tenzin said to Chief Beifong. "Then what about the boy. Because I have been getting reports about his bug tearing apart the cities kennel." Chief Beifong said pointing to Lucas. "He's not my problem do as you wish." Tenzin said. "Tenzin Lucas is my friend he a good person and is bug is just trying to protect him if you help him get out the bug will calm down." Korra said. "Fin Lin if you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and this boy Lucas, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Tenzin said to Chief Beifong. "Fine just get them out of my city." Chief Beifong said removing the metal around their wrist. "Always a pleasure Lin. Let's go Korra you to Lucas." Tenzin said as they started to walk. On the way out Chief Beifong gave Korra a "I'm watching you look" and Korra just sent a meaner version of that look back at her, and Lucas just shrugs his shoulders before walking out leaving Chief Beifong a little annoyed.

Soon they entered the kennel that Orbeetle has been tearing apart. Stuff was all over the floor. "Tenzin please don't send me back home." Korra asked Tenzin as they wait for Orbeetle and Naga. "You blatantly disobeyed my wished and the orders of the white lotus." Tenzin said. "She wouldn't have to if you all didn't lock her up in the south pole." Lucas said. "Stay out of this Lucas." Tenzin said to Lucas. "See both Lucas and Katara agree with me that I should be here. Katarta even said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra said. "Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said getting mad. "Ok sore spot got it." Lucas said sitting down. "Look I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Lucas is right being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better avatar." Korra said. "She right everyone needs field experience in order to do a good job." Lucas said as Tenzin started to think. "I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic city does need you, but it needs me too. Tenzin started to stammer before a man came out with Orbeetle and Naga. "Is this your Polar bear dog miss? And your bug sir?" A man holding Naga rains and the leach around Orbeetle said. Naga licked the man while Orbeetle started to chew on his head. "Sorry about him Orbeetle return." Lucas said pulling out Orbeetle's pokeball. Soon Orbeetle was hit by a laser and turned red and returned to his Pokeball.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

On the boat ride over Tenzin looked at Avatar Aang's statue and then to Lucas and Korra as they watch Republic City get farther and farther away. On the docks a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing an Air Acolyte was waiting on the docks for them. "Welcome home master Tenzin." The women said bowing. "Hello Olivia what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked the women. "The White Lotus will be here soon to pick up the Avatar." Olivia said to Tenzin. "Oh ok." Tenzin said. "And who is this." Olivia said seeing Lucas he was with the Avatar." Tenzin said pointing to Lucas. "Hello my name is Lucas Weber what's yours." Lucas said raising his hand for a handshake. "My name is Olivia Dansu I'm one of the acolytes that help Tenzin at home." Olivia said shaking his hand. "So Tenzin what are you going to do to me?" Lucas said to Tenzin. "I need to think about it." Tenzin said as we watch a ship come into dock

So White Lotus men got off the boat to take Korra home. Soon Tenzin kids came gliding down to Korra. "Korra." they all said. "Are you coming to live with us on the Island?" Ikki asked. "No I'm sorry Ikki I have to go home now." Korra said to the kids. "Aw." Ikki said. "But maybe my new friend Lucas can stay, he's a good guy. Lucas I want you to meet everyone." Korra said to Lucas. Lucas walked over to them. "Lucas this is Jinora, Ikki and Mello Tenzin kids." Korra said pointing to the tall girl first, then the small girl, and then the boy. "Nice to meet you." Jinora said. "High." Ikki said. Mello just stayed silent for a few seconds "Oh hello." Meelo eventually said. "It's lovely to meet you." Lucas said as the kids moved out of the way of Korra. "You take care of yourself Korra." Lucas said raising his fist. "What are you going to punch me?" Korra said looking at the fist. "No we call this a fist bump it goes like this." Lucas said to Korra before he grabbed her arm and hit his knuckles with hers. "Oh so like this?" Korra said doing a better fist bump. "Yeah you got it." Lucas said as Korra started to move towards the White Lotus.

"Wait." Tenzin said making everyone turn to him. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train Airbending here with me." Tenzin said to Korra walking to her making her gasp. "Republic City needs its avatar once again." Tenzin said to Korra. "Yes thank you you're the best." Korra said happy to hear that. "Yay!" all the kids said. "That's great news Korra." Lucas said patting Korra's back. Korra then picked the kids, Lucas, then Tenzin up. "Korra can you put us down?" Lucas said nevers about how strong Korra is. Tenzin just rolled his eyes. "Oh right sorry." Korra said putting them down. "Olivia can you help take Korra and Lucas to their rooms." Tenzin said to Olivia. "Yes Tenzin." Olivia said to Tenzin. "What I'm staying?" Lucas said to Tenzin. "It's so I can keep an eye on you." Tenzin said as he left. "Come on you to let me show you to your new rooms." Olivia said leading the way. "Thank you Olivia." Lucas said. "No problem Lucas." Olivia said to Lucas.

**Republic City City Hall**

Crowds of people were in front of city hall waiting to meet the Avatar. "You nervous Korra?" Lucas said leading against a pillar. "A little why aren't you scared about talking in front of this crowd." Korra asked Lucas. "I've been doing stuff like this for 7 years. You get used to this." Lucas said as they started to walk to the podium. Korra froze when the cameras started to flash. "Breath Korra." Lucas said as Korra cleared her throat. "Hello I'm Korra your new Avatar." Korra said to the microphones. "Does this mean you're moved to republic city?" A male reporter asked. "Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" A female reporter asked. "Will you be a fighting crime ot the anti-bending revolution or both?" A male reporter asked. "Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" A malle reporter asked making Lucas walk up to the podium. "Ok everyone one question at a time now relax and Korra will answer your questions the best she can." Lucas said into the microphones. Then they started to quiet down. "Tack it way Korra." Lucas said getting off the podium. "Uh yes I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training, but look all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world. And I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City." Korra said to the crowd while Lucas just nodded his head.

**Unknown Location**

"All right, that's all the questions the-" Tenzin said over the radio before getting turned off. Amon how do you want to handle this?" A man with a mustache wearing some kind of uniform asked a hooded man wearing a mask. "So the Avatar has arrived early it looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." The masked man said.

**Sorry it took so long to post this I have finals to get ready for and I have been playing Pokemon Sword and Shield for a few days to find the best team for Lucas. So be patient I will post the next chapter of The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers asap. And the next chapter of Trainer Of Vesperia soon after so please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**School is over for a few weeks so I plan to get in as many chapters as I can so be patience with me.**

**Book Air Part 2**

**A Leaf in the Kalos Wind**

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Korra, Lucas, and Tenzin where eating breakfast until Olivia walked in with the morning paper. "Morning master Tenzin, Avatar Korra, and Lucas." Olivia said to them with Korra and Tenzin facing each other and Lucas in between them. "Morning Olivia." Tenzin said to Olivia. "Here's the morning paper master Tenzin." Olivia said placing the paper on the table with Korra on the cover. "Cool I made the front page." Korra said taking the paper. "Well what do you think after all the Avatar is back in Republic City after all this time." Lucas said taking a bite of his breakfast. "Ok well then I'll be off." Olivia said as Korra started reading Paper. "Come on Olivia stay for breakfast, I'm sure it will be fine right Tenzin." Lucas said to Olivia before asking Tenzin. "It's fine with me." Tenzin said. "Oh then thank you." Olivia said taking a seat across from Lucas. "Here some food for you." Lucas said passing her some food. "Thank you Lucas." Olivia said taking the food. "Hey guys listen to this. "And in the final round the Buzzard-Wasps won with a decisive knockout." What do you guys say we go to the arena tonight. Catch a few Pro-bending matches?" Korra said to them. "No thanks Korra I have work to do." Olivia said to Korra. "I'm game to see a match." Lucas said to Korra. "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said drinking his tea. "Come on Tenzin I've dreamed about seeing a pro bending match since I was a kid, and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra said pointing out the window to a stadium. "Korra you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training." Tenzin said to Korra. "Drivel now that's insulting to me Tenzin my people built our culture around our version of Pro Bending." Lucas said frowning at Tenzin. "I'm sorry, but Korra needs to remain on the island." Tenzin said. "Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Korra asked Tenzin. "Yes in order to learn Airbending I believe you require a calm quiet environment, free from any distractions." Tenzin said to Korra. "All right you're the master." Korra said. "And what about me?" Lucas asked Tenzin. "You can come and go as you please, but if you go to the city you will have a guide with you to keep you out of trouble and to help you find your way back." Tenzin said to Lucas. "And who will be my guide." Lucas asked Tenzin. "I don't know who, so I will tell you tomorrow." Tenzin said. "Master Tenzin you know I volunteer to be his guide." Olivia said. "Yes I know, but I still have to see who else would be willing to be Lucas guide." Tenzin said. "Of course master Tenzin." Olivia said. Durn that conversation Korra turned to the arena and just started at it.

After some time Korra went to her room and changed into some Airbending clothes. "Hey Korra." Lucas said he and Tenzin were waiting for Korra outside. "Hey Lucas." Korra said as they started to walk. "So my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before." Tenzin said making Korra stop. "Yeah, but I don't know why the other elements came so easily to me. But every single time I've tried Airbending nothing." Korra said to Tenzin. "That's perfectly all right. Just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the avatar to master is the one most opposite to the avatar's personality. For Aang it was Earthbending." Tenzin said fixing Korra clothes. "Yeah well I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get." Korra said. "Korra it takes time to learn." Lucas said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin said as they started to walk again.

Soon they went up some stairs to find Tenzin's kid waiting at the top. "Korra's gonna Airbend! Korra's gonna Airbend!" Ikki said jumping up and down. "What's is that contraption?" Korra said looking at the boards behind the kids. "It looks old?" Lucas said. This is a time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin said to Korra and Lucas before turning to Jinora. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." Jinora said. "Seems easy enough." Korra said. "Yeah to easy? What the catch?" Lucas said rubbing his chin. "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki said as Tenzin. Send a burst of wind into the gates. "There it is." Lucas said pointing to the spinning gates. "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates." Tenzin said the leaf went through the gate. "Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin said Jinora went through the gates. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin said as Jinora finish going through the gates.

"Rillaboom come out and help me cheer Korra on." Lucas said letting Rillabom out of his Pokeball. "Rillaboom." Rillaboom said pulling out his drum. "Oh cool a big gorilla." Ikki said as she and Meelo Airbened on to Rillaboom back. "Rillaboom?" Rillaboom said watching the kids get on him. "What is this creature and where did it come from?" Tenzin asked Lucas staring at Rillaboom. "This is Rillaboom my first Pokemon. _**Rillaboom is the Drummer Pokemon. The one with the best drumming techniques becomes the boss of the troop. It has a gentle disposition and values harmony among its group.**_ And it came from this." Lucas said showing tenzin Rillaboom's pokeball. "And what is this?" Tenzin said looking at the Pokeball. "This is a Pokeball it's how people back home carry Pokemon." Lucas said Putting Rillaboom's pokeball away. "And how many Pokeball do you have?" Tenzin asked Lucas. "I have six Pokeballs." Lucas said pointing to the sides of his pants. "And do all of them have "Pokemon" in them?" Tenzin asked Lucas. "Yes." Lucas said. "Cool more funny animals." Mello said jumping of Rillaboom and trying to grab on of Lucas Pokeballs. Only for his hand to phase through the Pokeball. "Hey why can't I get touch them I want more animals to play with." Meelo said as he kept trying to touch Lucas Pokeballs. "Sorry Meelo, but my Pokeballs only work for me and I let Rillaboom out to help cheer on Korra not for you to play with." Lucas said to Meelo. "He's right Meelo we're here to help Korra Airbending not playing with Lucas animals Jinora if you would." Tenzin said to Jinora as he picked Ikki off Rillaboom's back.

On the other side of the gates Jinora made a gust of wind restarting the gates. "Let's do this." Korra said facing the gates. "Rillaboom if you would be so kind." Lucas said to Rillaboom. "Rillaboom." Rillaboom said as he started to play his drum as Korra started to move. But she just got tossed around by the gates making Tenzin and Lucas grunt a bit. Lucas watch Korra get tossed around a bit more until being sent back to start. "Come on Korra relax." Lucas said helping Korra up. But Korra just got mad at the gates and charged right in again. And then the exact same thing happened again "Don't force your way through." Jinora yelled to Korra. "Dance Dance like the wind." Ikki Yelled at Korra. "Be the leaf." Meelo yelled doing a wave motion with his hands. But it didn't help because Korra tock to many hits and came out the gates spinning and falling onto the ground. "Maybe we should try something else?" Lucas said as Rillaboom picked Korra up. Tenzin just sigh as Lucas and Rillaboom walked away with Korra.

Later that night Lucas as laying next to Naga watching Korra practice airbending in the newspaper that they this morning. "Airbend." Korra said attempting to Airbend at a picture Chief Beifong. "What is wrong with me?" Korra said. "Korra I know you had an easy time learning Water, Earth, and Fire, but you can expect everything to be that easy." Lucas said. "It should be that easy for me I'm the Avatar! Airbender!" Korra said doing the motions again. "Korra relax you will Airbend, when you are ready." Lucas said. But Korra just got mad and throw a fire punch at the paper turning it into ash. "Did that help you feel better?" Lucas said getting up as Korra turned to them. "Ugh maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh Naga, Lucas," Korra said to them. "Korra I know you're struggling here, but you have to learn Airbending it's part of being the Avatar. You just have to work hard and be patient you'll get it." Lucas said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Ladies and Gentleman I'm coming to you live from Republic city's pro bending arena." They turned their heads to the sound of a radio. "I think I know what you need come on." Lucas said leading the way to a watch post with three White Lotus people in it. "Where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grabs your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is going to be a doozy." The man on the radio said as Korra and Lucas jumped on top of the roof of the watch post. All five of them listen to the radio. After a while Lucas and Korra were getting into the game. The man doing the play by play said. "This Mako's got moxie. He advances fire two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three. Clock is winding down can Yomo hold on?" All five of them were started to get really excited. "He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-." The man on the radio said but someone turned it off, both Lucas and Korra froze because they got really into the game. The guards turned to see Tenzin holding the plug to the radio. "Korra, Lucas come down here please." Tenzin said as they lowered heads off the roof surprising the guards. They soon jumped down off the roof.

"You shut it off at the best part." Korra said to Tenzin. "You have no respect for sports do you?" Lucas said to Tenzin. "I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense. And Lucas form now on, you are to stay out of Korra way when she is training." Tenzin said. "But it's their radio and Lucas was trying to help. And Technically you said I couldn't watch a match you didn't say anything about listening to one." Korra said. "She's right." Lucas said. "You two." Tenzin said groaning a bit. "You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't you-. Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" Tenzin said turning away making throwing a gust of wind at them.

The next morning Tenzin told Olivia to take Lucas away for the day so that Korra can focus on her training. Olivia took Lucas on a fairy to Republic City. After Lucas said goodbye to Korra Tenzin took her and his children to an overlook on the hill to meditate. For hours they just sate their in silence but, Korra got restless after a while. "I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra said breaking the silence. There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." Tenzin said making Korra laugh. "Is something funny?" Tenzin said to Korra. "Yeah you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio or hang out with Lucas and forget about leaving this island." Korra said to Tenzin. "Please Korra Lucas is just trouble. Look at Meelo he's able to meditate peacefully." Tenizn said as they turned to Meelo. But he was asleep, not meditating. "Actually I think he's asleep." Korra said. "What?" Tenzin said getting a closer look at Meelo. "Well at least he has the relaxing part down." Tenzin said backing away from Meelo. "Whatever none of this Airbending stuff makes any sense to me." I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day they'll just click." Tenzin said as Korra inhaled again. "Yeah it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of Lychee Juice and try to find Lucas." Korra said as she got up and left. "Korra meditation's not over yet." Tenzin said as Korra walked away. "Daddy can I have some lychee juice too?" Ikki said with a smile. "No." Tenzin said to Ikki making Ikki frown as Jinora eyes tired annoyed and Meelo just stayed asleep.

**Republic City Park**

While Korra was meditating with Tenzin at the Air Temple Island. Olivia and Lucas made their way to the park. "Olivia where are we going?" Lucas asked as he followed Olivia. "Come on we are almost there." Oliva said as they reach some stairs. "It up their." Olivia pointed up. Lucas walked up first followed by Olivia. When they got to the top Lucas saw a few bands playing their instruments surrounded by small crowds of people. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Lucas asked Olivia as she came up. "Yes this is my favorite place in the city." Oliva said taking the lead again. "This place is where people come and play their music and dance. Every now and then I come here to have fun." Olivia said spinning around. "I'm sure it's nice now let's see what's playing." Lucas said walking to Olivia. "Come on you have to see this!" A man said as he bumped into Lucas knocking into Oliva making them both fall to the ground. "Ah sorry Oliva." Lucas said looking at Olivia. "No Problem Lucas." Oliva said as they stared at each other. "Ah I should get up." Lucas said as he got up. "Yeah Yeah." Oliva said still lying there. "Here let me help you up." Lucas said giving her his hand. "Thanks." Olivia said taking his hand. "You can't be telling the truth." Another person said as they started to walk past them. "Dude I'm telling you this girl has some kind of beast dancing with her making a show with any band that's she likes." A man said walking away. "A girl with some kind of beast what's that about?" Lucas said. "Maybe someone with an animal is here we should go and see." Olivia said to Lucas. "Yeah ok and sorry about falling on you." Lucas said rubbing the back of his head. "It's no problem, it was an accident." Olivia said walking ahead of him.

After a few minutes the found a big crowd. "I think this is the place?" Olivia said as they went through the crowd. When they got. To the front Lucas was shocked to see Lily dancing with a big bird with cloud like wings, three blue string like tail, a long blue neck, a white beck, two blue string on it's head, with a stone wrapped in a bow on the beginning of its neck and two blue claw feet. "Lily is that you?" Lucas said making Lily stop. "Thanks guys you can stop" Lily said to band before walking to Lucas and Olivia. "Your Lucas right?" Lily asked Lucas. "Yes I'm Lucas." Lucas said to Lily. "Lucas you know her?" Oliva asked Lucas. "She a trainer like me." Lucas said to Olivia. "And who is this Lucas?" Lily asked. "This is Olivia." Lucas said pointing to Olivia. "Wow been here for one day and you already have a girlfriend." Lily said as Lucas ebow her in the stomach. "No no no no no. I got into some trouble yesterday and he wanted me out for the day." Lucas said to Lily as she laughs off the pain. "Whos this?" Olivia asked as the bird head started to rub it's head against Lily. "This is Altaria my teams leading lady. _**Altaria is the Humming Pokemon it flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream**_." Lily said petting the bird. "Altaria." Altaria said enjoying being petted. "Say Lily you know the unwritten rule about being a Pokemon Trainer?" Lucas said cracking a smile. "That when two trainers eyes meet they must battle?" Lily said as she and Alteria cracked a smile, but Olivia was getting confused. "That's the one." Lucas said. "Before we start answer me one question why do you want to battle?" Lily asked Lucas. "You know the reason." Lucas said. "Yes I do it's how we get to know each other." Lily said. "What are you two talking about?" Olivia said making them turn to see that they were confusing the crowd. "It will be easy to show you but before we could everyone back up a lot." Lucas said. Soon everyone back up a lot given them a wide range with Olivia right behind Lucas.

"Altaria I choose you." Lily said as Altaria moved to in front of Lily. "Ok so your using Altaria then I will use my music Pokemon Toxricity come out and let's rock and roll." Lucas said as toasted out a pokeball. The Pokeball opened up to reveal a human size purple and yellow lizard standing up with a yellow electric mohawk, with purple pods on its chest and spikes around its waste and on its wrist. "Lucas what is that?" Oliva said as the crowd gasped at what they just saw. "This is Toxricity. _**Toxricity is the Punk Pokemon when this Pokemon sounds as if it's strumming a guitar it's actually clawing at the protrusions on its chest to generate electricity**_." Lucas said. "Toxricity." Toxricity roared stringing his chest creating a guitar sound. "I know Toxricity it's exciting isn't it!" Lucas said to Toxricity who just played more air guitar in response. "Lucas how do you know that's what it said?" Olivia asked Lucas. "First it is a he and after some time you start to understand what your Pokemon is saying." Lucas said to Olivia before turning to Lily. "Well lady's first!" Lucas said as Toxricity got into a fighting stance.

"Ok you asked for it Altaria use **Sing** on Toxricity." Lily said to Altaria. "Altaria!" Altaria said as she started to spine around as she sings. Soon music notes started to fly towards Toxicity. "Toxricity use **Boomburst** on that Sing." Lucas said to Toxricity. "Toxricity." Toxricity said before sending a sonic boom from his mouth making everyone cover their ears. The Boomburst cut throw the Sing hitting Altaria. "Altaria." Altaria said as she was sent flying into a tree. "Altaria start flying around that tree." Lily said as Altaria started to fly around the tree and was leaving cotton spots on the tree. She then land on the top and it looks like a snow covered tree. "Altaria." Altaira said shaking off the Boomburst. "I'm impressed not many Pokemon can withstand Toxricity's Boomburst." Lucas said as he and Toxricity looked at each other. "That Boomburst was stronger then normal tell me why?" Lily asked Lucas. "My Toxricity ability is Punk Rock meaning that his sound movies are stronger and sounds moves do less on him." Lucas said. "Toxricity." Toxricity said cracking a smile. "Lucas what's an ability?" Olivia yelled from behind Lucas as the crowd started to hear again. "An ability is like a trick that a Pokemon has. Pokemon have two or three abilities and the ability is with them for their lives only a few Pokemon change their abilities as they grow older.

"Well shall we get back to battling Altaria use **Dragon Pulse**." Lilly said. "Altaria." Altaria said as she jumped off the tree and shot a beam of purple energy of her mouth, after sometime the end of the beam turned into a dragon head heading for Toxricity. "Wow." Olivia said as she and the crowd jaw dropped at the site of the Dragon Pulse. "Toxricity use **Boomburst** on the ground." Lucas said to Toxricity. "Toxricity." Toxricity said firing a Boomburst on the ground sending him flying. "What that thing can fly?!" A man in the crowd said as Toxricity landed on to some trees surprising everyone. "Not bad Lucas." Lily said. "Thanks now Toxricity use **Overdrive**." Lucas said to Toxricity. "Toxricity." Toxricity said as he started to air guitar again, but this time a bolt of electricity came out of Toxricity mohawk. "Altaria get down to the ground and use **Steel Wing**." Lily said to Altaria. "Altaria!" Altaria said flying away from the electricity. "Don't let Altaria get to the ground." Lucas said making Toxricity play harder. The crowd watched a Altaria flow away from the electricity in awh. "Is this the power of Pokemon?" Olivia said quietly as Altaria landed on the ground. Then Altaria's wings turns silver then she planted her wings into the ground before the electricity hit. The crowd watched as the electricity hit Altaria with her eyes closed some gasph, some cheered, some were at awh at what they were seeing. After the electricity died down the crowd went quiet not knowing what just happened. "Not bad Lily and Altaria." Lucas said as Altaria quickly opened her eyes. "ALTARIA." Altaira roared socking the crowd. "Thanks Lucas." Lily said. "Not many trainers know that they can use a Steel Type move like that." Lucas said to Lily. "What do you mean Lucas?" Olivia asked Lucas. "Some Steel movies can act like a metal rod and when that Pokemon plants that move into the ground Electric Type moves have no effect." Lucas said.

"Altaria use **Moonblast**." Lily said as Altaria flow up. Then a moon appeared behind Altaria as energy started together in front of Altaria. "Toxricity use **Sludge Bomb** and aim for that Moonblast." Lucas said to Toxricity. "Toxricity." Toxricity said gathering sludge in his mouth. Soon both moves were fired making an explosion in the middle making a smoke cloud. "This is crazy?" A man in the crowd said as they watch as the smoke covered the field. "Toxricity use **Thunderbolt**." Lucas said as a bolt of electricity came out of the smoke and hit Altaria knocking her out of the sky. "Altaria use **Steel Wing**." Lily said as Altaira regain control and did a few spins and flow close to the ground. Altaria then hit Toxricity, but Toxricity wrapped his arms around Altaira neck after taking the hit. "Toxricity use **Boomburst**." Lucas said as Toxricity fired a Boomburst in Altaria face. "Altaira?" Lily said worried about Altaria. Soon Altaria fell to the floor obviously tired after taking a Boomburst to the face. "That's enough Lily good battle." Lucas said walking to Lily. "Yeah your a good trainer." Lily said as she started to walk over to Lucas. "Toxricity." Toxricity said raising his arm to Altaria. "Altaria." Altaria said raing one of her wings into Toxricity hand. "I hope next time we can have a full Pokemon battle." Lucas said. "Sure, but first we will have to find a good place for that battle." Lity said as all four of them shook each others hands.

"Man that was crazy, but amazing." A women in the crowd said. "I like the birds moves it they were pretty." A little girl in the crowd said. "But man that lizard is one loud beast." A drummer in the crowd said. "Yeah, but you gotta amite it sure knows how to rock." A man with a guitar in the crowd said. Lucas then turned to the crowd. "Sorry if are battle cause any problems, but I hope you all enjoyed the show." Lucas said as all four of them waved their hands at the crowd. "Lucas that was interesting do Pokemon trainers fight like that a lot?" Olivia said walking to them. "Yeah, but Lily and me were holding back a bit." Lucas said rubbing his head. "So you knew I was holding back." Lily said placing her hands on her waist. "Of course after all your Altaria has a Mega stone that stone symbolizes hidden power so not using it is the same as holding back." Lucas said to Lily. "Were you two really holding back?" The man with a guitar said walking towards them. "Yeah." Lucas said. "Really why were you two really holding back?" The man with a Guitar asked. "This is a part of the park is nice it be terrible if we ruined it." Lily said to the man. "Then thank for both, for not destroying this part of the park and that battle." The man said raising his hand. "No Problem." Lilly said shaking his hand. "You know after seeing that I want to rock out with your lizard so would you three like to stay and party for a bit." The man with the guitar said them. "What do you think Toxricity?" Lucas said to Toxricity. "Toxricity." Toxricity said as he started to air guitar. "He's ok with that so let's have some fun." Lucas said as the band started to get together on the stag. After a few minutes the band was ready. "Hello everyone after that battle we saw it's time we have some fun with these creatures." The man with the guitar said as he, Toxricity, and the band started to play. After a few seconds, Lily and Altaria started to dance again. "Shell we dance?" Lucas said given his hand to Oliva. "Yes." Olivia said taking his hand. For a few hours all of them danced and had some fun, they head back to Air Temple Island. Lucas then told Lily about Air Temple Island and how would be the best place to stay while they were here. Mostly because it was either the temple or the streets. Olivia was worried about what Tenzin would say about another trainer living with them.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

After sometime Lucas and Olivia returned to Air Temple Island with Lily, who was having a blast. "Wow so this is where you two live?" Lily said looking at Air Temple Island. "Yeah it's not anything fancy, but it's a nice place." Lucas said as the got off the fairy. Soon as Lucas got on the deck Naga appeared and tackled Lucas to the ground, she then started to lick him. "Naga please get off me." Lucas said trying to get Naga off him. "Hey Lucas, Olivia welcome back." Korra said as she came to them. "Hey Korra can you help me?" Lucas said pointing to Naga. "Oh sure. Naga please get off Lucas." Korra said to Naga in a calm tone. Naga then got off Lucas and then Lily ran down off the fairy. "Cool what is this cute creature?" Lily said as she started to pet Naga. "Lucas who this?" Korra asked Lucas as Naga started to lick Lily making Lily laugh. "This is Lily she's a trainer like me." Lucas said. "Oh cool another Pokemon Trainer." Korra said turning to Lily who was giving Naga belly rub. "Aha who a good girl who's a good girl." Lily said rubbing her belly. "Naga like you." Korra said to Lily. "And who are you?" Lily said looking Korra. "My name is Korra and you know my friend Naga." Korra said pointing at Naga. "Nice to meet you Korra my name is Lily." Lily said getting up. "Come on Lily let me show you around." Oliva said as they started to walk.

During the walk Olivia showed Lily around and told Korra about the battle Lucas and Lily had. "You two really did that?" Korra asked Lily and Lucas. "Yes it was fun." Lily said. "I just wish that we could have a full big battle instead of that small battle we had." Lucas said placing his hands behind his head. "And what is this Mega Evolution you two were talking about?" Korra asked them. "Mega Evolution is where the trainers Key Stone and his or her Pokemon with Mega Stone turn their bond into a new form and new power." Lily said to Korra. "Well I saw Altaria Mega Stone, but where's your Key stone?" Olivia asked Lily. "Its right here?" Lily said pulling out a hair clip from her pocket. "Why is it in your pocket and not in your hair?" Lucas asked Lily looking at the hair pin. "I don't like wearing it when I'm in my normal clothes." Lily said. "What do you mean "normal cloths" Lily?" Korra asked Lily. "You see back home I perform more than battle so I have cloths for when I perform." Lily said placing the key stone in her pocket. "So you do shows?" Olivia asked Lily. "Yep I always love to perform but lately I gotten into a bit of a slump so I haven't done a performance in a while." Lily said. "I'm sure you'll get over it soon." Olivia said to Lily.

After some time the four of them made their way to the mess hall to have dinner. During that time Korra told Lily about the Avatar and what happened to her and Lucas. "So Korra what did you do for training today?" Lucas asked Korra as they started to eat. "We just meditate all day." Korea said getting a little upset. "Korra what happened?" Lucas said before taking a bite of his food. "Nothing happened." Korra said turning away from them. "If nothing happens then why are you mad?" Lily asked Korra. Korra just stayed silent. "Oh I get it your still upset that you can't Airbend is that it?" Lucas said making Korra turned to Lucas. "How do you know?" Korra asked Lucas. "Korra you have been upset about Airbending ever since we got here." Lucas said to Korra. "Your right nothing's working I don't know what's wrong?" Korra said looking down at her food. "There's got to be a reason it's harder for you?" Lily said. "Olivia can you tell me anything about the Air element?" Lucas asked Olivia. "From what master Tenzin said to me. Air is the element of freedom." Olivia said. "Then that mite be the problem?" Lucas said. "And What might that be?" Korra said to Lucas. "Korra you told me on the boat that you have been locked up in a compound since they found out you where the Avatar." Lucas said. "Yeah?" Korra said. "Then how can you use the element of freedom when you don't know what it means to be free." Lucas said to Korra. "He's right maybe we should go have fun in town tonight." Lily said making her Korra and Lucas smile. "Absolutely not the Avatar will stay here and train and that is final." They all turned their heads to see Tenzin standing behind them. "Aha Hey Tenzin." Lucas said said waving his hand. "Olivia who is this?" Tenzin said pointing to Lily. "This is Lily she a friend we made in the city." Olivia said. "And she a Pokemon Trainer like me." Lucas said. "Great another one." Tenzin said. "Come on Tenzin they not that bad." Korra said. "I don't care Korra go to your room and you two stay away from Korra." Tenzin said making Korra leave the table. "I guess I should show you where you will be sleeping." Olivia said walking Lily to a room. On the way out Lily and Lucas exchange a look telling each other what they need to do.

Later that night Lucas and Lily sneak into roof next to Korra's room getting past the guard. "Korra open up." Lucas said knocking her window. Korra then opened the window letting Lucas and Lily in. "So what should we do first?" Lily said to them. "I heard there's a Pro-bending match tonight we could go see it." Lucas said. "We don't have any money." Korra said. "Don't worry I have a plan." Lucas said looking out the window. "Ok but first we need to get out of here." Lily said to them. "We first have to wait for an opening then we run to the sea then I will Waterbend us into the water so we don't make a sound." Korra said as they nodded. They turned to watch the guards. "Now." Lucas said as they jumped down and started running to the sea. After a minute the made their way to the sea. Korra Waterbend them into the water to avoid making a sound. As soon as they were under the water Lily and Lucas pick one of their pokeballs. Out of Lily's pokeball came a kelp like creature with a long purple body and black fins. And out of Lucas pokeball came a blue octopus with yellow dots and a yellow mask covering it face. Lucas and Lily soon grabbed on to their Pokemon following Korra under water to the arena.

**Republic City Arena**

After sometime they came up out of the water under the arena where Lucas pointed up to Korra. Korra then say an opened window then waterbend all five of them into the arena. "Thanks Korra." Lily said as they shock off the water. "So how are these two?" Korra said looking at the kelp and octopus Pokemon. "This is Dragalge. _**Dragalge is the Mock Kelp Pokemon this vicious Pokemon sprays a poisonous liquid on opponents that come near. For whatever reason it gets along really well with Dhelmise**_." Lily said petting Dragalge. "And this is Grapploct. _**Grapploct is the Jujitsu Pokemon. Searching for an opponent to test its skills against, it emerges onto land. Once the battle it returns to the sea**_." Lucas said as Grapploct started to inspect Korra. "Ah what's Garpploct doing?" Korra said getting a little nervous. "Grapploct return." Lucas said returning Grapploct to its Pokeball. "What am I going to do with Grapploct?" Lucas said putting Grapploct Pokeball away. "What was that about?" Lily asked Lucas. "Grapploct has been a battle maniac ever since he was little facing anyone that he thought would be a challenge." Lucas slapping his face. "So he wanted to battle me?" Korra asked Lucas. "Yes he's a pain sometimes." Lucas said. "If that's true then why do have it on your team?" Lily asked Lucas. "I met him when he was little when he challenged me to a battle. I won, but he didn't like it. On my journey in my home land Grapploct keep showing up. Until one day I had enough and caught him in his Pokeball. After that Grapploct was mad to be on my team, but he soon got over it. But he still start a fight every now and again." Lucas said. "Then why do keep him around?" Lily asked. "Two reasons. One he's a good swimmer. And two he's a strong fighter, it is hard to defeat him." Lucas said. "Ok now Dragalge return." Lily said returning Dragalge. "So Lucas what's the plan?" Korra asked Lucas. "This is not my first time sneaking into an arena. The trick is to keep a low profile and stay out of any high class arias we should be fine." Lucas said as they started to walk.

During their walk Korra found the gym. "Hey guys look at this." Korra said walking into the Gym. "Korra get out of their." Lucas said watching her. "Oh come on Lucas relax." Korra said as Lucas and Lily walked into the gym. "Korra we shouldn't be here!" Lucas whispered to Korra. "Hey, what are you doing in my gym?" they turn to see an old man. "Un we were just looking for a bathroom, and we got lost." Korra said to the old man. "Ah the old we had to pee" Excuse. You know I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying. I'm taking you to security." the old man said. "No wait." Korra said to the old man. "There you guys are." They all turned their heads to a man with black hair going out the back, green eyes, wearing a red and white sports uniform, with green belt and a green spot on his helmet. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's all right Toza there with me." The man in red said to the old man. "Hep we're with him." Korra said to the old man. "Yeah we just got separated looking for the bathroom." Lily said said to the old man. "So everything is good right?" Lucas said to the old man. "I don't care. Just go I got work to do." Toza said getting back to work. "Right this way guys." The man in red said. "Thank buddy." Lucas said to the man in red. "Seriously thanks." Korra whispered to the man in red as they started to walk.

After a bit the man in red lead them to room. "What do you think? Best seats in the house huh?" The man in red asked them. They looked out to see the stage was just across from them. "Unbelievable this place is even more amazing than I imagined." Korra said. "This place reminds me of home." Lucas said. "Name's Bolin, by the way." The man in red said. "My name is Lily, this is Lucas, and this is Korra." Lily said to Bolin as Korra looked around some more. "Psst Bolin." Lucas and Bolin turned their heads to see two men wear the same thing as Bolin one with hair going up and the other with longer hair. Bolin then walk to the guy with the hair going up. "Yeah." Bolin said walk to the man. "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fans in here before the matches get them out of here." the man said. "Aw come on Mako. all right look I kind of promised them that they could stay. But man I got a good feeling. There's something special about them. I know it." Bolin said to Mako. "Come here I want you guys to meet my brother Mako." Bolin said pushing them in front of him. "Mako? Wow I heard you play on the radio." Korra said raising her hand for a handshake. "Come on Bolin we're up." Mako said walking past them. "Or we could meet him later." Korra said looking at her hand. "Yeah sorry about that. My brother just gets real focused before a match." Bolin said. "Great another Bebe." Lucas said facepalming himself. "Who's Bebe?" Korra asked Lucas. "He's a man I know back home. Who takes everything seriously." Lucas said to Korra. "Okay I gotta go. Wish me luck not that i'll need it." Bolin said as he put on his helmet. "Don't get cocky Bolin." Lucas said. "Good luck knock them out!" Korra said. "Break a leg." Lily said as Bolin walked onto a platform. Korra look at Lily and said. "Why would you say "Break a leg"?"

"If you wish them luck then they will get bad luck, but if you wish they bad luck, then they get good luck."

"Oh no, did I give them bad luck?"

"No, they will be fine, so don't worry." Korra and Lily then turned their attention back to the stage.

Then the lights were turned off then a spot light appeared on the stage. Soon a man with a microphone came out of the floor. "Introducing the Fire Ferrets." The man said as a spot light appeared on top of Bolin's team. "Ahh I love you Bolin!" A women in the crowd screamed. "The rookie ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight they face their toughest test yet, folks." The Announcer said as Korra, Lucas and Lily moved to the railing. Soon both teams got into position ready to go. Then a bell rang and they started to fight. "And they're off. The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one. Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tiger-Dillos." The Announcer said as Both teams sent water, fire, and earth dics at each other. "He tries to return the favor, they're too fast for him." The Announcer said as Hasook attacks mis. "While Mako showcases his trademark "cool under fire" style." The Announcer said as Mako dodge all three attacks and was keeping his cool. But both Hasook and Bolin were hit and knocked back. "Oh the Tiger-Dillos score with a walloping one-two combo. Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory?" The Announcer said as Korra got Worry. "COME ON GUYS FOCUS." Lucas yelled. Both girls tuned to Lucas. "What?" Lucas said as Mako got knocked back. "Guess not. Mako is over the line." The Announcer said said as a buzzer went off. "The Tiger-Dillos get the green light and advance into ferret territory." The Announcer said said as the Tiger-Dillos move forward. "Come on Ferrets!" Korra said. "You can do it." Lily said as they tried to hold the line. "Looks like Hasook's in trouble. He's in zone three teetering over the drink." The Announcer said as Hasook was hit back to the edge. "Aah!" Hasook said as he got knocked over the edge. "And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round two."The Announcer said as Hasook hit the water. "Assuming the fabulous bending brother can hold their ground until the next round." The Announcer said as Bolin and Mako got pushed back to the edge. "Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tiger-Dillos." The Man with the microphone said as buzzer and bell went off.

"Come on Hasook get your act together." Mako said to Hasook as they got ready for round two. The bell rings and they started to fight again. But the Fire Ferrets were pushed back to zone two quickly. "The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two, and the Tiger-Dillos advance." The Announcer said as the Tiger-dillos moved forward. But the Fire Ferrets were able to push them back and win the round. "The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds." The Announcer said as the buzzer and bell rings. "It's one apiece still anyone's match as we got into the third and final round." The Announcer said as the final round got started. Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammates." The Announcer said as Hasook fell on top of Bolin. "He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to-." The Announcer said as Bolin and Hasook got hit by an earth disk. "Oh too late!" The Announcer said as they hit the water. "Oh no." Korra said holding the side of head. "This is not good." Lily said getting just as nervous as Korra. "COME ON MAKO AVENGE YOUR TEAMMATES." Lucas yelled to Mako. the girls once again turned to Lucas. "What!?" Lucas said.

"It's all up tome Mako now. He's bobbing and weaving. he's weaving and bobbing. But he's not hitting back. If Mako's knocked out the Ferrets Fabulous season is over." The Announcer said as Mako was forced to the edge. Korra started to pull her hair and Lily covered her mouth. "COME ON MAKO HOLD YOUR GROUND." Lucas yelled. The girls then again turned to Lucas. "Seriously what is it!?" Lucas asked the girls. "Dude what's wrong with you?" Korra asked Lucas. "I just get really into games." Lucas said raising his shoulders. "He dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three-on-one barrage." The Announcer said as Mako dodge every attack. "It seems his plan is to let the Tiger-Dillos punch themselves out and his plan is working." The Announcer said as the Tiger-Dillos got tired and were easy pray for Mako. "THAT'S IT MAKO." Lucas yelled as Mako knocked one overboard. "They got nothing left in the tank, and Mako is on the offensive. It's two-on-one." The Announcer said as Mako got another one. "Scratch that, it's one-on-one. And it's an earth and fire slugfest." The Announcer said as Mako and the earthbender traded blows making a cloud of dust. "There's so much smoke and duct from the fire fight, I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is." The Announcer said as the earthbender was knocked to the edge. Then Mako jumped out of the dust cloud and launched a fire blast into the earthbender face knocking him over board. The crowd then started to cheer and applause. "It's a knockout. What a wingdinger of a hat trick, folks. Mako upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets." The Announcer said as the crowd just kept cheering and applauding. Lily and Korra were smiling, while Lucas was cheering and applauding like the crowds.

"Whoo-hoo! Yes!" Bolin said as he came up to Korra, Lily and Lucas. "Nice work guys." Lily said patting Bolin on the back. "Thanks one more win and we're in the championship tournament." Bolin said snapping his fingers. "So what'd you think Korra, Lily? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Bolin said to the girls. "What did I think? What did I think. That was amazing." Korra said pushing Bolin. "It was amazing." Lily said. "What do you think Lucas?" Bolin asked Lucas. "Not bad, but you need to improve your teamwork." Lucas said crossing his arms watching Mako and Hasook walked to them. "You did more harm than good out there you almost cost us the match." Mako said to Hasook." We won, didn't we?" Hasook said taking off his helmet. "Barely." Mako said. "Get off my case pal ugh." Hasook said as he left. "Useless." Mako said. "That's not nice." Lily said to Mako. "You guys were incredible out there. Especially you Mr. hat trick" Korra said to Mako. "Oh you're still here?" Mako said. "Man you really do act like Bebe." Lucas said to Mako. "Does that mean Bebe a jerk too?" Korra said looking at Mako. "Yep." Lucas said. "Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here." Korra said. "Korra it's just fancy footwork nothing else." Lucas said. "He's right I'm sure it's not that hard to learn just do." Lily said. "Hey Bolin do you think you could show me a few tricks?" Korra asked Bolin. "Absolutely." Bolin said to Korra. "Right now? Come on Bolin." Mako said. "Just ignore him. Yeah I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out." Nolin said to Korra. "Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earhtbender." Korra said. "I'm sorry no no I didn't mean to assume. Cause I-you know I was just figuring- with your water tribe getup that you are a water tribe gal." Bolin said to Korra. "Nope you're right I'm a waterbender and a firebender." Korra said as a smirk started to grow on her face. "Mm. mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." Bolin said. "Give it a few seconds." Lucas said. "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Mako said lowering his head. "Both are true." Korra said. "Well I don't know about the idiot part?" Lily said rubbing her chin and Bolin said freaking out inside. "No way. The Avatar!" Bolin said to Mako pointing to Korra.

After Bolin and Mako got out of their uniforms they took Korra Lucas and Lily to the gym. "All right, let's see what you got." Bolin asked Korra. Korra then earthbend a few earth disk into a net. "That was great good power. But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle-duck. Not so upright and flat-footed. Stay light on your toes right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike." Bolin said giving Korra a few pointers. "Then pop pop." Bolin said sending a few disk flying into the net. "Okay let me try it again." Korra said as he did what Bolin told her. "Wow nice adjustment. You're a natural at this." Bolin said to Korra. "Not bad." Mako said to Korra. "What's it take to impress this guy?" Korra said. "What? I said not bad." Mako said. "That's probably the best will get out of him." Lucas said. "You know what it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. you knids have fun. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra." Mako said as he left. "Yeah, been a real pleasure Mako." Korra said. "Nice to meet you Mako." Lily said to Mako. "Good night Mako." Lucas said. "See you upstairs bro." Bolin said. "Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked Bolin. "Yep in the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views. So back to bending" Bolin said to Korra. "Why don't you throw that como one more time?" Bolin said as Korra sent more disk into the net.

After a few minutes of disk throwing Lucas interrupted them. "Ok Korra that's enough let's head back." Lucas said to Korra. "Oh come on Lucas let's stay and practice for a bit longer?" Korra said to Lucas. "Korra if your asleep when Tenzin is helping you airbender he will know we did something." Lucas said to Korra. "Come on Tenzin won't know anything." Korra said launching a few more disks into the net. "Lily can you help me?" Lucas asked Lily. "Chesnaught can you help us." Lily said letting Chesnaught out. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he came out for his pokeball. "Wo what's that?" Bolin said backing up a bit. "This is Chesnaught and he's one of mine Pokemon. _**Chesnaught is the Spiny Armor Pokemon. It's tackle is forceful enough to flip a 50-ton tank. It shields its allies from danger with its own body**_." Lily said. "Cool bet you be fun to train against." Bolin said looking at Chesnaught. "Chesnaught can you help us get Korra out of here?" Lily asked Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he started to walk to Korra. "Wait what is he doing?" Korra said backing up a bit. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he picked up Korra. "Hey let me go." Korra said struggling to get out of Chesnaught's arms. "Sorry Korra we have to go." Lily said as she, Chesnaught and Korra started to leave. "See you later Bolin." Lucas said raising his arm for a handshake. "Yeah see you guys later and maybe you let us practice with your "Pokemon" did I say it right?" Bolin said shaking his hand. "Yes and maybe bye Bolin." Lucas said as he went after the girls and Chesnaught. The soon they made their way to the window they came in. "Why did you two have to take me away from that." Korra asked as Chesnaught put her down. "Korra we have to go back, but don't worry, I'm sure that now you had some freedom you'll be ready for airbending practice tomorrow." Lucas said as Lily returned Chesnaught. "You think so?" Korra said to Lucas as he and Lily let Grapploct and Dragalge out of their Pokeballs. "I'm sure you will do great tomorrow." Lucas said as they jumped out the window.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

The next day Tenzin told Lily and Lucas to stay away from the gate while Korra trainer. So they were on top of a hill watching Korra get knocked around by the gates again. "I'm sure you will do great tomorrow me and my big mouth." Lucas said as Korra got tossed out of the gates again. "Is this how went last time?" Lily asked Lucas. "Pretty much." Lucas said as Korra got knocked out of the gates. "You know what I'm going to try the gates myself." Lily said as she went down to the gates. "Lily wait." Lucas said following her. Soon they made their way to the gates. "You two I told you two to stay away from Korra." Tenzin said to Lucas and Lily. "We just want to help." Lucas said to Tenzin. "I don't care, you two can't help tech airbending." Tenzin said. "What if I pass through the gate. If I get thru can we stay and help." Lily said to Tenzin. "Fine you get one chance if you pass you can stay and help if not then I want you two on the other side of the Island." Tenzin said to them. "Deal." Lily said as she got ready. "Jinora if you would." Tenzin said as Jinora restarted to gates. Lily then went through the gates but, unlike Korra she went through it with ease. Everyone's jaws dropped at the site of Lily going thru the gates. Soon Lily made it through the gates. "Yes first try." Lily said as Lucas and the kids started to cheer. Tenzin watched Lily come around the gates to meet them. "So can we stay?" Lily asked Tenzin. "Fine you two can stay for now." Tenzin said lowering his head. Korra on the other hand got mad after all Korra lost track of how many times she got tossed out by the gates and Lily got thru it on her first time.

Korra then rushed into the gates again. "Korra wait." Lucas said as Korra got knocked around again. "Patience Korra." Tenzin said as she got hit again. "Relax Korra go with the flow." Lily said as Korra had enough. Korra then yelled as she lit the gates on fire. "Korra calm down." Lucas said as he dodged a piece of the gate that was sent flying at him. Soon everyone had a worried look on their face as Korra finally started to calm down. "That was a 2,000-year-old historical treasure. What- what is wrong with you?" Tenzin said getting mad. "There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me. But it isn't sinking in okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would." Korra said to Tenzin still mad. "Korra this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me." Tenzin said to Korra. "I have been. But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher." Korra said to Tenzin. "ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH." Everyone turned their heads to Lucas. "Korra the problem is both Tenzin teaching and you." Lucas said. "What do you mean?" Korra asked Lucas. "Tenzin only airbender students are his kids, so he doesn't have a lot of experience when it comes to teaching. And Korra your problem is you expect to be able to make a tornado after day one. You need to have patient then you will learn airbending in time." Lucas said only for Korra to walk away mad. "I'll go keep an eye on her." Lily said as she went after Korra. "You're a terrible teacher, daddy." Mello said as he started to play with the ruins of the gates. "Mello don't play with the burned wood." Lucas said as he went after Mello. Then Tenzin girls hug their father.

After the gates Korra and Lily went to her room while Lucas stayed and help clean up the gates. A few hours later everyone had dinner, but Korra still wouldn't come out of her room so Lucas drought them some food. On the way back to his room he made is way passed Tenzin and his family having dinner. "Okay everyone here?" Pema said placing some food down. "Wait where's Korra?" Pema said looking around for Korra. "Honestly Pema I am at my wit's end with that girl. I-I don't know how to get through to her." Tenzin said to Pema. "Dear the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space." Pema said to Tenzin. "She's right, but you need to give her some freedom too." Tenzin and Pema turned their heads to see Lucas standing in the doorway. "What are you talking about?" Tenzin said to Lucas. "Tenzin you told Korra the Air is the element of freedom, but you keep her locked up." Lucas said to Tenzin. "Then tell me what am I supposed to?" Tenzin asked Lucas. "Just let her gave some freedom let her run wild in town like a normal person and think of something new to help teach her." Lucas said before walking away. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this." Tenzin said to his kids. "I will make no such promises." Jinora said lowering her book to face her father.

**Republic City Arena**

Later that night, Lucas was in his room cleaning his Pokemon while Korra and Llly sncked out to go see Mako and Bolin again. "Don't you think we should have brought Lucas with us?" Lily asked Korra as they walk to Mako and Bolin. "No I'm still mad at him." Korra said. "Korra he's just trying to help." Lily said before they entered a room. They entered to find Mako and Bolin with down look on their face. "We didn't miss your match did we? You guys look like you lost already." Korra said to them. "We might as well have." Bolin said. "Why?" Lily asked. "Hasook's a no-good no-show." Mako said to the girls then a referee opened the door. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." A referee said as he closed the door. "Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings." Mako said. "Can't you asked one of those guys to fill in?" Korra said pointing to the other team in the room. "No, the rules say you can only compete on one team." Bolin said. "Ok so you guys need a waterbender right." Lily said to the guys. "Yeah." Boiln said to the girls.

"Then good news we have a free waterbender right here." Lily said pointing to Korra. "She right I am a top-notch waterbender if I do say so myself." Korra said to the guys. "But you're the Avatar isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked Mako. "It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending." Korra said. "She's right." Lily said. "No way I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." Mako said. "Wow thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra said to Mako. "Do we need to have a talk about your feelings Mako?" Lily said to Mako as the referee came back into the room. "Time's up you in or out?" The referee asked them. "We're in." Korra said to the referee. "We are?" Mako said "Yes." Bolin said. "Just give her a minute to get into her uniform." Lily said to the referee. "Hey I didn't agree to this." Mako said to Korra and Lily. "You can thank us later." Korra said as she started to get the uniform on. "These girls are crazy." Mako said. "Oh come on Mako I'm sure she'll be fine out there." Lily said to Mako.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last-minute replacement waterbender." The Announcer said as the team got into positions. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough, like the brothers from the school of hard knocks." The Announcer said as Korra adjusted her uniform. "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive in fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring." Mako said to Korra as they got into position. "You got it captain." Korra said. "You got this Korra." Lily said form the side lines. "Players are you ready?" the referee said before blowing a whistle. Then the bell ring and Korra knocked one of the guys over the side railing not off the back of the platforms. Korra cheered as but was interrupted by the referee. "Fire Ferret waterbender Penalty. Move back one zone." The referee said. "What why?" Korra asked the referee. "You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring not over the sides." Mako said to Korra. "Oh whoops." Korra said. "Maybe we should have read the role book." Lily said quietly. After Korra move to zone 2 the bell rings again and they got back into the action. "And we're back in action after that hiccup. But I'm not so sure this replacement Player knows what she's doing." The Announcer said as Korr kept getting hit she tried to counter attacked but she crossed a line then the buzzer when off. "Foul over the line move back to zone three." the referee said to Korra. "I'll show you over the line." Korra said as she went back as the crowd boo her. "Korra relax." Lily said to Korra. Then the bell went off. "The Platypus-bears take round one." The Announcer said as the team got back to their starting positions. The bell rang again and they started to battle again. "The Platypus-Bears know a green player when they see one. And they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl." The Announcer said as Korra got hit with a few attacks. But Korra then blocked a few attacks with earth disks. "Wait a minute did that waterbender just earthbend?" The Announcer said as everyone gasps then the whistle blow. "Foul I think." The referee said. "Ah oh?" Lily said knowing that they were busted.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Back on Air Temple Island a few minutes before the match. "Lucas it Tenzin." Tenzin said knocking on the door to Lucas room. Lucas then returned his Pokemon. "Coming." Lucas said opening the door. "So what's up?" Lucas asked Tenzin. "Have you seen Korra this evening?" Tenzin asked Lucas. "No, I haven't seen her since I gave the girls some food why?" Lucas said closing his room door. "She isn't in her room." Tenzin said to Lucas. "I'm sure she around here somewhere let's asked the guards." Lucas said as he started to walk to the White Lotus guards with Tenzin following him. After a few minutes Lucas made it to the guards before Tenzin. "Hey guys do you know where Korra is?" Lucas asked the guards but they were focused on the radio. "Did I see that right? Hold on folks we're just waiting for the referees official call." The Announcer said over the radio. "What happened?" Lucas asked the guards. "But I think this Replacement player could be-" The Announcer said over the radio but was interrupted by Tenzin. "Pardon me everyone have you seen Korra this evening?" Tenzin asked the guards. "They not paying attention Tenzin the are to focus on that radio." Lucas said to Tenzin as they turned their heads to the radio. "You've gotta be kidding me. She's the avatar folks! Playing in a Pro Bending match. Can you believe that?" The Announcer said over the radio. Tenzin then turn his head to Lucas eye twitching. "Did you know about this." Tenzin asked Lucas. "I didn't know they went to the Arena." Lucas said waving his hands in front of his face. "I'll get her myself." Tenzin said walking away making a gust of wind. "Tenzin wait for me." Lucas said following Tenzin.

**Republic City Arena**

Back in the Arena the referee made his called. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water." The referee said to the crowd. Soon the bell rings again and they restarted round two. "This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro bender and the Platypus-Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness." The Announcer said as Korra was hit by all three attacks. "They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it." The Announcer said as Korra was sent flying over the edge. "And she's in the drink." The Announcer said as she hit the water "KORRA." LIly yelled watching Korra fall only to notice Tenzin and Lucas standing below her. "Uh oh." Lily said backing away from the railing. Korra then came out of the water right in front of a mad Tenzin and a worried Lucas. "Oh hey Tenzin, Lucas. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches Tenzin." Korra said to them as she got out of the water. "Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders you were to stay on the island let's go." Tenzin said to Korra. "No I'm kind of in the middle of something." Korra said to Tenzin. "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force. So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now." Tenzin said to Korra. "Why so I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at Airbending? You know I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it because maybe I don't even need it!" Korra said to Tenzin. "What? That is a ludicrous suggestion the avatar need to learn Airbending it is not optional." Tenzin said to Korra. "No this is what I need to learn modern styles of fighting." Korra said to Tenzin. "Ok enough both of you. Korra you have to learn Airbending you don't have a choice and Tenzin try a different way to teach her." Lucas said to them. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They said to Lucas. "Lucas I don't need Airbending. I need this." Korra said to Lucas. "Korra all you have done is break the rules and got tossed around like a rag doll." Lucas said to Korra. "For once Lucas is right being the Avatar isn't all about fighting Korra. When will you learn that?" Tenzin said to Korra. "He's right you need to use your head not your fist to face a problem." Lucas said to Korra. "I have a match to go finish." Korra said walking away. "Korra you are going to lose if you don't use your head and not your fist." Lucas said to Korra but she ignored him and went up. "The Platypus-Bears win round two." The Announcer said. "Lucas I want you and Lily off my island first thing in the morning." Tenizn said as he started to walk. "Wait Tenzin can we talk about this?" Lucas said going after Tenzin. "Well there goes our home." Lily said as the teams got into position.

"Round three." The Announcer said as the bell rings. The Platypus-Bears then forced Mako and Bolin into the railing. "The Platypus-Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret Brothers. They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of xzone one." The Announcer said as Mako and Bolin couldn't even move from all the attacks. "Unable to come to the Avatar's rescue and boy does she need it." The Announcer said as Korra kept taking every other hit from the Platypus-Bear. In the stands Lucas finally caught up to Tenzin. "Tenzin wait you can't throw us out." Lucas said as the crowd cheered. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Tenzin said utining to face Lucas. "We we're just trying to help Korra." Lucas said as Korra, got knocked back a bit. "Looks like the Avatar's Pro Bending debut is going to be cut short." The Announcer said as Korra kept getting hit. "Ugh. How does this help Korra?" Tenzin asked Lucas as Korra just knocked to the edge. "She's been pushed back to zone three. And the water is calling her name." The Announcer said as Korra regain her footing. "Ok this isn't what I had in mind, but we were the only thing to help her. We thought some freedom would help her with Airbending." Lucas said as Korra started to move differently. "It's only a matter of time before-." The Announcer said, but stopped when the attacks started to miss her. Korra was using spiral movements to dogged the Platypus-Bears attacks. "Hold the phone stop the presses. She's still in the game folks. And she's moving like an entirely different player. All off a sudden the Platypus-Bear strikes are only striking air." The Announcer said as Korra dodge all of the Platypus-Bears attacks. "How about that?" Tenizn said watching Korra. "See if you give her some freedom then she can do it." Lucas said getting excited. "The Platypus-bears have no juice left." The Announcer said as the Platypus-Bear were losing energy and their attacks started to fail. "But Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy." The Announcer said as Mako Bolin and Korra went on the offensive. One by one the Platypus-Bears went overboard. "KNOCKOUT." The Announcer said as the bell rings. "WHOO-HOO!" Tenzin yelled. "YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Lucas yelled. Then the crowd around them looked at them with a few funny looks. Tenzin regain his composure then started to walk. "I"didn't know you like sport Tenzin?" Lucas said following Tenzin. Tenzin just stayed silent.

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win what an upset folks. The rookies, Avatar in tow have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I cannot believe it." The Announcer said as Korra, Bolin, and Mako took in the crowd cheers. "Yes."

"Yeah." Korra and Bolin said. high fiving each other. "Korra what I can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks. You are a natural." Mako said to Korra. "Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves." Korra said. "Korra way to go." Lily said coming out of nowhere and giving Korra a big hug. "Lily where did you come from?" Bolin said surprise to see Lily their. "Oh Altaira gave me a ride over." Lily said as Blion turned his head to see Altaria. "Wah what is that bird next to the Fire Ferrets?" The Announcer said as the crowd quiet down wondering what Altaria is. "Lily could you (gasp) let me go (gasp) can't breath." Korra said turning blue. "Oh sorry." Lily said. "Maybe you two should go." Mako said to the girls. "Ok come now Korra let's go." Lily said as Lily walked back to where she was a few minutes ago.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Back on Air Temple Lucas and Rillaboom was helping Oliva and the Air acolytes fix the gates. Soon Korra and Lily came back to talk with Tenzin. "I'm really sorry. About everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you two." Korra said to Lucas and Korra. "I think owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine. And I'm sorry for being hard on you, Lily and Lucas. I thought that you two were just a distraction to Korra training." Tenzin said to them. "No problem Tenzin." Lucas said to Tenzin. "No hard feelings?" Korra said to Tenzin. "Yeah are good?" Lily asked Tenzin. "Of course not we're all good. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender." Tenzin said to Korra. "Wait you stayed and watched?" Korra asked Tenzin. "You bet we did Tenzin and me cheered so loud when you guys won you should have seen us." Lucas said as Tenzin send a gust of wind into his face making him fall on the ground. "Ow." Lucas said as he started to get up. "Pro bening turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Tenzin said to Korra as they both started to crack a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow for Airbning practice. Bright and early. And by the way I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets, and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." Korra said as she started to walk away. "Also Lucas I volunteer us to help the Fire Ferrets with training." Lily said as she went after Korra. Then both Lucas and Tenzin just sighed then they look at each other. "What are going to do with those two?" Tenzin asked Lucas. "I have no Idea?" Lucas said as they both lowered their heads. "I'm sure you two will figure something out." Oliva said before she left them. Soon Korra returned to her room and looked out her window to the arena. And in the arena Mako was doing the same thing but looking towards Air Temple Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone welcome to chapter 3. I know this story isn't that interesting yet but that's how it is in the show, but I hope. That when we get into the action the story will get better so bare with me. Also, I haven't done much crazy battles in my other story so I'll try to do my best to make the fight as intense as it is in the show. Anyway let's get this chapter started.**

**Book Air Part 3**

**The Unova Revelation**

**Republic City Arena**

It was early in the morning Lucas and Lily were watching Rillaboom and Chesanught helping Korra, Bolin, and Mako practice for the upcoming tournament. "What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil." Korra said catching the ball Rillaboom thru at her. "We're the Rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bloin said as Chesnaught thru him a ball. "And you're the Rookiest of us all. We gotta you up to speed. If we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako said catching a ball and throwing it at Korra. "You deal with it." Korra said throwing the ball back at Mako. but before the ball could hit Mako Chesnaught caught it. "Ok Korra that's enough I know it early, but don't take it out on Mako." Lily said to Korra. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said putting the ball down. "Remind me why I'm here again?" Lucas asked everyone. "Oh come on Lucas what else are you going to do today, Oliva has work to do and Korra got training all day." Lily said to Lucas. "Fair point." Lucas said opening a bag of food.

"There are my little handworking street urchins." They turn to see a man wearing some nice clothes entering the room. "It's an Honor to finally meet you, Avatar." The man said to Koral. "And you are?" Koral asked the man. "Butakha. I run this whole pro bending shebang." The man said to Korra. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy." Lucas said to Lily. "Here's your winnings from the last match." Butakha said handing Mako some money. "Lucas you worry too much he's just here to give them their money." Lily said to Lucas. "Ah, ah, ah, but not so fast. First you owe me for the avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals for last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." Butakha said taking all the money back. "I worry too much?" Lucas said looking at Lily while Mako turned his head to Bolin.

"What? I'm a growing boy." Bolin said to mako as Lily turned her head away from Lucas. "Oh and one more small item of business. The Fire ferrets need to ante up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot." Butakha said to Mako and Bolin. "30,000 yuans!?" Bolin said suppressed. "Sorry kids you've got till the end of the week to come up with the dough or else you're out of the tournament." Butakha said before leaving.

Lucas, Lily, and Korra, then started to walk towards Mako and Bolin. "You three wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold or a Pokemon that makes gold would you?" Bolin asked Lucas, Lily, and Korra. "We don't have a Pokemon that can do that." Lucas said. "Sorry." Lily said. "And we don't have any cash either." Lucas said pulling out his pockets. "Korra do you have any money?" Lily asked Korra. "I got nothing." Korra said pulling out her pockets. "Great." Lucas said. "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me." Korra said to Bolin, Lucas and Lily. "Then I wouldn't say you had nothing." Mako said cleaning up a bit. "Sorry I didn't mean-." Korra said but was interrupted by Bolin. "No, it's alright it just. Ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." Bolin said to Lucas, Lily, and Korra. "I'm so sorry I didn't know." Korra said to Bolin. "I'm sorry for your loss Bolin, Mako." Lily said bowing. "I'm sure your parents were great people." Lucas said placing his hand on Bolin shoulder.

"So anyway, how are we going to come up with the money?" Mako asked everyone. "Ooh, ooh, I got it, I got it. I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks." Bolin said holding his red panda pet up to everyone. "Hello Pabu." Lily said patting Pabu's head. "Now people would pay good money to see that." Bolin said. "So your plan is we put on a show?" Lily asked Boiln. "Yes." Bolin said. "I like this plan, let's do it." Lily said smiling. "Come on, Bolin, Lily. we need serious Ideas." Mako said to them. "I was serious." Bolin and Lily said at the same time. "Don't worry about it I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said as he started to walk. "Come on Mako let us help." Lucas said to Mako walking to him. "No I got it." Mako said leaving the room. "Well what should we do?" Lily asked. "Lets just go back to Air Temple Island Korra still has her Airbending training." Lucas said to everyone. "Yeah ok bye Bolin." Korra said as everyone but Bolin and Pabu left. Bolin then looked at Pabu with a smile.

**Republic City Train Station**

At the Train Station Bolin and Pabu were doing a show in front of Fire Lord Zuko statue. "Come one, come all. See Pabu the fantastic Fire Ferret, as he crosses the ladder of peril upside down." Bolin said making it sound dramatic. But Pabu didn't move. "Psst, psst." Bolin said as Pabu started to move across the ladder on his front paws. "Big finish, duddy. Stick the landing." Bolin said as Pabu jumped off the ladder and did a spin before landing on one of his paws. "Ta-dah! Thank you ladies and Gentlemen." Bolin said as a man put a coin into the jar next to him. "You are too kind seriously too kind. You can come back here and put money right in this-." Bolin said but stopped when saw that their was no one here.

"Okay that's fine that's fine. 1 yuan down 29,999 to go." Bolin said looking at the coin. "Why do you need 29,999 more yuan?" Bolin turned his head to see Zoey leaning next to the statue. "Who are you?" Bolin asked Zoey. "I'm Zoey and you are." Zoey asked Bolin. "I'm Bolin." Bolin said as Zoey took a set next to him. "So Bolin why do you need 29,999 yuan?" Zoey asked Bolin. "Oh it's for me and my team. We need it so we can play in this big tournament." Bolin said to Zoey. "Do you really need to enter this tournament?" Zoey asked Bolin. "Yes if we win we can start a better life." Bloin said looking into Zoey's eye's. Zoey just staring back at Bolin second. "Here I found this on the street you need it more than me." Zoey said pulling out a yuan that was worth 5 yuans. "Your giving me this." Bolin said as Zoey put the yuan in the can. "It's all I got, but you need it more than me." Zoey said getting up. "Thanks now all I need is 29,994 yuan." Bolin said looking in the can. "No problem now it time I get back to looking for some people." Zoey said to Bolin. "Then maybe I can help you tomorrow I know this city like the back of my hand." Bolin said to Zoey. "Ok I will meet you here tomorrow until then good luck making the Yuan and stay out of trouble." Zoey said walking away while Bolin looked at the yuan.

Ater a bit red car rolled up next to Bolin. "Hey Bolin is that you?" The Driver said to Bolin. "Oh hey there "Shady" Shin." Bolin said to the driver. Shin then got out of his car. "Heard you're a big time Pro Bending playing now not bad." Shin said to Boiln. "Uh thanks." bolin said rubbing the back of his head. "So listen I got an offer for you. "Lightning Bolt" Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscles." Shin said to Boiln. "Uh I don't know Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats." Bolin said to Shin looking at the yuan Zoey gave him. "You brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothing crooked." Shin said throwing in a stack of money into the can covering the yuan Zoey gave him. Bolin gasp at the site of the money completely forgetting what Zoey said to him. "You game?" Shin asked Bolin.

**Republic City Arena**

Mako as just came back from a hard day's work at the power plant in the city. "Bo, I'm back." Mako said when he entered his and Bolin apartment. "Pick up your favorite dumplings." Mako said as he took a seat on the couch. "Hey I found some work down at the power plant. It's some decent money." Mako said taking a bite of the food. "Bolin?" Mako said noticing that Bolin wasn't answering him. "You here bro?" Mako asked looking around. After a few seconds here notice that he wasn't here. He then turned his head to Air Temple Island. "Huh, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call." Mako said heading for Air Temple Island.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

On Air Temple Island Jinora and Ikki started to Airbend the gates again. With Lucas and Lily watching Korra go thru them. But on like yesterday Korra was actually making thru the gates without getting hit. "Good light on you feet." Jinora said as Korra made it half way thru the gates. "You got this Korra." Lily said as she made it to the end. Korra then came out of the gates tired, but not hurt like yesterday. "Nice work Korra. I know all you needed was a little freedom." Lucas said patting her back. "Yeah nice work Korra." Lily said to Korra. Then Jinora and Ikki turned their heads to see Mako heading towards them. "Ooh, he's cute. Korra is that the handsome Firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora said to Korra. Korra, Lucas, and Lily turned their heads to see mako only a few feet away. "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way," Ikki said as they Korra turned her head to her as her face turned red. "Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki said before Korra Earthbend the two girls away. "Smoth." Lucas and Lily whispered into Korra's eirs.

Korra then turned to Mako. "Oh hey Mako." Korra said as the girls landed a few feet behind them unharmed and giggling. "Evening Mako." Lily said. "So what's up?" Lucas asked Mako. "Have you three seen Bollin?" Mako asked them. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning what about you two." Lucas said to Mako before asked Lily and Korra. "No, I haven't seen him since practice." Korra said. "Me too I haven't seen him either." Lily said. "Do you think somethings wrong?" Korrra asked Mako. "I don't know." Mako said. "I'm sure Bolin is fine." Lucas said. "Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Mako said to them. "Oh that might be a problem?" Lily said quietly. "See you later." Mako said walking away. "Wait I could uh, help you look for him." Korra said as they went after Mako. "Yeah we can help." Lily said. "Nah, I got it." Mako said to them. "Come on Mako we can help." Lucas said to Mako. "He's right cool guy let us help you. We can take Naga." Korra said to Mako. "Who's Naga?" Mako asked Korra. "My best friend and a great tracker." Korra said they we walked to Naga's pen.

**Republic City Train Station**

Mako and Korra where on Naga's back walking down the streets heading for the train station. "Your best friend is a polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense." Mako said to Korra. "I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." Korra said to Mako. "Hey guys wait up." They turned their heads to see Lily and Lucas riding a big goat with a bushes around its neck. "What is that?" Mako asked as Lucas and Lily caught up to them. "This is Gogoat. _**Gogoat is the Mount Pokemon. They inhabit mountainous regions the leader of the herd is decided by a battle of clashing horns**_." Lily said petting Gogoat head. "So Mako where are we going?" Lucas asked Mako. "That way." Mako said pointing forwards. Naga then started to move with Gogoat following her.

They soon made their way to the statue of Fire Lord Zuko. Mako then started looking around but he couldn't find him. "Well this is his usual hangout." Mako said. "Could he be somewhere else?" Lucas asked Mako as he and Mako got off Naga and Gogoat. "Let's asked around first." Mako said as they walk to some kids playing nearby. "You guys see my brother around here today?" Mako asked the kids. "Perhaps." One of the kids said to Mako. "Perhaps?" Lucas said crossing his arms. "My memory's a little foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up." The kid said rubbing his fingers.

"You're good, Skoochy. A real pro." Mako said pulling out a dollar, but was stopped Lucas put his right arm in front of Mako. "If you need help remembering I'm sure I have someone who can help you. Orbeetle if you would be so kind as to help Skoochy remember." Lucas said letting Orbettle out. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said using Psychic to turn Skoochy upside down. "So do you remember now." Lucas asked Skoochy. "Yeah I've seen him." Skoochy said to them "When?" Mako asked Skoochy. "About noon." Skoochy said to Mako. "What was he doing?" Mako asked Skoochy. "He was performing some kind monkey-rat circus." Skoochy said to Mako. "He was doing a show without me how rude." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Not the time Lily, then what happen?" Lucas said as he looked at Lily and then Skoochy. "Shady" Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons, The Agni Kais. All the Triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me. Now can you let me go?" Skoochy said to Mako beforer asked Lucas. "Yeah ok, Orbeetle let him go." Lucas said as Orbeetle put Skoochy down. Once Skoochy was on the ground he left them. "What's he talking about?" Korra asked Mako. "Sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." Mako said to them. "Well that's just great." Lucas said lowering head returning Orbeetle. Then they got back on Gogoat and Naga heading into the city.

**Republic City Streets**

Soon they made their ways through the streets looking for Bolin. "So where are we headed?" Korra asked Mako. "The Triple Threat Triad's Headquarters." Mako said. "The Triple Threat Triad's Headquarters are you sure it's a good idea." Lily said to Mako. "No, but hopefully Bolin's there and nothing gone down yet." Mako said. "The Triple Threat Triad? Lucas didn't we fight some of those Yahoos when we got into town." Korra asked Lucas. "Yeah we did, but why would Bolin get tangled up with them." Lucas asked but suddenly Naga jumped right in front of Gogoat startling Gogoat. "Whoa Naga." Korra said trying to regain control over Naga. "Easy Gogoat." Lily said trying to calm Gogoat down. "Their that's a good girl." Lily said petting her head. Lily then turned her head to see Naga running after something. "After them girl." Lily said patting Gogoat's head to go after them.

Soon Naga stopped in front of light noticing that the thing Naga was chasing was Pabu. "That's Pabu." Mako said. Naga then started to bark. "No Naga. Pabu's a friend not a snack." Korra said trying to stop Naga from eating Pabu. "Bad Naga." Lily said to Naga. "Gogoat." Gogaot said getting in between Naga and Pabu. Pabu then shifted Gogaot and Naga. Then he jumped on Gogoat ran across her then jumped on Naga running to Mako. "We gotta hurry." Mako said putting Pabu on his shoulders. Korra, Lucas and Lily looked at Mako and nodded their heads. Then they started to move again.

"Something's not right." Mako said as they arrived at a quiet building. "What's not right Mako?" Lucas asked Mako. "There are usually thugs poster out front. We better be cautions" Mako said walking carefully to the door. "Ok." Lily said as she and Lucas followed Mako's lead. "We better use discretion." Lucas said getting next to the door. But Korra just walk up and kicked in making a loud crashing sound. "I said discretion do you know what that word means." Lucas said to Korra as she walked in.

Mako, Lucas, and Lily followed her only to find the place trashed. "What happened here?" Lily said looking around. "I don't know, but I don't like this." Lucas said picking up a broken plate. "Bolin? You in here?" Mako said looking for Bolin. Then they heard an engine revs form behind the building. They then ran outside to see guys wearing some kind of uniform on montercycle and in an armored car. They then notice Bolin in the car. "Bolin!" Mako said as they started to run after the car. But two men tossed to green gas grenades stopping them.

They made their way through the gas and into the streets. "Naga come." Korra said to Naga as she started to run. "Gogoat let's move." Lily said running after Korra. Then Naga and Gogoat ran past Mako and Lucas following the girl with Mako and Lucas jumping on as they past. Once Naga and Gogoat caught up to Korra and Lily they jumped on their backs and they rode off after the men. Soon they caught up to them and then Mako shot fire at them. But the guys on the motorcycles dodge his flames.

"Those guys are slippery." Lucas said holding on to Gogoat. Korra then Earthbend sending on of the motorcycles into the air, but it had no effect. "And their good." Lily said dodging to pile of rocks Korra made. Soon they made their way to an open area were a man tossed some rope at the legs of Naga and Gogoat. The rope wrap around Naga and Gogoat legs forcing them to stop throwing of their riders. Korra and Mako hit the ground rolling for a bit while Lucas and Lily landed feet first and slide across the ground. "Hey you hurt my Gogoat." Lily said as Mako and Korra got up. "Incoming." Lucas said as two of the men started to attack.

"Watch out." Lucas said as they all moved back. Then two men focus on Mako and Korra. Korra and Mako started to use their Firebending, but the men dodge them and did some light punches on each of them. "Get away from them? Chandelure come on out and use **Inferno.**" Lily said letting a black and blue glass chandelier creature with blue flames on it out of one of her pokeball. "Toxicity help us with **Sludge Bomb**." Lucas said letting Toxicity out. "Chandelure! Toxicity!" They said as Chandelure fired at stream of blue flames at one of the men while Toxicity shout out a giant ball of sludge before blasting the other man with some lightning.

While Chandelure and Toxicity attacked the man Naga chewed the rope off her and Gogoats legs freeing them. Soon the men back up to see Chandelure, Toxicity, Naga, and Gogoat, growling at them. They looked at each other then one of them throw a smoke bomb and hopped back on their montercycle leaving them.

"You two good?" Lucas said as he and Lily help Mako and Korra up. Once Korra was up she tried to bend, but she couldn't. "Ugh I can't bend." Korra said trying to bend. "So not good." Lily said as Korra tried again. "Calm down it'll wear off. Those guys were chi-blockers. They're Amon's henchmen." Mako said looking at his wrist. "Amon where have I heard that name before?" Lucas said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked Mako. "Yeah he's the leader of the Equalists." Mako said to them.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked Mako. "And what do they want with Bolin?" Lily said. "Whatever it is it can't be good. I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess." Mako said placing his hand on his face. "We'll save him Mako." Lily said to Mako. "She's right we are going to save your brother. I promise you that." Korra said placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I have a plan come on let's go." Lucas said returning Toxicity and hopping on to Gogaots back. The rest looked at each other before hopping on to Naga and Gogoat back and returning Chandelure.

**Republic City Park**

Lucas lead them to a fountain in the park. "Lucas what are we doing here?" Mako asked Lucas. "When Korra and I first got into town there was this loud fool promoting the Equalist here." Lucas said to Mako as they sat down next to a tree near the fountain. "And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked Lucas. "It's our only lead right now." Lucas said to Mako. "I hope it works?" Korra said. "Me to Korra, me to." Lily said as they just started at the fountain in silence laying against Naga and Gogoat.

"So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?" Korra asked Mako. "Yeah why?" Lily asked. "Well we-we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako said to them. "WHAT?" Korra, Lucas, Lily said surprised. "Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra asked Mako. "No you don't know what you're talking about." Mako said to Korra. "Then tell us Mako." Lily asked Mako. "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. After our parents die, we were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako said to everyone.

"I understand Mako." Lucas said to Mako. "How could you understand?" Mako asked Lucas. "I'm an orphan, but unlike you I never knew my mother or father. I was found on the door steps of an orphanage in my home region. So I grew up with no one, but myself. So I did things I still hate to this day." Lucas said to Mako. "It's the same for me. I'm an orphan too, but I had Altaria with me and I did what I had to do to keep her safe." Lily said to Mako. "I'm sorry everyone it must have been really hard." Korra said to them. "It's ok Korra." Lucas said to Korra.

"Can I ask what happened to your parents?" Korra asked Mako. "They were mudded by a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight years old." Mako said to Korra. "Mako." Korra said. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him..." Mako said but was stopped by Lucas. "Nothing will happen Mako you have us and our Pokemon. We will do everything to save Bolin." Lucas said to Mako. "Yeah now let's get some sleep." Lily said as they all started to close their eyes.

"Equality now!" A man yelled over a loudspeaker waking them up. "Equality now we want Equality now!" The man said as Lucas rolled off the ground. "Can you turn it down." Lily said getting off Gogoats back. "Hey wake up sleeping beauties." Lucas said rubbing Korra and Mako shoulders. Then the two started to wake up then they notice that they were laying against each other. They soon stammered way from each other.

"Morning." Lily said to them. "Good now that you're awake I have a plan to get info from that man. Lily can I have a word with you." Lucas said as pointing to the man before taking Lily away leaving Korra and Mako with Naga and Gogoat. Lucas and Lily talked for about a few minutes before Lucas walked back to the group. "Ok let's go." Lucsa said as he started to walk to the man. "What about Lily?" Korra asked Lucas. "Don't worry Korra we have a plan now let's go." Lucas said as they walked to the man standing on a table.

"Non-benders of Republic City. Amon calls you to action. Take back your city. It's time for-" The man said but was interrupted by Lucas. "The loud fool to answer my questions." Lucas said making the man angry. "It's You again." Then man said. "Yes it's me nice new megaphone." Lucas said. "You cannot silence me, traitor." The man said, but Lucas just gapped the megaphone out of his hands again.

"NOW LISTEN UP." Lucas yelled through the megaphone before tossing it to the side and smashing it. "My friend got kidnapped by some Chi-Blockers. Now you have two options. One you just tell us what we want to know. Or two you scream it, on the way down. Now tell me where is he?" Lucas said to the man. "I have no Idea what you're talking about." The man said. "Well since your not telling us what we want to know Lily if you would." Lucas said as Lily apeded on the back of Altaria and picked up the man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." The man as he want into the air. "Now feel like telling us where are friends is." Lily asked the man a they got higher. "LET ME GO YOU MONSTER." The man yelled at Lily, which made her mad. "Ok, Altaria drop him." Lily said to Altaria patting her neck. "Altaria." Altaria said as just let the man go. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH." The man said as he was heading to the ground. "Good girl now go get him." Lily said as Altaria dove down to catch the man. Before the man hit his table Altaria caught him making a sudden burst of air sending flyers everywhere.

Lucas and Mako pick some flyers out of the air. "Witness the revelation tonight, 9:00." Mako said reading the flyer. "What's the deal with this Revelation?" Lucas asked the man still being held upside down by Altaria. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you two traitor and your bending friends." The man said. "It sounds like you want to go for another flight." Lily said to the man. "Altaira." Altaria said agreeing with Lily. "And this time she won't save you so tell us where our friend is, what's this Revelation, spill it!" Lucas yelled to the man's face. "No one knows what the Revelation is. And I have no Idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him." The man said making everyone mad.

"That's it you have one more chance to tell me where this Revelation is happening or else I turn you into a lighting rod." Lucas said to the man grabbing the collar of his shirt. Then a whistle blow and a park ranger started to run towards them. "Hey what's going on over there?" the park ranger said. "These monsters and blenders are oppressing us help." The man said. "You know what I hate you." Lily said to the man. "Altaria." Altaria said throwing the man into the fountain. "Let's scram." Korra said as she and Mako got on Naga's back. Lucas then picked up a few more flyers before hopping on Gogoat. While Lily stayed on Altaria as they left the park.

After they left the man started to pick up his flyers. "Here let me help." Zoey said picking up a few Flyers. "Thanks." The man said taking the Flyers out of her hands. "No problem by the way, I saw some kind of cloud bird here a few minutes ago. what was that about?" Zoey asked the man. "Oh some monster and benders we're picking on me for speaking the truth to the people." The man said. "That's terrible where did they go?" Zoey asked the man. "I don't know, but here take some flyers and join Amon." The man said giving her some flyers. "Thanks you, see you around." Zoey said walking away with a smile. After she walked a few feet away from the man she dropped the smile. "Man he was blinded and annoying. But at least I got a lead on where their going to be." Zoey said looking at the Flyers.

**Republic City Streets**

They ran to a train stop to figure out their next move. "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra said looking at one of the flyers. "If they did it would be to easy for the cops to find them." Lucas said holding two flyers. "Then what can we do?" Lily said petting Gogoat and Altaria. "I bet the information is hidden on here somehow." Mako said looking at the small pile of flyers. "We got to be missing something?" Lucas said putting the two flyers in his hands upside down on the pile.

"Look at the backs. There's four different images." Mako said taking the two Lucas just put down. "So it's like a puzzle?" Korra said to Mako. "Korra that's it." Lucas said solving the puzzle. "What is it?" Lily said looking at the puzzle. "It's a map." Mako said taking the puzzle and holding it next to the map near them. After a few seconds Mako found it. "Bingo that must be where it's going down." Mako said pointing to the red dot on the puzzle. "Nice work Mako let's go we need to get some disguises." Lucas said was they walked away.

**Republic City Factories**

"This is the place." Mako said as they reached the place. everyone was wearing coats and jackets "Ok remember head down, hair cover, and try to avoid eye contact." Lucas said as they all put on some hats. "Here goes nothing." Lily said as they walked to the factory door. "What are you doing?" Mako asked Korra as she grabbed his arm. "We'll attract less attention this way." Korra said while Lily did the same thing to Lucas. "Good idea Korra." Lily said to Korra.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." the man at the door said. "Uh Invitation?" Korra said to the man. You mean this?" Mako said pulling out a flyer. "The Revelation is upon us my brothers and sisters." The man letting them in. "I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place." Korra said looking at the large crowd. "We are going to need a plan." Lily said looking at the crowd. "Just keep your eyes out for Bolin." Mako said as they went into the crowd.

A few minutes later Zoey apperied. "Hello may I enter?" Zoey asked the man. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." The man at the door said to Zoey. "Here's my invitation." Zoey said hand a flyer to the man. "Welcome sister." The man said as she went in. 'Ok I'm in now I just have to find them.' Zoey thought as she entered the crowd.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon." A man over the speaker said as the crowd cheered and applauded, while a man wearing a mask and a man with a mustache and two rods on his back as well three of those men from before.

Korra was looking at the man in the mask and shaking a bit. "Korra?" Lucas said quietly to Korra. "I guess he's Amon." Lily said to Lucas pointing to the man in the mask. Lucas just nodded yes. "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man, but when he did. That firebender took my family from me. Then he took my face." Amon said making most of the people in the room gasps. 'Is he nothing, but hate?' Zoey thought to herself. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Amon said as Korra, Mako, Lucas, and Lily looked at each other.

"As you now the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City along with bending beast and their Beastmasters." Amon said as the crowd boos loudly. "Bending beast? Beastmaster?" Lily asked quietly. "I think he was talking about Pokemon, and us Pokemon Trainers, we did have a battle the other day." Lucas said quietly.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. And if those Beastmasters were here they tell us that their monsters are kind and nice, but they are wrong." Amon said making Korra, Lucas, and Lily hide their faces more. "The only thing bening has brought to the world is suffering and these beasts will only bring more suffering to the world. Bending as been the cause of every war in every era, and the beast will use their powers to destroy our homes. But that is about to change." Amon said making Lucas, Lily and Zoey mad.

'This man is consumed by hate' Zoey thought. "I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?" you are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity, that is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance." Amon said. 'An era of balance yeah right.' Zoey thought crossing her arms. "They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away permanently." Amon said scaring Korra. "That's impossible there's no way." Korra said to them quietly. "Korra focus, one problem at a time." Lucas said to Korra quietly.

"Now for a demonstration. Please welcome "Lighting Bolt" Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." Amon said as a man wearing very nice clothes came out tied up while the crowd boos. "Ah boo yourself." Zolt said as Bolin and a few more gangsters came out tied out. 'Bolin? Is that him?' Zoey thought as she started to move closer to the stage. "It's Bolin!" Lucas said quietly as they notice Bolin on stage and he was scared. "There's he is." Korra said quietly as she started to move. "Wait we can't fight them all." Mako said quietly stopping Korra. "His right we need to think about this carefully." Lily said quietly to Korra. "Then come up with a game plan." Korra asked them quietly. "I'm thinking just give me a second." Lucas said quietly.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said as they untied Zolt and he and Zolt turned to face each other. "You're going to regret doing that, pal." Zolt said as he shot fire at Amon. 'This is my chance.' Zeoy thought as she moved to the shadows next to the stage. But on stage Amon dodge the fire ball with easy making his way to Zolt.

Once Amon got close to Zolt, Zolt used electricity instead of fire. But Amon dodge the electricity and grabbed Zolt. Amon made the electricity went all over the place before Amon place a hand on Zolt's neck. 'Now!' Zoey thought as she let two Pokemon out without anyone noticing. Then Amon place one hand on top of Zolt's head and for a few seconds they watch as electricity and fire shot out of Zolt's hands until it stopped. Then Amon let him drop to the floor.

Zolt stayed on the floor for a few seconds until he got up and tried to Firebend again but he couldn't. The audience was in awe at what they were seeing. "What? What did you do to me?" Zolt asked Amon. "Your Firebending is gone forever." Amon said as the audience gasps but Korra looked scared. "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!" Amon said started to cheer and applause. Soon the next man was picked up and taken to Amon. "Any ideas yet." Korra asked Lucas quietly.

"I do first you need to give us some cover." Lucas said to Korra quietly. "How?" Korra asked quietly. "I think I know how. See those machines? They're powered by water and steam you can use that to make cover." Mako said quietly. "Good now Korra you and Lily go make some cover I'm going to deal with the man on the stage while you get Bolin. Then with the cover of steam we go without anyone seeing." Lucas said quietly to everyone. "Works for me." Korra said quietly. "Let's save Bolin." Lily said quietly as Mako and Lucas moved to the stage. "Mako, good luck." Korra said to Mako quietly. "You two." Mako said to Korra quietly before nodding their heads. "Watch each other's back." Lucas told Lily quietly. "And save Bolin." Lily told Lucas quietly before they nodded their heads.

They girls made their way out of the crowd while the boys headed to the stage. "This way Korra." Lily said quietly to Korra. They made their way to the water controls and to break it. "No it's not enough." Korra said as she turned a valve wheel letting out a small steam. "Then let's keep breaking this thing." Lily said as they turned more of the valves wheels. "Hey you two." The girls turned their heads to see the man from the door. "Come on Mako." Lucas said quietly as they made their way through the crowd. They made their way to the front when Amon took the bending of another man. The crowd cheered as the Chi-Blockers picked up another one and gave him to Amon.

"Is there a problem my brother?" Korra said to the man while Lily pick Altaria's Pokeballs. "What are you doing back here?" The man asked the girls. "Oh us just needed some elbow room to many people in the crowd." Lily said trying to get him to leave. But he didn't instead he pulled out a tool and was about to attack. "Altaria use **Sing**." Lily said letting Altaria out. "Altaria." Altaria said as she came out of her Pokeball. "What your a Beastmaster." The man said as Altaria started to Sing.

"Hey what's going on?" The man said as he fell asleep. "And for the record it's Pokemon trainer not Beastmaster." Lily said as she and Korra get back to with Altaria help. "Come on." Mako said quietly. "What's taking those girls so long?" Lucas asked quietly looking around for their cover. But the cover wasn't going to come in time Bolin was untied and toss to Amon as the audience cheered. "Oh no." Lucas said quietly. "Uh, hello Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Bolin said to Amon. But it didn't change anything Amon was still walking to Bolin.

"Serprior use **Leaf Blade**." Zoey said making Amon stop. "Serprior." Serprior said as the end of his tail turn into a sharp green blade. Then Serprior jumped out of nowhere and was about to strike Amon, but he jumped back in time. Serprior them move to protect Bolin. "Nice speech Amon, but too bad it's full of lies." Zoey said as she walked on to the stage. "So you're one of those Beastmasters and this must be one of you bending beast." Amon said as his man started to move around her. "It can't be?" Lucas said quietly. "You know her?" Mako asked Lucas quietly. "She a Pokemon Trainer like me." Lucas said to Mako quietly.

"Tell me child. Why do you think I'm lying?" Amon asked Zoey. "I heard that speech like your before Amon and I doubt "equality" is what your really want. More likely you want power and the only reason you want to take peoples bending away is so that they can't fight back." Zoey said making the crowd talk quietly. "You know nothing about the pain that benders cause me as a child." Amon said to Zoey. "True I don't know the pain you all feel, but I know that this is not the way to fix things." Zoey said to Amon. "Your wrong child with my power I will fix this broken bender society." Amon said to Zoey.

"So you going to drag the innocent benders into this problem, even the ones who spent their lives helping Non-bender or the little kid no older than five. On to a stage while this crowd cheer like this is a sporting event." Zoey said pointing to the crowd. The Crowd was shock by Zoey's worlds. "Brave words child, but tell me can you and that bender beast stop us from making everyone equal?" Amon asked Zoey as his man started close in around Zoey, Serperior, and Bolin. "First thing, this is Serperior. **Serperior is the Regal Pokemon. It only gives it all fighting against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's nobles eyes**." Zoey said pointing to Serperior. Serperior then glare at Amon and his men. Everyone, but Amon and man with a mustache backed up a few feet.

"And who said it was just me and Serperior." Zoey said as a purple shadow appeared behind Amon. Out of the shadow came out a giant teal golem, with copper bends around it's arms legs and one over a crack on its chest, with yellow eyes, and yellow swirls on its shoulders and hands. "Golurk." The Golem said as he was about to punch Amon. But Amon was fast enough to dodge the golems attack. "Say Hello to my friend Golurk. **Golurk is the Automaton Pokemon. It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokemon by ancient people who made them." **Zoey said as the crowd gasped as the site of Golurk. "Interesting bender beast you have their, but it can't stop my men. Lieutenant deal with that bender best." Amon said to the man with the mustache. "Yes Amon." The Lieutenant said pulling out his electric rods.

"Those won't work on Golurk." Zoey said not fazed by The Lieutenant weapons. "We'll see about that!" The Lieutenant said as he charged at Golurk. Golurk did nothing while the crowd, Lucas and Mako watch as The Lieutenant started to attack Golurk. They watch as Golurk just stood there and took The Lieutenant attacks. After a few seconds the Lieutenant stopped attacking. "Golurk." Golurk said forcing The Lieutenant back. "What it's not hurt?" The Lieutenant said starting at Golurk. "Our turn Golurk use **Earthquake**." Zoey said to Golurk. "Golurk!" Golurk said smashing it fist into the ground. Soon a shock wave erupted throw out the factory shaking the whole place. "What is going on?" Mako said quietly trying to keep his footing. "It's Earthquake it a Pokemon move that affects everyone. Just hold on it will be over in a few seconds." Lucas said quietly trying to stay on his feet and pick out one his Pokemon.

Back at water control Korra and Lily were trying not to fall while still trying to break the water control. "Lily what's going on?" Korra said trying to keep on her feet. "I don't know?" Lily said holding on to a pipe. Then some of the pipes broke from the shock wave. "Korra look we have steam." Lily said still holding on to a pipe. "Ok time for some cover." Korra said as she made a giant steam cloud. Then Korra force the steam out. The steam started to cover the stage as the audience screamed in panic. "It's Over Amon were taking Bolin back Coalossal come out and use **Rock Slide**." Lucas said letting a big rock monster with a pile of coal on it's back out. "Coalossal." Coalossal said as rocks started to fall from the sky in front of Golurk, Serperior, Zoey, and Bolin.

"Bolin you all right?" Mako asked Bolin as he and Lucas reached them. "Yes Mako, Lucas! I love you two." Bolin said to them. "Let's save the runion for later for now let's run." Lucas said leading the way. "Works for me." Zoey said as they and the Pokemon started to follow Lucas out of the factory. "This way." Lucas said as they exited the factory. They looked around for a few seconds. "Down that ladder." Zoey said as Mako and Bolin went down the ladder. "Oh no it The Lieutenant guys jump." Zoey said to the Pokemon as she got on the ladder. "Golurk. Serperior. Coalossal." The Pokemon said they jumped over the side and landed on the ground. "Guys get a move on." Lucas said to the guys as he got on the ladder.

But they weren't fast enough The Lieutenant made it to the ladder. "Ah hi." Lucsa said to The Lieutenant, but The Lieutenant use his electric rods on the ladder. All four of them steamed and letting go off the ladder. "Golurk! Serperior! Coalossal!" The Pokemon said as Serperior caught Zoey, Coalossal caught Lucas and Golurk caught Mako and Bolin. All four of the people where still out form the electricity as The Lieutenant jumped down. "Serperior." Serperior said as the Pokemon dodge The Lieutenant attack. "Aw that was not fun." Lucas said as everyone started to walk up.

Mako and Bolin jumped out of Golurk arms, then started to fight The Lieutenant with fire and earth attacks. But The Lieutenant dodge their attacks and started to hit Mako and Bolin. "Serperior use **Protect**." Zoey said as she and Lucas got off Serperior and Coalossal. "Serperior." Serperior said before making a sphere of energy around him and Bolin. "What is this." The Lieutenant said he tried to attack the sphere but his attack didn't work. Mako then tried to attack him with fire again but he kept dodging Mako attack. "Golurk use **Fire Punch**." Zoey said to Golurk. "Golurk." Golurk said as his first turned into flames and started to punch The Lieutenant, but even with Golurk big fist he still couldn't hit The Lieutenant. "We can't hit this guy?" Zoey said getting mad. "You benders and Beastmasters need to understand. There's no place in the world for you anymore." The Lieutenant

"We'll see about that. Coalossal use **Tar Shot**." Lucas said at The Lieutenant before turning to Coalossal. "Coalossal." Coalossal said before shooting out a ball of tar a The Lieutenant. "What is this?" The Lieutenant said as the Tar Shot hit him stopped him in his tracks. "That's my boy now, Coalossal use **Heat Crash** on him." Lucas said to Coalossal. "Coalossal." Coalossal said as he jumped into the air. Once he was in the air flame wrapped around his body and he came down on top of The Lieutenant. The Lieutenant tried to move, but thanks to Tar Shot he couldn't. He could only struggle as Coalossal came crashing down on him making a crater.

"Wow your Pokemon are amazing." Bolin said as he and Mako got up. "You can't stop us Beastmaster." The Lieutenant said as he tried to get up. "Oh come on what it going to take to keep this guy down?" Lucas said as The Lieutenant got up on his feet. Suddenly a rock came out of the ground and striked The Lieutenant knocking him against the wall. "What couldn't wait for us guys?" Korra said as she and Lily found them. Korra and Lily then whistle. "Naga." Korra said calling Naga. "Gogoat." Lily called Gogoat as she hopped on Altaria. "Come on Bolin." Lucas said as he help Bolin onto Gogoat. Mako and Korra got on Naga. "Coalossal / Serperior Return." Lucas and Zoey said returning Coalossal and Serperior to their Pokeball. Lucas then hopped on to Gogoats back and Zoey hopped on to Golurk.

"Let's go." Lucas said as more Chi-Blockers came from the exit. "Let's go Golurk." Zoey said as Golurk turn his fists and legs into rocket. Soon they started to run fast. "This way guys." Lucas said as he led the way out of the factories. "The Avatar and the Beastmaster that's them." The Lieutenant said as he tried to get up. Then the Chi-Blockers started to go after them. "Let them go." Amon said stopping his men. "They will be the perfect messengers to tell the city of my power." Amon said to his men.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

After they got away from Amon and his men, Bolin and Mako went home and on the boat ride back Korra was upset. "Korra are you ok?" Lucas asked Korra while Lily and Zoey where talking to each other. "I'm fine Lucas I'm just a little tired." Korra said to Lucas. "Korra you know we are here for you. Lily, me and now Zoey." Lucas said to Korra. "Thanks Lucas, but I'm ok. By the what was that big rock creature I saw with you?" Korra asked Lucas. "His name is Coalossal. **Coalossal is the Coal Pokemon. It's usually peaceful, but the vandalism of mines enrages it. Offenders will be incinerated with flames that reach 2,700 degrees Fahrenheit**." Lucas said to Korra. "Korra, Lucas come say hi to Zoey." Lily said making Korra and Lucas turning their heads to see Lily and Zoey on the other side of the ship. "Come on, let's go so say high." Lucas said as they walked to the girls.

"Nice to meet you Zoey." Korra said to Zoey. "Nice to meet you to Avatar Korra." Zoey said to Korra. "How did you know I'm the Avatar?" Korra asked Zoey. Zoey then pulled out the yesterday's morning paper. "Avatar and mysterious bird enter a Pro-Bending game." Lucas said reading the front page of the paper. "Once I knew that you were in the city so I started to look around you." Zoey said putting the paper away. "But how did you know we were at the rally?" Lily asked Zoey. "I was looking around the park when I notice a Altaria holding a man upside down." Zoey said giving Lily a mean look. "Don't look at me it was all Lucas idea." Lily said pointing to Lucas. Lucas just rubbed the back of his head and was whistling.

"Anyway by the time I got to where you guys where you all left. So I asked the man where you were heading, but he didn't know so instead he gave me some flyers. So I figure that you were heading so i went there to find you two." Zoey said to them. "But why did you help Bolin?" Lucas asked Zoey. "Yesterday I meet Bolin and he seems like a good guy, so when I saw him on that stage I know he needs some help." Zoey said. "Well thanks you helped save Bolin as thanks you can stay with us here on Air Temple Island." Korra said to Zoey. "Thanks it will be nice to sleep in a bed instead of on the ground." Zoey said as the girls started laughing. But Lucas just focus on Korra wondering if she was really ok.

Once they landed they made their way to the rooms when they ran into Tenzin talking to some White Lotus men. "Thank Goodness." Tenzin said walking to them. "Hey Tenzin we had a long night and we found another trainer." Lucas said to Tenzin. "Oh hello nice to meet you." Tenzin said to Zoey. "Hello my name is Zoey." Zoey said to Tenzin. "So what happened I was just about to send out a search party. Are you all right?" Tenzin said to the group. "I just said we had a long night." Lucas said as Korra turned away from Tenzin. "Korra what happened? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked Korra.

"Yes but. We were at an equalist rally. We saw Amon." Korra said surprising Tenzin. "What?" Tenzin asked them. "Yeah we crashed the rally. But we have a problem." Zoey said Tenzin. "He can take people's bending away for good." Korra said to Tenzin. "That's-That's impossible." Tenzin said to them. "Impossible or not we saw him take the bending of three different people." Lily said to Tenzin. "But only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Tenzin said to them.

"But we saw him do it." Korra said with a worried look on her face. "I believe you all." Tenzin said to them. "Thanks Tenzin." Lily said to Tenzin. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power." Tenzin said. "Chances are that he was saving this power for when he was ready to make his move." Zoey said to Tenzin. "You may be right this mean the Revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe." Tenzin said to them. "Don't worry Tenzin we had a fight with Amons men and they couldn't handle our Pokemon." Lily said to Tenzin.

"I doubt that you and your 18 Pokemon can stop Amon if he's as strong as you say he is." Tenzin said to them. "Well you're right, but we are missing one trainer and we have handle people like Amon before, we can do it again." Zoey said to Tenzin. "You really think you can help?" Tenzin asked Zoey. "Tenzin the moment we lose is the moment we give up. Even if Amon wins the city we will continue to fight until we bring Amon to justice." Lucas said as they turned to the city. "I hope your right Lucas." Korra said with that worry look on her face. 'What's up with Korra'. Lucas thought before heading to their rooms for the night after all they had a very long day.

**Well that's it for chapter 3 please favorite, follow, review if you want to. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope your having a good time with this story. I hope more people will like this story soon. Any way time for chapter 4**

**Book Air Part 4**

**The Voice In The Alola Night**

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Korra was asleep in her room when she woke up to the sound of hurrying footsteps. Then Chi-Blockers burst through the window and door. Korra tired to firebend them away, but they dodge her easily and did a few light punches to her back. "Ahh." Korra said as she fell to the floor. Korra then looked up to see Amon. "After I take your bending away you will be nothing." Amon said reaching for Korra. She then woke up screaming. It was just a nightmare Korra realised as she gasps and panted. Naga then started to lick Korra arm trying to confront her. "It's… it's all right Naga." Korra said to Naga.

Lily and Chandelure then came bursting through the door. "Korra are you ok what's wrong?" Lily said as she and Chandelure looked around for danger. "I'm fine Lily, it was just a bad dream." Korra said to Lily. "Korra do you want to talk about it?" Lily said as she sat on the bed with Korra. "Chandelure?" Chandelure ask to Korra. "Lily and who are you again?" Korra said to Lily and Chandelure. "This is Chandelure. **Chandelure is the Luring Pokemon. Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind**." Lily said to Korra.

"Chandelure." Chandelure said greeting Korra. "Now Korra are you ok?" Lily asked Korra. "Lily, Chandelure I'm fine now let's just get some sleep." Korra said rolling back into bed. "Ok Korra, but remember you have friends in me, Lucas, Zoey, Mako, Bolin, and our Pokemon and we are here for you if you want to talk." Lily said leaving the room. Korra just watch as Lily closed the door trying to get back to sleep.

**Republic City City Hall**

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice." A man with three ponytail said to Tenzin, a woman in a red dress, a man in a green suit and a man in a dark blue suit.

"Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and Non-benders." Tenzin said to the man with the ponytails. "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal. But who would even head up such a task force?" The woman in rad asked the man with the ponytails. "It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a Duty." Tarrlok said standing up to bow. "This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power isn't it?" Tenzin asked Tarrlok.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back. 42 years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man-Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on." Tarrlok said to Tenzin. "This is a completely different situation. And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!" Tenzin said to Tarrlok standing up with anger in his voice.

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually he will come for all us benders- our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?" Tarrlok said looking at everyone with a serious look in his eyes. Everyone, but Tenzin raised their hands in favor of this task force. Then Tarrlok ended the meeting with a smile on his face. Tenzin just looked at Tarrlok closely.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Lucas, Zoey, and Lily were watching Korra practice airbending and talking to each other. "I'm telling you something wrong with Korra." Lily said to them. "Yeah, but what?" Zoey said rubbing her chin. "I think it's Amon, she was scared at his rally." Lucas said to the girls. "I wish she would talk to us about it." Lily said looking at Korra. "We just have to be there for her when she needs us." Lucas said to the girls. "That and stop Amon." Zoey said as the radio started to go all staticy.

"Good evening my fellow Equalists." Amon said over the radio. "Speak of the Giratina." Zoey said as they all turned to the radio. "This is your leader, Amon. As you heard The Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to Quash our Revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day." Amon said over the radio. "As well as your annoyance." Zoey said as they notice Korra getting more and more scared. "You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." Amon said as the radio was turned off.

"Korra are you ok?" Lucas asked Korra placing his hand onto her shoulder. "I'm fine Lucas I'm just fine." Korra said leaving. "You don't seems fine Korra." Lucas said watching Korra leave. "What are we going to do with her?" Lily asked Lucas. "All we can just be there for her and keep an eye on her." Lucas said to the girls. "Agree now let's go to bed." Zoey said as they left for their rooms.

**Republic City Streets.**

Mako was just leaving the power plant after work when a girl on a scooter came out of nowhere and bumped into Mako. "Oh, no I'm sorry I didn't see you." The women on the scooter said running to Mako to see if he was ok." How could you not see me?" Mako asked the woman. "I mean I was j-ju-." Mako said, but stopped when he saw that the woman was a beautiful woman with long black hair. "I was i-i- wow." Mako said in aw at the woman's beauty. "That was." Mako said trying to regain his composter.

"Are you ok. Did I hurt you? I'm such an Idiot." The woman asked Mako trying to help him up. "Don't worry I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that. Every day in practice." Mako said brushing off some dust. "Wait I recognize you. You're Mako right? You play for the Fire Ferrets." The woman said to Mako. "Yeah that's me." Mako said to the girl. "I am so embarrassed. My name's Asami." Asami said to Mako.

"Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night 8:00, Kwong's Cuisine." Asami said to Mako as she walked away. "Uh Kwong's I don't have any clothes nice enough. For a place that classy." Mako said to Asami. "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up." Asami said as she got on her scooter. "So it's a date?" Asami said to Mako. "Uh… Yeah I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." Mako said to Asami as she started her engine. Asami looked back at Mako before driving on. Mako cracked a hugs smile loving this.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

It was time for dinner and Pema invited Korra, Lucas, Zoey, and Lily to join them. "Well that's everything have a good meal everyone." Olivia said as she put the food down and then she started to leaving. Then they all closed their eyes and place their hands on the table. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness for compassion and-." Tenzin started to say, but was interrupted by Olivia. "Tenzin we have a problem." Olivia said to Tenzin. "What?" Tenzin asked Olivia. "I'm not interrupting am I?" Tarrlok said entering the room.

"I tried to stop him Master Tenzin." Olivia said to Tenzin. Korra, Lucas, Zoey, and Lily looked at Tarrlok with curiosity in their eyes. "This is my home Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said getting up to face Tarrlok. "Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tarrlok said. "Something about this man bugs me." Zoey said looking at Tarrlok. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest am I right?" Tarrlok said as he started to take a set. "I suppose." Tenzin said to Tarrlok. "Call if you need me Master Tenzin." Olivia said leaving. Pema just gave Tenzin a "I'm mad at you" look. Tenzin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you must be the famous Avatar Korra and the Beast Masters. It is truly an honor." Tarrlok said walking next to Korra, Lucas, Zoey, and Lily. "Who are you?" Zoey asked Tarrlok. "I am councilman Tarrlok. Representative from the Northern Water Tribe." Tarrlok said to them. "Nice to meet you," Korra said as they bowed at each other. "Hello Tarrlok I'm Lucas, that Lily, that's Zoey and we prefer to be called Pokemon trainers over Beast Masters." Lucsa said to Tarrlok as they took their sets.

"Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ikki said to Tarrlok making Lily giggle quietly. "Well, aren't you precious?" Tarrlok said to Ikki. "So I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers." Tarrlok said to them. "Which one we are on the front page a lot?" Lily asked Tarrlok before taking a bite of her food. "Infiltrating Amon's rally-. Now that took some real initiative." Tarrlok said to them. "Oh thanks" Korra said to Tarrlok. "Why are you here?" Zoey said to Tarrlok putting here chopsticks down.

"Zoey be nice." Lucas wisered into Zoeys ears. "I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said to Tarrlok. "Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok said to Korra. "Ok this is getting annoying." Zoey said. "She right Tarrlok. Enough with the flattery Tarrlok what do you want from Korra, Lucas, Lily, and Zoey." Tenzin said. "Yeah what do you want from us?" Zoey said to Tarrlok. "Patience, Tenzin, Zoey. I'm getting to that." Tarrlok said to them. They just gave Tarrlok a mean look.

"As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force. I will strike at the heart of the revolution. And I want you four to join me." Tarrlok said to Korra, Lucas, Zoey, and Lily. "Really?" Korra said to Tarllok. "There it is." Zoey said pointing at Tarrlok. "Us join you?" Lucas said to Tarrlok. "Huh?" Lily said dropping her chopsticks. "What?" Tenzin said. "I need people who will help me attack Amon Directly, people who are fearless in the face of danger, and those people are you four." Tarrlok said to Korra, Lucas, Zoey, and Lily. "Join your task force? I can't." Korra said to Tarrlok surprising everyone.

"You can count us out too." Zoey said. "She's right I only fight when I have to." Lily said. "And I doubt this task force will really solve the problem of the Equalists." Lucas said. This made both Tenzin and Tarrlok. "I must admit I'm rather surprised. I-I thought you four would jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok said to them. "Me too." Tenzin said to them. "It's not that we don't want to fight Amon, but I don't think a head on attack will work." Zoey said said to Tenzin. "She's right, plus I don't think fighting Amon is what's best for Korra at the moment." Lucas said to Tenzin. "He's right I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzn. Right now I just need to focus on that." Korra said to Tenzin and Tarrlok.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on-the-job experience while performing your avatar duty for the city. And this is the best way to stop Amon." Tarrlok said to them. "They gave you their answers. It's time for you to go." Tenzin said to Tarrlok. "Yes if all that's all you want you can go." Zoey said to Tarrlok. "Very well. But I'm not giving up on you four just yet. You four will be hearing from me soon Its has been a pleasure Avatar Korra and Pokemon trainer Lucas, Lily, Zoey." Tarrlok said walking away. "Bye-bye, ponytail man!" Ikki said as Tarrlok left. "Now that he's gone can we injoin are dinner in peace." Lily said as she started to eat again.

**Republic City Kwong's Cuisine**

Mako just stared at the restaurant and his clothes before he entered. "Ah welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako." A man at the door said. "Um? Master?" Mako said confused as the man drag him to a changing room. In the room the man turned Mako from rags to riches. Mako liked the way he looked then he put on his scarf. The man looked at the scarf and tried to take it off. "The Scarf stays." Mako said grabbing the man's hand. "As you wish, sir. This way please." The man said, leading the way to his table.

Soon he sat down with Asami and started to talk. "I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season." Asami said to Mako. "All of them? Wow. honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen." Mako said to Asami. "Oh don't be ridiculous you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the Tournament." Asami said to Mako. "Yeah well.. Uh.. Maybe next year." Mako said looking down. "What do you mean? You made it in." Asami asked Mako. "It just isn't in the cards for us right now." Mako said to Asami. "Tell me." Asami asked placing her hand on his.

"What's the problem?" Asami asked Mako. "We don't have the cash to ante up. For the championship pot. So it looks like we're out of the running," Mako told Asami as he sighed. "That's not fair." Asami said to Mako. "Pardon me, Miss Sato your main course." A waiter said given them their food.

"Miss Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato creator of the Sato-Mobile?" Mako asked Asami. "Yeah he's my Dad." Asami said. "Get out of town!" Mako said surprised thanks to Asami's words. "I'm serious. You want to meet him?" Asami asked Mako. "Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah I'll take you up on that." Mako said to Asami as she laughed a little.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Early in the morning Korra and Lily were playing with Naga while Zoey and Lucas talked about the impact Tarrlok task force would have. When Bolin started to walk to them. "Hello fellow teammate and friends." Bolin said to them. "Morning Bolin." Zoey said to Bolin. "Hello Bolin." Lucas said to Bolin. "Hey Bolin." Korra said to Bolin. "So what's up Bolin?" Lily asked Bolin. "Missed you guys at practice this week." Bolin said to them. "Yeah sorry about that." Korra said to Bolin. "We had a lot on our minds these days." Lucas said to Bolin.

"Aw it's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyway, unless some money miraculously dros out of the sky by tomorrow." Bolin said. "I doubt that's going to happen." Zoey said. "Anyway the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da." Bolin said given Korra a rose and a cupcake. "Wow thanks." Korra said. "What nothing for us?" Lily said to Bolin. Bolin then said to Lily. "I only have enough money for one of you guys."

"Oh, I understand."

"What's this for?" Korra asked Bolin. "Uh.. oh, I can't remember now." Bolin said. Zoey just rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah now I remember. You saved me from Amon." Bolin said to Korra. "Oh that? It was no big deal."

"No big deal? Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me. With his creepy mask all, "I will take away your bending forever." I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well." Bolin said, but stopped when Lucas put his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Bolin we know we we're all their." Lucas said to Bolin. "Yeah and Amon is still out there, so let's party when he's in jail." Zoey said to Bolin.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra and Pokemon trainer Lucas, Lily, Zoey." they turned their heads to see a small man with four meddiem size boxes full of stuff walking to them. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you four to reconsider his offer." The man said to Korra, Zoey, Lucas, and Lily while he passed out the boxes. "Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra said to the man. "Same." Zoey said. "I still don't like it." Lily said to the man. "And all the gifts won't change our mind." Lucas said to the man.

The man just bow and then left them. "Who's this "Tarrlok" Guy? Is he bothering you?" Bolin asked them. "Bolin we can handle things are self." Zoey said to Bolin, but he ignored her. "Uhu 'cause I could have a word with him." Bolin said. "Heh. No it's not like that." Korra said. "Yeah it not what your thinking Bolin." Zoey said to Bolin. "Yeah he's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra said. "Oh, good. Good that sounds better. I like that better." Bolin said. Zoey just rolled her eyes again knowing exactly what Bolin was thinking.

**Republic City Sato Factory.**

Mako was talking to a man little overweight man wearing a gray suit and glasses. "What do you think of my little operation here?" The man asked Mako. "It's… very impressive Mr. Sato." Mako said to the man. "Please call me Hiroshi." Hiroshi said to Mako. "So I understand you're dirt-poor." Hiroshi said to Mako. "Wha-uh.." Mako said not knowing how to answer. "Young man it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble when I was your age I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea. The Sato-Mobile. Now I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my Idea off the ground. And I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one selfless loan." Hiroshi said to Mako telling him his story.

"Dad stop Bragging. Just tell Mako the good news." Asami said to her father. Hiroshi then laughed a bit. "What good news?" Mako asked them. "Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard-earned success in the Pro-Bending arena. And about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few Yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the Tournament!" Hiroshi said to Mako.

"Are you serious?" Mako asked Hiroshi suppriced. "He's serious. My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot." Asami said to Mako. "That-That is good news!" Mako said getting excited. "There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms." Hiroshi said to Mako. "I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir." Mako said making Hiroshi laugh. "Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity." Mako said shaking their hands.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Tenzin walked to his kids playing with a car for Korra, Lily, Zoey, and Lucas. "Vroom vroom out of the way daddy! We're driving here!" Ikki said as she and Melo started to make beep sounds. Tenzin just ignore his kids and walked away to Korra. Zoey, Lily and Lucas. Tenzin found them on a platform where Lily was helping Korra practice and Lucas and Zoey going over the map of Republic City.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." Tenzin said to them. "Yeah and it's getting old fast." Lily said to Tenzin. "Yeah that guy doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer." Korra said to Tenzin. "Korra are you... doing all right?" Tenzin asked Korra. "Don't bother Tenzin We've been asked that same question for some time now." Lucas said to Tenzin still looking at the map. "And like I keep telling you guys. I'm fine." Korra said as she a Lily stopped. "Why don't you all take a break?" Tenzin said asking everyone to take a seat next to him. "Ok come on Zoey, Lucas." Lily said as they all started to move to Tenzin.

"I'm glad you four turned down Tarrlok, but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason." Tenzin asked them. "Tenzin I tell you what I told Tarrlok. His task force won't help." Zoey said. "She's right the Equalists are built around benders forcing their will on non-benders. So having benders attack non-benders with force will only fuel the fire." Lucas said to Tenzin. "And I just don't like to fight unless I have to." Lily said to Tenzin. "And I'm just really focused. On my Airbending right now is all." Korra said looking away from the group. "Right. That's what you said." Tenzin said to Korra.

"But you been acting strange Korra are you really ok." Lucas asked Korra. Korra just silence. "You know it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears. Because if we don't they can throw us out of balance. "He's right Korra the first step in face you fear is talking about it." Lily said to Korra. "Yeah we're here for you." Zoey said to Korra. "Guys I'm fine." Korra said to them. "I'm always here for you if you want to talk." Tenzin said walking away. "So are we Korra. You're not alone." Lucas said to Korra before they got back to practice

"Avatar Korra, Pokemon Trainer Lucas, Lilt and Zoey. I have something for you." The man from earlier said to them. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Rarrlok sends. We're not joining his task force!" Korra said using earthbending to turn him around and away. "It's not a gift. It's an invitation." The man said. "An invitation?" Lily said. "To what?" Korra asked as she takes the invitation and passed them around. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in all your honor. All of republic city's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly request your attendance." The man said.

"I say we go." Lily said to the group. "What? Why?" Korra asked Lily. "Because he's letting us bring one of our Pokemon and it's been too long since I went to a gala and I have this lovely dress in my bag that I have been waiting to use." Lily said pulling out a box from her bag. "What else do you have in there?" Jinora asked Lily. "I gots lots of things in here." Lily said pulling out a tent out of her bag. "Doesn't that weigh a lot?" Ikki asked. "Not at all are bags and the ability to carry enough supplies for weeks and never once feel heave." Lily said. "Can I have one." Ikki asked them.

"No Ikki you can't have one and I'm not going." Zoey said to them. "Why not?" Lily asked Zoey. "One I'm not a party girl and two I have nothing to wear." Zoey said to Lily. "Don't worry Zoey. I have this nice dress that can be adjusted so it fits you." Lily said with a smile pulling out another box. 'Oh no.' Zoey thought. "Well I still have my suit so I guess we are going." Lucas said walking to his room to change. "Oh come on I don't want to go." Zoey said crossing her arms. "Oh come on Zoey it will be fun." Lily said dragging Zoey to her room. Korra just sighed as she went to her room to change.

**Republic City Gala**

Korra walked in wearing traditional Water tribe dress with Tenzin and his family wearing traditional Air nomad clothes. "I can't believe you drag me here." Zoey said to everyone wearing a strapless Scarlett dress with Serperior out with her. "Oh come Zoey it's not that bad." Lucas said wearing a black suit with a red under shirt with Orbeetle out. "Yes let's have some fun. Isn't that right Meowstic?" Lily said wearing a white dress with blue lines on it as well as a blue scarf, shoes, and gloves. Lily was next to a small white Pokemon with long ears two tails, with blue hair, scarf, blue legs and hands with two blue lines wrapped around its tails.

"Meowstic." Meowstic said spinning around. "I know we match so salle we show these people some style." Lily said as Meowstic jumped onto her shoulder and they walked in. everyone clapped as Korra, Tenzin, Lucas, Lily and Zoey walked to the center of the room. "I can't believe this is all for us." Korra said looking around. 'I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up." Tenzin said to them. "Don't worry I have a plan." Zoey said to the group. "What the plan?" Lily asked Zoey. "I'm leaving." Zoey said trying to walked to the door, but was stopped when Meowstic used Psychic and stopped her again.

"Oh come on Zoey it's just a party." Lily said to Zoey. "Meowstic." Meowstic said putting Zoey down. "But that's the thing Lily. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin said to them. "I'm sure we can handle whatever is thrown at us." Lucas said to the group. "So glad you could make it Avatar Korra, Pokemon trainer, Lily Zoey, Lucas." Tarrlok said to them. "Hello Tarrlok nice party." Lucas said to Tarrlok. "Thank you now If you'll excuse us, the city awaits its heros." Tarrlok said leading them somewhere else. "Hey Tenzin you might want to stop Meelo." Zoey said pointing to Meelo as she left with the others. Tenzin then turned his head to Meelo then gasps. "Meelo no! That is not a toilet! Oh dear." Tenzin said going to deal with Meelo.

"Korra, Lucas, Lily, Zoey. it is my pleasure to introduce Republic city's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlok said. "Nice to meet you." Korra said to Hiroshi. "Hello sir." Lily said Hiroshi. "It's an honor to meet you." Lucas said to Hiroshi. Zoey just stared at Hiroshi, until Lily slap her side. "Oh! Hello Mr. Sato." Zoey said to Miroshi. "We're all expecting great things from you all." Hiroshi said to them. "Right Greatness." Korra said to Hiroshi. "We'll try and exceed your expectations." Lucas said to Hiroshi. "And do it with a smile." Lily said to Hiroshi making laugh.

"Hey Korra, Zoey, Lily, Lucas." Mako said walking up with Asami. "This is my daughter, Asami." Hiroshi said pointing to Asami. "It's lovely to meet you all. Mako told me so much about you all." Asami said to them. "Really because he hasn't mentioned you at all." Korra said to Asami. "Korra be nice." Lily whispered into Korra ear. "So how did you two meet?" Lucas asked Mako and Asami. "Asami crashed into him on her Moped." Bolin said appearing out of nowhere. "Bolin? Where did you come from?" Zoey asked Bolin. But Bolin just went away. "Where he go?" Zoey said looking around for Bolin.

"What are you okay?" Korra asked Mako. "I'm fine more than fine." Mako said. "What are you talking about?" Lily asked Mako. "Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament." Mako said to them. "Isn't that great?" Bolin said appearing again. "Ok. Where did you go Bolin?" Zoey said to Bolin. "What really that great guys." Lucas said to Mako slapping his backs. "Yeah terrific." Korra said looking away sad. "Meowstic? Orbeetle?" The two Pokemon asked Korra.

"And how are these two?" Asami asked them. "This is Orbeetle and this is Meowstic. **Meowstic is the constraint Pokemon. When in danger, it raises its ears and releases enough psychic power to grind a 10-ton truck into dust**." Lily said to Asami. "Meowstic." Meowstic said to Asami. "You two look amazing." Asami said to Lily. "Thank you. I knew when I saw this dress I had to have it." Lily said to Asami.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra and Pokemon trainer Lucas have already met. But allow me to introduce Pokemon Trainer Lily and Zoey." Tarrlok said to Chief Beifong. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special." Chief Beifong said to them. "Charming." Lily said quietly. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Chief Beifong said. "I think you made your point Chief." Zoey said to Chief Beifong. Chief Beifong just looked at Zoey with a mean look then left.

Korra just looked down looking sadder than before. "Korra don't let Chief Beifong get to you. I'm pretty sure grumpy is her default emotion." Lucas said to Korra. That joke made them all laugh for a few seconds. "Yeah Korra let's just try and enjoy are night." Lily said wrapping her arm around Korra shoulder. "Now if you four would follow me." Tarrlok said leading them away.

Tarrlok lead them to a crowd of reporters. The reporters then swormed them. "I've got just one more question, miss!" "hold up hold up!" The reporters said. "If you four would be so kind, they just have a couple questions." Tarrlok said to them. Zoey then gave Tarrlok the stink eye before facing the crowd. "But-." Korra said, but Tarrlok pushed them forward.

"Avatar Korra Pokemon Trainer Lucas, Lily and Zoey, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" A reporter asked. "I think he presents a real problem." Korra said to the reporters. "Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?" A reporter asked. "Well I." Korra said nervously. Lucas Lily and Zoey looked at each other then at Tarrlok and they knew this why he was having this party.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" The reporter asked. "What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life." Korra said to that reporter. "You promised to serve this city. Aren't you going back on that promise now?" A reporter said. "Do you think Pro-bending is more important than fighting the Revolution?" Another one said. "How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" A different Reporter asked. "Are you afraid of Amon?" A reporter asked.

"Enough you Mandibuzz. If all your going to do is tell Korra what she should be doing then get lost." Zoey said as she Lucas and Lily walking in front of Korra. "Serperior." Serperior said to the reporters with a mean look in his eyes. "Zoeys right if you want to stop Amon then get rid of the real problem and the real problem is him." Lucas said pointing at Tarrlok. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said floating around Tarrlok. "The people who support Amon are the people hurt by power mad Benders like Tarrlok." Lily said to the reporter. "Meowstic." Meowstic sounding angry.

"So you support the Equalists then." A reporter asked them. "No if we fight head on like Tarrlok want we will just add fuel to the fire." Lily said to the reporters. "She right if we attack with brute force then nothing will change." Zoey said. "Their right even if we stop Amon someone else will take his place it will never end." Lucas said. "So you all are scared of Amon." A reporter said to them.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra screamed. "Korra?" Lily said turning to Korra. "Meowstic." Meowstic said question Korra's actions. "If the city needs me then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon. "Korra!?" Lucas said surprised by Korra words. "Orbeetle?" Orbeetle said wondering what Lucas was thinking. "Will you help me." Korra asked Lucas, Lily, and Zoey, "Korra you know I don't like to fight unless I have to, so no." Lily said to Korra. "And I don't trust Tarrlok so no." Zoey said To Korra. "Serperior." Serperior said shaking his head in agreement. "Fine who needs you. Lucas you in." Korra asked Lucas. Lucas just looked at Korra with worry. "Fine I'll join to." Lucas said lowering his head. "Orbeetle?" Orbeetle said surprised by Lucas words. "There's your headline, folks." Tarrlok said to the reporters wrapping his arms around Lucas, Korra and Orbeetle. While the reporters took pictures for the papers everyone, but Tarrlok had a worried look on their face.

**Republic City City Hall**

In the city hall Korra and Lucas where sitting next to each other wearing some light armor with the rest on the task force. "I can't believe you got us into this." Lucas said to Korra. "Then why are you here?" Korra asked Lucas. "Some has to have your back you been acting strange for a few days now. Korra please tell me what's wrong." Lucas asked Korra. "Lucas I'm fine I kept telling you that." Korra said to Lucas looking away from him.

"My fellow task force deputies tonight we will execute a raid on an underground Chi-Blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats Borough. According to my sources there is a cellar underneath this bookstore where Equalists train Chi-Blocking in secret." Tarrlok said as everyone got up and made their way to a truck. "Well here we go." Lucas said getting into the truck. "Lucas I would like if one of your Pokemon would join us." Tarrlok asked Lucas. "Fine Orbeetle your up." Lucas said letting Orbeetle out. "Orbeetle?" Orbeetle said coming out. "Orbeetle we are facing Chi-Blockers so your going to help us stop them." Lucas said to Orbeetle. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said nodding his head as the got on the truck.

**Republic City Streets**

They arrived at the bookstore hiding in the back of the truck. When it stopped everyone jumped out of the truck staying silent. Korra looked in throw little cracks in the window to see people practicing chi-blocking and a big poster of Amon. seeing the poster made Korra flinch. "Korra you good?" Lucas asked Korra quietly. Korra didn't say anything she just nodded at Tarrlok. Tarrlok just nodded at Korra before given some water benders a hand command. Tarrlok then hold his hand up telling them to hold the water. Then with a twist of his hands the water came gushing into the book store.

Four of the Chi-Blockers were hit by the waves and then frozen. Then the Task force used earthbending to make a hole in. The earthbenders went in first and started to attack the Chi-Blockers followed by Korra, Tarrlok, Lucas, and Orbeetle. Tarrlok shot a ball of water at one of them. When one started to throw two smoke bombs. "Orbeetle use **Psychic** on those smoke bombs." Lucas said to Orbeetle. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said as his black spots turned green and froze the gas bombs in place. Korra then froze them letting Orbeetle drop them.

"I'm going after those two!" Korra said going after two Chi-Blockers. "Korra wait for us." Lucas said as he and Orbeetle followed her. Korra ran first and tripped on a cable as two Chi-Blocker jumped down from the sealing. "Orbeetle use **Psychic**." Lucas said to Orbeetle. "Orbeetle!" Orbeetle said using Psychic to throw one the Chi-Blocker against the wall a few times. Korra then dodge the other one then earthbended him into the ceiling. "Korra you good." Lucas said to Korra helping her up. Then another Chi-Blocker appeared. But he was hit by a ball of water then frozen against the wall. "Nice time thanks Tarrlok." Korra said to Tarrlok. "We make a good team Avatar and Pokemon trainer."

"Yeah we do." Korra said looking at the three Chi-Blockers crossing her arms. "I still don't like this. "Lucas said as reporters came to see their victory.

**Republic City Arena**

Mako was reading the paper with Zoey while Lily watch Bolin earthbending two earth disc with Meowstic on jumping on the earth dics. "No Korra or Lucas for practice again?" Bolin asked Zoey and Mako. "Doesn't look like it." Mako said as Bolin throw the disc with Meowstic still on them. "Let's take a break." Lily said picking Meowstic up. "Meowstic." Meowstic said rubbing the side of her head. "I'm sure they come back in time." Zoey said putting the paper down.

**Republic City City Hall**

Tarrlok, Korra, and Lucas were in the city hall talking to some reporters. "Avatar Korra and Pokemon Trainer Lucas has bravely answered the call to action. With the three of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." Tarrlok said to the reporters. "Question for the Avatar and Pokemon trainer." A reporter said. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" A reporter asked. "Amon is a slippery one we are trying to find him as fast as we can, but the second we do we will get him." Lucas said to the reporter. "Then why aren't you looking for him?" The reporter asked.

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." Korra said to the reporter. "Korra what are you doing?" Lucas asked Korra. "Amon I challenge you to a duel. No task force, no Chi-Blockers, just the two of us, Tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me." Korra said into the radio before walking away. "Korra wait! This is a bad idea!" Lucas said following her. As the reporters tried to asked more questions.

**Republic City Park**

In the park Mako and Asami whre riding in a carriage. "I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm really glad I hit you with my moped." Asami said to Mako. "Uh, me too." Mako said laughing a bit. "I forgot to ask, why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?" Asami asked Mako. "No, it was really nice, but this scarf was my father's and it's all I have left of him. I just feel like… like it keeps me safe." Mako said to Asami. "I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young." Asami said to Mako. they grabbed each other hand then started to cuddle. "I feel so safe with you." Asami said to Mako as they continue their carriage ride.

**Republic City Docks**

After they hear Korra on the radio Tenzin, Zoey and Lily flow to the docs to try and stop her. "Korra this is crazy." Lucas said as Tenzin, Lily and Zoey landed. "He's right Korra this is madness." Tenzin said to Korra putting his staff away. "You don't have to do this." Zoey said Korra from the back of Golurk. "Just come home with us." Lily said to Korra on the back of Altaria. Lily then hold her hand out for Korra only for Korra to slap it away. Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone." Korra said to them.

"This is all your doing." Tenzin said to Tarrlok. "I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind." Tarrlok said to Tenzin. "You argued with her to a minute I have been trying to stop all the way here." Lucas said. "Korra I know you want to stop Amon, but this isn't going to work." Zoey said to Korra. "Yeah at least let us come with you to give you cover increased Amon tries something." Lily asked to Korra. "No I have to go alone." Korra said to them. "That's not happening Grapploct come out and help us." Lucas said letting Grapploct out in front of Korra boat. "Grapploct." Grapploct said swimming in front of Korra. "I'm sorry Korra, but either we all going or none of us." Lucas said to Korra. "I'm sorry guys." Korra said Freezing them with Waterbending.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Lily asked Korra trying to break free. "Altaria." Altraia said not trying to break free as well. "Korra you can't do this alone." Zoey said to Korra. "I have to." Korra said to them. "You don't have to Korra let us help." Lucas said to Korra. But Korra just went off to Avatar Aang Memorial Island. "KORRA." The screamed as she left. "We'll be watching the Island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down." Tarrlok said. "I got a bad feeling about this." Lucas said looking at the Island.

**Republic City Avatar Aang Memorial Island**

Korra waited on the top of the Memorial waiting for Amon. But Korra was jumpy every sound freaked her out. Then it hit midnight and no sign of Amon. Korra just sat down waiting for Amon. "Guess you're a no-show Amon." Korra said after Yawning. "Who's scared now?" Korra said as she got up to leave. She walked passed the entrance to the Memorial when a rope tied around her legs dragging her in. She yelled as she went in. Korra then firebend to free herself that's when she noticed that she was surrounded by Chi-Blockers. But it was too dark to see so Korra tried to firebend them away.

Then two ropes tied around her arms but she still tried to fight back but them a few Chi-Blockers finally hit Korra stopping her from Bending. Soon Korra was out cold in the center of a spot light. Soon two Chi-Blockers started to hold Korra as Amon arrepred from the shadow. "I received your invitation young Avatar." Amon said to Korra. Amon then reached for Korra when the two Chi-Blockers got shot with something then Korra disappeared.

"What?" Amon said looking at the spot where Korra was. "This was supposed to be a one-on-one battle and yet you bring all these mens." A voice in the dark said. "Who and where are you?" Amon asked the voice. "Who am I is not important. What's important is punishing you for crimes." The voice said. "And want can you do." Amon said to the voice. "I can do this." The voice said as an arrow hit on of Amon's men pinning him to the floor. "What is this." The man said realizing he couldn't move. Then from the dark two Shadows appeared. "Amon help me." The man said before the shadows attacked dragging him down to the dark. "AAAAAAAAAAAH." The man screamed as Amon and his men watch him disappeared. "So who next?" The voice said as more arrows pind more men down and the shadows attacked more of Amon's men.

"Our showdown, while inevitable. Is premature although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away her bending right now, I won't. She would only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind her untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan, and I'm saving her for last. Then she'll get her duel and I will destroy you all." Amon said to the voice as the last of his men fell. "Don't think that you will get out of here." The voice said as the Shadows started to attack Amon. But Amon just dodge the Shadows when they striked. Amon made his way to the door using a smoke cloud as cover.

When Amon left one of the shadows turned into a purple shark with legs and arms, Wings on the arms, with claws on its arms, legs and toes. And the other Shadow turned into a giant grey fox with black fur around it's chest, with red claws on its hands and feet with a giant long red and black hair with a teal orb in it. "Garchomp! Zoroark!" The two roared in frostation. "It's ok guys will get him next time. Decidueye hows the girl?" Dakota said to his Pokemon as the shadow disappeared revealing that all of Amon's men were out cold. "Decidueye." Decidueye said standing by an unconscious Korra, who fainted thanks to Amon last words and her suppress fear of Amon. "I hope she's ok." Dakota said to Decidueye.

Korra was having a dream of men in court and them fighting inside it. She then started to walk up to see Dakota, Decidueye, Garchomp and Zoroark surrounded by unconscious Chi-Blocker. "Oh good you're awake how are you feeling?" Dakota said to Korra. "Who are you." Korra asked Dakota. "My name is Dakota Rains this is Decidueye, Garchomp, and Zoroark and we saved you, so your welcome." Dakota said to Korra. "Your a Pokemon trainer to?" Korra asked Dakota. "Yes." Dakota said. "How many of you are their?" Korra asked Dakota. "In are home world a lot, but here just four. So what's your name?" Dakota said to Korra. "Korra." Korra said to Dakota. "Well hello Korra."

"Why did you help me?" Korra asked Dakota. "Because you need help." Dakota said taking a set next to her. "I don't need your help." Korra said to Korra sounding mad. "Sure you didn't you could handle a room full of Chi-Blockers and Amon all by yourself." Dakota said to Korra. "I was just trying to show Amon I'm not scared." Korra said pulling her legs into her chest. "Korra it's ok to be scared." Dakota said to Korra. "It's not that I'm the Avatar I'm not supposed to be scared." Korra screamed at Dakota. "Korra It's ok to be scared you're only human." Dakota said to Korra. "Then how can I stop being scared?" Korra asked Dakota. "I don't know, but I know how to make it easier." Dakota said to Korra as Tenzin, Lucas, Lily. Zoey came running in.

"Aang?" Korra said looking at Tenzin. "Korra! Korra are you all right?" Tenzin said grabbing Korra. "Korr are you ok are you hurt." Lily said looking over Korra. "What happened here?" Lucas said looking at all the unconscious Chi-Blocker. "Dakota is that you?" Zoey said to Dakota. "Yeah it's me goo to see yo-." Dakota said, but Zoey punched him in the face. "What was that for." Dakota said rubbing his face. "That is for pushing me into the portal." Zoey said to Dakota. "What happened? Was Amon here?" Tenzin asked Dakota and Korra. "Y-yeah. He… ambushed me, but Dakota saved me." Korra said to Tenzin. "You did this?" Tenzin asked Dakota looking at the unconscious Chi-Blocker.

"Yep I thanks to Decidueye, Garchomp and Zoroark, but Amon got away." Dakota said to Tenzin. "Did he- did he take your bending away?" Tenzin asked Korra. "No I stopped him thanks to Zoroark. **Zoroark is the Illusion fox Pokemon. It doesn't just transform itself - it also has the power to make hundreds of people see its illusions.** And thanks to his illusions Korra was safe and Amon couldn't fight back." Dakota said to Tenzin. "Zoroark." Zoroark said with a smirk on his face. "Oh thank goodness." Tenzin said revive to hear that. "Korra are you ok?" Lily asked Korra one more time.

Korra then started to sob. "I was so terrified! I felt so helpless" Korra said hugging Lily titly. "It's all right. The Nightmare is over." Tenzin said joining the hug. "And we are here with you." Lucas said joining the hug. "And we will help you." Dakota said joining into the hug. "No matter what comes we will be by your side." Zoey said join the hug. "And we will stop Amon together." Lily said closing her eyes. "You all were right. I've been scared this whole time. I-I've never felt like this before and… I don't know what to do." Korra said to them before breaking down crying. "Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin said to Korra. "Don't worry Korra we got you." Lily said rubbing Korra's back. Korra just kept crying. "Let it ok Korra it's ok Let it out." Dakota said to Korra.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Korra fell to sleep. Then Tarrlok came in with his task force. Tarrlok was impressed to see all the Chi-Blockers on the floor. He tried to recruit Dakota, but Dakota said no and Lucas quit. They left for Air Temple Island. Hopefully to get a good night's sleep they need it.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, before we started first I would like to say that I just started my spring semester so write maybe slow, but don't worry I won't stop writing until the story is over. And As you may have heard Pokemon Sword and Shield are having expansion passes. The Isle of Armor and The Crown Tundra I will add stuff from those two DLC into the story but Lucas will not have done them so they will be a mystery to him. Any way time for chapter 5**

**Book Air Part 5**

**The Spirit of Competition and Rivalry**

**Republic City Arena**

Lucas, Zoey, Dakota, and Lily were at the gym helping Korra. Mako, and Bolin train for the upcoming tournament. Dakota had Decidueye our shooting them with some arrows. Lily had Chandelure out charging at them wrapped in fire. Lucas had Coalossal firing streams of hot water at them. Zoey was just sitting on the side reading the paper which had a story about Dakota vs Amon in it. "Come on guys you can do this." Dakota said as Decidueye shot an arrow at Bolin. "Why are you shooting arrows at us?" Bolin asked Dakota. "It to help you dodge. After all **Decidueye is the Arrow Quill Pokemon. In a tenth of a second, it can nock and fire an arrow quill, piercing and opponent's weak point before they notice what's happening**. So If you can dodge an arrow you can dodge an earth disk" Dakota said to Bolin.

"Oh relax Bolin after all with us helping you three train the tournament will be easy." Lily said to Bolin. But soon they all got hit, Bolin got hit by Chandelure, Korra with an arrow, and Mako got hit by a stream of water.

"I hope." Lily said as they landed on the floor. "I'm sure that they'll be fine." Lucas said as they all started to laugh as Lucas, Lily and Dakota helped Korra, Mako, and Bolin get up off the floor. "It's been great having you five at so many back-to-back practices, everyone." Mako said to Korra and the Trainers. "No problem Mako." Lucas said to Mako. "Yeah it's nice that we're all here together." Lily said to them. "I got nothing better to do." Zoey said turning not looking up. "Oh come on Zoey this is fun." Dakota said to Zoey. "What do you think Korra?" Lily asked Korra "It feels good to be back." Korra said to Lily. "That's good Korra." Lily said to Korra. "Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence, Lucas quitting and Dakota not joining his task force." Korra said to them.

"Tarrlok will be fine." Zoey said still not looking up. "Yeah you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force. And you promise you will help us train before you join his task force." Bolin said to Korra and Lucas. "Yeah. Sorry about that." Lucas said to Bolin. "Okay come on team huddle time." Mako said to Bolin and Korra. While Mako, Korra, and Bolin huddle up the Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon moved to the side watching them. The trainer's watch as Bolin gave a loving smile to Korra. Korra gave Bolin a forced smile before tuning to Mako with a loving smile. And Mako was just unfazed and looked down.

"This can't be good?" Lucas said as Mako regained his focus. "It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so the Fire Ferrets have never been this good are we ready?" Mako asked Korra and Bolin. "We're ready!" Bolin and Korra said at the same time. "Not quite." A voice said. They all turned their heads to see Asami holding the new uniforms. "You'll need these." Asami said to Mako, Korra, and Bolin. "Oh hey Asami good morning." Lily said to Asami. "Good morning Lily, Lucas, Zoey, and Dakota right." Asami said to the trainers. "Yes it's nice to meet you Asami." Dakota said to Asami. "Hey Asami." Mako said walking to Asami. "Good morning sweetie." Asami said to Mako. "These new uniforms look great." Mako said to Asami. "You look great champ." Asami said to Mako as they wiggle their nose against one another.

Korra was gagging at the site of Mako and Asami. "What's up with her?" Dakota asked the trainers. "I'll tell you later." Lucas said to Dakota. "Well teamatea, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Mako said as he and Asami started to leave. "Okay we'll check you guys later." "Have fun see you later." Lily said to them as everyone got ready to leave. "So Korra there they go here we are all alone in the gym." Bolin said, but was hit by a ball. "Did you forget about us?" Zoey said to Bolin. "Right sorry." Bolin said. "It's ok Bolin but we have to get back to Air Temple Island." Lily said to Bolin. "Yeah I have to train with Tenzin see ya!" Korra said as they left. "We'll be back with food later Bolin. "Lucas said to Bolin as they exited the gym leaving Bolin with a frown.

Later that day, Lucas and Dakota went to Mako and Bolin's apartment with food. After they arrived Mako helped Lucas cook and Dakota helped Bolin give Pabu a bath. "Work with me here Pabu." Bolin said to Pabu as he refused to get into the water. "He's worse than a Rock type." Dakota said trying to get a grip on Pabu. "You want to look spic-and-span in your new uniform, don't you." Bolin said as Pabu just kept struggling out of the water. "Got you." Dakota said as he pushed Pabu into the water. Pabu stopped struggling once he got into the water.

"So what do you guys think of Korra in a girlfriend sort of way?" Bolin asked everyone. "I think she is a wild one so it may be hard to date her." Lucas said sturing some soup. "I think she would be a fine girlfriend when she wants to." Dakota said rubbing some soup into Pabu fur. "She's great, but I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami." Mako said making everyone stop what they are doing and turn to him.

"I was talking about a girlfriend for me." Bolin said to Mako. "And me and Lucas were talking in a general sense." Dakota said to Mako. "Yeah you have a girl focus on her." Lucas said to Mako. "Yeah leave some ladies for the rest of us." Bolin said to Mako. "I know that's what I thought you meant." Mako said. "Are you ok Mako?" Dakota asked Mako. "I don't know guys. It doesn't seem like a good idea for Bolin to date Korra." Mako said to them. "You just said she was great two seconds ago." Bolin said to Mako. "Yeah Korra's a great athlete and avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really girlfriend material. She's more like a pal." Mako said to Bolin. "I agree with Mako. Korra is too wild. She needs time to calm down before she can become a girlfriend." Lucas said. "You two are nuts. Korra and I are perfect for each other." Bolin said to Lucas and Mako. "I don't know about that Bolin?" Lucas said, shaking his head. "Oh come on she's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm gorgeous."

"Bolin I doubt that those make you two perfect together." Dakota said to Bolin. "Like you and Lily, Dakota." Lucas said to Dakota. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dakota said looking away. "Oh come on I remember when you two meet you could take your eyes off each other." Lucas said to Dakota. "I could say the same thing about you and Olivia." Dakota said to Lucas making him stop. "What are you talking about?" Lucas said turning to Dakota.

"Lily told me about when she meets you in the park." Dakota said to Lucas. "Can we focus on me and Korra." Bolin said to Lucas and Dakota. "Bolin maybe you should try and learn more about her before you rush off and do something stupid." Lucas said to Bolin. "Yeah get to know her first." Dakota said to Bolin. "Okay, but I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out." Bolin said to them.

Lucas and Dakota just slapped their hand into their face. "Look it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?" Mako said to Bolin. "Yeah just focus on the tournament you can try asking Korra out after the tournament." Lucas said to Bolin. "Yeah yeah I know." Bolin said to them. "You know what I'm talking about, Pabu. Talking about real love." Bolin said to Pabu as Pabu just tilted his head. "Bolin I don't think it's love that your feeling?" Dakota said to Boiln. "Hey lets just drop the love talk and eat." Lucas said as he and Mako came over with some food. They then started to eat in silence.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Meanwhile Korra, Lily, and Zoey were outside wearing some coat and was helping Olivia, Jinora, and Ikki feed the lemurs on the island. "So how's it going with the tall dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora asked Korra. "Jinora I thought I told you not to ask her." Olivia said to Jinora. "But she's been spending a lot of time together lately." Jinora said to Olivia.

"Their teammates and they have to practice for the upcoming tournament." Olivia said to Jinora. "It's ok Olivia, they're just kids." Lily said to Olivia. "So tell us all about the magical romance!" Ikki asked Korra. "What." Korra said making them all laugh. "Korra we all know you like the boy it's easy to see." Zoey said to Korra. "Listen to you girls! I'm-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff." Korra said to them. "Korra you fell for him the second you say him." Lily said to Korra. "Just like you and Dakota." Zoey said making everyone turn to Lily.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Lily said hiding her blush in her coat. "I remember when you two meet you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other." Zoey said. "Aww that's cute." Olivia said to Lily. "I could say the same for you and Lucas." Lily said to Olivia. "Wait what there's nothing happening there." Olivia said waving her hands in front of her face. "You had a date all ready and nothing happened." Lily said, cracking a smile. "It was not a date, but we're not talking about that. We're talking about Korra romance interest." Olivia said trying to change the topic. "I told you I'm not interested in any romance thing besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl." Korra said lowering her head. "Korra?" Lily said, looking at Korra. "But let's just pretend for a second I am interested in him what would I do?" Korra asked the girls. "There it is." Zoey said pointing her finger at Korra.

"Ooh, I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son who was supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did." Jinora said to Korra. "Tell me." Korra said to Jinora. "Korra what I think I know how this story goes." Zoey said to Korra. "She rode her dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano." Jinora said to Korra. "Ok not exactly what I was thinking, but the ending is the same." Zoey said lowering her head. "It was so romantic." Jinora said ignoring Zoey. "Keep telling yourself that." Lily said patting Jinora head. "No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch forever and ever and ever." Ikki said using her airbending to make her jump high. Olivia, Lily, and Zoey broke out laughing by Ikki's idea. "The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now. Don't you three have anything better." Korra asked Olivia, Lily, and Zoey as they finished laughing..

"I got nothing. What makes you think I care about romance." Zoey said to Korra. "All I can say is try to impress the boy." Olivia said to Korra. "You two are no help Lily you got anything useful?" Korra asked Lily. "I have a few Ideas. But we need a Luvdisc for any of them." Lily said, closing her eyes. "Luvdisc?" Jinora asked Lily. "**Luvdisc is the Rendezvous Pokemon. Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokemon is promised a loving relationship that never ends.** But we don't have any Luvdisc on our teams and we can't fish for them here." Lily said to them. "So your big idea is a fish?" Korra said as they heard laughter. All the girls turned their heads to see Pema.

"Oh hey Pema." Korra said to Pema. "Lady Pema." Olivia said bowing. "Evening Pema." Lily said to Pema. "Uh how long were you standing there?" Korra said not looking Pema in the eyes. "Long enough." Pema said laughing a bit. "Oh ah." Olivia said looking away. "But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago, I was in the exact same situation. With Tenzin." Pema said walking to the girls. "Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked her mother. "That's right." Pema said to Ikki. "So what did you do?" Korra askes Pema. "Well for the longest time I did nothing, I was so shy and scared of rejection. But watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there, and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history." Pema said placing her hands on her belly. "Wow." All the girls said at the same time.

"Wow Pema I didn't take you for a bad girl." Zoey said lightly punching Pema right arm. "I don't know what you're talking about." Pema said looking away from Zoey with a smirk on her face. Then Korra started to get an idea. "Korra I know what you're thinking, but it's a bad idea." Zoey said to Korra crossing her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about." Korra said looking away from Zoey. "Fine, but remember Mako's current girlfriend father is paying for you to be in the tournament. And you all need to focus on the tournament. So save the romence for when you win." Zoey said before walking away. "You know she's right, Korra win the tournament first, then you and Asami can fight over Mako." Lily said before she went to Zoey.

**Republic City Arena**

"Folks after a year of waiting, The pro bending championship tournament Is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches. In our single elimination 16-team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen." The Announcer said as everyone got ready for the game. "Man this place is crazy." Dakota said as he, Lily, Zoey, Lucas were in the team boot looking around. "Just what it gets crazier when the game starts. I don't know why people like these events?" Zoey said not liking being here. "I guess you don't like this stuff." Dakota asked Lily. "I just prefer to work then to play." Zoey said to Dakota. "Guys it's starting." Lucas said as a spot light arrered on Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

"Introducing our first team, The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The man with the microphone said as the crowd cheered. "And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabbaroos." The man with the microphone said as a team of girls appeared on the other side of the field. Everyone got ready. Then the bell ding and they started. Everyone's first attack hit in the middle of the field making an explosion. "What and explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending." The Announcer said as the two team attack kept countering each other.

"I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets no wonder the avatar's been absent from the papers lately." The Announcer said as the Fire Ferrets pushed the Red Sands Rabbaroos back. "She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets Advance into Rabbaroo territory and are holding nothing back." The Announcer said as the Fire Ferrets moved forward.

"Nice sprawl there by Mako." The Announcer said as Mako dodge a water shot. "Bolin strikes ula Dodges and all three Rabbroos are down." The Announcer said as all of the Red Sands Rabbaroos layed on the floor. "The Fire Ferrets easily take round one." The Announcer said as the bell rang. "Yes what to go." Lily said clapping. "YEAH THAT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." Lucas yelled surprising Zoey and Dakota. "What the deal with him?" Dakota asked Lily. "He's just like this when he watches a game." Lily said to Dakota.

"Round two." The man with the microphone said as the bell rang again. "The Rabbaross are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin." The Announcer said as Bolin got hammered by water attacks. "Korra comes to his defense and she water-whacks Umi back into zone two." The Announcer said as Korra blocked one of the water shots and water blast one of the Red Sands Rabbaroos back. "The Ferrets are on fire tonight, and they win round two." The Announcer said as they pushed all the Red Sands Rabbaroos back to zone three winning the round.

"Round three." The man with the microphone said as the final round began. "With the Rabbaroos down two rounds, they'll need a knockout to win. And with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening." The Announcer said as the Red sands Rabbaroos got knocked back while the crowd started to boo making them mad. "These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine." The Announcer said as the Fire Ferrets released a flurry of attacks.

"Ha! Ooh, yah!" Bolin said tossing some earth disk knocking the last of the Red Sands Rabbaroos back into zone two. "Bolin Bashes Adi into zone two, and the Ferrets get the green light to advance." The Announcer said as the crowd started to cheer. "I guess we know how the crowd favorite." Lucas said quietly.

"The Rabbaroos are just fighting to say on their feet at this point. Down goes Adi and Ula and Umi." The Announcer said as all the Red Sand Rabbaroos got knocked into zone three. "All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets who win their opening match of the tournament." the man with the microphone said as everyone started to cheer.

"Whoo-hoo." Korra said jumping in joy. "Yes." Mako said raising his hands into the air. "That's what I'm talking about." Bolin said looking at the Red Sand Rabbaroos. "Yeah." The Fire Ferrets said having a group hug. "What to go guys." Lily said cheering. "Nice work guys." Zoey said clapping. "They did a great job." Dakota said clapping. "YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." Lucas yelled, making everyone turn to him.

"What?" Lucas asked the trainers as Korra, Mako, and Bolin made their way to them. "Thank you." Bolin said to the crowd. "Wow were really connecting out there in that ring." Mako said to Korra. "Yeah you all did great." Lily said to them. "Yeah thanks, you know I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out the ring too." Korra said to Mako. "Um sure." Mako said to Korra. "Oh on." Zoey said, shaking his head.

"So I was thinking we should spend some time together." Korra said to Mako. "We've been spending lots of time together." Mako said to Korra. "I mean outside of the gym. And not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting Chi-Blockers." Korra said to Mako. "This can't be good." Dakota said to Lucas quietly. "You think?" Lucas said to Dakota quietly. "I don't know Asami and I are-" Mako said but was interrupted by Korra. "Look, I really like you, and I think we were meant for each other." Korra said to Mako but Mako just turned away from her.

"Korra I'm really sorry but. I just don't feel the same way about you." Mako said to Korra. "Ouch." Lily said quietly. "Forget I ever said anything." Korra said walking away before Asami walked in with Pabu. "Congratulations guys. You were so amazing out there." Asami said walking to Mako giving him a kiss on the cheek. Korra just looked heartbroken as Mako and Asami started to walk to the other side of the room.

"So, Korra, I was thinking you and me, we could go get some dinner together. Sort of a date situation." Bolin said to Korra. "Oh on." Lucas said quietly. "Oh that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy." Korra said to Bolin. "Are you kidding me you're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buff-est, talented-est, incredible-est girl in the world." Bolin said making Korra giggle. "At least Korra is smiling." Lily said quietly. "You really feel that way about me?" Korra asked Bolin. "I felt that way since the moment I saw you. Trust me I know we're going to have so much fun together." Bolin said to Korra.

"You know what I could use some fun okay sure." Korra said to Bolin. "Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here Bolin." Bolin said as he and Korra started to leave. When Bolin and Korra were talking Mako kept his eyes on Korra. But Asami made him focus on her then she laid her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. But Mako turned his head to the door.

Soon the trainers walk into the hallway to talk. "So what should we do?" Lily said to them. "Ok first Lily Dakota you two use Altaria and Garchomp and go after Korra and Bolin." Lucas said. "Why us?" Dakota asked. "Look Zoey's Golurk is two loud to follow them and the only Pokemon that I can ride can only carry me for a few minutes." Lucas said to Dakota. "But why us?" Dakota asked again. "You two are faster and quieter so you two can follow them easier than us." Lucas said to Dakota. "Is there anything else to your plan?" Lily asked Lucas. "Just find them and keep them from falling in love." Lucas said. "Why?" Lily asked. "Now that Korra told Mako her feelings he's thinking about it. So if decides to date Korra instead Asami that means he'll be going against his brother and they don't need this love drama now." Zoey said to Lily and Dakota. "Oh ok come on Dakota let's go." Lily said letting Altara out and flying out a window. "All right I'm coming." Dakota said letting Garchomp out and following her.

After they left Zoey turned Lucas. "So what is the real plan?" Zoey asked Lucas. "What are you talking about this is the plan." Lucas said to Zoey. Zoey just stared at him. "Ok fine that wasn't the plan." Lucas said crossing his arms. "Then what is the plan?" Zoey asked Lucas. "Well since Korra just opened the floodgates on all this drama, the only thing we can do is to get Lily and Dakota together." Lucas said. "Why?" Zoey asked. "Look thanks to Korra chances are that two to four hearts are about break and they might lose the tournament I rather have something good happen this week." Lucas said to Zoey. "If you want something good to happen you could just ask Olivia out on a date." Zoey said walking away. "Wait what are you talking about?" Lucas said going after Zoey.

**Republic City Streets**

Soon Lily and Dakota found Naga outside a restaurant. "So what is the plan?" Lily asked Dakota as they got off Garchomp and Altaria. "Let's just act like we didn't know they were here. Let's just say what we just wanted to try this place." Dakota said to Lily. "But how are we going to pay for this we don't have any money?" Lily asked Dakota. "Don't worry I got some money after a soled a big pearl to someone." Dakota said to Lily. "Oh ok." Lily said. "But let's not get anything expensive." Dakota said as they walked into the restaurant. "You two say out here and don't hang out by the door." Lily said to ALtaria and Garchomp. "And say out of trouble I'm looking at you Garchomp." Dakota said to Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said, in a grumpy sounding. "Altaria." Altaria said rubbing her head against Garchomp. "Garchomp?" Garchomp said wondering what Altaria is doing

In the restaurant Bolin and Korra were eating some sea weak noodles. "So how do you like it?" Bolin asked Korra. "Mmm, it's delicious, and totally authentic. Man I didn't realize how much I missed the water tribe grub." Korra said to Bolin. "That's great because this is my favorite joint." Bolin said to Korra. "Korra Bolin what are you two doing here?" Lily said to Korra and Bolin. Bolin and Korra stopped eating and turned to See Lily and Dakota walking in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked Lily and Dakota. "Oh I heard about this place and I thought about trying it and Lily came with me." Dakota said as they took their seats on the table next to them. "Just pretend we're not here you won't even know we're here." Lily said as they looked at the menu. Soon they each got a bowl of water tribe food. They had a bit of a worried look on their face before taking a bite. But once they took a bite their eyes light up. "Man this is great." Dakota said taking more bites of his food. "This does have an interesting and lovely taste." Lily said eating her food slowly.

"I know Water tribe food is the best." Korra said to them. "I know right see, you love water tribe food, I love water tribe food. Just another reason we are so great together." Bolin said to Korra. "They are god noodles." Korra said slurping a few more noodles. "That they are." Dakota said making a mess on his face. "Look at what you're doing, you're making a mess come here." Lily said, taking out a napkin and cleaning Dakota's face. "Thank Lily." Dakota said to Lily. "No problem." Lily said to Dakota. "Aw what a cute moment." Korra said as she started to laugh.

"Oh knocking it off Korra." Lily said lightly punching Korra's arm. "Hey who's that creepy guy over there." Korra said as she stopped laughing and pointing to a guy in a private room. "Which guy?" Lily asked Korra. "That one the one that keeps leering at us?" Korra said as they focus on a guy with long back hair covering the right side of his face, with two girls in his arms. "That's Tahno and the Wolf-Bats. The reigning champs three years running. Don't make eye contact!" Bolin said to Korra. But Korra just ignored his ivice and staried at Tahno with a mean look.

"Korra maybe you should have that face for the tournament." Lily said as Tahno started to get up. "Uh oh here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy." Bolin said to them. "No promises." Dakota said as they got closer. "I'm serious Dakota he's a nasty dude." Bolin said as he notice them getting close. Bolin the started to slurp his food as fast as he can. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fire Ferrets Pro Bending saddest excuse for a team." Tahno said to Korra and Bolin. "Well he's a charmer." Lily said crossing her arms. "Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you un-vatar." Tahno said to Korra and Bolin.

"They got in by skills and training." Lily said to Tahno. "Now what's a cute girl like you hanging out with these losers." Tahno said to Lily. "You know if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends I could give you some private lessons. And if you want I can show you want a night on the town really looks like." Tahno said to the girls. "You want to go toe-to-toe with me Pretty boy?" Korra said to Tahno as she got up into his face. "And I want nothing to do with you so go away." Lily said getting up like Korra. "Make me I'll even give you the first shot." Tahno said to the girls. "Korra Lily don't do it. He's just trying to bait you. You hit him we're out of the tournament." Bolin said to the girls.

"Girl just forget him let's just try to enjoy our meal." Dakota said to the girls. "Oh look at this guy trying to be a nice guy." Tahno said to Dakota. "Please I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to enjoy my food with my friends in peace." Dakota said to Tahno. "Well look at this the non-bender thinks he can tell me what to do." Tahno said to his friends. "Look boy don't even think for one second that your anything special compared to me." Tahno said pouring Dakota's food onto the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dakota said, looking at his food. "And what can you do about it?" Thano said as he and his friends started to laugh. Dakota then whistled softly. Then Garchomp burst through the window. "GARCHOMP." Garchomp roared at them, scaring them all away from Korra, Lily, Bolin and Dakota. "Now leave or be food for Garchomp." Dakota said to Tahno. Tahno then just left trying to act cool but gave Dakota a mean look.

Then everyone started to laugh. "I've never seen anyone razz Tahno like that." Bolin said to Dakota. "It's all thanks to Garchomp. **Garchomp is the Mach Pokemon. It's fine scales don't just reduce wind resistance-their sharp edges also cause injury to the opponent who attacks it**." Dakota said. "Well thank you Garchomp." Lilt said petting Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said to someone outside. "What's the problem Garchomp?" Dakota asked Garchomp. "Altaria." Altaria said as she poked her head through the window and began to rub her head against Garchomp again.

"Aw do you like Garchomp, Altaria?" Lily asked Alatria. "Altaria." Altaria said as she continued to rub her head against Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said leaving the room trying to get Altaria to stop. "Well let's just try and enjoy the night." Korra said as she and Bolin resumed eating. "Here Dakota you can have some of mine." Lily said sharing her food with Dakota. "Thanks Lily." Dakota said as they started to eat again.

Later that night Lily, Dakota, Korra and Bolin where having some drinks. Then Bolin burp. Korra not wanting to be out done did a bigger burp. This started a burping contest between each other. "Classy." Lily said as Korra did a loud burp. "Oh let them be." Dakota said as they all started to laugh. They then wandered around town to a giant light up tower. "This reminds me of Prism Tower." Lily said as they all looked around. Both Dakota and Bolin looked at the girls with loving looks in their eyes. After the tower Dakota, Lily, and Korra went to Air Temple Island while Bolin went back to the Arena.

**Republic City Arena**

The next day Mako was waiting for Korra outside the Arena "What kind of game are you playing?" Mako asked Korra as she approached the arena. "Uh… Pro Bending. We've got a quarterfinal match." Korra said to Mako. "No I mean with Bolin. You got him in a tizzy and I know you're only using him back at me." Mako said to Korra. "I am not. We're just having fun together. What do you care about anyway?" Korra said to Mako. "I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken." Mako said to Korra. "Wait a second. You're not worried about him. You're jealous. You do have feelings for me." Korra said to Mako. "What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous." Mako said to Korra.

"Admit it you like me." Korra said to Mako. "No, I'm with Asami." Mako said to Korra. "Yeah but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?" Korra said to Mako. "Get over yourself." Mako said to Korra. "I'm just being honest." Korra said. "You're crazy!" Mako yelled at Korra. "You're a liar!" Korra yelled. "Uh are you two ok?" Lily said, making them turn to the trainers. "We're fine." They yelled before walking in through different doors.

"Well their doomed what now?" Zoey asked the trainers. "Hope for the best and for some dume luck." Lucas said walking in. "I can you be more positive." Lily asked Lucas. "Lily they decide to focus on this drama and not the tournament. If they win it's because of dume luck." Lucas said as he went through the door. "He has a point let's just hope that they can pull themselves together." Zoey said to Lily as she walked in. "What is with those two?" Lily asked Dakota. "I don't know." Dakota said before they went in after Lucas and Zoey.

"Eight teams have been eliminated, and eight advance into the quarterfinals which get under way tonight." The Announcer said as everyone got ready and everyone in their normal seats. "The Rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs- the Boar-Q-Pines." The Announcer said into the radio. "Yeah their doom." Lucas said placing his hand in front of his face.

"Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages- or rather, of the ages." The Announcer said as the bell rings. With that it was on but it was The Fire Ferrets were doing much worse than last time much worse. "Korra dodges and- ooh, slams right into her teammate." The Announcer said as Korra and Mako collided. "Down goes Mako, and Bolin and Korra." The Announcer said said as they all got knocked back into zone three. "Round one goes to the Boar-Q-Pines." the man with the microphone said as the bell rang.

"That could have gone better." Lily said. "You were supposed to defend while I attacked!" Mako said to Korra. "I had an opening so I took it!" Korra said to Mako. "what is up with you two?" Bolin asked his team. "They need to focus." Lucas said. "All right whatever just pull it together guys." Bolin said as the bell rang. "The Ferrets are looking to mount some offense her in round two." The Announcer said as they landed hits on each other.

"Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks. He's a one man bending battalion." The Announcer said as Bolin dodge attacks and launched multiple attacks on the Boar-Q-Pines winning round two. "The Ferrets are having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin they narrowly notch round two." The Announcer said as everyone got ready for the final round. "Not sure what's eatin' them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabbaroos." The Announcer said as neither team gain ground.

"Round three is a tie. We go to a tie breaker to decide the match." The man with the microphone said as the referee tossed a coin into the air. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?" The referee said to The Fire Ferrets. "I got this." Mako said. "I know you usually handle these, but frankly your head's not in the game. I'm going to take this one. We choose earth." Bolin said to Mako before turning to the referee.

Then everyone, but Bolin and the earth bender from the Boar-Q-Pines left the circle in the middle. "Looks like the earth benders will collide in the tiebreaker face-off." The Announcer said as they were raised. "I hope Bolin can handle it." Dakota said as the bell rang again.

Bolin and the earth bender from the Boar-Q-Pines went for a full on head to head battle. Both used earth disks and tried to force each other off the small space they had. "Bolin goes in for the grapple." The Announcer said as Bolin grabbed the man's waist. "Chang reverses." The Announcer said as the earth bender from the Boar-Q-Pines tossed Bolin into the air. "Bolin strikes from midair, knocking chang to the edge of the circle." The Announcer said as the earth bender of the Boar-Q-Pines was forced to the edge.

"Another strike from Bolin, and changes in the drink!" The Announcer said as the earth bender went flying into the water. "The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!" The Announcer said as everyone started to cheer. "Ooh that was a close one forlks. Youth trumps experience tonight." The Announcer said as Korra and Mako resume being mad at each other. "This is not good." Lucas said watching Korra and Mako.

They had a few hours to rest before their next match. So Korra went to a platform outside the arena for some air. With Mako going after her. "We need to talk." Mako asked Korra as he arrived at the platform. "Look sometimes you can be so infuriating." Mako said to Korra. "Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me." Korra said not facing Mako. "No I haven't. What I'm trying to say is as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing." Mako said to Korra.

"So you do like me?" Korra said turning to Mako. Yes, but-. I like Asami, too. I don't know things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused-." Mako said but was interrupted by Korra kissing him. But instead of breaking away from the kiss Mako injoined it. But then they stopped and notice Bolin standing behind them with a bokay of flowers and a shock look on his face. And their trainers friends behind him each with a worried, sad, disappointed, and angry look on their face.

Then Bolin started to cry. "Bolin this isn't what you think." Mako said as Bolin ran pass the trainers crying his eyes out with Pabu on his shoulder. "I told you that romance would be a dad idea but did you listen to me no you did." Zoey said walking towards them with an angry look on her face. "Yeah look what you did." Mako said to Korra.

"She was talking to both of you. Even though I told you that this wasn't the time for all this drama." Lucas said with a disappointed look on his face. "You're blaming us?" Korra said to Lucas. "Yes you two just had to kiss and break Bolin heart." Lily said with a sad look on her face. "But she kissed me!" Mako said pointing to Korra. "You kissed me back!" Korra said to Mako.

"All right enough we can play the blame game later first let's find Bolin before something happens to him." Dakota said as he and Mako ran off after Bolin. "Well played Korra." Korra said watching them leave. "I told you to save this drama for after you win but now thanks to your impacince the Fire Ferrets are going to lose." Zoey said as she, Lily, and Lucas went back inside leaving Korra to think about what she's done.

**Republic City Streets**

"I think he's in here." Dakota said leading Mako into the restaurant they ate yesterday. "Hello Narook is my brother here?" Mako asked the restaurant owner. "Ah Mako." Dakota said as he and the restaurant owner pointed behind Mako. Mako then turned to see Bolin out cold surrounded by empty bowls. "Oh thanks." Mako said to The restaurant owner and Dakota.

"Come on wake up." Mako said trying to wake Bolin up. "How did you eat all this food we were only ten minutes behind you?" Dakota said looking at the dirty bowls. "I'm taking you home, bro." Mako asked Bolin as Bolin raised his head looking sad. "Don't call me that. You're not my brother. You're a brother-betrayer." Bolin said as he started to cry again. "What is this stuff made out of?" Dakota said picking up one of the bowls.

"The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu. Pabu loves me." Bolin said looking at Pabu who was asleep in a bowl. "You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match or our lives soon. Let's go." Mako said trying to help Bolin up. "No I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor." Bolin said moving away from Mako. "We don't have time for this. Garchomp help us out here." Dakota said letting Garchomp out. "Garchomp?" Garchomp said wondering what doing on.

"Garchomp can you help us here?" Dakota said to Garchomp pointing to Bolin. "Garchomp." Garchomp said shrugging his shoulders and picking Bolin up. "Why?" Bolin said crying as he was toast over Garchomp shoulder. "I told you dating a teammate was a bad idea." Mako said to Bolin as Dakota picked Pabu up and they started to walk out of the restaurant. "You're a bad idea." Bolin said to Mako. "Classy." Dakota said. "Put me down. Put me down." Bolin said trying to get off Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said shaking his head in annoyance. "Sorry about the mess." Dakota said as they left the restaurant.

**Republic City Arena**

Later that night Korra entered the changing room to see Bolin still putting, Mako not talking and the trainers just sat down looking at the ring. Korra then got ready then they went to the ring. "You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard-Wasps. This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks." The Announcer said as the bell rang starting round one.

"The Buzzard-Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo." The Announcer said as The Fire Ferrets are forced back into zone two. "All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. "All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako knocked all the way back into zone three!" The Announcer said as Mako got knocked into zone three.

"The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight." The Announcer said as the Fire Ferrets landed nothing. But an earth disk hit bolin in the stomach knocking him into zone three. "Ooh that has got to sting!" The Announcer said as he took off his helmet. Then Bolin throw up over the side. 'Gross." Lily said looking away.

"And Bolin loses his noodles literally. Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor Flamey-O instant noodles. "Noodley-est noodles in the united republic" The Announcer said as Bolin regain his helmet and the fight continued. But it didn't last long because Korra got knocked back into zone three. "The Buzzard-Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory." The Announcer said as the fight resume.

Soon Mako got sent into the water. "And Mako plunges into the pool." The Announcer said as Mako hit the water. "Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge." The Announcer said as the bell rang, saving them from falling. "And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell. They had better pull themselves together, folks, for round two. Otherwise they can kiss the finals good-bye." The Announcer said as everyone got ready for round two.

But they weren't doing much better in round two. Mako then hit Bolin in the back after he got knocked back into zone two. "This isn't going well." Lucas said as Bolin got up. "Hey watch it." Bolin said to Mako only to hit with a water shot. "GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME." Lucas yelled at them. "The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error, And Bolin's in the Pool!" The Announcer said as Bolin went overboard. "Ooh and a blatant hold by the avatar." The Announcer said as Korra waterbend a person up like a geyser.

"Korra stop that to rough." Lily said covering her mouth as a whistle blow. "Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!" The Referee said to Korra. "I'll unnecessarily rough you up!" Korra said splashing the referee. "KORRA!" Dakota yelled to Korra. "And the avatar is slapped with a yellow fan the Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch." The Announcer said as Korra moved back. And round two went to the Buzzard-Wasps

"With the Buzzard-Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout." The Announcer said as they got ready for round three. "Well I guess there's always next year." Mako said giving up. "Come on, we still have a chance, even if it is a slim one." Korra said to the team. "The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals." Bolin said to Korra. "Look if we don't pull together and work as a team we'll never forgive ourselves." Korra said to Bolin and Mako.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner the better." Mako said as they got ready. Then the bell rang and once again the Fire Ferrets were having trouble with Boin quickly getting knocked back. "Bolin knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother." The Announcer said as Mako was forced back. "And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder Looks like it's a clean hit." The Announcer said as an earth disk hit Bolin in the shoulder forcing him in the net. "OW." Bolin said holding his arm.

"Bolin!" Dakota said wondering how much pain Bolin was in. "Bolin!" Mako said looking at Bolin but was knocked overboard. "Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm!" The Announcer said as Bolin got back up. "I gotta hand it to him this kid's got grit, but how long can he keep it up?" The Announcer said before Bolin got knocked over.

"Apparently, not very long." The Announcer said as Bolin hit the water. "The Ferrets dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three-on-one, I don't like her odds." The Announcer said as Korra got knocked back. Down below Mako helped Bolin get out of the water. "Are you okay? How's your shoulder?" Mako asked Bolin. "It's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be alright." Bolin said to Mako.

"I'll be the judge of that." Dakota said as he came down. "Dakota I'm fine." Bolin said to Dakota. To which Dakota pocked Bolin shoulder and then Bolin groanin pain. "That it. I'm looking at it. Come on let's go." Dakota said pushing the Mako and Bolin onto the elevator. They were silent for a few seconds. "Is there anything you two want to say to each other." Dakota said to Mako and Bolin. "Are we going to be alright?" Bolin asked Mako. "Of course we are we're brothers. We'll get through this mess." Mako said to Bolin.

"Those weren't the words I was looking for." Dakota said crossing his arms. "I'm sorry." Mako said to Bolin. "Me too girls." Bolin said to Mako. "Seriously." Mako said. "Ok that's not what I was looking for, but it's a start." Dakota said as they could see Korra fighting the Buzzard-Wasps.

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra. She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her." The Announcer said as Korra dodge every attack thrown at her. "The Avatar finally gains some ground," The Announcer said as Korra knocked one of the Buzzard-Wasps to zone three. "But with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late." The Announcer said as all three of the Buzzard-Wasps lined up in a strain line in all three zones.

Then Korra fired a stream of water that blast all three of the Buzzard-Wasps off the ring. "It's the big kabosh! What an knockout!" The Announcer said as the crowd started to cheer wildly. "Yes we did it!" Bolin cheered. "Yeah." Mako cheered. "That's our girl." Lily cheered. "An amazing move." Lucas cheered. "She did great." Zoey cheered. "She impressed us all." Dakota cheered. "It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals." The Announcer said as Korra waved to the crowd.

Back in the changing room Mako hug Bolin. "Shoulder, Shoulder." Bolin said making Mako stop. "Sorry." Mako said. "Ok Bolin let me see it." Dakota said a Bolin took a seat. "That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen." Bolin said to Korra as she walked towards them. "That was amazing." Lily said talking Korra.

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would've made it this far without you. I owe you big time." Mako said to Korra. "You can thank Lucas he told me that the moment we lose is when we give up." Korra said rapping her arm around Lucas. "That right Korra." Lucas said as he and Korra did a fist bump. "So I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends." Korra asked Mako. "Definitely." Mako said as Tahno walked in.

"Oh, oh. You boys smell something in here? Wit I know what that is. Yeah that's the scent of losers." Tahno said to them. "I'm sure what your smelling is your cheap cologne." Dakota said making the Fire Ferrets and the trainers laugh. But it made Tahno mad. "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers really are." Korra said as Tahno walked past her. "Yeah I'm peeing my pants over here." Tahno said. "I'm sure some of our Pokemon can make that happen." Lucas said looking at Tahno with a mean look. Tahno didn't say anything but walked right next to his team. "And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolf-Bats!" The Announcer said as they started to move to the ring.

Korra then started to get made. "Save it for later Korra we'll bet them." Lucas said putting his arm in front of her. "Great job." Asami said as she entered the room and hug Mako before turning to Korra. "Oh hey Asami." Zoey said to Asami. "What a comeback Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that." Asami said to Korra. "Thanks, but if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you." Korra said to Asami. "And peace has been restored. Now we can win." Lucas said making everyone cheer. "So Dakota hows Bolin?" Lily asked Dakota.

"Well nothing's broken, but it's definitely bruised. It will take time to heal." Dakota said looking at the injury. "Ooh let me help." Korra said touching the injury. "Ow! Ah!" Bolin screamed. "Korra we're trying to help." Dakota said to Korra. "Yeah haven't you hurt me enough, woman?" Bolin said to Korra. "Relax guy's I'm a healer. I learned from Katara the best there is." Korra said pulling out a water bubble. "Korra what are you doing?" Dakota asked.

"No, no, no, ohhh… that's the stuff." Bolin said as the pain started to melt away. "You got to teach me that." Dakota said to Korra. "Bolin I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get out of hand." Korra said to Bolin. "Ah I'll be alright. But we had fun together didn't we?" Bolin said to Korra. "I had a great time honestly. You are one of a kind, Bolin." Korra said to Bolin. "Please go on I enjoy praise. But I have to ask did you have a fun time." Bolin asked Lily and Dakota.

"I had a great time." Lily said to Bolin. "Me to Bolin. Look man I'm sorry you had to go through it, but know that I'm sure one day you will find that special someone someday." Dakota said to Bolin. "Your winners is the Wolf-Bats." The Announcer said as the bell rang surprising everyone.

"What how is it over already?" Korra asked as Zoey moved to the railing. "Ah you all may want to see this." Zoey said looking at the other team. "With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the ferrets know a good doctor, because they're gonna need one!" The Announcer said as Korra and Lily looked at the destroyed other team with worry on their faces. "The finals are going to be a fight." Lucas said as they watch the Wolf-Bats leave with a big smirk on their faces.

**Hello everyone please like follow or review if you like this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I would like to start with I have tests coming up so it might be awhile before I post the next few chapters of my story. And just to let you all know everyone in the Legend of Korra will get a Pokemon but that's later in the series.**

**Book Air Part 6**

**And The Winner is… Pokemon?**

**Republic City Arena**

Early in the morning Korra, Mako, and Bolin were practicing their attacks on photos of Tahno. While Lucas, Dakota, Lily, and Zoey, had Coalossal, Decidueye, Meowstic, and Serperior out using their attacks to keep the team on their feet. All the while the radio was playing music. "You are listening to the music hour." The Radio DJ said over the radio.

"Yes woo!" Korra said as she hit a few photos of Tahno, while dodging Coalossal Rock Slide, dodging a Spirit Shackle for Decidueye, dodging a ball of water from Meowstic Psychic, and Leaf Blade from Serperior. "Brought to you by Cabbage Corp. Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years." The Radio DJ said over the radio.

"Man I got a good feeling about tonight! I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take those pompous Wolf-Bats." Korra said as she got a towel. "I agree with all this special training there's not a doubt in my mind that you can lose." Lucas said patting Korra on her back. "It's still going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you two are right." Mako said to Korra and Lucas as they stopped for a break. "Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" Bolin cheered as he jumped onto Mako's back. "With a stunning three easy wins against the Wolf-Bats." Lily said as she joined the dog pile.

"Good morning citizens of Republic City." A voice on the radio said. "Oh no." Zoey said as everyone turned to the radio. "This is Amon I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro bending match, because it will be the last." Amon said over the radio. "Wait what?" Lily said. "It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals or else there will be severe consequences." Amon said over the radio. "We got to learn how to block his radio signals." Zoey said placing her hands on her hips.

"That guy's got some nerve!" Bolin said looking at the radio. "You think the council will give in?" Mako asked the group. "I'm not waiting to find out we need to get to city hall." Korra said to them. "Ok everyone returned." the trainers said returning their Pokemon. "Garchomp, Golurk, Altaria come out." Dakota, Zoey, Lily let out their flying Pokemon.

Then Korra jumped onto Altaria with Lily, Mako with Zoey on Golurk, and Bolin with Dakota with Garchomp. "You coming Lucas?" Korra asked Lucas. "There is no room for me so I have to ride my own Pokemon." Lucas said pulling out the last of his Pokeballs. "Come out Dragapult." Lucas said, letting out a long serpent like dragon with small arms and legs, with two long red fins on the side of his flat head. With four holes in the fins with two little serpents in two of the holes.

"Dragapult." The dragon said as he flew around the team. "Who's this?" Bolin asked as Dragapult inspected him. "This is Dragapult. **Dragapult is the Stealth Pokemon. When it isn't battling, it keeps Dreepy in the holes on its horns. Once a fight starts, it launches the Dreepy like supersonic missiles**." Lucas before jumping onto Dragapult back.

"Why was Dragapult inspecting us?" Mako asked Lucas. "Dragapult is a curious one when I first meet him he was following me wondering what I was doing. Even after I caught him he would still wander around looking at everything so I have to keep a close eye on him." Lucas said as they took off for the city hall. "Wooo hooo." Korra said as they flew to city hall. "This is the only way to travel." Bolin said having fun. "Focus we need to get to city hall." Zoey said to the group.

**Republic City City Hall**

Soon everyone still riding Dragapult, Garchomp, Golurk, and Altaria burst through the front door and landed in the council room. "Korra, Lucas, Lily, Zoey, Dakota you five shouldn't be here this is a closed meeting." Tenzin said to everyone as they got off Dragapult, Garchomp, Golurk, and Altaria. "As the Avatar and pro bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said walking to the council. "She's right you can't just cancel it's the finals." Lucas said. "I know winning the championship means a lot to you two, but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin said to the group. "What about the rest of you?" Korra asked the Council. "Yeah what do you all have to say about shutting down the arena." Dakota asked the Council.

"Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon right?" Korra asked Tarrlok. "Actually Tenzin and I agree, for once." Tarrlok said as he stood up. "You two are agreeing on something? Are we dreaming?" Lily said to them. "The council is unanimous we're closing the arena." Tenzin said to the group. "No." Mako said. "You can't." Bolin said. "This isn't far." Lucas said. "I don't understand. I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon." Korra asked Tarrlok. "While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game." Tarrlok said to the group.

"Pro bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the Arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace. To watch benders…" Mako said but was interrupted by Bolin. "Beat each other up-In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin said as everyone stared at him. "Bolin not helping." Zoey said hitting Bolin in the back of his head. "Ow." Bolin said rubbing the back of his head.

"The point being is that in the Arena is where we all are equal. We're all cheering for the team we love. Sharing those amazing moments together is what makes the Arena so important." Lucas said to the council. "I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." Tarrlok said to the group.

"Hey while Korra, Mako, and Bolin might not know the situation. I can assure you that Me, Lucas, Lily and Dakota know the situation. And if you do this it will just show the world who really runs this town." Zoey said to the council as Korra, Mako and Bolin said hey during the first part. "She's right though. The reality is, if you close the Arena, you let Amon win!" Korra said to the council. "Yes exactly what they said! Yes" Bolin said pointing to Korra and Zoey. "I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Tarrlok said to everyone as he raised his hammer.

But before he could bring the hammer down a metal cable came out of nowhere and destroyed the hammer. Everyone turned to see Chief Lin Beifong standing at the door. Garchomp started to growl at Lin while Altaria hid behind Garchomp. Golurk just stood there like nothing was happening. And Dragapult was just staring at Lin. While everyone else was surprised to see Chief Beifong. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar and the Trainers."

"You do?" Tarrlok said to Chief Beifong. "Yeah you do?" Korra said to Lin. "Ok this has to be a dream Dakota pinch me." Lily asked Dakota. Dakota said nothing and pinched her arm. "Ow, oh ok I'm not dreaming." Lily said rubbing her arm.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." Lin said to the group. "I agree with the Chief to show these Equalists that we won't go down without a fight." Zoey said to the council. "We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin and Zoey." Tenzin said to Lin and Zoey while Tarrlok started to think. "Now just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has in mind." Tarrlok said as Tenzin just crossed his arms.

"If you keep the Arena open my Metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the Chi-Blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said to Tarrlok. "Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility. For the safety of the spectators in the Arena?" Tarrlok asked Lin. "I guarantee it." Lin said with confidence. "It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the Arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" Tarrlok said to the council. Then everyone, but Tenzin voted in favor of Lin's plan.

"The Arena stays open, good luck in the finals." Tarrlok said to the group. "All right." Bolin said. "Yeah." Mako said. "Thank you!" Korra said. "And good luck to you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok said to Lin. "A word please, Lin." Tenzin asked Lin as they walked away from the council.

"Tarrlok's playing you. And I don't want to see you get hurt" Tenzin said to Lin. "I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it." Lin said to Tenzin. "In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match." Tenzin said to Lin. "You don't need to babysit me." Lin said to Tenzin. "It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe." Tenizn said to Lin. "Do what you want. It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." Lin said trying to walk away, but was stopped by Korra and Zoey.

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong? I wanted to thank you for your help. It really means… A lot." Korra said to Lin. But Lin just ignored her and walked past her and Zoey. "Yeah nice talking to you to Chief." Zoey said to Lin as she left. "What is her deal? Even when she's on my side she's against me." Korra asked Tenzin. "Yeah what's Lin's problem?" Zoey asked Tenzin. "I've known Lin since we were children. She's always been... Challenging." Tenzin said to the girls. "That one word to describe her." Zoey said quietly. "What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me." Tenzin said to the girls. "What did you do?" Zoey said placing a hand on her hip. "Wait a second. It all makes sense now!" Korra said making Tenzin and Zoey turn to her. "What are you talking about?" Zoey asked Korra. "Him and Beifong, Beifong and him. They were a couple." Korra said to Zoey while pointing at Tenzin and the direction Lin went. "What… where'd you get that Idea?" Tenzin said he was surprised by Korra's words.

"Ha your wife." Korra said to Tenzin. "But she didn't tell us who, but by the way your acting it has to be true." Zoey said crossing her arms with a smile. "Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her.." Tenizn said looking away from the girls.

"So Pema stole you from Beifong?" Korra said crossing her arms. "I never knew Pema had the courage to steal from the Police Chief." Zoey said to Korra. "I'm surprised our "Esteemed Chief of Police" didn't throw her in jail." Korra said to Zoey. "Oh she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't "steal" me. Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life-." Zeniz said. "Ah Tenzin?" Zoey said making Tenzin realise what he was doing.

"Why am I even telling you two this? It all happened a long time ago, and we've moved past it." Tenzin yelled at the girls. "Apparently Beifong hasn't." Korra said to Tenzin. "I agree with Korra. "What are you two…? Of course she has. Anyway this is none of your business!" Tenzin said as he started to walk away. "See you at home mister heartbreaker!" Korra said to Tenzin. "Try not to break too many hearts before dinner." Zoey said as they both started to laugh.

Soon Lucas, Lily and Dakota, with Dragapult, Garchomp, Altaria, and Golurk walked to them. "Zoey can we have a word with you." Lucas asked Zoey. "What is it Lucas?" Zoey asked Lucas. "We want to talk to you about tonight." Dakota said to Zoey. "Can I come." Korra asked the trainers. "No go back to the gym and practice we'll be working on a surprise for the finals." Lily said to Korra. "Oh ok see you all later." Korra said as the trainers hopped onto their Pokemon back and then flow off.

**Republic City Streets**

In the streets Amon was watching him men unload some creations from some trucks. "I just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the Arena open." The Lieutenant said to Amon as he entered the room. "Perfect everything is going according to plan." Amon said.

**Republic City Arena**

Later that night the Arena was surrounded by a Metalbenders on land, sea, in the sky, and even some in the stands inspecting the area. "All clear, chief." A Metalbender said to Lin. "How is the security sweep going?" Tenzin asked Lin as she gave her men some conmandes. "Fine." Lin said to Tenzin not even looking at him. "They've checked underneath the stands?" Tenzin asked Lin. "Yes." Lin said still not looking. "And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?" Tenzin asked Lin. "I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job." Lin said looking at Tenzin for a few seconds with a mean look in her eyes.

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out, At least for one night." Tenzin said to Lin."Like old times?" Lin asked Tenzin. "Like old times." Tenzin said to Lin. "Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Lin said crossing her arms. "I would appreciate that." Tenzin said to Lin.

Soon the Arena while still surrounded by police crowds of people started to show up. "The Anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match." The Announcer said as everyone got ready for the championship match. "Will the Wolf-Bats ferocity help them repeat as champs, or will the underdogs Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?" The Announcer said as everyone took their seats.

"Now I know there's a big crowd, but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great. I believe in you." Bolin said to Pabu as everyone got their gear on. "Don't worry Bolin this will be an amazing show!" Lily said petting Pabu with Gogoat, Meowstic, and Chandelure out with her. "Yeah let us worry about the entrance you worry about winning." Lucas said with Orbeetle out next to him. Dakota and Zoey were looking at the stage. They then looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Soon the man with the microphone came out in the center stage as the crowd started to cheer. "Introducing the three-time defending champions, the White Falls Wolf-Bats!" The man with the Microphone said as Tahno and his team appeared in wolf bat costumes and started to howl with fireworks being fired through the stadium. Some of the crowd started to howl while some of them boo the Wolf-Bats. Then Tahno and his team took off their costumes.

"And their Challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The Man with the microphone said as the crowd started to cheer. "Ok now!" Lily said to the Pokemon. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said as he used Psychic to pick Pabu up. Then Chandelure used Inferno to make a stream of blue fire. Then Meowstic used Psychic to control the Inferno. Soon Meowstic and Orbeetle lead Pabu out of the room using Psychic with Inferno following Pabu making it look like the flame was coming from Pabu. Then Gogaot used Rock Slide dropping rocks into the water. Meowstic and Orbeetle then makes it look like Pabu was jumping from rock to rock.

"I got to say this is quite the opening show." The Announcer said as the crowd was at ah at the site of Pabu flying through the air leaving him a trail of blue fire. Soon Korra Mako and Bolin started to move to the ring with the crowd cheering. The crowd cheered louder when Pabu started to jump on the rocks around the team.

During the show Asami blows Mako a kiss and Mako blows on his back. Korra just rolled her eyes. Then when they got to the ring Bolin then bended an earth disk. Then Meowstic and Orbeetle then made Pabu land on the ring before they all stopped their attacks. Then Pabu jumped and threw the earth disk. "Yes! Nailed it! He's so talented." Bolin said as Pabu landed, he threw a hole in an earth disk he just bended. The crowd then started to cheer louder. "I got to tell you focks after all my years watching Pro Bending I have never seen a championship match with such an amazing opening show from both teams." The Announcer said as the teams got ready.

"Nice work everyone." Lily said petting all of her Pokemon. "Not bad at all Orbeetle." Lucas said petting Orbeetle head. "Good now that we got that out of the way let's stick with the plan!" Zoey said to Lucas and Lily. "Yes of course now Orbeetle return." Lucas said to Orbeetle before returning him. "The same goes for all of you." Lily said to her Pokemon as she returned all three of them to their pokeballs. Then Dakota looked at a spot next to the door and nodded his head before turning to the ring.

Tahno was unimpressed by The Fire Ferrets show and gave Korra, Mako, and Bolin a smug look. "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head." Korra said slamming her fist together. "The champs and the challengers face off at the center line. And here we go!" The Announcer said as both teams got ready. Then the bell rang and Tahno and his team ran to the line trying to water punch Korra. "Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water-boxing!" The Announcer said as Korra was hammered by Tahno's water attacks. "Ming shook off Mako's attack and returned the favor." The Announcer said as Mako fire missed and he was hit by an earth disk. Soon Korra and Mako were forced back into Zone two.

"Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says no thanks you sir!" The Announcer said as Bolin knocked one of the Wolf-Bats against the railing. "Nice shot!" Mako said. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Lucas cheered. Tahno looked at his teammate before turning the Fire Ferrets with an angry look on his face. "The Waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched." The Announcer said as Tahno and Korra fired water attacks at each other. "Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that will certainly elicit a foul." The Announcer said as Bolin was hit, but a large stream of water.

"Or apparently not!" The Announcer said as Bolin was forced into zone three and The Wolf-Bats moved up all the while the crowd was booing. "What's the big idea, Ref? That was a hosing foul!" Mako said to Referee. "Hey their cheating." Lily said to the Referee. "And the Wolf-Bats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A Questionable call by the officials." The Announcer said as the team's resume fighting. But once again the Wolf-Bats cheated and their earthbender earthbend one of the earth disks on the Fire Ferrets side. "Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!" The Announcer said as Mako got hit with an earth disk and knocked back into zone three.

"Oh come on Refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" Tenzin said from the stands. "Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of Pro Bending." Lin said to Tenzin with a smile on her face. "Ahem, I've been brushing up with Lucas. That Wolf-Bat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone." Tenzin said to Lin. "YOU CHEATERS WHEN I GET HANDS ON YOU I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Lucas yelled, making Lin and Tenzin turn their heads to Lucas. "Does he always get like this when it comes to a game?" Lin asked Tenzin. "Yes he takes sports seriously." Tenzin said lowering his head.

"The Ferrets Brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolf-Bats smell blood." The Announcer said as the Wolf-Bats did another cheap shot knocking Bolin into the water. "Yaagh!" Bolin said as he hit the water. "Bolin." Dakota said as he went down to Bolin. "Looks like Tahno snuck in an Illegal icing move, but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching, but it's obviously not this one." The Announcer said as Korra and Mako got hammered buy a lot of attacks knocking Korra back to zone three. "A splash and crash send the Avatar to zone three as well!" The Announcer said as the Wolf-Bats moved forward. Then the Wolf-Bats launched three attacks at Mako and Korra sending them over the side.

"It's a knockout! The Wolf-Bats won the championship for the fourth year in a- ." The Announcer said as the Wolf-Bats started to wave to the crowd. "Hold on a second, folks! Scratch that. The Ferrets are still alive! But just barely." The Announcer said as everyone said Korra was holding onto Mako and the edge of the ring. Korra then trough started to swing. "That's it Korra." Lily said as Korra threw Mako back onto the ring. Mako then launched a surprise fire attack knocking Tahno back to zone one on the Wolf-Bats side. "What an unbelievable move!" The Announcer said as Tahno got up with a really angry look on his face.

"These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two!" The Announcer said as Tahno growled with rage. "I guess he's used to cheating his opponents to win in the first round." Lucas said as Korra and Bolin got back to the ring. "What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asked her team. "They've been paid off. It's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose." Mako said to Korra. "If the Wolf-Bats are going to fight dirty, then so should we." Korra said to Mako. "No, we can't the refs have it out for us. If we're going to win this thing, it has to be fair and square." Mako said to Korra. "Ugh, that's no fun, but all right." Korra said as they got ready for round two.

"Round two!" The man with the microphone said as round two started. But unlike the last round the Fire Ferrets knew what they were doing and went for an all out offensive plan instead of holding their ground. "The opening salvo is a brutal brawl as both sides give it their all! But once again Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand." The Announcer said as Tahno froze the tip of korra left foot. "That jerk!" Lily said Zoey said raising her watching Tahno hit Korra with a hard boldt of water. "Wowza, those look like Illegal headshots to me!" The Announcer said as Mako dodge a fire attack heading to his face. But then the bell rang and each team had one person in Zone one, two and three.

"Round two will be decided with a tiebreaker!" The man with the microphone said as a coin was flipped. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?" the Referee said pointing to the Fire Ferrets. "I'm taking this one let's go. You and me, pretty boy." Korra said stepping forward. "I thought you'd never ask." Tahno said walking forward. "That right Korra shows who's boss." Lily said to Korra as the ring in the middle went up. The to match each other move waiting for each other to make the first vote.

"Come on little girl. Give me your best shot." Tahno taunting Korra. Korra then launched a quick water shot. Tahno dodge it easily and was about to attack Korra. But Korra then kicked her foot shooting a small stream of water up and hitting Tahno in the face sending his helmet flying. "Hmm chump." Korra said with a smirk on her face. The crowd was speechless as Tahno helmet landed in the hands of a woman that was watching the game.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" The man with the microphone said as the crowd started to cheer. "That's our girl woo!" Lily cheered. "I knew she could bet that guy." Lucas said will clapping. "Nice one!" Mako said as he gave Korra a double high five. "That's the stuff! You are my Hero! Aah!" Bolin said to Korra. "We might actually win this thing!" Mako said to Korra as Tahno teammates helped him up. "Aarrghh!" Tahno said as he got his teammate off him. "Someone not happy." Zoey said with a smirk on her face. "Let's send them to a watery grave." Tahno said looking at the Fire Ferrets.

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails." Lin said looking at Korra. "Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along. If you would only give her a chance." Tenzin said, looking at Lin. "Humph!" Lin said looking away from Tenzin.

"One round a piece! Who wants it more?" The Announcer said as round three got under way. "The Wolf-Bats fly out of the gate, swing with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their Rhythm now." The Announcer said as the Wolf-Bats started to hammer The Fire Ferrets with strong attacks. "Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the Refs?" The Announcer said as Korra and Tahno started to share attacks.

"It's all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!" The Announcer said as Tahno and the earthbender of the Wolf-Bats mix a broken earth disk into one of Tahno attacks. Then Tahno split the attack into three blast hitting everyone in the face. "Oh this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!" The Announcer said as The Fire Ferrets hit the water. "Knockout!" the Referee. "Oh come on! Those were Illegal headshots! Open your eyes ref!" Tenzin said sending a pulse of air around him.

"TAHNO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BENED EVER AGAIN." Lucas roared with anger in his voice. "Everyone." Dakota said trying to go down to the water, but was stopped by Zoey. "Wait Dakota remember the plan." Zoey said to Dakota. "But the guys." Dakota said as Zoey let him go. "I hate this as much as you, but we have to stick to the plan." Zoey said to Dakota. "Ah maybe we should do something about Lucas first." Lily said backing up a bit. Zoey and Dakota looked to see Lucas growling at Tahno. "Let's just give him a minute." Zoey said as the all nodded yes.

"Well folks, it's a controversial call, but the Wolf-bats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row they'll be crowned tournament champions!" The Announcer said as the Wolf-Bats waved to the crowd. "I barely broke a sweat. Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs" Tahno said taking off his helmet. "THAT'S IT LET US AT HIM LET US TAKE HIM AND DESTROY HIM!" Lucas roared as five of his pokeball shocked in agreement. "Lucas wait." Zoey said as she noticed electricity. A few seconds ago some people pulled up some kind of mask. Then out of their popcorn came some kind of glove.

Tenzin then turned his head to Lin when he noticed a man with one of those masks and gloves. "Look out!" Tenzin said as the mask man shocked Lin knocking her out. Tenzin then fired a burst of air at the man hitting the man. Only for him to get shocked by another mask person. Soon more masked people started to show up and shocking all of the metal benders. One by one they dropped all before anyone else even noticed. The Fire Ferrets then burst out of the water to see a lot of electricity in the stands. "What?" Korra said, looking at the stands.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Zoey yelled as she and the other trainers started to run to the door. Korra looked up to see a large shock of electricity coming from the room the Trainers was just in. "LUCAS, LILY, ZOEY DAKOTA." Korra yelled at the room. Soon the trainers were hanging against the railing knocked out like everyone else. "NO." Korra yelled as she tried to swim to room. But before she saw the Lieutenant under the ring. Korra tried to water bend him but was too late. The Lieutenant electrified the water knocking all three of them out.

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbenders cops are dropping like Bumble-Flies! There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands." The Announcer said into the radio. Soon another masked man came bursting into the room. "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks he is leveling one of those gloves devices at me now, and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants." The Announcer said before he too was knocked out by the mask man.

Tahno and the Wolf-Bats watched the whole thing go down and they were getting scared. Soon Amon and a few of his men came up from the center ring. Tahno then turned to see Amon standing in the middle of the ring. The crowd started to scream freaking out while The Lieutenant started to pull Korra, Bolin, and Mako out of the water. Soon The Fire Ferrets, The Trainers, Lin, her Metalbenders and Tenzin were out cold on the floor.

"What's going on here, Ref?" Tahno asked the Referee with fear in his voice. "I don't know!" the Referee said to Tahno. Soon Thano and the Wolf-Bats started to back away from Amon who was taking steps to them. "All right, you want a piece of the Wolf-Bats? Here it comes!" Tahno said as he fired a bolt of water at Amon. But Amon dodge it and then he started to run to the Wolf-Bats. Soon the Wolf-Bats started to launch their attacks. But Amon dodge them all and grabbed the fire bender while his men throw a few ropes tying the other Wolf-bats arms and legs stopping them all.

"Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot! I'll give you everything, just please don't take my bend!" Tahno begged for his bending. But it didn't stop Amon. He then placed his hands on Tahno and took his bending away. Soon Amon took the bending of the Wolf-Bats. After he was done his man threw them over the side and into the water. Then more Equalists lowered their flag showing that they have won. Down below The Lieutenant was dragging The Fire Ferrets to a pillar to tie them. While The Lieutenant was dragging Korra she had a vision, like she had when she was knocked out the night she met Dakota.

"I believe I have your Attention, benders of Republic City." Amon said as one of his men handed him a microphone. "So once again the Wolf-Bats your Pro Bending Champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow Non-bending citizens, just like the Wolf-Bats did to their opponents tonight." Amon said to the Crowd as the Wolf-bats pulled themselves out of the water.

"Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world. To cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of your benders out there. If any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." Amon said making the crowd gasps. "Now to my followers. For years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the number and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come." Amon said as the Fire Ferrets started to wake up.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Mako asked this team as Amon continued his speech. "Well Lucas, Lily, Dakota, and Zoey are out so I have no idea." Korara said to Mako. they then say Pabu swimming towards them. "Pabu listen up buddy." Bolin said as he started to rapidly bite his teeth. "Stop fooling around!" Mako said to Bolin. "I'm not trying to save us!" Bolin said as Pabu started to bite the rope. "See? Pabu's not just a one-trick Poodle-Pony." Bolin said to Mako and Korra as they smiled

"For centuries, bending has possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field." Amon said as his man showing off their gloves. "Now anyone can hold the power of a Chi-Blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!" Amon said raising a fist into the air.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Four voices laugh making everyone stop and look around for the source of the voices. "LOVELY SPEECH AMON, BUT YOUR WORDS ARE NOTHING, BUT LIES!" A Female voice said as her voice echoing around the arena. "YOU DON'T WANT EQUALITY YOU JUST WANT POWER." A Male voice said as his voice echoing around the arena. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THESE PEOPLE! YOU JUST USING THEIR PAIN TO FUEL YOUR TWISTED DESIRES!" Another Male voice said as his voice echoing around the arena. "YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER MAD MAN NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS!" Another Female voice said as her voice echoing around the arena. "Who are you? Show yourselves!" Amon said to the voices.

Soon shadow started to gather around the ring and formed four pillars. Soon the shadow disappears and revealing Lucas, Zoey, Lily, and Dakota standing across from Amon. "You four, but how?!" Amon said as he turned to the other Lucas, Lily, Zoey, and Dakota. Soon a light flashed revealing the other trainers to be nothing more than Amon masked men all of them out cold. "How did you four beat my man?" Amon asked the trainers with a little anger in his voice. "Did you really think you had us by surprise? We know you try something we just didn't know what so we keep some of the Pokemon out and keep them in the shadows. Just in case." Zoey said to Amon "You four!" Amon said turning back to them.

"I got to say that was a lovely speech to bad you don't mean a word of it." Zoey said to Amon, making the crowd look confused. "Yeah you may talk about equality, but we know you just want power." Dakota said to Amon. "You four question my goal to make everyone in the world equal!" Amon said to them. They all started to laugh, surprising Amon. "You think this a joke!" Amon said to them. "Yes, like what you are doing will make things equal." Lucas said to Amon. "After all you had your thugs make these." Lily said pulling out a glove and showing it to Amon. "Those gloves allow any of us to fight benders." Amon said to them.

"And what will happen when all the benders are gone. Do you really think that everything will be what you say that crime will be gone, that there will be no more suffering, that everyone will be equal?" Lucas said to Amon. "Yes I do." Amon said to Lucas. "Well it might be like that for the first month or two, but one day it will start to break apart and the criminals and gangsters you stopped will return, but instead of bending. They will just use these tools you made to hurt the same people again." Lily said before she threw the glove at Amon. "Yeah you aren't fixing the problems, you're just changing it." Dakota said to Amon.

"What do you four know about our suffering you four are not from this world." Amon said, shocking the crowd. 'How did he know that we're from another world.' The trainers thought. "You four don't belong here so leave this has nothing to do with you." Amon said to the trainers. "Your right Amon this isn't our world this isn't our fight, but you made it our fight when you decided to force your will onto others." Dakota said surprising everyone. "What?" Amon said to Dakota.

"When I was little I faced people who thought they could control everything, but when things got out of hand I had to step in hand stop it." Dakota said to Amon. "That's not all when I was little I faced a man who thought that the only way to save our future was to release a beast that are ancestors sealed away. A beast that wanted to destroy our homes. Soon I had to stop the beast. Even if the beast was going to help us save our future it wouldn't matter if it destroyed our homes." Lucas said to Amon.

"When I was little I faced a group of people who thought humanity was nothing more than a plague. So they decided to kill everyone, but themselves. I may not like fighting, but I was the only one who could stop them and I did. I even destroyed the weapon they hoped to use against the world." Lily said to Amon. "And when I was little I faced a man who preached words just like you Amon. He told my people that us and our Pokemon would never be happy as long as we were together. But when I defeated him he showed his true colors. He didn't care about us or our Pokemon he just wanted power for him and him alone. After I revealed the truth to my people I went after him and those loyal to him and finally arrested them." Zoey said to Amon.

The crowd started to take to each other wondering if they were telling the truth about their lives. "Interesting stories, but you four won't stop me from making everyone in this word, equal." Amon said to the Trainers. "And that's another problem Amon the equality you're looking for doesn't exist." Lily said to Amon. "What?" Amon said. "No matter what you do or what you make the equality you preach will never exist." Lily said to Amon. "You mock my goals." Amon said with anger in his voice. "Amon where the rich are the poor. Where there is the strong there is the weak. Where there is happiness there's sadness. This is the balance of the world. Night need day, death need life, destruction needs creation, this is the nature of all things." Lily told Amon.

"How we make things equal in the world is not by destroying one side, but by making a third side." Dakota said to Amon. "A third side?" Amon said. "Yes the third side acts as a divider to stop both sides from fighting or to act like a witness and know who is out of line." Lucas said to Amon. "If you give up Amon and turn yourself in. Then we will act as the third side bring the bad benders and bad Non-benders to justice and try and keep the peace." Zoey said to Amon.

Then Amon started to laugh, making everyone stop as they looked at Amon. "You four! You four are just children with monsters all you four will do is calm all the power in this world and make us Non-benders sever you and the benders. You will just turn us all into your servants." Amon said to the trainers. "No all we want to do is help everyone find happiness." Lily said to Amon.

"I had it for all of you. Now it's time I finished you four." Amon said to the trainers. "Oh yeah you and what army!" Lucas said to Amon. "This army." Amon said as an airship appeared above the Arena. Soon more Equalists came bursting through the roof landing all over the place. "Now tell children what can you four do against me and my Equalists?" Amon asked the Trainers. "Who said it was just us four?" Lucas said to Amon. "What?" Amon said, looking at the trainers. Soon all four of them whistle.

Then in the north side of the Arena Rillaboom, Orbeetle, Coalossal, Toxtricity, Grapploct, appearing out of nowhere with Dragapult next to Lucas.

On the south side of the Arena Chesnaught, Chandelure, Gogaot, and Meowstic appeared out of nowhere with Dragalge in the water and Altaria by Lily.

"In the East side of the Arena Decidueye, Zoroark, a red wolf that was standing on its back two legs and a white fur on it, a big black bird with a large beak with red, orange, and yellow stripes on it with white fathers on its belly with blue eyes and yellow cheaches, and a light blue nine tail fox with long wavy hair. appeared out of nowhere with Garchomp next to Dakota.

Then Serperior, A black horse with white stripes and white thunder looking main. A double ice cream cone with an ice cream cone body and a straw made out of ice with ice covering his body a big lizard with armor like scales red claws black spots on its stomach tip of the tail and legs with axe like task around its mouth. And a big white bug with big red and orange wings appeared on the west side of the Arena with Golurk next to Zoey.

"Say hello to our families." Lily said to Amon. "EVERYONE ATTACK!" Lucas yelled to the Pokemon. Soon they all roared ready to fight. "Don't be afraid my Equalists this beasts are nothing." Amon said to the Equalists. "Yeah these beats are nothing compared to our gloves." A masked female said as her and the other masked people charge up their gloves. "Zebstrika." Zoey black horse said as all the electricity in the gloves fent flying out. "What the?" A masked male said as all the electricity went into Zebstrika.

"Nice try, but electrical moves are useless when Zebstrika is out. **Zebstrika is the Thunderbolt Pokemon. They have lighting-like movements. When Zebstrika runs at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates.** And Zebstrika's ability is Lightning Rod, an ability that attracts all electrical attacks to him. So even your gloves are useless." Zoey said as all the masked people looked at their gloves. "Zebstrika!" Zebstrika said as the Pokemon started to attack.

Soon Chesnaught picked two Equalists up then slammed them together before throwing them into the pool to with Dragalge tail starts to shine silver and then he hit the two Equalists slamming them in the wall knocking them out. Then Chandelure launched another Inferno burning an Equalists. "Meowstic." Meowstic said as she used Psychic picking five Equalists up and lining them up in front of Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he rolled himself into a ball and then started to roll. Then Chesnaught rolled over the five Equalists in front of him knocking them out.

"Nintatales!" The fox said as its tail became water then slammed all nine of its tail into three Equalists knocking them out. "They're just beast men surrounding them." An Equalists said as he and a few more Equalists surrounded Zoroark. "Zoroark." Zoroark said as he raised his arms as they started to glow purple. Zoroark then slammed his arms into the ground sanding a pulse of purple energy sending all the Equalists flying. "AAAAH." The Equalists from before screamed as he went over the side and into the pool. "Toucannon." The big black bird said as it shot a lot of glowing seeds at multiple Equalists. "What can you do dog?" A masked man said trying to tunt the red wolf. "Lycanroc." The red wolf said as it slammed it's fist into the ground. Soon large blue rook pillars came bursting out of the floor. "WHAT!?" The masked man said the pillars move towards him. Soon a pillar appeared under the masked man and slammed into the man's stomach. "AAAH!" The man said as he went up in pain. Soon the pillars disappeared and the masked man fell onto the floor knocked out. "Decidueye!" Decidueye said as his wings turned into green blades and started to cut throw the Equalists.

"If we defeat that beast we can with these gloves!" An Equalists said as he led a charge to Zebstrika. "Zebstrika." Zebstrika said as he ran at the Equalists. Soon Zebstrika wrapped himself in flames going straight through the Equalists. "Vanilluxe." The ice cream cone said as he fired a beam of ice on the floor making the Equalists lose their balance and falling on to the floor. "Haxorus." The Armor Lizard said as it fired a pulse of energy that had a dragon head at the Equalists on the floor. Thanks to the ice on the floor all the Equalists on the floor were forced into a wall knocking them all out. "Volcarona." The big bug said as it started to shine like the sun. The heat from the bug was hitting many of the Equalists making some of them taking off their clothes. "Vanilluxe." Vanilluxe said as it dropped large chunks of ice onto the overheated Equalists. The shock from the extreme heat and the cold knocked out a lot of the Equalists in the west side of the building.

In the north Coalossal used shot a Tar Shot to trap three Equalists. "Coalossal." Coalossal said as he used Heat Crash on the three Equalists knocking them out and burning their most of their choles off. "Grapploct." Garpploct said and four of his tentacle started to glow white. Then he punched four Equalists in the stomachs and all four of them dropped to their knees holding their stomachs. Then Grapploct pick all four of the Equalists up and through them into the water. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said launching multiple Shadow balls at the Equalists. "Rillaboom." Rillaboom said to Toxtricity. "Toxtricity." Toxtricity said nodding his head. Soon Rillaboom and Toxtricity went back to back. "RILLABOOM! TOXTRICITY!" The two of them roared while Rillaboom started to play his drum. Soon a very loud bust of sound came from Rillaboom and Toxtricity making everyone cover their ears in pain. As soon as Rillaboom and Toxtricity finished their attack the Pokemon resume attacking the Equalists still covering their ears.

Amon watches as the Pokemon tore through his men with all kinds of moves. "So what now Amon it's only a matter of time until we win." Lucas said to Amon. "Amon we have to go." The Lieutenant to Amon. "Fine! Everyone falls back." Amon said to his Equalists a roped came down in front of him and his men on the ring. "Oh no you don't!" Zoey said as her, Dakota, Lucas and Lily ran after Amon. Golurk, Garchomp, Dragapult and Altaira then flew to their trainers. "Stop them." The Lieutenant said to the Equalists on the ring as he and Amon got on ropes.

"Dragapult uses **Dragon Darts**." Lucas said to Dragapult. "Dragapult." Dragapult said as he fired the two Dreepy at one of the Equalists one hit his head and the other hit his stomach. "Altaira us **Moonblast**." Lily said to Altaria. "Altaria." Altaria said as a moon appeared behind her before she shot a ball of energy at one of the Equalists. "Golurk uses **Fire Punch**." Zoey said to Gokurk. "Golurk." Golurk said as he slammed his big flaming fist on one of the Equalists and he fell into the water. "Garchomp uses an **Iron head**." Dakota said to Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as his head turned hard and silver. Garchomp then slammed his head into the last of the Equalists in the ring sending him flying into the air. That's when they noticed Amon and The Lieutenant were getting away.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Dakota said to Amon and The Lieutenant as everyone got on their Pokemon's back and started to fly after Amon. At the same time Lin and Tenzin started to wake up. When they finally opened their eyes, they saw a lot of Equalists out cold and a lot of damage as well as the other five of the trainers Pokemon still attacking the few Equalists trying to escape. Lin then looked up to see Amon escaping with the trainers going after him.

Then a large explosion happened right under the trainers. "What the?" Lucas said as the shock wave from the explosion, force Lucas, Lily, Dakota and Zoey off their Pokemon. "Orbeetle. Meowstic." Orbeetle and Meowstic said as they used Psychic to catch Lucas and Lily. "Toucannon." Toucannon as it caught Dakota with its legs and flew him down to the floor. "Volcarona." Volcarona said as Zoey handed on its body. "Guys!" Zoey said as she noticed Golurk, Dragapult, Altaria, and Garchomp hit the water.

"It's okay Pabu, just a little explosion! Screaming people! And falling Pokemon!" Bolin said to Pabu trying to make Pabu chew faster. "What's going on up there?" Korra asked, wondering what the trainers were doing up there. "I don't know Korra. Just keep Chewing Pabu you're almost through it!" Bolin said to Korra and Pabu. Final Pabu cut threw the rope. "Yes great job duddy!" Bolin said as Garchomp, Dragapult, Altaria, and Golurk burst out of the water. "Are you all ok?" Korra asked the Pokemon. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as he and the other shake off the water on them trying to dry themselves off.

"EVERYONE! ARE YOU OK?" Lucas yelled at the Pokemon. "Garchomp, Altaria, Dragapult, Golurk." The Pokemon said to their trainers letting them know that they were ok. "Then get back up here we need a ride." Zoey said to the Pokemon. The Pokemon then got ready to fly back up. "Wait I'm going with you!" Korra said as she hopped onto Garchomp's back. "Garchomp!" Garchomp said to Korra trying to shake her off his back. "I'm going with you I have to stop Amon." Korra said to Garchomp. "Gar garchomp." Garchomp said to Korra before him and the other Pokemon took flight. "I'm going after Amon with the trainers!" Korra said to Mako and Bolin as Garchomp started to fly away. "Be careful all of you!" Mako said to Korra.

"What kept you guys." Zoey said as the trainers hopped onto their Pokemons back. "Glade you could join us." Dakota said to Korra. "Thanks let's go." Korra said as they went after Amon and his men. Once they made it through the sealing Amon men on the air ship fired four nets at them. The nets were so close that they couldn't dodge it. But Korra was fast enough to dodge the net and land a fire attack on The Lieutenant knocking him off the rope. Amon then looked at Korra and the Trainers. Then Korra fired one more fire blast at Amon. But Amon got onto the ship just in time to dodge the attack. Though the force of the attack was enough to knock all Amon's men off their feet. Amon just watched as Korra launched more fire attacks. "KORRA." Lucas yelled at Korra. Korra then looked around to see that all the airships and boats were destroyed by Amon's men.

Then Lin jumped up. "Chief a little help!" Zoey said to Lin. Then Lin used her metal cables to cut their nets. "Thanks." Zoey said as they got out of the nets. Then Equalists started to come down the roped trying to get Korra. Lin then grabbed one of the Equalists with her cable and drowned him down onto the roof. Then two more Equalists then came down and this time they did knock Korra off the rope. "Altaria catch Korra!" Lily said to Altairia. "Altaria." Altaria said as she flew up to Korra. Then Korra landed on Altaria's back. "Thanks Altaria." Korra said as Altaria and some Equalists landed on the roof. "What you want more." Zoey said as the Pokemon started to fight the Equalists.

Then Lin warp a cable around the rope trying to get into the airship. But The Lieutenant got back up and hit her with his electric rods to knock her out. "CHIEF!" Zoey yelled as she ran to Lin. "What can you do without your monsters little girl." The Lieutenant said to Zoey as he turned to her. The Lieutenant then started to wind his rodes at Zoey. Zeoy just kept dodging his attack. Then once The Lieutenant was close to her Zoey punched him in the face hard. The Lieutenant backup a few feet placing his hand on his face. "I'm not some little girl mustache fool." Zoey said as she started to punch The Lieutenant again and again. The two of them then started an all out brawl with each other while Korra and the Pokemon dealt with the Equalists.

Soon more Equalists showed up. Lin then used her cables to stop them from moving. Then she metalbend them on the roof of the Arena. Then she tried to get on Amon ship again by wrapping one of her cables around one of the ropes and repel herself up.

Meanwhile Zoey and The Lieutenant were still battling, but Zoey was dodging and countering the Lieutenant's attack and landing some counter punches in his face leading a black eye on The Lieutenant. Soon Korra then came over to help Zoey and with a few fire and non fire punches they forced The Lieutenant off the roof. "Thank you for the help Korra." Zoey said as she looked over the edge. "I'm sure you could have handled him without me!" Korra said with a smirk on her face. "You know it." Zoey said as she raised her first. "Yeah." Korra said giving Zoey a fist bump. But the moment soon ended when the glass roof started to break. "Oh no." Dakota said as cracks started to form around all of them and the Pokemon. "GUYS POKEMON NOW!" Lucas yelled as everyone ran to their Pokemon.

But before they could move to their Pokemon the glass under them broke. While Golurk, Altaria, Dragapult, and Garchomp were able to catch their trainers in their arms, they couldn't catch Korra. Lin looked down then looked up at the airship. Lin then released her cables and dive after Korra. "Chief?" Zoey said as Lin when past her. Then Lin threw a cable into the Equalists flag and at Korra. Then Korra grabbed the cable. Then the two of them started to swing to the stands until the flag broke dropping them into the stands.

"You alright?" Lin asked Korra. "I'm fine thanks to you." Korra said to Lin. "Don't mention it kid." Lin said to Korra. "Korra, Chief are you two ok?" Lily said to Korra and Lin as her, the Trainers, and their Pokemon all walked over to them. "Looks like we lost this one." Lin said as they looked up to see Amon leaving in his airship. "Don't be too hard on yourself Chief after all Amon may have gotten away but we still made a dent in his forces so I called that a win." Zoey said to Lin. "Yeah today the winners are Pokemon. Because we showed Amon and this City what Pokemon can do." Lucas said as Mako, Bolin, and Pabu, ran towards them. "Hey guys sorry you missed the party." Dakota said to Mako and Bolin.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Mako said to Korra. "Me too." Bolin said to Korra. "Us yeah we're fine thank you both for your kind words! It's nice to know that you two care!" Zoey said making everyone laugh. "After this mess it feels good to laugh." Lucas said to the group as Tenzin walked up to them. "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." Lin said, looking at the ring. "He played us all. But without the Trainers help things could have gone a lot worse." Tenzin said to Lin and the Trainers. "Thanks Tenzin, but I have to ask you? Are you ok?" Lily asked Tenzin. "Yes I'm fine, but Republic City is at war." Tenzin said as they looked at the destroyed ring. "Well if Amon wants a fight then we'll give him a fight. A fight that we win or lose Amon will remember for the rest of his day." Lucas said to everyone.

Soon Tarrlok and more metal benders appeared and started to drag all the Equalists that the Trainers Pokemon deferted off to prison. Tarrlok was not happy about Amon getting away, but he was happy to see all the Equalists on the floor and in the pool. But before everyone could leave Tarrlok made everyone go down to the station to give a witness statement.

On the way to the station reporters honded the Trainers with millions of questions like who are they, where did you come from, what kind of best do you have. They didn't answer any of them, but two questions bugged them the most. One, why don't you work for Tarrlok and two, why did you let Amon get away. These two questions showed the Trainers just what the two sides were in Republic City. Now they just have to find a way to stop them from fighting. 'I don't know why Arceus sent us here, but we will save this City.' Lucas thought as they went into the Police station.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry for the late posting. I have back to back tests and can only work on my stories for a few hours a day. Now lets started chapter 7**

**Book Air Part 7**

**The Aftermath of Battle?**

**Republic City Arena**

After all the battle with Amon. Tarrlok told the people that Equalists are dangerous and about how the Trainers were able to capture a lot of his men. Tarrlok tried to get the Trainers to work for him again, but they still said no. Without their help Tarrlok decided that if they won't join then Republic City will need new and different leaders and thanks to the mess yesterday Tarrlok had no problem convincing the public.

After all that Korra and the Trainers left for the Arena riding Nada, Garchomp, Dragapult, Altaria and Golurk. Thanks to all the damage Amon and the Trainers did, the City closed the Arena, making Bolin and Mako homeless. So now everyone was heading to the Arena to help Mako and Bolin move to the Air Temple and figured if Tenzin let the Trainers live there for free he'll let two more live there for free as well.

When they got there they had Naga, Garchomp, Dragapult, Altaria, and Golurk wait outside while they went inside to help with the packing. "I still can't believe they're shutting this place down." Mako said to Bolin. "Yeah, we had some good memories here, didn't we?" Bolin said to Mako. "Hey guys." Lily said as the Trainers and Korra came up the stairs. "We have great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. We talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with us." Korra said to the boys.

"Oh well we'd love to but-." Mako said. "But what?" Zoey asked Mako. "Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin said to them. "Wait what?" Lucas asked Bolin as they all had a surprised look on their face. "From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us." Bolin said, putting his arm around Mako. "Oh hey Korra, Lucas, Lily, Zoey, Dakota." Asami said to them, holding Pabu. "Oh hey Asami." Dakota said as Korra had an angry look on her face. "I was hoping you'd five stop by." Asami said to them. "We're just leaving." Korra said to Asami. "Korra be nice." Dakota whispered into Korra's eir. "So I guess we'll see you guys around. some time." Korra said as she started to leave.

"How about tomorrow I'd love to have you come visit the estate. And my father would love to meet you Lily, Dakota, Lucas, and Zoey. I told him what you told me and he would love to meet you and talk about your world." Asami asked them. "I don't know. I have some Avatar stuff to do and they have trainer stuff to do." Korra said to Asami pointing at the Trainers. "Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation. After all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It will be fun." Bolin said to Korra, making Korra laugh. "I vote we go after all you can learn a lot about people if you visit their homes." Zoey said to Korra. "All right, we'll go." Korra said to everyone.

"Great we'll see you tomorrow." Asami said as Korra and the Trainers started to leave. "You guys go ahead, I have to talk to Zoey for a few seconds." Lucas said to everyone. "What do you need to talk to Zoey about?" Lily asked Lucas. "I just want to ask her where she learns to fight like that. We haven't had a good time talking about it." Lucas said to them. "Oh ok we'll then we'll be waiting outside for you two." Korra said as they left leaving Zoey and Lucas alone.

"Ok so what do you really want?" Zoey said leaning against the wall. "Guess I can't hide anything from you, but answer me why you want to go to Asami's home. You spend most of your days in your room going over clues or out on the streets looking for information about the Equalists. And if we go anywhere you drag your feet all the way there. So why do you want to go to Asami's home?" Lucas asked as Zoey as he leaned against the wall across from Zoey.

"Guess I can't hide anything from you too. Well if you most know what Amon said last night has been bugging me." Zoey said, crossing her arms. "You mean that he told the world that we're from another world?" Lucas asked Zoey. "Bingo. We haven't told that many people about it so how did Amon know about it?" Zoey asked Lucas. "That is a good question. The only people we told were from another world were the Fire Ferrets?" Lucas said rubbing his chin.

"And Asami and she told her dad." Zoey said to Lucas. "You think Asami and her father are working with the Equalists?" Lucas asked Zoey. "I think that Amon got that information from someone and if it's not Asami and her dad then it's someone they told." Zoey said to Lucas. "So you think that's how Amon learned about us?" Lucas asked Zoey. "Yes. I told Chief Lin about it, but she said she had her own tip and was going to follow it up." Zoey said as she started to walk. "I wonder what Lin's doing right now?" Lucas said as he followed Zoey.

**Republic City Warehouses**

Meanwhile in the warehouse district of Republic City. Lin led a charge into a warehouse with a square of Metalbenders. The warehouse was full of printing presses, Posters of Amon, and those gloves from the arena. "Looks like our intell was good." Lin said to her Metalbenders. "There's enough Evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity." A Metalbender said to Lin.

Soon Lin and Metalbenders were outside taking the C.E.O in custody with reporters outside Cabbage Corp. "This is an outrage. I'm innocent!" The C.E.O. said as he was led out of the building. "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." A Metalbender said to the C.E.O. "Is it true that cabbage corp is conspiring with the Equalists?" A reporter asked Lin. "The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-lan's Assets and are closing cabbage corp." Lin said to the reporters. "No not my cabbage corp!" The C.E.O. said before we were placed into a truck.

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

Later that day Pema asked Korra and the Trainers were asked to head down to the Police Headquarters to pick up Tenzin. Pema was still scared about what happened last night. When they entered the Police Headquarters they saw a depressed and weak looking Tahno sitting on a bench. "Hey Korra, Lily, Dakota." Tahno said to them. "Tahno?" Korra said, looking at Tahno. "Hey are you ok?" Lily asked Tahno and her, Korra, and Dakota took a seat next to Tahno.

"Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, But I'm sorry Amon took your bending." Korra said to Tahno. "And we're sorry didn't act fast enough to stop him." Dakota said to Tahno. "I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." Tahno said to them. "I'm sorry Tahno, but look on the bright side you have a second chance now you can be something else something fun." Lily said to Tahno. "Thanks Lily, but all you have to gotta get him for me." Tahno asked them all. "I promise you Tahno. We won't stop until Amon faces justice." Zoey said to Tahno as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Soon Hiroshi, Lin, and Tenzin walked out of the room.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack be sure to let us know." Lin asked Hiroshi. "I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." Hiroshi said to Lin before bowing to Korra and the Trainers. Zoey didn't say anything, but she watched as Hiroshi left the Police Headquarters thinking one thing. 'I wonder if my theory is right about him?' Zoey thought.

"We're ready for you now." Tenzin said to Tahno as he and Lin left for a room. "See you around, Uh-vatar and Pokemon Trainers." Tahno said to them before following Tenzin and Lin. "I feel bad for him." Lily said. "Why? He was a jerk to us?" Korra asked Lily. "Korra he lost bending and he's depressed. He needs someone to be nice to him and show him what real love is." Lily said to Korra. They went quiet after that waiting for Tenzin to be done with Tahno so they could all go home for the night. A few hours later Tenzin was done and they all made their way back to Air Temple island.

**Republic City Sato Mansion**

The next morning Korra and the Trainers walked to Asami's home and to say that they were surprised to see the giant mansion was an understatement. "WOW THIS PLACE IS SO BIG IT'S CRAZY." Lily yelled as they walked up some stairs. "Lily can you control yourself a little?" Zoey asked Lily. "Oh come on Zoey even you have to admit that this place is impressive." Dakota said to Zoey. "Ok fine I gotta admit this place is big." Zoey said as they reached the door. "Ok everyone, best behavior." Lucas said before they entered the Mansion. Once they were inside a butler guided them to Mako, Asami, and Mako who were swimming in a pool.

"Earthbending Bomb!" Bolin said as he and Pabu did a cannonball into the pool. "Avatar Korra, Trainer Lucas, Zoey, Dakota, and Lily have arrived." the butler said to Asami. "Hey everyone." Mako said to them. "Glad you made it." Asami said to them. "Welcome to paradise." Bolin said to them. "This place is not my idea of paradise Bolin." Dakota said to Bolin. "Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra said to Mako and Bolin while her and the Trainers took a seat.

"Pretty much. Except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako said as he and Asami started to swim to Korra and the Trainers. "Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than ask permission." Asami said to them. "Still you should have asked, I was hoping to have fun not helping Bolin and Mako move again." Lily said to everyone, making them all laugh a little.

"This is the greatest place in the world." Bolin said to Korra and the Trainers. "I don't know about that. I seen better places back home in Alola." Dakota said to Bolin. "What no way Dakota. Watch this, watch this." Bolin said to Dakota. "Bolin what are you doing?" Lucas asked Bolin. "Fetch me my towel, good sir." Bolin said to the butler. "Yes master Bolin." the butler said bring Bolin a towel. "Master Bolin! I love this guy. Now Pat me dry." Bolin said stretching his arms out. "As you wish." The Butler said getting ready to dry Bolin off.

But before he could Dakota grab the towel. "Bolin do this yourself." Dakota said as he threw the towel at Blion's face. "Your no fun Dakota." Bolin said, taking the towel off. "Bolin having someone dry you is not great and we both know you're not done swimming." Dakota said to Bolin. "You're right about that." Bolin said before jumping back into the pool tossing the towel onto the butlers head.

"Sorry about that you can go take a break you need one." Dakota said taking the towel off revealing a mad butler. "Thank you sir." The butler said before leaving them. "Bolin that was not nice." Zoey said to Bolin. "Oh come on guys don't be such a party popper." Bolin said to the trainers how where all giving Bolin a mean look. "So what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess shopping makeovers." Korra asked Asami. "Those sound like fun to me." Lily said. "Ooh, ooh I vote makeovers." Bolin said as Mako pushed him into the water. "I have something a little more exciting in mind." Asami said as she got out of the water. "And what might that be?" Zoey asked Asami. "You'll see." Asami said as she led them out of the pool.

After everyone dried off and changed back into their normal clothes Asami led everyone to a racing track behind the mansion. "Pretty cool, huh?" Asami said as two cars rushed right past them. "Way cooler than a makeover." Korra said to Asami. "I still would've liked doing a makeover and getting you all dolled up Korra." Lily said to Korra. "Not happening Lily." Korra said to Lily. "One day Korra one day." Lily said quietly. "Hey Asami, what is this place?" Lucas asked Asami. "This where Future Industries test drives their Sato-Mobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami asked Korra, and the Trainers.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear-dog." Korra said to Asami. "I just walk or I ride Dragapult when I need to fly for a few miles." I said to Asami. "Same, but with Garchomp." Dakota said. "I use Altaria." Lily said. "And I use Golurk." Zoey said to Asami.

"Then you want me to take you all for a spin?" Asami asked them. "Let's do it." Korra said to Asami. "What about you four." Asami asked the Trainers. "I'm good." Zoey said to Asami. "I am happy with Altaria." Lily said to Asami. "And I'm fine with walking." Lucas said to Asami. "Ok what about you Dakota?" Asami asked Dakota. "Sure, but instead of riding with you how about a race you and Korra vs me and Garchomp." Dakota said to Asami. "Sounds good to me." Asami said as Korra and Dakota made their way to the track.

Soon Korra and Asami were in one car wearing goggles and helmets. While Dakota was on Garchomp's back wearing a goggle and a helmet just like Korra and Asami. Soon Asami and Dakota nodded at each other before a man waved a white flag. "And they're off." Lucas said as they started to race. Soon Garchomp and Dakota took the lead with Korra and Asami hot on their tail. "Yeah." Mako said. "Whoohoo!" Bolin yelled. "Hello foke here we are at the anulay Poke car race 2000 with your leading lady Lily giving you your color commentary. And today we have a special guess Zoey. Zoey, what are your thoughts on the race?" Lily said acting like she was a commentator. "Leave me out of this Lily." Zoey said to Lily, making Lucas laugh a little.

"Thank Zoey now back to the race the team of Asami and Korra are closing in on the team of Dakota and Garchomp." Lily said as Dakota looked back to see the girl right on their tail. "Garchomp blocks them." Dakota said to Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as he flew right in front of Asami and Korra. But that didn't shake Asami, soon she switched gears and went against the track wall. Dakota turned his head to see Asami neck and neck with Garchomp. "Oh this is going to be a phone finished, who will win?" Lily said, pulling out her green Rotom Phone. Then they both crossed the finish line at the same time.

Soon they made their way to the pit where Korra and Asami got out of the car. "That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it." Korra said to Asami while Dakota was getting off Garchomp. "Yeah I got to admit you got some moves Asami." Dakota said, taking off his helmet. "Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes. And you and Garchomp had some good moves too." Asami said, petting Garchomp's head. "Garchomp." Garchomp said to Asami. "I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kinda prissy. Un, no offense." Korra said to Asami, taking off her helmet.

"It's all right. People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high." Asami said to Korra. "Interesting choice?" Dakota said, returning Garchomp to his pokeball. "My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself." Asami said. "Smart guy." Korra said. "It is in a world like it is." Dakota said.

"That's good, but who won the race?" Korra asked. "I can help with that Rotom if you would." Lily said as the rest of them walked over to them. "What is that?" Asami said, looking at the Rotom Phone. "This is a Rotom Phone. It's powered by a Pokemon called Rotom that has been trained to store data and help us communicate long distances." Lucas said to everyone. "Do you all have one?" Asami asked the Trainers. "Yes." Lucas said as he pulled out an orange Rotom Phone. Dakota pulled a blue Rotom Phone. And Zoey pulled out a red Rotom Phone.

"Hey can I ask why you guys haven't used them that much?" Asami asked the Trainers. "Our Rotom Phones need an advanced complication network to work and Republic City doesn't have that yet so they are only good for recording and storing data." Lucas said to Asami. "Whatever comes on I want to see who one the race." Korra said to them.

"Ok Korra. Rotom can you show us who one the race." Lily asked the green Rotom Phone. "Rotom." Rotom said as he pulled out a video. They watched the end of the race but couldn't tell who one. "You can't tell how won by this." Mako said to Lily. "Wait a second Mako. Rotom plays that last part slowly." Lily asked Rotom. "Rotom." Rotom said as he played the last part slowly. They watched as it showed Asami winning the race by a nose.

"Yes we won girls rule and boys drool." Korra said to Dakota poking him in the chest. "Keep that up and I will have Lycanroc throw you into a pond." Dakota said, staring at Korra. "And what can your rock dog do to me?" Korra asked Dakota. "**Lycanroc is the Wolf Pokemon. The more intimidating the opponent it faces, the more this Pokemon's blood boils. It will attack with no regard for its own safety.** So I think he'll love to have a fight with you." Dakota said to Korra.

"Well if that wolf wants a water fight then bring it on." Korra said to Dakota. "Can we stop talking about water? I have to go to the bathroom." Bolin said, making everyone turn to him and dropping the mood. "Well there goes the mood." Dakota said crossing his arms before they started to run to the mansion.

"Emergency! Emergency! Coming through! Beep beep!" Bolin said as he ran into the mansion. "Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asked Asami. "We have a ladies powder room upstairs. First door on your right. You can freshen up there." Asami said to Korra. "Thanks." Korra said as she started to leave. "Wait for me Korra I'll go with you. I need to use the bathroom too." Zoey said as they left for the bathroom.

A few minutes later they were watching their hands after finishing using the bathroom. "Korra what are you doing?" Zoey asked Korra as she picked up a powder puff. But Korra didn't say anything, but instead just closed her eyes. Then she forced the powder puff to her face making a cloud of powder. This forces the two girls out of the bathroom and makes them cough. "Korra don't do that again." Zoey said to Korra. "Ok ok I promise I won't do it again." Korra said to Zoey. "Can I get that on video." Zoey said to Korra, pulling out her Rotom Phone and started to record Korra. Then they heard a voice. It was Hiroshi's voice.

"No, no, no I assure you, Everything is going exactly as planned." Hiroshi said as Zeoy waved her hands at Korra signaling to move to the door quietly. The girls looked around and moved to the door quietly. "Mm-hmm." Hiroshi said as the girls got to the door. "Yes. luckily the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time." Hiroshi said to a phone as Korra looked through the keyhole and Zoey placed her ear on the door. 'Time for what?' Zoey thought. "Trust me, by the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike." Hiroshi said before he hung up the phone. Korra and Zoey looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Zoey then led Korra away from the door and back to the others quietly. Zoey then looked at her Rotom Phone and realized that she was still recording. "We have to go to Lin." Zoey said to Korra quietly.

"Bolin do you really need to have the butler do that?" Dakota asked Bolin as the butler spread cologne on Bolin. Then Zoey and Korra ran past the group. "You're leaving? But I thought-." Asami asked Korra but was interrupted by Korra. "Sorry I forgot I'm supposed to Airsit, I mean babybend, I mean babysit the Airbender kids." Korra said. "Sorry Me and Korra promised Pema the other day and we forgot it until now and we have to be back soon so bye." Zoey said as Her and Korra ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Lily asked everyone. "I don't know." Dakota said to Lily. "I wonder what's up with them?" Mako asked. 'Oh no." Lucas thought remembering what he and Zoey were talking about yesterday. "You know what I'll go and see if they need any help, have fun guys." Lucas said before he left them.

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

"You three think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin said to Korra, Lucas, and Zoey after he and Lin heard the recording Zoey made and heard their theory about how Amon knew where they were from. "That's a bold accusation." Lin said to them. "It is, but it's just too many coincidences. He had something to do with Cabbage Corp, he knew where from another world, and he's planning something. Either he's with the Equalist or he has plans to take over some business and Cabbage Corp was in the way." Zoey said to Lin. "Good theories, but what proof do you three have?" Lin asked them. "Zoey and Korra heard him and we have this recording can't we do anything with that?" Lucas asked Lin and Tenzin.

"He's right I know what I heard. Sato's up to something. We have to stop him." Korra said to Lin and Tenzin. "He does have the means. And he has a motive." Lin said to them. "That's right." Tenzin said to Lin. "A motive? What is it?" Korra asked Lin and Tenzin. "Yeah mind cluing us in here." Lucas asked Tenzin and Lin. "12 years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in." Tenzin said to them as Lucas covered his mouth in horror.

"That's terrible." Korra said. "It was tragic." Tenzin said. "I can only imagine the pain that's in their hearts." Lucas said. "But this only supports my theory that Sato is with the Equalist but maybe Asami is in on to." Zoey said, rubbing her chin. "Are you just heartless or something?" Lucas said looking at Zoey with a mean look in his eyes. "Having a heart has nothing to do with finding the bad guys Lucas and Mr. Sato might be a bad guy." Zoey said to Lucas. "She's right it's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin said to Lin.

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin said to them. "Ok but can I talk to Zoey first." Lucas asked Lin. "Sure, I will go meet Sato in the morning." Lin said to the trainers as she, Tenzin, and Korra left the roof. "What is it now Lucas." Zoey asked Lucas. "Zoey if we do this, we may destroy our bond with Asami." Lucas said to Zoey. "I know, but if the truth is that she lost her mother to a firebender. How do you know that she hasn't been working with the Equlist the whole time she has known us? And that she was just a spy for Amon?" Zoey asked Lucas. "I don't, but I refused to think at all the time that we spent with her was nothing, but a lie. That even if she was spying on us she was our friend." Lucas said to Zoey.

"We'll see, come on let's go." Zoey said as she started to walk. "Let's make a bet." Lucas said, making Zoey stop. "A bet?" Zoey said, turning to Lucas. "Yeah if I'm right and Asami is a friend and not working with Amon then you will do anything I say for a day. But if you're right that Asami was working with Amon the whole time and our bond meant nothing to her then I'll do anything you say for a day." Lucas said to Zoey holding out his hand. "Work's for me I'm rarely wrong so deal." Zoey said, taking his hand and shaking it. Soon they went to Air Temple Island to get some sleep.

**Republic City Sato Mansion**

The next morning Lin, Tenzin, Korra, Lucas, and Zoey, walked into the mansion to talk to Hiroshi. "What's going on? Where are Dakota and Lily? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked Korra, Lucas and Tenzin as Lin and Tenzin continued to walk to Hiroshi's home office. "Me and Zoey overheard him on the phone yesterday." Korra said to Mako and Asami. "We have reason to believe that he's up to something bad." Zoey said to Asami and Mako. "Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but we think your father might be involved with the Equalists." Korra said to Asami.

"What?! I don't believe this." Asami said to Korra before walking away. "Korra, maybe we should have keeped that a secret." Lucas said to Korra. "You two spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako asked them before he started to walk. But Zoey stopped him. "Mako listen to this." Zoey said, pulling out her Rotom phone. "I don't want to listen to you." Mako said to Zoey before he ran to Asami.

In Hiroshi office Tenzin and Lin started to talk with Hiroshi. "Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you." Lin asked Hiroshi. "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists." Asami said as she burst into the room. "Equalists? Is that what this is about?" Hiroshi asked Lin and Tenzin as Asami walked to his left side. "Yes it is." Zoey said as everyone else walked into the room. "I can assure you, I have nothing to do with those radicals." Hiroshi said to them. "Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about Korra and Zoey." Mako said to Korra and Zoey

"I overheard you on the Phone." Korra said to Hiroshi. "And I recorded it!" Zoey said as she played the recording surprising Mako, Asami and Hiroshi. "See you said the Cabbage corp Investigation brought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that." Korra asked Hiroshi who just started laughing. "I don't see what's so funny about it?" Zoey said to Hiroshi.

"This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from a young avatar's overactive Imagination and her friend. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Sato-mobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious." Hiroshi makes them all look at each other.

"Then I'm sorry Hiroshi, but my suspicions were not without its reason." Zoey said to Hiroshi putting her Rotom phone away. "And what reasons are those?" Hiroshi asked Zoey. "It's what Amon said during the attack on the Arena he knew we're from another world and the only people who knew about that fact were Mako, Bolin, Asami and you. Although Asami didn't tell us she told you about that." Zoey said to Hiroshi. "So you think that I told Amon that?" Hiroshi asked Zoey.

"It's a possibility." Zoey said. "But may I ask how you can rule Mako and Bolin out of the suspects list?" Hiroshi asked Zoey. "Simple we were around Mako and Bolin for most of the day since we met them and the only time we left them alone was when they were in their room so I doubt that information came from them, but you. You have a large workforce. If Asami told you about our tech then you would have told you workforce then someone that works for you would have told Amon that information." Zoey said to Hiroshi, upsetting Asami. "Not a bad detective you got here Chief Beifong." Hiroshi said to Lin.

"She's not my detective, she's just a kid. But she's right." Lin said to Hiroshi. "In order to put all suspicions to rest might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked Hiroshi. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries." Hiroshi said to them. Soon everyone left the mansion and started to search Future Industries.

**Republic City Warehouses**

"Is it possible presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties? Or did Hiroshi Sato frame his long-time rival, Lau Gan-Lan?" A man on the radio said as Korra, Lucas, Lily, Naga, Toxiricity, Zebstrika, and some metalbenders looked around the Future Industries warehouses. "Or did Chief Beifong just plain arrest the wrong man? So far the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato." The man on the radio said as they found nothing.

After a few hours of looking they found nothing. "I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra said as they walked to Tenzin and Lin. "It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said to them. "Something doesn't feel right about this?" Lucas said to them as he and Zoey returned Toxiricity and Zebstrika to their pokeballs. "Okay you did your search. Now you can all leave." Asami said to all of them as Mako and Asami walked to them. Lin just nodded her head yes. Then Mako pulled Korra, Zoey and Lucas to the side.

"So? I hope you're convinced now." Mako asked them. "No, I'm not." Korra said to Mako. "Neither am I Hiroshi being too cooperative and his Warehouses were almost too clean for a warehouse." Lucas said to Mako. "And even if he's not with the Equlist he has a mole in his workforce." Zoey said to Mako. "Why are you all doing this?" Mako asked them. "Because if we don't look for the truth, we'll never stop Amon." Zoey said to Mako. "I know what this is about your jealous of me and Asami and having them help you." Mako said to Korra while pointing to Lucas and Zoey. "What?!" Korra and Zoey said to Mako.

"Mako you might want to stop this train of thought, it's ridiculous." I said to Mako. "Yeah don't be ridiculous. That has nothing to do with it." Korra said to Mako. "This is about finding the truth, not you Mako." Zoey said to Mako. "If you three don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Mako said to them. "I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is." Korra said to Mako. "And if that means we are done then we are done." Zoey said to Mako. Mako just left and took Asami away. "I'm sorry girls." Lucas said to the girls. "Mako chose his side and refused to look at him as anything more than a good man." Zoey said to Lucas.

"But he was still our friend." Dakota said as he and Lily flew in on Altaria and Garchomp. "Dakota, Lily why are you here?" Lucas asked Dakota and Lily to return Altaria and Garchomp to their pokeball. "We heard you were investigating Future Industries and we wanted to know why?" Dakota asked them. "This is all on me here let me explain what's going on." Zoey said to Dakota and Lily. Then Zoey explained what they have been riding for the last few days to Dakota and Lily.

"So you thought Hiroshi told Amon about us?" Dakota asked Zoey. "Yes I did." Zoey said. "Are you two mad?" Korra asked Dakota and Lily. Dakota and Lily then looked at each other. "Yes we're mad. Mad that you didn't tell us about this." Dakota said to them, shocking them. "What?" Korrra said to Dakota. "Korra unlike Mako we're your friends and if you have this feeling something's not right then we trust you." Dakota said to Korra. "And when I was young the boss of the bad guys I faced was someone just like Hiroshi. A man who in the eye of the public cares for everyone, but when he got his hands on a world ending weapon he showed his true colors to everyone. So it's not crazy to think Hiroshi could be like him as well." Lily said to Korra. "Thanks guys I mean that." Korra said to everyone.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you two about this earlier." Zoey said to Lily and Dakota. "It's no problem Zoey after all if you told us about this and if you were right then things could have gone bad fast when we went to his mansion." Dakota said to Zoey. "Thanks Dakota." Zoey said to Dakota. "I hate to interrupt a good bonding section, but now we do have a clue on what to do next." Lucas said to the group. "He's right now what?" Korra asked the group. "I don't know it feels like we're missing something, but I don't know what?" Zoey said to the group. Then they all closed their eyes and started to think.

"Huh?" Korra said, making everyone open their eyes to see a piece of paper in Korra's hand. "Where did that paper come from?" Lily said as they started to look around. But they could figure out who gave Korra the paper. "What does it say?" Zoey asked Korra. Korra then opened the paper. "I think you guys should hear this." Korra said to Tenzin and Lin. "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the silk road bridge at midnight." Korra said reading the note. "That's an odd note?" Dakota said, taking the note. "Let's go see what's going on, but let's tread lightly it could be a trap." Zoey said to them. They all nodded their heads yes and left.

At midnight they're walking under the silk road bridge looking around for this informant to show up. To help protect them they had Rillaboom, Lycanroc, Vanilluxe, and Chesnaught out keeping a look out for trouble. "Why did you pick Vanilluxe to keep a lookout wouldn't Serperior be a better choice?" Lily asked Zoey. "**Vanilluxe is the Snowstorm Pokemon. Each of its two heads has a brain, and when they are in agreement, it attacks its enemies by exhaling a violent blizzard.** And since he floats I figure he can be our eye's in the sky." Zoey said to Lily. "Vanilluxe." Vanilluxe said to Zoey. "What is it Vanilluxe?" Zoey asked Vanilluxe.

"Psst, over here." A man behind a pillar said. "Ok we're here now tell us the truth." Zoey said to the man. "Ok listen I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But you Trainers are right. This isn't helping us at all. This is just a hate war." The man said to them. "Glad you saw the truth in our words." Dakota said to the man.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked the man. "He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." The man said to them. "I knew it." Korra said. "So he did tell Amon about us." Zoey said. "And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger; some new kind of weapon. That will just make things worse." The man said to them. "We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin said to the man. "That's because he has a secret factory." The man said to them. "Where?" Korra asked the man. "It's right underneath the Sato Mansion." The man said, surprising everyone.

**Republic City Sato Mansion**

Soon everyone was in an airship with a squad of Metal benders heading to Sato Mansion. Everyone, but Tenzin and Lin were sitting on the floor waiting for the action to start. "Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong-" Tenzin said, but was interrupted by Lin. "I know I can kiss my job good-bye. But protecting Republic city is all I care about." Lin said to Tenzin. "She's right if that informant is right then if we don't act then we'll have a big problem." Zoey said as she walked to them. "Yeah these new weapons could destroy this city." Lucas said as he walked to them. Soon they were above Sato Mansion. Then they went in.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were eating some food when Metalbenders burst in through the door surprising them. "What are you doing here?" Asami said to the Metalbenders. "We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin said to Asami. "I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house." Asami said to Lin. "Your opinion doesn't matter Asami. I know you care about your father, but can you tell me without a shadow of a doubt that your father is who you say he is." Zoey said as she entered the room. "My father is a good man. These are just lies you people came up with just to persecute me father." Asami said to Zoey. "Asami I know that this is hard to hear, but your father is hiding things from you and none of them good so you can face the truth about your father or continue to live the lie." Zoey said to Asami.

"My father doesn't have any secrets." Asami said to Zoey. "Where is your father?" Tenzin asked Asami. "In his workshop behind the house." Asami said to them as they started to move. "You three have two options come with us and face the truth or sit here and enjoy the lie." Zoey said as she left. Soon Asami, Mako, and Bolin followed them to Hiroshi's workshop.

Soon they entered the workshop only to find it was empty. "Dad? Hello?" Asami said looking for him as she and everyone else entered the room. "Chief, the Estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived." A metalbender said to Lin. "You said he was here Asami." Lily said to Asami. "He should be here." Asami said, looking confused. "Then where did he go we had the place surrounded? We should have seen him leave." Lucas asked Asami. "Perhaps we just couldn't see him leave." Lin said to Lucas. "What are you talking about Chief?" Lucas asked Lin as Lin walked into the middle of the room.

Then Lin removed the metal round her foot and kicked the ground. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." Lin said. "What? There's no tunnel." Asami said to Lin. Lin then metal bends the floor showing everyone a secret tunnel. "You were saying Asami. And you got to teach me that trick Lin" Lucas said to Asami and Lin. "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin asked Asami. Zoey then slapped Bolin in the back of his head. "Oh why did you do that?" Bolin asked Zoey. "For being a fool. Of course he knows this tunnel is here. He put it here in the first place." Zoey said. "I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami said, looking at the tunnel.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said to Asami. "I'm sorry to Asami, but your father has fallen to darkness." Dakota said to Asami. "Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin said to the metalbenders. "You four go with them." Lucas said to the Pokemon. "Rillaboom, Lycanroc, Vanilluxe, Chesnaught." The Pokemon said following the metalbenders. "Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song keep an eye on them." Lin said to them and a metalbender as she, Korra and Tenizn went into the tunnel. "What come on let us go I thought we're friends." Bolin said to the Trainers. "We were, but your brother traded our friendship for luxury. So we're not friends anymore." Zoey said to Bolin before they went into the tunnel. "What is she talking about Mako?" Bolin asked Mako. Mako didn't say anything, he just stayed silent and looked sad.

Soon everyone was on an elevator going down. When they reached the bottom they found a giant room full of Amon posters and a giant machine humming an odd sound. "Not your average backyard workshop." Lin said to everyone. "This proves that he is working with Amon." Zoey said looking around. "What are those?" Lily asked, looking at giant metal robots. "I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra said looking at those robots. "What are these things?" Lucas asked everyone. "I don't know, but let's call them mec-ha-tanks." Dakota said to everyone. "Mecha-Tanks? Really?" Zoey said looking at Dakota. "What you got something better." Dakota said to Zoey. "No not really." Zoey said, shrugging her shoulders. "Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin asked everyone.

Soon a giant wall burst out of the floor trapping them all. Then the light went out. "What was that?" Bolin said looking down the tunnel. "We need to get down there and see what's going on." Mako said to Bolin. "Absolutely not. You're staying put until the Chief comes back." Officer Song said to Mako and Bolin. Then the two brothers looked at each other. "All right, we'll stay put. But can we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop." Mako asked Officer Song. "No, we're waiting right here." Officer Song said to Mako. "Okay, but don't blame me if I start sn-snee. If I start sn-sn-snee. Sn-sneeze." Mako said as he pretended to sneeze. "What's your problem, bub?" Officer Song asked Mako. "I'm about to- ah-choo!" Mako said as he fired a fire breath at Officer Song.

This forced Officer Song back. Then Bolin made a rock come out of the ground tripping Officer Song. Then Bolin jumped onto Officer Song. A few seconds later the brother had him tied up to a barrel. "Sorry Pal. we know you were just doing your job." Mako said to Officer Song. "Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That sounds very familiar, doesn't it? Why because you said it." Bolin said to Officer Song before they walked to the tunnel.

"Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out." Mako said to Asami. "I have to find out the truth about my father. Zoey was right. I didn't know my father like I thought I did." Asami said to Mako. "I understand that's why I'm going down. To find out for you. And to show Lily, Lucas, Dakota and Zoey that we are their friends. Please." Mako said to Asami. "All right." Asami said as Mako and Bolin entered the tunnel. "Be careful and tell Zoey I'm sorry." Asami said to Mako

Meanwhile in the factory Lin was trying to bend the wall. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. It's solid Platinum." Hiroshi as light suddenly turned on all around them. Soon the Mecha-Tanks started to move. "My Mecha-Tanks are platinum as well. And thank you Dakota for that lovely name you came up with." Hiroshi said as the Mecha-Tanks started to surround them. "No problem, but I still think we can take these things." Dakota said to Hiroshi. "Not even Chief Beifong's renowned mother could bend a metal so pure so what hope do you have Beastmaster." Hiroshi said to Dakota.

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no-good Equalist." Korra said to Hiroshi. "So it was you who told Amon about us." Zoey said to Hiroshi. "Yes I did. I was hoping that if people learn that you are from another world then they will never back you. You freaks and your beasts." Hiroshi said to Zoey. "That's it come out here and-." Korra said but was interrupted by Hiroshi. "And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of you bending? No, I think I'll fight from inside here, where my odds are a little more Equal." Hiroshi said to Korra. "That source was a setup. You lured us down here." Lin said to Hiroshi.

"No I didn't. He fell for the lies the Beastmasters said during the attack on the Arena. But I figured out how to turn betrayal into an opportunity." Hiroshi said to Lin. "We're not lying, Hiroshi, look at what you made! How can this help people?" Lily asked Hiroshi. "Simple with these Mecha-Tanks no bender can stop us." Hiroshi said to Lily. "Then what about after when the benders are gone do you think that these Mecha-Tanks won't be used to hurt or kill people just like your wife." Lucas said to Hiroshi. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER YOU FREAK!" Hiroshi yelled as the Mecha-Tanks started to attack.

"We need some more help." Zoey said as everyone started to pull their Pokeballs out. But they weren't working. "What's wrong with these things?" Dakora said as he hit the button on Garchomp's Pokeball. "Look out." Lily said pushing Dakota out of the way of a Mecha-Tanks claw attack. "Did you really think I didn't plan for you four freaks? The machine in the back is producing a wave that will disable your monster ball and that means you can't call any more Beasts to help you." Hiroshi said to the Trainers. "We'll see about that Vanilluxe uses **Avalanche**." Zoey said to Vanilluxe. "Vanilluxe." Vanilluxe said as he dropped large chunks of ice everywhere hitting all the Mecha-Tanks. But the Mecha-Tanks were unfazed by the Ice.

Soon Metalbenders fired their cables at two of the Mecha-Tanks holding them in place. "Rillaboom uses **High Horsepower**." Lucas said to Rillaboom. "And Chesnaught uses **Focus Punch**." Lily said to Chesnaught. "Rillaboom. Chesnaught." The two Pokemon said to their trainers. Rillaboom then started to charge at one of the Mecha Tank wrapped in orange energy. Soon Rillaboom slammed into one of the tied up Mecha-Tanks breaking it. While blue energy started to gather around Chesnaught's right hand. Then Chesnaught punched the other tied up Mecha-Tanks in the chest breaking the whole thing.

Then Lin jumped onto a Mecha-Tank and tried to attack the driver. "Lycanroc help Lin with **Fire Punch**." Dakota said to Lycanroc. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said as he jumped onto the Mecha-Tank with his fist on fire. Soon Lin and Lycanroc attacked the driver with flaming fists and sharp blades forcing the driver back into a pill of metal beames.

Hiroshi was getting mad after all three of his Mecha-Tanks were trashed by the Trainers. So he decided to focus on Korra and Tenzin. Tenzin and Korra were able to keep him back with back to back fire and air attacks. Soon more Mecha-Tanks appeded out of the sides of the factory and they fired some kind of grapple claws at all the Metalbenders and threw them against the walls, knocking them out. Lin and Lycanroc turned to the Metalbenders only for them to get caught by the grapple claws. Then Lin was thrown into the middle of the factory while Lycanroc was tost into the side of the factory.

Meanwhile Hiroshic was dealing with Rillaboom and Chesnaught Wood Hammering his Mecha-Tank while Korra and Tenzin fired more air and fire attacks, and Vanilluxe was using Ice Beam on his Mecha-Tanks arms freezing them. Soon the rest of the Mecha-Tanks then started to attack them. One of them was able to knock Korra into the wall, knocking her out. "Korra." Tenzin and Lily said as Teniz Airbend a suff landing for Korra and Lily ran to him. "EVERYONE DEFEND YOURSELVES!" Lucas yelled as everyone who was not knocked out started to run in all directions.

Then some of the Mecha-Tanks fired ropes at everyone. Lucas, Zoey, Dakoa, and Lily were able to dodge the ropes but Tenzin,Rillaboom, and Chesnaught didn't not. And Vanilluxe was hit by a net. The rope was made out of some kind of strong metal even when Vanilluxe used Ice Beam to freeze the net it didn't work and It was too tight for Rillaboom and Chesnaught to move a muscle to break it. And Tenzin's rope shocked him, knocking him out. then four Mecha-Tanks pinned the Trainers to the ground with their claws.

The Trainers looked around to see their Pokemon struggling to get out of the ropes and net, everyone else out cold, Mecha-Tanks surrounding them and holding them down, and no sign of Lycanroc. "Well, I'd say that was a near-flawless test run. Just have to make it stronger than you beasts." Hiroshi said to the Trainers as he got out of his Mecha-Tank. "You'll never win Hiroshi." Lucas said to Hiroshi as The Lieutenant walked over to them with a black eye. "Hey Lieutenant, you're looking good." Zoey said to The Lieutenant. The Lieutenant started to growl. "Save it. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon, but save the freaks for last." Hiroshi said to the Mecha-Tanks.

Then the Trainers watched as the metalbenders were taking one by one. Then they notice a hole being made and Bolin and Mako in said hole. "Oh no." Bolin said as he saw what was going on. "Korra and Zoey we're right. We gotta do something quick." Mako said to Bolin.

"Why are you doing this Hiroshi?" Lily said distracting Hiroshi and the Lieutenant as Mako and Bolin got out of the hole. "I'm just stopping the people who took my wife from me and Asami." Hiroshi said to Lily. "How do you know that this is what she would have wanted." Lucas said to Hiroshi. "She wanted to live a happy life and those benders took it away from her." Hiroshi said, grabbing Lucas's head. "Hiroshi you have to let her go before you destroy everything she loves." Lily said to Hiroshi, making him let go of Lucas. "You don't know what you're talking about, you're just a young girl who has no idea how this world works." Hiroshi said to Lily looking directly into her eye's.

"Your right I don't know how this world works, but in my home land we have a story that is like your pain. The story goes that a wise man loved only one thing: his Pokemon and he was a genius. He invented things that made everyone's life better. But thanks to those inventions another kingdom declared war on my home land and the man's beloved Pokemon was called to the front lines. Years later the man received a tiny box for the Pokemon he loved that died in that war. Like you he was full of rage and sadness so he built a machine to bring back his Pokemon. And it worked. Not only did he revive his Pokemon, but he also gave the Pokemon and himself eternal life so that death could never separate them. But he was still full of rage. He hated the kingdom that killed his beloved Pokemon. So he turned his machine into a weapon, a weapon that can kill everything. And with one shot the enemy kingdom and everyone in it was gone in a second. But when the man's beloved Pokemon saw what he had done she left him heartbroken. At that moment the man realizes what he has done. So he sealed the weapon and went looking for his Pokemon. And will continue to look for his Pokemon until the end of time." Lily said to Hiroshi.

"Interesting story is about a beast and a man. But that story has nothing to do with what I'm doing. Now be quiet." Hiroshi said, shocking Lily. "AAAAAH." Lily screamed. "LILY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dakota yelled at Hiroshi with rage in his voice. "Oh, and what can you do!?" Hiroshi asked Dakota. "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING, BUT LYCANROC CAN! LYCANROC HELP!" Dakota yelled into the factory, but nothing happened.

Meanwhile at one of the sides of the factory Lycanroc was getting up after being thrown. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said, rubbing the back of his head. Then he heard his trainer yelling. "Lycanroc? Lycan lycan lycanroc." Lycanroc said looking around wondering what to do. "Lycanroc!" Lycanroc said, looking at a Mecha-Tank. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said cracking a wicked smile before jumping into the Mecha-Tank.

"Fool what can that stupid beast do?" The Lieutenant asked Dakota. "His not stupid like you two." Dakota said to Hiroshi and The Lieutenant as Mako and Bolin grabbed Tenzin and Korra. "Are you sure? Don't move boys?" Hiroshi said to Mako and Bolin as he grabbed Lin. "Oh no." Zoey said as Hiroshi and The Lieutenant got in front of the brothers.

"Hello, Mr. Sato. wow. What a really… swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." Bolin said to Hiroshi, waving Tenzin's arm's around. "See I told you there was something wrong about him." Zoey said to Mako. "She's right. Sponsoring our team. Supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Mako said to Hiroshi. "Yes and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you! And talk about those freaks like they can really change this city!" Hiroshi said to Mako and the Trainers. "Hey I have an idea, let's ask her what she thinks about this Hiroshi." Zoey said to Hiroshi. "Dad stop." Asami said as she entered the room with a heart broken look on her face.

"Why?" Asami asked Hiroshi. "Sweetie. I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now that you know the truth, please forgive me." Hiroshi said to Asami as Korra started to wake up. "Asami looks at what he's done. He's going to hurt a lot of innocent people." Lucas said to Asami. "None of those people are innocent, those people those… benders, they took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world." Hiroshi said to Asmai. "And you will destroy it with the weapons you made Hiroshi." Dakota said to Hiroshi. "Quiet freak. I'm talking to my daughter." Hiroshi says to Dakota. "But with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere." Hiroshi said to Asami.

"Asami, the world your father will make will only last for a year at most. Then the family your father toar apart will come looking for revenge and tear you and your father apart using the machines he made to hurt them." Lucas said to Asami. "SHUT UP YOU FREAKS ALL OF YOU." Hiroshi yelled at the Trainers in rage. "Join me, Asami." Hiroshi gave Asami a glove. "Asami? Wait, don't do this. I know I have been mean to you and I'm sorry, but this isn't right and you know it. I know you may not think of me as your friend anymore, but if we were really friends then please don't do this." Zoey said to Asami.

But I didn't work. Asami walked to her father and took the glove. "No." Lucas said quietly as Asami put the glove on. "I love you dad." Asami said to Hiroshi. Asmai then shocked her father and surprised them all. "Asami?" Zoey said as Asmai shocked The Lieutenant. Soon both Hiroshi and The Lieutenant were out cold. Then the Mecha-Tanks started to move. "Let's get out of here." Mako said to everyone. "Love to but we're still trapped here." Dakota said to everyone. "What can we do?" Bolin asked Mako.

"LYCANROC!" They heard Lycanroc yell. "Lycanroc?" Daktoa said as everyone turned to see Lycanroc spinning around in a Mecha-Tank. "What the?" Bolin asked as Lycanroc keeped on spinning to the jammer Hiroshi made "LYCANROC!" Lycanroc yelled as his Mecha-tank smashed into the jammer. Then the jammer exposed sending Lyncanroc and his Mecha-Tank flying next to the group. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said as he got out of the Mecha-Tank with Torchic's running around his head. Then all of the other Pokemon had pooped out of their Pokeballs and started to attack the Mecha-Tanks.

"Golurk."Glourk said as he Fire Punched a Mecha-Tank off Zoey. "Gogoat." Gogoat said as he rammed into the Mecha-Tank off of Lily. "Garchomp." Garhomp said as he ripped off the arms of the Mecha-Tank holding Dakota. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said picking up the Mecha-Tank holding Lucas. "Haxorus." Haxorus said he cut Vanilluxe free. "Meowstic." Meowstic said as she used Psychic to remove the rope around Chesnaught. "Toxiricity." Toxiricity said spitting some poison on the rope dissolving it. "Ninetales." Ninetales said, trying to help Lycanroc stand still.

"Nice work Lycanroc now let's run." Dakota said to everyone. "Everyone return." The Trainers said to their Pokemon returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "Bye Lieutenant see you next time." Zoey said stepping on The Lieutenant's head before everyone jumped into the hole. Then a Mecha-Tank fired some ropes at the hole. "Bolin closed the hole." Lucas said to Bolin. "On it." Bolin said as he earthbend the hole closed.

They ran and ran up to the surface untying Officer Song and escaping to the Airship. On the airship Asami watched as her home got father and father away with a sad look on her face. Lin was laying on a bench while Dakota was looking over her to see if she had any broken bones. "My metalbenders are on their way to Amon and it's all my fault." Lin said to Tenzin and Dakota. "Stop talking like that this mess wasn't your fault." Dakota said to Lin.

"Tarrlok's right. I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation." Lin said to Tenzin and Dakota. "What?" Dakota said to lIn. "No you can't give up like this." Tenzin said to LIn. "I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law." Lin said as she tried to get out. "No you're going to lay down your hurt and you need to rest. We'll save your men the first chance we can." Dakota said to Lin pushing her back down onto the bench.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you three, but Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now." Mako said to Zoey, Lucas and Korra. "I know." Korra said to Mako. "That's how it goes. They hide their real faces under a mask of good, but they wear those masks so well that it's hard to imagine that they were faking it the whole time." Zoey said to Mako. "But hey without you and Bolin we would be on our way to Amon right now so thanks." Lucas said to Mako. "And I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Korra said to Mako.

"So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" Mako asked them. "Of course it does." Korra said to Mako. "Yeah we're friends Mako and we help each other." Lucas said to Mako. "And Asami's welcome too." Korra said to Mako. "Yeah she's our friend too." Zoey said to Mako. "Thank you three so much." Mako said to them. "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako." Korra said to Mako. "Yeah she lost everything, so be there for her." Zoey said to Mako.

Mako nodded his head and walked over to Asami and gave her a big hug. Korra looked at the hug with a sad look in her eyes. "I know it's hard to watch, but please ignore it for Asami sake. She just lost everything she had so please Korra be nice for Asami." Zoey said to Korra. "I'm ok Zoey really. You should be more worried about Republic City" Korra said, walking away from Zoey and Lucas.

"Well it looks like you win the bet Lucas." Zoey said to Lucas. "Thanks, but to be far I had my doubts when Asami took that glove." Lucas said to Zoey. "So did I, but you knew from the start that Asami was our friend and even when I said that she was faking it you still believed in her. I just got to ask how did you know that she was a true friend?" Zoey said to Lucas.

"I think it's thanks to the Legendary trio of my region. The lesson of them is that to face a big problem you just need a true friend by your side. And maybe I'm just a good judge of character. Granted, I did fall for Hiroshi act." Lucas said to Zoey. "I think we all did and if he didn't tell Amon about us then maybe we would have been betrayed by Hiroshi when the time was right." Zoey said to Lucas.

"True, but now we have a bigger problem." Lucas said to Zoey. "Let me guess the jammer and the Mecha-Tanks." Zoey said to Lucas. "Yeah I thought Arceus said nothing could hurt our Pokeballs?" Lucas asked Zoey. "No he said that no one other than us can take them off are belts and if they get knocked off they'll return to our belts. He didn't say anything about stopping them from working." Zoey said to Lucas.

"Then we have a problem with that jammer." Lucas said to Zoey. "Not really did you see the size of that thing and I think it has a small range so I think they'll use them around their more important places then the middle of a park." Zoey said to Lucas. "Just to be safe I say that once we get back to Air Temple Island we let all of our Pokemon out that way the jammer is worthless and Pema and the Kids will have some protection." Lucas said to Zoey.

"Smart move, but that means we won't be able to bring some of our Pokemon with us." Zoey said to Lucas. "I know, but if Hiroshi makes more of those jammers and places them around town then they will be trapped in their Pokeballs and unable to help us anyway. This is the only way your Pokemon can help us. Plus if they are going after every bender, then sooner or later, Amon will attack Tenzin and his family." Lucas said to Zoey. "Fare enough Lucas, but I still don't like this. This mess with Amon is getting out of hand and I have a feeling that this is going to get worse before it gets better." Zoey said to Lucas before walking away. "I hope you're wrong Zoey. I really hope you're wrong." Lucas said looking at Republic City.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone, one of you asked for a Side Story where the trainers take care of their Pokemon with Korra's help. And that got me thinking maybe I could do a few side stories. The rules of the Side Story is that it is just a fun one shot of goofing around. And they are not part of the main story. So if there's anything you want to see Korra and the Trainers do then leave a review and I will think about how I want to do them. now onto the first Side Story.**

**Side Story 1**

**Bath Trouble**

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

It was sunset and on a cliff at Air Temple Island Korra and Lycanroc were facing each other. Korra was covered in garbage with an angry look on her face. While Lycanroc was covered in mud and had a smirk on his face. "YOU WILL TAKE A BATH LYCANROC!" Korra yelled as she waterbend a giant bubble of water and soap over her head. "LYCANROC!" Lycanroc yelled as white claw grew out of his hands and feet. Wait I bet your all wondering what's going on well to understand that lets head back to this morning

**Republic City Air Temple Island (This Morning)**

"Korra are you sure you can handle looking after our Pokemon while out in the city today?" Lily asked as Korra pushed all four other them and Olivia to the docks. "Oh come on Lily you and everyone else deserves a break go have fun me and Tenzin can handle the Pokemon while you're gone." Korra said to them. "I don't know what fun we can have after all it rained all last night so now everything is all wet and muddy." Zoey said to Korra. "Relax Zoey I'm sure you'll have a great time." Korra said to Zoey.

"She right let have some fun guys it will be nice to just be in the city instead of saving it." Dakota said to them. "Alright I guess we're going we'll be back before it gets dark try and keep the Pokemon out of trouble." Lucas said to Korra. "Don't worry our Pokemon will be safe and sound. Now go I'll take care of everything." Korra said to them. Then they walked to docks and hoppe onto a fairy leaving the Air Temple Island for the day.

Once they were gone Korra walked up a hill to where the Pokemon that were playing with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo in while Tenzin and Pema were watching them. "So how's it going?" Korra asked Pema. "Things are fine, everyone is having a blast." Pema said to Korra. "That's good to hear. And they were worried." Korra said to them. "So how long will they be gone?" Tenzin Asked Korra. "They'll be gone all day." Korra said to tenzin. "Are you sure we can handle them after all we don't have much experience caring for Pokemon." Tenzin asked Korra. "Tenzin if we can handle our kids I'm sure we can handle them." Pema said to Tenzin. "Yeah what's the worse they can do?" Korra said to Tenzin.

A few hours later it was lunch time. Pema made a big picnic for everyone and after the Pokemon finished their food they took an afternoon nap under some trees nearby. "I don't know what they were so worried about Taking care of Pokemon is easy." Korra said, looking at the Pokemon. "Mom can we play with the Pokemon." Ikki asked Pema. "No Ikki their tired, let them sleep." Pema said to Ikki. "But Meelo is playing with them." Ikki said surprising Korra, Tenzin, and Pema. "Meelo!" Tenzin said as they looked around for Meelo. They then say Meelo on top of a tree "Mommy look I'm a Pokemon! Mud Blast!" Meelo said as he jumped off the tree and landed in a pile of mud airbending it everywhere.

The mud landed at the human feet but it completely covered the Pokemon. The splash of mud woke all the Pokemon up and once they were awake they saw that they were covered in mud. "ALTARIA." Altaria yelled as she started to freak out.

**Republic City Streets**

Lucas, Zoey, Lily, Dakota, and Olivia were having lunch at a nice little restaurant. When Lily suddenly dropped her frock and froze. "Lily are you ok?" Dakota asked Lily. "I'm fine, but I have this feeling that Altaria is covered in mud and freaking out." Lily said to them. They all traded looks. "That sounds crazy Lily I'm sure it's just the food. It's probably not agreeing with you." Zoey said to Lily. "Yeah maybe you're right." Lily said as they resumed eating.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

But it wasn't the food all of their Pokemon were covered in mud and freaking out some more then others. The only one not freaking out was Lycanroc who went back to sleep. "Ok a little problem, but we can fix this." Korra said as the humans watched the Pokemon freak out. "Meelo's Mud Blast was super effective." Meelo said with a smile on his face. "Meelo your in big trouble, but first we have to do something about this." Tenzin said to Meelo. "I got it." Pema said to everyone. "HEY GUYS DO YOU WANT A BATH." Pema yelled getting the Pokemon's attention and waking up Lycanroc.

Then they all turned to Pema and looked at her for a few seconds. Then they looked at each other. Then all, but Lycanroc nodded their head yes. Soon everyone started to walk to the temple for a bath. But Lycanroc didn't move. Korra noticed this and walked to Lycanroc. "Come Lycanroc you'll like a bath." Korra said taking Lycanroc's hand. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said ripping his hand away from Korra.

"Come on Lycanroc don't you want to be clean for when Dakota gets back." Korra said to Lycanroc. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said crossing his arms. "Toucannon." Toucannon said as he flew by and picked up Lycanroc. "Lycanroc ly ly lycanroc." Lycanroc said telling Toucannon to let him go. "Toucannon." Toucannon said, shaking his head no. Korra was wondering what was going on.

A few minutes later everyone was in front of the temple and every Pokemon was in a wooded tuds getting clean by Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and the Air Acolytes. Well most of them. Lycanroc was still causing problems. Once Lycanroc got there, he tried to run away only for Decidueye to use Spirit Shackle trapping him in place. "What's wrong with Lycanroc?" Pema asked as she washed Altaria's wings. "I don't know." Tenzin said as he was cleaning Serperior. "Serperior ser serprior." Serperior said trying to tell him that Lycanroc doesn't want to take a bath.

"I have no idea what you just said Serperior." Tenzin said to Serperior. "Serperior." Serperior said remembering that they couldn't understand them like their trainers. "Let's do him last after all once we get everyone clean we can focus on him together." Korra said to Pema and Tenzin while she cleaned Ninetales. "Will you stop that." Jinora said making Pema, Tenzin and Korra turned their heads.

They saw Jinora trying to clean Coalossal while Ikki and Meelo just kept throwing water at him making steam. "But it's fun." Ikki said as she airbend some steam into a flower. "Yeah." Meelo said as just airbend the steam into a smile. "Coalossal." Coalossal said as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Coalossal." Jinora said to Coalossal. "Ikki, Meelo go sit over there and wait for us to be done." Pema said to Ikki and Mello Pointing out some stairs. "But mom." Ikki said to Pema. "No, but now sit." Pema said to her kids.

Soon the two of them sate down with an upset look on their face. After an hour of cleaning all but Lycanroc was nice and clean. "Ok Lycanroc your turn." Korra said as she removed Decidueye's Arrow. "DECIDUEYE!" Decidueye yelled at Korra trying to stop her from removing his arrow. But he was too late. She removed the arrow holding Lycanroc in place. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said before he ran away.

"Maybe we should have grabbed him before we removed the arrow." Tenzin said to Korra. "Your right, but we have to catch him." Korra said as her, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora and the Air Acolytes went to go look for Lycanroc leaving Ikki and Meelo alone. "Meelo if we can give Lycanroc a bath them mom and dad wont be mad at us any more." Ikki said to Meelo. "Don't worry Meelo has a plan." Meelo said before he left.

A few minutes later Korra managed to find Lycanroc against a cliff. To stop him from escaping again Korra made two rock walls on both sides of Lycanroc and Korra was in front of him. "Ok Lycanroc I don't know what's your problem with taking a bath but your taking one." Korra said to Lycanroc. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said getting ready to fight.

Meanwhile on top of the cliff Meelo was airbending a few bags of garbage. "Ok once I drop this on Lycanroc he'll have to agree to take a bath." Meelo said as he looked over the side of the cliff to see Korra and Lycanroc below him. Then Meelo got ready to drop it.

At the bottom of the ciff Lycanroc smelled something nasty. He then looked out to see Meelo Airbending a few bags of garbage. Then Meelo dropped them. Korra didn't see the bags of garbage instead she saw this as an opening to grab Lycanroc. But Lycanroc had an idea. White claws came out of his hands and feet. Then he started to climb the rock walls around him and once he was over the wall he started to climb the cliff.

Korra watched Lycanroc jump around and then she noticed the bags of garbage. But it was too late. Thanks to Lycanroc Rock Climb he was able to dodge the bags of garbage but Korra wasn't so lucky. Both Meelo and Lycanroc looked down to see Korra buried in the bags of garbage.

Soon like a monster from the dark Korra came out of the bags of garbage covered in garbage. "Meelo." Korra said in a creepy voice making Meelo run. "Lycanroc." Korra said to Lycanroc as she looked up to him. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said as he taunting Korra before climbing to the top of the cliff. "This means WAR!" Korra yelled before launching herself up with some firebending burning what's left of the bags of garbage.

For the rest of the day Korra and Lycanroc ran all over the island. With Korra waterbending a lot of soapy water at Lycanroc. But Lycanroc was able to dodge all of her attack by using his moves to get away from her. But she was able to trap him against a cliff which is we're you came in.

"YOU WILL TAKE A BATH LYCANROC!" Korra Yelled as she waterbend a giant bubble of water and soap over her head. "LYCANROC!" Lycanroc yelled as white claw grew out of his hands and feet. "AAAAAAAGH!" Korra yelled as she started to charge. "LYCANROC!" Lycanroc yelled as he started to charge.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" A familiar voice said making them stop dead in their tracks. Then Korra and Lycanroc turned their heads to see Dakota, Lucas, Lily, Zoey and Olivia standing right next to them. They quickly called off their attacks with Lycanroc returning his claws and Korra throwing the water bobble away.

"Oh ah nothing." Korra said to them acting like nothing happened. "Korra you're covered in garage, Lycanroc is covered in mud and the whole island looks like a war zone. Now WHAT HAPPENED!" Dakota yelled at Korra. "Fine I'll tell you what happened." Korra said to Dakota. She then told everyone what happened today.

"So in short thanks to Meelo's "ideas" you and Lycanroc need a bath." Zoey said to Korra. "Pretty much, but for some reason Lycanroc doesn't want to take a bath." Korra said to everyone while looking at Lycanroc. "Of course he doesn't. Lycanroc only will only take a bath if he has this." Dakota said as he started to dig in his bag.

Soon Dakota pulled out a rubber Ducklett. "A rubber duck?" Korra said wondering how that will make Lycanroc take a bath. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said as he changed for the rugged wolf to a puppy at the site of the rubber Ducklett. "Come on Lycanroc time for a bath." Dakota said walking to the temple. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said as everyone, but Korra started to walk. Korra just stood there possessing what's going on before following them.

A few minutes later they were back at the wood tubs where all of the other Pokemon were hanging out with Tenzin, his family and the Air Acolytes. "Everyone I'm sorry about Lycanroc he just refused to get into the bath." Pema said to the Trainers. "He just wanted this. Watch this." Dakota said to Pema. "Lycanroc go get it." Dakota said as he tossed the rubber Ducklett into one of the tubs. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said as he jumped into the tub going after the Ducklett.

Everyone watched in wonder as the Pokemon that didn't want to take a bath was now playing in the tub all because of a rubber duck. "There is that better." Dakota asked Lycanroc as he started to clean Lycanroc. "Lycanroc." Lycanroc said as he started to attack the rubber Ducklett making a few splashes.

Soon everyone, but the Trainers and Olivia were having a confused look on their wondering what's going on. Then Zoey took a whiff of Korra. "Korra maybe you should take a bath too." Zoey said to Korra.

And as if that was the magic word everyone by the Trainers and Olivia passed out. "Korra Korra Korra?" Lily said snapping her fingers trying to get Korra to wake up. "Are they ok?" Olivia asked the Trainers. Then Dakota stopped cleaning Lycanroc and started to check everyone to see if they're ok.

"Their fine just tired." Dakota said to Olivia. "They've had a long day let them sleep it off. Come on Zoey, Olivia why don't you help me get blankets for everyone. Lily you can help Dakota clean Lycanroc." Lucas said to everyone. They all nodded their heads and did what Lucas said.

After that whole mess Meelo was grounded and Korra was about to take a long bath and was going to try to forget what happened. "Man Pokemon are a handful." Korra said as she got the water going. But she didn't notice that Lycanroc was nearby who had a devouse look on his face. Then Lycanroc used Stone Edge sending Korra flying.

Korra landed in a big pile of mud and she was really angry. "LYCANROC!" Korra yelled loud enough for everyone on the island could hear her. Lycanroc on the other hand was just laughing. "This is going to be a long night." Dakota said as Korra and Lycanroc started to chase each other all over the island again.

**Hey everyone before we go I would just like to say that the next chapter is half way done and that I have midterms soon so I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please like, follow, and review and if you want to see any more funny chapters like this place leave me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone sorry for the late posting. I have been having a hard time in my life. I won't bore you with the details. Now lets started chapter 7**

**Book Air Part 8**

**When Extremes Meet Champions**

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

After the mess at Sato Mansion Lin Beifong resigns as chief of police despite Dakota and Tenzin's protest. Things were getting out of hand, but after the fight in the factory Sato abandoned his mansion and the police had it quarantined. So now Mako, Bolin, and Asami were heading to Air Temple Island with Chesnaught who helped them move what they could out of Sato Mansion.

On the dock waiting for them were Korra, Lucas, Lily, Zoey, Dakota, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Olivia, Naga and Haxorus. "You're finally here! Welcome to Air temple Island! Your new home." Ikki said to Mako, Bolin and Asami as their boat landed at the docks. "Yes welcome to my domain. Meelo said to them. "Ignore him, he's hand full." Zoey said to them. "Well aren't you sweet little monk child." Bolin said ignoring Zoey as Pabu ran past Meelo. "What's that fuzzy creature?" Mallo asked as Pabu ran to Naga. "That is a fire ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central earth kingdom." Jinora said to Meelo. "He's cute." Ikki said as she started to chase Pabu. Then Meelo airbend onto Naga's head.

"Yip-yip. Fly sky-bison! Fly!" Meelo said, pulling on Naga's eairs. "Not again Haxorus could you stop them." Zoey said to Haxorus as she slapped her hand into her face. "Haxorus." Haxorus said as he stood in front of Ikki stopping her and then grabs Meelo with the edge of one of his blades.

"Release me dragon." Meelo said he as he airbended himself free. Then he fired a ball of air at Haxorus face. Haxorus was getting annoyed. "HAXORUS." Haxorus rooted at Meelo and Ikki getting them to stop. "What's wrong with Haxorus?" Asami asked Zoey. "**Haxorus is the Axe Jaw Pokemon. While usually kind hearted, it can be terrifying if angered. Tusks that can slice through steel beams are how Haxorus deals with its adversaries.** So he's just trying to get Ikki and Meelo to behave." Zoey said to Asami.

"Hey where are the other Pokemon?" Bolin asked the trainer. "They are all over the place. Thanks to Sato jammer we can leave them in their pokeballs anymore." Lucas said to Bolin. "I'm sorry about that." Asami said to them. "It's not your fault Asami." Lily said to Asami.

"Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes and Chesnaught to help us move." Mako said to Korra, Lily, and Olivia. "Yes they've been amazing such tireless workers. "We handle a lot of jobs around here so I'm glad that they could help." Olivia said to Asami. "Ah Olivia." Lily said as they noticed two of the Air Acolytes carrying a large pile of luggage. "Oh I thought you were only bringing a few things." Korra said as the Air Acolytes stated to lose their grips. Then Chesnaught caught the luggage. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said trying to regain his footing.

"Trust me, it could have been worse." Mako said to them. "Asami I said only bring the bare nesestitlys not the whole house." Zoey said "Sorry." Asami said to Zoey. "It's no problem Zoey. Everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome. Even if Zoey is a little mean." Korra said to Asami, Mako, Bolin and Zoey. "Yeah, but how is that all going to fit into her room." Dakota asked Korra. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said, making everyone turn to him. "Sorry Chesnaught, here let me lead the way to her room." Olivia said to Chesnaught, leading the way up the stairs. "Haxorus go with them and help them." Zoey said to Haxorus. "Haxorus." Haxorus said following them.

Soon everyone went up the stairs where Meelo keeped his eyes on Asami. "You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Meelo asked Asami. "Looks like I have some competition." Mako said to Asami. "Meelo behave and don't try anything." Lily said to Meelo. "And now for the grand tour." Ikki said as they reached the top of the stairs. "The flying bisons sleep in those caves down there. And that's the temple Grampa Aang built. And that's the great house where we grow the vegetables we eat." Ikki said points all over the island.

"I have a couple of Questions. Is this an all-vegetarian island? Is that where you train Airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky-bison? And the final question. How many trees are on this island?" Bolin asked Ikki. "Yes, yes, no, no, 10552." Ikki said to Bolin. "Finally someone who can keep up with her. Nice work Bolin." Dakota said to Bolin. "Thank you?" Bolin said wondering what's going on.

"So where are we gonna be staying?" Mako asked Ikki. "You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boy's side." Meelo said to Mako. "Come on guys, we'll show you to your rooms." Lucas said as he and Dakota started to walk to the Men's Dormitory in the Temple. "Ok let's go." Bolin said as he followed them. "Meelo why don't you go with the boys too?" Korra said to Meelo. "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." Meelo said to Asami. "Come on Meelo." Dakota said to Meelo as he grabbed Meelo by the back of his shirt. "Let me go, I was talking to a beautiful woman." Meelo said trying to get free. "Forget it Meelo she is way out of your league and she is three times your age." Daktoa said as the boy left the girls.

"Ikki, Lily and I will take you to your room this way." Korra said to Asami as they started to walk. "Want to go read some books, Jinora?" Zoey asked Jinora since they were the only ones left. "Ok let's go." Jinora said as they left.

A few minutes later Korra, Lily, Asami, and Ikki entered the Women's Dormitory. "Asami did you know Korra likes Mako?" Ikki said, making Korra's jaw drop to the floor. "As a really good friend please forgive Ikki. She has an overactive imagination and she doesn't know what is real or just in her head." Lily said covering Ikki's mouth. "Oh? Ah? Ok?" Asami said as Korra dragged her into her room. "Ikki why don't you find Zoey and we are going to have a talk about keeping secrets later." Lily whispered to Ikki as she closed the door on Ikki. "Hey." Ikki said to them. "You hear her Ikki now run along." Korra said to Ikki. Then Ikki started to growl. "And now you are getting a talk about manners not go or do you want more talks." Lily said to Ikki. Ikki just crossed her arm before leaving looking mad.

"So here's your room." Korra said as they looked around. "It's not much, but it's better than the streets." Lily said to Asami. "I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to." Korra said to Asami. "I think it's really charming. And the best part about it? Nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality." Asami said to them. "No problem Asami and if you want to talk about your father I'm all ears." Lily said to Asami as they heard a knock on the door.

"Ikki I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-." Korra said, but stopped when Tenzin opened the door and not Ikki. "Uh Tenzin come right in." Korra said realising it was Tenzin not Ikki. "Sorry Tenzin we thought you were Ikki." Lily said to Tenzin while she rube the back of her head. "It's no problem Lily. Asami is welcome to the island." Tenzin said to Lily and Asami. "Thank you for having me." Asami said to Tenzin. "So why are you here Tenzin?" Lily asked Tenzin.

"Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new chief of police later. I think we and the trainers should all be there." Tenzin said to Korra and Lily. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Lily said to Tenzin. "Maybe, but still I have to go and I would feel a lot better about it if you four and Korra join me." Tenizn said to Lily. "Come on Lily let's get the others." Korra said to Lily as she walked out of the room. "Fine bye Asami see you later." Lily said to Asami as she left with Tenzin. "Yeah see you." Asami said to Lily. Soon Tenzin, Lily, and Korra, gathered Dakota, Lucas, Zoey, and for protection Orbeetle, Meowstic, Ninetales, and Zebstrika. Then they hopped onto Tenzin sky-bison Oogi and flew to the Police Headquarters.

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

Soon everyone made it to the Police Headquarters and stood behind a podium. Where a large crowd of reporters were waiting in front of the Police Headquarters. Then a man with an average body and hair on the side of his head wore the same armor as Lin came out of the Police Headquarters. That was Saikhan. Soon Saikhan walked to the podium that was in front of the Police Headquarters. "It was an honor serving under chief Beifong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police." Saikhan said to the reporters.

"Yeah right." Zoey said quietly with an annoyed look on her face. "Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen. But there is one man who has been effective against Amon's Revolution: Councilman Tarrlok. And let's not forget the brave and powerful Pokemon Trainers Lucas, Lily, Dakota, and Zoey. That is why for all matters involving the equalists, I will report directly to him. And I will give Lucas, Lily, Dakota, and a job as my second in command." Saikhan said surprising everyone. "What?" Lucas said to Saikhan. "The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman, his task force, and the trainers until we quell this insurgency." Saikhan said to the reporters. "What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra asked the trainers and Tenzin. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Dakota said to Korra.

Soon the reportes started to leave. After they were gone everyone started to walk to Tarrlok. "Tarrlok I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal." Tenzin said to Tarllok. "Oh Tenzin always the Conspiracy theorist. Did you even consider that Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tarrlok said to them. "Yeah and a big bag of money doesn't help." Zoey said to Tarrlok.

"Well Avatar Korra, Trainer Lucas, Lily, Dakota and Zoey. Long time no see." Tarrlok said to Korra and the Trainer. "Not long enough." Dakota said to Tarlok. "Now that your little Pro-Bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force. And Lucas, Lily, Dakota, Zoey. I'm prepared to offer you a place at my side with all the money and power you want." Tarrlok said to them. "Forget it." Korra said to Tarrlok. "Yeah we will never work with you again." Lucas said to Tarrlok. "Yeah there's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." Korra said to Tarrlo. "They're right you're just a power hungry man you don't care about this city." Dakota said to Tarrlok.

"That is unfortunate to hear. But I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." Tarrlok said to them. "Are senses? You used peer pressure to force Korra to join your task force and Lucas only joined to keep Korra safe. We won't fall for that trick again." Zoey said to Tarrlok. "You know Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong and now you're playing the new chief too. But you haven't played Lucas, Lily, Dakota, or Zoey they seen threw your tricks." Korra said to Tarrlok. "Yeah you need us, but we don't need you. We are going to stop you and Amon after all we're stronger than you two will ever be and we have the Avatar on our side." Zoey said to Tarrlok.

"Too bad she's merely a half-baked Avatar-in-Training hanging out with beasts that are nothing compared to a bender. Which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that? I didn't think so." Tarrlok said as he started to laugh, making Korra sad. "Ninetales." Ninetales said as she froze Tarrlok's head. "Ninetales." Ninetales said, turning her head away from Tarrlok with an angry look on her face. "Ninetales what did you do?" Tenzin said to Ninetales. "She doesn't like him. **Ninetales is the Fox Pokemon. It creates drops of ice in its coat and showers them over its enemies. Anyone who angers it will be frozen stiff in an instant.** And she has a short fuse." Dakota said to Tenzin just as Tarlok Waterbened the Ice off of his head.

"If you and your beasts won't work for me then stay out of my way same goes for you Korra." Tarrlok said, walking away looking angry. "Come on let's go home." Lily said to Korra. "Yeah let's go." Korra said as they all hopped onto Oogi and started to head back to the Air Temple.

On Oogi's back Korra had a worried look on her face. "Korra what's wrong?" Lily asked Korra. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air. I'm a failure." Korra said to them. "Your not a failure Korra." Dakota said to Korra. "Then why can't I airbend?" Korra asked Dakota. "Maybe you have an Airbending block." Zoey said to Korra. "Then how do I get over this block?" Korra asked them. "How should we know bending is not a thing in our world. But if you have a block then the best thing to do is try asking other benders how they got over their blocks." Dakota said to Korra.

"He's right Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Tenizn said to Korra not facing them. "Yeah if anyone knows what you're going through it has to be them." Lucas said to Korra. "But I can't contact them. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure too." Korra said to them.

"You're not a failure Korra, maybe you made a connection in a dream or you had some random flashes." Lily said to Korra. "Maybe I had a few weird hallucinations. But I hardly even remember them." Korra said surprising everyone. "What did you see?" Lucas asked Korra. "Did you see any of the previous Avatars in these visions?" Tenzin said, turning to Korra.

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?" Korra asked them. "How many times did you have these hallucinations?" Zoey asked Korra. "Only two times." Korra said to Zoey "Korra when did you have these hallucinations?" Lily asked Korra. "When Dakota saved me and during the attack on the Arena." Korra said to Lily. "But why did those hallucinations happened there and nowhere else?" Lily said the other trainers. "I think I know why." Zoey said to them. "Why?" Korra asked Zoey. "Korra in both cases you were knocked out and Amon was nearby. So maybe Aang is trying to tell you something about Amon." Zoey said to Korra.

"But what Tenzin have any ideas?" Dakota said to Tenzin. "I have no idea, but I urge you to meditate on these visions. If Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something, it must be important." Tenzin said to them. "Yeah when we get back home I help you practice meditating." Lily said to Korra. "Thanks Lily." Korra said as they arrived at Air Temple Island.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

After they all landed at Air Temple Island Lily took Korra to the side of the Island that was facing Aang's statue thinking that it would help cunet with Aang. While everyone else did their own thing. After a few hours of nothing happening Korra ran away from Lily. Lily then told everyone what happened and now they were looking around for Korra.

"KORRA! KORRA! KORRA!" Lily yelled as she looked around. Soon Lily found Korra sitting by a big tree on a cliff facing the Aang statue crying. "Korra are you ok." Lily said, taking a seat next to Korra. "No I'm not." Korra said, wiping the tears away. "What's wrong Korra I'm here for you." Lily said as she helped rip some of the Korra tires off her face. "How can I be the Avatar, I can't Airbend, I can't contact my past lives, Tarrlok is right I'm just some half-baked Avatar." Korra said to Lily.

"NO YOUR NOT." Lily yelled at Korra surprising Korra. "Korra you can't be so hard on yourself. You just need to grow. You see even this tree was a little seed, but it grew and as it grew it faced storms and floods, and now it is a strong and sturdy tree, one that the birds call home. You just need time Korra. And all of us will be there with you after all what are friends for if not to help a friend in need." Korra said to Korra.

"You know she's right." A male voice said. Soon Korra and Lily turn their heads to see Lucas, Zoey, Dakota, Mako Bolin and Asami behind them. "We got your back Korra now on your feet." Lucas said, reaching out his hand. "Thanks, but I'm the Avatar. How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn Airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever." Korra said as she got up. "No that's nonsense. You are amazing." Asami said to Korra. "Yeah and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the fire nation. He was just a little kid." Mako said to Korra.

"And if he and all of us were able to say the world when we were little kids then what's stopping us from doing it again now that we're older." Dakota said to Korra. "Look Korra, the Arena might be shut down, but we're still a team. The new Avatar team!" Bolin said to Korra spreading his arms around. "Now with Pokemon." Lily said joining Bolin. "Their right Korra rain or shine we have your back." Zoey said to Korra. "And we can save the city together." Mako said as everyone placed their hands in the middle waiting for Korra to join.

"Yeah. let's do it." Korra said as she placed her hand in the middle. Then Meelo came out of nowhere and Air bended a fart on to their hands. "Yeah let's do it! What are we doing?" Mello said it to everyone as they all, but Zoey had a disgusted look on their face. "Meelo you ruin the moment. SERPERIOR!" Zoey said with a really annoyed look on her face. Then Zoey grabbed Meelo as Serperior came running. "Take him home." Zoey said as she handed Meelo to Serperior. "Serperior." Serperior said as he wrapped his tail around Meelo preventing him from escaping. Then Serperior left while Meelo demanded to be let go.

"One day that kid will drive me insane." Zoey said, making everyone laugh. "I hate to kill the fun, but what should we do know?" Lily asked Everyone. "Let's hit the streets after all that's where the action is." Lucas said to the group. "Ok let's meet by the docks in a few minutes we have to grab some of our Pokemon." Zoey said to the group. They all nodded their heads and then left.

A few minutes later everyone met by the dock and the Trainers brought Altaria, Garchomp, Golurk, and Dragapult. And Korra brought Naga. "Get ready, Republic City. you are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar." Bolin said looking at the city. "Focus Bolin a patrolle is only good if you are looking for trouble not daydreaming." Zoey said to Bolin. "Don't you mean night dreaming after all it is dark." Asami said as she walked to them wearing some new clothes and the glove she stole from her father.

"Asami you always know how to accessorize your outfits." Mako said to Asami. "I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist's weapon." Asami said, showing off her gear. "Alright let's ride." Korra said to everyone. The trainers hopped onto their Pokemon while everyone else hoped on Naga's back. But four people were too much for Naga as she lost her balance and fell.

"Maybe you all should not ride on Naga's back." Lucas said to them as they got up. "Ok then let's ride your Pokemon." Bolin said to the trainers as he started to walk to the Pokemon. "Bolin we can't over work are Pokemon by making them carry anymore then what they used to. We need more seats." Lucas said ro Bolin. "I think I have the answer." Asami said as she walked to the docks. "Come on let's go." Zoey said as follows Asami. "Naga you stay here." Korra said to Naga before following Asami.

**Republic City Streets**

Soon everyone made it to a warehouse. Where Asami went inside the warehouse. Soon Asami came out with a fancy black car. "Nice ride." Lucas said to Asami. "You think this'll do?" Asami said to the Trainer. "Yes it will." Lily said as the benders got into the car. "I like the new Team Avatar's style." Mako said as Asami punched it. Soon they were driving down the streets while the trainers flew right next to them looking around and listening to the radio.

"Unit 216 cancel that 1058 at harmony tower. Come back to the station. Over." A voice on the radio said. "My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why." Asami said to the team. "Calling all units. Level four alert. Jail break at headquarters. Officers down. Electrocuted. Chi-Blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous last seen heading east. I repeat, level four alert Equalist jailbreak." A voice on the radio said. Soon an armored truck and four Equalist on motorcycles rushed right past them.

"Chi-Blockers! That's them!" Mako said to the group. "You think?" Zoey said to Mako. "Let's get em." Korra said pointing to the Equalist. Soon Asami swished gears and their off. Soon they caught up with them. Soon a truck came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of them. "Korra Bolin! Give me a ramp. Now!" Asami said to Korra and Bolin. Then Korra and Bolin made a ramp that made the card jump over the truck while the trainers flew over the truck

"We'll handle the guys on the motorcycles you four handle that armored car." Lucas said to everyone. Then the Trainers flew next to the motorcycles. "Altaria uses **Steel Wing**." Lily said to Altaria. "Altaria." Altaria said as her wings ran sliver. Then she slammed her right wing into the side of the motorcycle, making it crash into the side of the road. Then Altaria delivered another Steel wing on to the Equalist knocking him out.

"Garchomp uses **Dragon Claw**." Dakota said to Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as his claws became large and rapped in teal energy. Garchomp then cut the wheels off the motorcycle making the Equalist crash and then Garchomp landed on top of the Equalist. The Equalist tried to escape but Garchomp knocked him out with his tail.

The last two of the Equalist on motorcycles tried to make a smoke screen trying to hide but it didn't work too well they still could see the road. Then Lucas saw a turn coming up. "Guys turn." Lucas said to everyone. "Help me out we've gotta make this turn." Asami said to Korra and Bolin. Soon Korra and Bolin made a ramp that made them make the turn. "They don't know we made the turn." Asmai said to everyone. "Asami wait until we take out these Equalist." Lucas said to Asami. "Ok ready." Asami said to Lucas. "Zoey let's show them how ghosts fight." Lucas said to Zoey. "Right let's do this." Zoey said to Lucas. "Golurk / Dragapult uses **Phantom Force**." Zoey and Lucas said at the same time. "Golurk / Dragapult." Golurk and Dragapult said at the same time before disappearing into some purple energy with their trainers.

Then purple energy appeared a mile ahead of the truck then they appeared out of the purple energy and went head on with the last two Equalist on motorcycles. Knocking them off their Motorcycles and letting them hit the pavement hard. "Asami your turn." Lucas said to Asami as he and Zoey flew past them. Then Asami pulled up next to the armored car. Once they were close enough Mako shot a bolt of electricity knocking out both driver and passenger. With both the driver and passenger out cold the armored car started to spin out of control and crashed on its side. Soon the trainers and the Equalist they knocked out flew to Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin. "That went well for a first team mission." Zoey said as she got off Golurk. "Yeah it did." Korra said to Zoey.

A few minutes later reporters came and took pictures about them and the Equalist they defeated. Once they were done Tarrlok and his task force finally showed up. Zoey and Korra looked at each other and they walked to Tarrlok with a smirk on their faces. "Avatar Korra, Pokemon Trainer Zoey what do you two and the other Trainers think you're doing?" Tarrlok said to the girls. "Oh hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. "Yeah did you stop for food along the way." Zoey said to Tarrlok. "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you." Korra said as Tarrlok men took the Equalist away.

"Your welcome Tarrlok." Zoey said to Tarrlok. "What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals." Tarrlok said to the girls. "Hmm, that's funny. I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. Did you see any of them Zoey?" Korra said to Tarrlok and Zoey. "Nope I didn't see a single cop even after they broke out of the Police Headquarters." Zoey said to Korra. "If it wasn't for Team Avatar they would have gotten away." Korra said to Zoey. "Well then thanks goodness for Team Avatar." Zoey said to Korra.

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my way." Tarrlok said to the girls. "And you stay out of our way." Zoey said to Tarrlok. Tarrlok looked at Zoey with an angry look in his eyes before heading to one of his cars. "Well that went well." Zoey said to the team. "I don't know why, do I feel that things are going to get worse?" Dakota said, watching Tarrlok drive away. "Relax Dakota you worry too much. What's the worst Tarrlok can do." Lucas said to Dakota.

**Republic City City Hall**

After what happened last night Tarrlok called a meeting with the other city leaders. "Republic city stands as a beacon of freedom, but the equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their homes by nightfall." Tarrlok said to the other city leaders.

"This is going too far Tarrlok. You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few." Tenzin said to Tarrlok not liking his new law. "That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?" Tarrlok said to the city leaders. Then everyone. but Tenzin voted in favor of this marshall law.

**Republic City Streets**

Late that night Team Avatar and Altaria, Garchomp, Golurk, and Dargapult. Was at a parking spot waiting for some action while Dakota read the paper. "What the worse he could do? That's what you said right Lucas?" Dakota said to Lucas. "I didn't know the City Leaders would let Tarrlok do this." Lucas said to Dakota.

"All Available units, please respond to the 5600 block of dragon flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous proceed with caution." A voice on the radio said. "Saved by the radio." Dakota said as everyone took their sets. "I call front!" Bolin said, taking the shotgun seat. "After you." Mako asid to Korra letting Korra go first. "What a gentleman." Korra said as she got into the car. "Thanks." Mako said Mako said to Korra. Before they drove off Asami looked at Korra and Mako with a jealous look.

After a few minutes later, they reached the dragon flats where Airships were flying overhead shining a spotlight over the area. "Why is the power out?" Korra said as they noticed not a single light was on. "Oh no I think I know what's going on." Zoey said as they reached the address. When they got there they saw not a large group of Equalists, but a large group of normal people. People that were mad and angry at Tarrlok for turning off their power. Police surrounded them and even Chief Saikhan was there on top of a truck.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami said as they walked to the crowd. "Sure doesn't look that way." Korra said as they stopped. "Their not, Tarrlok's new laws made it so that any non-bender that doesn't follow his rules are Eualist and can be arrested." Zoey said to Korra. "All non-benders, return to your homes immediately." Chief Saikhan said to the crowd. "Yeah as soon as you turn our power back on." A male non-bender citizen said to Chief Saikhan.

"Disperse or you will all be arrested." Chief Saikhan said to the crowd. "All right, that 's enough Chief Saikhan. I don't know why you're here but leave and turn the power on. This is going too far even for Tarrlok." Zoey said as she hopped onto Golurk and flew onto the truck. "She's right you benders can't treat us this way." A female non-bender said to Chief Saikhan. "Mommy look, it's the Avatar and the other Trainers." A female child said to her mother. Then the crowd turned to the rest of the group.

"Please help us. You're our Avatar too and your trainers are non-benders like us." The Female non-bender from before said to Korra and the Trainers. Korra and the Trainers then looked around seeing all the sad and depressed faces they all looked at each other and then they started to walk to the group. Then they pushed some metalbenders to the side. "Everyone please stay calm. We're gonna put a stop to this." Korra said to the crowd. "Yeah we will fix this don't worry." Lucas said to the crowd before they started to walk. Chief Saikhan gave Zoey a mean look before she jumped off the truck and joined the group.

Then nearby they found Tarrlok by a tent nearby. "Tarrlok. You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone" Korra said to Tarrlok as the group arrived at Tarrlok's tent. "Yeah this is way too far even for you." Lily said to Tarrlok. "Avatar Korra, Trainers, Lucas, Lily Zoey, Dakota. You five and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlok said to them. "You made it our business when you cut these people's power. NOW TURN IT BACK ON!" Zoey said to Tarrlok. "Leave now." Tarrlok said to them. "We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals." Korra said to Tarrlok.

"This is an Equalist Rally. There's nothing innocent about it." Tarrlok said to them. "It maybe one now, but that's only because you cut their power and is oppressing them with your bending. You're the guilty one here Tarrlok." Lucas said to Tarrlok. "Yeah they're not Equalist they're just normal people who want their rights back." Asami said to Tarrlok. "They are the enemy." Tarrlok said to them. "THERE NOT THE ENEMY YOU ARE." Lucas yelled at Tarrlok. "How dare you. Round up all these Equalists." Tarrlok said to the metalbenders.

Then the metalbenders started to move into the crowd. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as he jumped right in front of the crowd. "What the?" A metal bender said, wondering what Garchomp was doing. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as he used Dragon claw on a few metalbenders cutting their cables. "What is your beast doing?" Tarrlok asked Dakota. "Protecting innocent people. Here the thing you didn't know about us Tarrlok. We keep the peace back home and stop people like you from hurting innocent people." Dakota said to Tarrlok.

"Men capture that beast." Chief Saikhan said to his men. Then the Metalbenders started to move around the Garchomp. "Altaria." Altaria said as she used Dragon Pulse on a few of the metal benders before flying to Garchomps side. "Dragapult." Dragapult said as he used Dragon Rush to tear throw some of the metalbenders. "Golurk." Golurk said as he used Hammer Arm to destroy a few of the police cars. The pokemon then turned to the crowd. "GARCHOMP, ALTARIA, GOLURK, DRAGAPULT." The Pokemon roared at the crowd making everyone run.

Then the Pokemon started to fight the metalbenders for a few minutes. After a few minutes of fighting the Pokemon were getting tired. The metalbenders saw this as their chance to capture the Pokemon. They then broke the fences around them and started to rap the metal boards around the Pokemon and started to earthbend them into some rocks to trap them. "Stop." Korra said as she removed the rocks.

Tarrlok was getting mad thanks to the Pokemon the crowd escaped, and now Korra was trying to free them. Then Tarrlok turned to Asami. Then Tarrlok waterbend a water robe around Asami's arm. "Hey let me go." Asami said to Tarrlok. "You and those beats are under arrest." Tarrlok said to them. "I don't think so." Lucas said as the Trainers reached for their Pokeballs. But before they could grab them Tarrlok metalbenders tied a metal cable around the Trainers hands making them unable to grab their Pokeballs. "What you can't do this." Mako said to Tarrlok looking at Asami and the Trainers. "Actually I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator. And the Trainers are interfering with police business." Tarrlok said to Mako.

"Let them go." Mako said to Tarrlok. "Arrest him and his brother." Tarrlok said to his metalbenders with a smirk on his face. "Let them go." Zoey said to Tarrlok. "Tarrlok!" Korra said as she earthbend two big rocks. "Tarrlok this is madness lets us go." Lucas said trying to break free from the cables. "Unless you want to join your friends and beasts in prison, I suggest you put those down, stop struggling and go back to the Air Temple." Tarrlok said to Korra and the trainers. "NEVER NOW LET US GO!" Zoey yelled at Tarrlok as she and the other tried to break free.

"Korra, Lucas, Zoey Dakota, Lily, listen to him. It's not worth it." Mako said to them. "But you're friends and those are our Pokemon we can't just stand and do nothing while you all get arrested for doing the right thing." Zoey said to Mako. "Please stop." Mako said to them. Finally they stop struggling and Korra puts the rocks down. "We'll be alright." Bolin said as he, Asami and Mako were placed into one truck and Golurk, Altaria, Dragapult, and Grachomp were each put in into different trucks all of them covered in metal unable to use their moves to free themselves.

"You'll regret this Tarrlok." Dakota said to Tarrlok. "Don't worry, I'll call tenzin. He can get everyone out." Korra said to Dakota as their friends and Pokemon were taken away. "So sad to see your little "Team Avatar" Broken up. You had a good run." Tarrlok said to Korra, Lucas, Lily, Zoey, Dakota. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TARRLOK!" Lucas yelled at Tarrlok, a face full of Rage. "He's right this isn't over, Tarrlok." Korra said to Tarrlok.

"Oh I believe it is." Tarrlok said to them. "BOLD WORDS FROM A MAN WHO HAS A ARMY OF THUGS AT HIS SIDE LET ME GO AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH A TRAINERS FRIENDS AND POKEMON!" Zoey yelled as he became face to face with Tarrlok. The only reason Zoey was not attacking Tarrlok was because they were still metal cables around his wrists and they were holding him back. "We're leaving." Tarrlok said to his metalbenders before they left, leaving Korra and the trainers all alone.

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

After some time they called Tenzin and told him what happened. He told them that he will meet them at the Police Headquarters. Korra and the Trainers made it there first and tried to get their friends out. But it wasn't working and that's when Tenzin walked in. "I came as fast as I could. Are your friends and Pokemon all right?" Tenzin said as he walked to the group. "I don't know. These knuckleheads won't tell us anything." Korra said, pointing to the cops. "And they keep trying to get us to leave." Zoey said to Tenzin.

"I'll take care of this." Tenzin said to the group. "I hope so I need Altaria." Lily said as Chief Saikhan walked by them. "Saikhan, a word please." Tenzin said to Chief Saikhan. "Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?" Chief Saikhan asked Tenzin. "No it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's and Trainer Lucas, LIly, Zoey, and Dakota's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. And you arrested Lucas, Lily, Zoey, and Dakota Pokemon. I'd like you to release them immediately." Tenzin said to Chief Saikhan.

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business." Chief Saikhan said to Tejnzin. "Attacking innocent people is police business!" Zoey said to Chief Saikhan. "She's right. Your so-called "Police Business" was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were equalists." Korra said to Chief Saikhan. "If not for our Pokemon a lot more innocent would suffer from benders like your boss." Dakota said to Chief Saikhan. "Your beast let the Equalist escape, they will be detained indefinitely. And unless you work for me your beast will stay detained for a long time." Chief Saikhan said to Dakota.

"Those Pokemon stop you from hurting innocent people you will let them go." Tenzin said to Chief Saikhan. "You'll have to take that up with councilman Tarrlok." Chief Saikhan said to Tenzin. "Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning." Tenzin said to Chief Saikhan. "You're officially the worst chief of police ever!" Korra said to Chief Saikhan. "And not of this city of two worlds." Lily said to Chief Saikhan. "Calm Down, Korra, Lily. I'll get this sorted out. We just need to be patient." Tenzin said to Korra and Lily as the group started to walk away. "But you really are the worst! Ever!" Tenzin said to Chief Saikhan before they left for Air Temple Island.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

On Air Temple Island Korra was in her room with Naga who was sleeping in her room. While in all of Lily's Pokemon, but Altaria was asleep in her room. And Korra and Lily were having a hard time sleeping with Altaria and their fiends still locked up. They both looked outside at the city and both decided to sneak out and see what they could do. "Naga wake up let's go." Korra said to Naga. "Meowstic let's go." Lily said quietly picking Meowstic up.

Soon both of them tried to seek out and they ran into each other. "Korra what are you doing here?" Lily asked Korra. "I could ask you the same thing." Korra said to Lily. "Oh me I'm just out for a midnight strole nothing else so I'll see you later." Lily said as she turned around. "You were about to go free Altaria weren't you?" Korra asked Lily making her stop in her tracks. "Ok yes I was. Altaria and I have been together since we were little and I'm going crazy without her." Lily said to Korra. "Then come on I have a plan that will free our friends and your Pokemon." Korra said, leading the way. "Really care to tell me what it is?" Lily said as she followed Korra.

**Republic City City Hall**

On the way to City hall Korra explained that her plan was to intimidate Tarrlok to setting everyone free. "Korra I'm not sure if this plan will work?" Lily said to Korra. "It will work Lily." Korra said as they reached City Hall. "Wait for us here girl. Don't worry we'll be alright." Korra said to Naga as the girls got off Naga's back. Then Korra earthbender them to Tarrlok's office.

Inside one the second floor Tarrlok was working on some paperwork with his Assistant. When a sudden burst of wind can from the window. They turned to see Korra, Lily and Meowstic, standing in the window. "We need to talk to you." Korra said to Tarrlok as the girls entered the room and started to walk to Tarrlok. "Are any of the other council members here?" Tarrlok asked his Assistant. "I believe everyone has gone home for the night." The Assistant said to Tarrlok. "Then you should do the same." Tarrlok said to his Assistant. "Are you sure sir?" The Assistant asked Tarrlok. "Leave us." Tarrlok said to his Assistant. Then the Assistant left Tarrlok with Korra, LIly, and Meowstic.

"You two obviously have something on your minds. Spit it out." Tarrlok said to the girls. "We're here to free our friends and stop you." Lily said to Tarrlok. "Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people." Korra said to Tarrlok. "And you five don't?" Tarrlok said to the girls. "Of. Of course not." Korra said to Tarrlok. "Yeah we just intimidate people to make them surender and we use our power to help people." Lily said to Tarrlok.

"So you two came to force me to stop and release your friends. See that's what I admire about you five, Korra, Lily, Zoey, Lucas, Dakota. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we all share." Tarrlok said to the girls. "That's where you're wrong about us Tarrlok. We'll go to the extremes to stop selfish people like you from hurting innocent people." Lily said to Tarrlok. "Look, I'll make you two a deal. You five fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends and Beasts." Tarrlok said to the girls.

"That's why you arrested them? To get to us?" Korra said to Tarrlok. "You're a monster Tarrlok." Lily said to Tarrlok. "I need the answer from you two." Tarrlok said to the girls. "No." Korra said to Tarrlok. "And from me, Lucas, Zoey, Daktoa a big fat never. We knew what kind of man you were since the moment we met." Lily said to Tarrlok. "You might be able to manipulate chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on us." Korra said to Tarrlok, making him mad.

"You will regret that decision." Tarrlok said to Korra. "You need to be stopped. You're just as bad as Amon." Korra said to Tarrlok. "Yeah thanks to the both of you this city is being torn apart." Lily said to Tarrlok. "I've tried to work with you, Korra, Lily, Lucas, Dakota, and Zoey, but you all have made it impossible." Tarrlok said to the girls before sending a sharp water blade at them. The both dodged the water blade as before it hit the wall. "Meowstic use **Future Sight**." Lily said to Meowstic as Korra earthbend a rock wave.

"Meowstic." Meowstic said as she tried to open her ears and she shot four purple ords into four portals as Tarrlok was forced into the wall. Then Korra fired two streams of fire from her hands. Tarrlok then wrapped himself in a water bubble. Bloding Korra's fire attack. "Meowstic use **Shadow Ball**." Lily said to Meowstic. "Meowstic." Meowstic saidas she tried to open her ears and she fired a ball of shadows firing it at the water bubble. The fire and Shadow Ball attack were able to break the water bubble but he didn't hurt him. Then Tarrlok started to fire a lot of ice blades cutting them.

"Meowstic use **Psychic**." Lily said as a few of the ice blades cut her and Korra check, arms, and legs. "Meowstic." Meowstic said as she tried to open her ears and caught the ice blades stopping them in their place. "Korra we have to cut off his water. Meowstic can't hold them off forever." Lily said as Tarrlok fired a lot more ice blades at Meowstic. "Meowstic." Meowstic said as she started to sweet. "I got it." Korra said as she earthbend the walled behind Tarrlok. Tarrlok was surprised by this and he tried to run. But he didn't work as Korra's earthbend him though the wall. The force of the attack forced him over the railing of the second floor. But he was able to grab the railing before he fell to the first floor.

"Still think I'm a half-baked Avatar hanging out with beasts that are nothing compared to a bender?" Korra said as she destroyed the railing. Tarrlok then fell to the first floor. Then Future Sight activated and struck him dealing some real damage. Then Korra jumped down making a shock wave with her earthbending. And once the area was cleared Lily and Meowstic jumped down and joined Korra. "What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water, pal." Korra asked Tarrlok as he started to crawl away from the girls nervously. "Now surrender or else." Lily said to Tarrlok as Korra started to walk forward.

Then Korra made two large fires in both of her hands. Then she started to attack. Then Tarrlok got up and waved his hands in front of him and suddenly Korra's stopped attacking. Then Korra, LIly and Meowstic couldn't move. Then Tarrlok moved his hands forcing all of their limes to move against their will. "What's going on?" Lily asked as she started to cry in pain. "Meowstic." Meowstic said as she tried to open her ears. Tarrlok kept moving his hands forcing them to the ground.

"You're in my way Avatar and Lily. And you need to be removed." Tarrlok said to the girls. "Korra what is happening to us?" Lily said as tears started to fall down her face. "You're, you're a bloodbender?" Korra said looking at Tarrlok. "Very observant." Tarrlok said. "A what?" Lily cried. "A waterbender that can bend a person's blood, but they can only do this during a full moon and it's not a full moon. How- how are you doing this?" Korra said to everyone.

"There are a lot of things you two don't know about me." Tarrlok said to the girls before he bloodbend them into a stone column dealing a lot of damage. "Korra help me, my leg, it hurts." Lily said before she passed out. But she could help because she passed out just as Tarrlok started to take them. Then Korra had another vision from the past and everyone was in pain just like her and Lily.

Then she started to walk up in a car just in time to see Meowstic next to her and Tarrlok bloodbend an unconscious and hurt Lily into the car. "Tarrlok let her go." Korra said to Tarrlok weakly as she saw the pain on Lily's face. "As you wish." Tarrlok said as he forced her into the car next to Korra. Then Korra saw the hurt and sad look on her face. "Where are you taking us?" Korra said as her voice got stronger and full of anger. "Somewhere no one will find you two. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra, Trainer Lily. you'll never see it again." Tarrlok said to the girls. Then Korra let out a roar of anger and fired at Tarrlok. But Tarrlok closed the door stopping the fire. Then he slammed his fist into the side of the car.

"You can't do this! Let us out!" Korra yelled before Tarrlok started to drive. Then Korra started to scream as Tarrlok drove them out of the city. After a few seconds of screaming Korra stopped and looked at Lily who was still crying in pain. "It's ok Lily I got you I got you I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you." Korra said as she tried to comfort Lily. Lily then started to calm down. Soon Korra falls asleep trying to enjoy a few hours of sleep before Tarrlok drops them off wherever they're going.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone how's it going I would like to say thanks for asking for some sides stories but before I could post them I have to wait until I set the stage after all I don't want to spoile the story with these side stories so don't worry I will do the side stories you asked for you just have to wait until it's a good time for them. And before we start I would like to tell you that I don't know if Pokemon have blood so I decided all, but Ghost type Pokemon have blood. Now let's start part 9.**

**Book Air Part 9**

**Out Of Past Aventures**

**Cabin in the middle of nowhere**

Once Tarrlok got to a cabin he bloodbend Korra, Lily, and Meowstic down to the basement where a larger solid platinum box was waiting. Meowstic and Lily were still out cold from the battle with Tarrlok, but Korra woke up in pain from Tarrlok's blood bending. So Tarrlok bloodbend all three of them into the box. "What are you doing? Tarrlok!" Korra said as he dropped them and closed the platinum box. "You can't keep us in here forever!" Korra said as she started to punch the box. Tarrlok just ignored her as she walked to his car. Once he got to his car he drove back to Republic City leaving them to rot in that box.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

The phone was ringing in Tenzin's bedroom, but the first person to wake up was not Tenzin or his wife Pema, it was his son Meelo. Meelo then climbed over his father's face to answer the phone. "Who is this? It's 6:00 in the morning. This better be important." Meelo said into the phone. Then Tenzin took the phone from Meelo. "Councilman Tenzin here." Tenzin said into the phone. Then the person on the phone told Tenzin that City hall was attacked. "What?" Tenzin said into the phone. He then got changed and rushed out the door where he met Lucas, Zoey, and Dakota standing right in front of his room.

"Tenzin have you seen Korra, Lily, and Meowstic there not in their rooms." Lucas asked Tenzin. "I just got a phone call from the police that they were attacked at City Hall last night. I head there now." Tenzin said to them. "WHAT!" They all yelled as Tenzin started to walk to Oogi. "TENZIN WAIT WE'RE COMING WITH YOU!" Dakota yelled as they went after him. As soon as they got on Oggi's back they flew as fast as they could to City Hall.

**Republic City Hall**

When they got to City Hall they saw the place surrounded by cops. They walked in to see the place trashed and Equalist things all over the place. They all walked to Tarrlok who was getting healed by a waterbender and being interviewed by Chief Saikhan. "What happened? What was Korra, Lily, and Meowstic doing at city hall?" Tenzin asked Tarrlok and Chief Saikhan. "And what happened here?" Zoey asked Tarrlok. "As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra, Lily, and Meowstic came to my office late last night. They were upset that I arrested their friends and your Pokemon. She asked me to release them, and that's when the Equalists attacked." Tarrlok said to them.

"The Equalists?" Zoey asked Tarrlok while looking around the place. "Yes I tried to protect Korra and Lily with Meowstic, but we're outnumbered. Then I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived, but Korra, Lily and Meowstic were gone. I'm so sorry." Tarrlok lied to them. "Sorry doesn't help them you monster." Dakota said to Tarrlok grabbing his shirt. "Dakota calm down." Lucas said to Dakota. "But it's his fault if he didn't arrest our friends and Pokemon for doing the right thing then Lily wouldn't have been here and got captured." Dakota said to Lucas. "You mean Korra, Lily, and Meowstic right?" I asked Dakota. "Ah yes." Dakota said, not looking at Lucas. "Dakota put him down." Lucas asked Dakota.

Dakota said nothing as he put Tarrlok down. "Don't worry Dakota, I'll handle this. Chief Saikhan, mobilizes the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar and the missing Trainer." Tarrlok said to Chief Saikhan. Chief Saikhan then bowed to Tarrlok before leaving them. "Zoey what are you doing?" Lucas asked Zoey. "There is something off about this." Zoey said looking around. "I can assure you Zoey that everything I told you is the truth." Tarrlok said to Zoey. "Zoey, you can worry about this later, come on we have to find them." Dakota said as he dragged Zoey out of the room with Tenzin and Lucas following them.

**Republic Lin's Apartment**

Lin was asleep when the radio suddenly turned on waking her up. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall." the man on the radio said, making Lin turn up the volume. "Subduing councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra and Trainer Lily. Details are still coming in, but-." The man on the radio said until Lin turned it off.

Lin then tried to get out of bed but felt a sharp pain in her arm. Lin musled throw it and went to her closet. Then she metalbend her armor on. One it was on she looked down and saw her chief badge and removed it. She then put on a grey coat and left her apartment.

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

Lin made her way to the Police Headquarters where she snuck into the jail cells. She let Asami out first. "Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on I'm busting you out." Lin said to Asami after she opened Asami's cell door. "Thanks I owe you one." Asami said as they started to walk to Mako and Bolin cell. In their cell Bolin was having a hard time going to the bathroom. "Are you done yet?" Mako asked his brother. "Cover your ears. I can't go with you listening." Bolin said to Mako. "Agh." Mako said as he covered his ears.

Then Lin opened the door to their cell. "Asami!" Mako said as Asami ran into the cell to hug Mako. "Ahh. A little privacy, please?" Bolin said to Lin and Asami his face completely red. "Are you all right?" Mako asked Asami. "I'm fine. It's good to see you." Asami said to Mako. "I hate to break up your lovers reunion, but we still have four more of your friends to free and Korra, Lily, and Meowstic are in trouble. Amon captured them." Lin said to everyone. Then everyone formed a surprised look on their face. "No. No, they can't be gone." Mako said to Lin. "Come on. We have to free the others before we can rescue them." Lin said as everyone got out of the cell. But before Bolin could leave the cell Lin Metalbend his zipper on his pants up.

"Yah." Bolin said stopping in his tracks. "Your fly was down." Lin said to Bolin as she started to walk. "Thanks for catching that." Bolin said as he left the cell. Lin then led them to some stronger cells. "Why are we here?" Bolin asked Lin. "The last of your friends are here." Lin said as she metalbend four cell doors opened. Then Lin metalbend some some pieces of metal out of those cells. Then Garchomp, Golurk, Dragapult and Altaria came out of the cells stretching. "Are you all ok?" Asami asked them. They all nodded yes. "Altaria Lily has been kidnapped by Amon." Asami said to Altaria. "ALTARIA!" Altaria yelled as she flew out of the Police Headquarters. "Where is she going?" Bolin asked everyone. "No idea come on let's go." Lin said as she led the way out of the Police Headquarters.

**Cabin in the middle of nowhere**

Korra was trying to break out of the box all night and it wasn't working. "Somebody! Help!" Please!" Korra said as she started to give up. "Korra, where are we?" Lily said as she and Meowstic started to wake up, making Korra Turn to her. "Lily are you and Meowstic ok?" Korra asked Lily as she sat down next to Lily. "My left leg is in pain, but otherwise I'm fine and how are you Meowstic." Lily said to Korra and asked Meowstic. "Meowstic." Meowstic said, rubbing her ear. Then Korra looked over Lily's left leg and Meowstic ears. "It looks like it's just a sprain on both of you. If I had any water I could numb the pain." Korra said to Lily and Meowstic.

"So where are we?" Lily asked Korra again. "I don't know some cabin in the middle of nowhere." Korra said to Lily. "I guess we're on our own." Lily said to Korra while she was rubbing her leg. "Lily, I'm sorry you got hurt, I should have stopped him." Korra said to Lily. "Korra you did your best and he can bend people's blood. That kind of trick is the stuff of nightmares." Lily said as she hug herself. Then Korra joined the hug.

"So what do we do?" Korra asked Lily. "Well we're locked in a box, with no one around for miles. I think the only thing we can do is wait for a window to escape." Lily said to Korra. "I wish there was something else we could do?" Korra said to Lily. "Well we can meditate, after all we have nothing better to do." Lily said to Korra. "Ok let's do it." Korra said as they both got ready to meditate. They stayed in their meditated pose for some time until a flash appeared in their mines.

**Past Republic City**

In the vision they saw a tall bald man with a nerd and a blue arrow tattooed on his head wearing the same thing that Tenzin was wearing. The man turned his head to see a squad of metalbenders led by a woman. The woman was wearing armor like Lin and Saikhan, had short black hair and was blind. "What are you doing here, Aang? I told you I have this under control." The woman asked the Aang. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved. But if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang said to the women. "Fine. follow me, Twinkle toes." The woman said to Aang leading the way into a restaurant. "Toph, I'm 40 years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?" Aang asked the Toph. "Fraid not." Toph said to Aang as they walked in.

They walked to a man wearing a water tribe suit with dark hair. "It's over, you're under arrest, Yakone." Toph said to the man. "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace." Yakone said to them. Toph then metalbend a cable around his right hand forcing him forward. "What's the big idea?" Yakone asked them. "We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang said to Yakone. "Take him away." Toph said to her metalbenders. "I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me. And I'll beat this one too." Yakone said to Aang.

**Cabin in the middle of nowhere**

Suddenly both of them opened their eyes. "Whoa I finally connected with you Aang. But what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice." Korra said to no one. "Wait, you saw that guy getting arrested?" Lily asked Korra. "Wait what you saw that Lily." Korra said to Lily. "I did, but what does it mean?" Lily asked Korra. "I don't know, let's see if we can see more." Korra said to Lily. "Ok let's get started." Lily said to Korra as they got ready to meditate again.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

At Air Temple Tenzin and Dakota were on the phone trying to find the girls while Zoey and Luas were going over the photos of the battle at City Hall. "Zoey I don't know what I'm looking at?" Lucas said to Zoey. "We're missing something, I just can't figure it out." Zoey said to Lucas as Garchomp and Dragapult rushed into the room while Golurk opened the window. "Golurk?" Zoey said as she turned the window. "Dragapult?" Lucas said as Dragapult started to hug Lucas. "Garchomp how are you here?" Dakota asked Garchomp as he put his phone away.

"Garchomp." Garchomp said, pointing to Lin, Asami, Mako and Bolin walking to the room. "I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." Tenzin said on the phone before he hung up. "Lin, what-what are- what are you-. You should be in the hospital. And you six, you should be in prison!" Tenzin said, pointing at everyone. "What a minute six where's Altaria?" Dakota asked Lin. "No idea the second we told her about Lily she flew out of the Police Headquarters." Mako said to Dakota. "She probably went after Lily hopley when we found that Lily would find Altaira." Dakota said to himself.

"So why are all of you here?" Zoey asked Lin. "I figured you could use our help finding Korra and Lily." Zoey said to Zoey. "Do you have any leads?" Mako asked them. "I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet." Tenzin said to everyone. "I'm sorry, but we got nothing Mako." Zoey said to Mako. "We need Naga. She can track Korra, Lily and Meowstic." Mako said to them.

"I'm afraid her polar-bear dog is missing as well." Tenzin said to Mako. "The best guess is that Naga was captured along with Korra, Lily and Meowstic." Lucas said to them. "Then where do we start?" Bolin asked them. "My guess is the Eualists are hiding underground, in the Maze of Tunnels beneath the city." Lin said to them. "That proves the search, but there is still a lot of underground to search." I said to Lin. "Underground just like my father's secret factory figures" Asami said to them.

"Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel." Bolin said to them. "While that helps Asami and Bolin. It doesn't lower the search range we need to find a good place to start." Lucas said to them. "I know where to start looking. Come on." Mako said to us as he, Bolin, and Asami ran out of the room.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, Lily, and Meowstic, I bet that's where my officers are too." Lin said to Tenzin and the Trainers. "Let's bring them all home, Lin." Tenzin said to Lin. "Let's focus on stealth after all it is us vs an unknown number of Chi-blockers in their base and the people we're going to rescue may be hurt so we need to be fast." Dakota said to everyone. They made their way to Oogi and on the way they got Zoroark, Orbeetle, and Serperior leaving the rest of their pokemon at the temple. All of the Lily Pokemon wanted to come, but they told them that it would be too much if they came with them so they had to stay behind. Then they flew off on Oggi's back.

**Republic City Streets**

After a few minutes of flying they made their way to the area where they first battled the Chi-blockers. Once Oogi landed they all started to look around. "The truck with Bolin took off down this alley." Mako said, leading the way down an alley. "Which way?" Asami asked Mako. "Hmm this way kinda smells familiar." Bolin said, pointing forward. "Bolin as much as I trust your noise, how about we let Lin do her earth sonar trick." Lucas said to Bolin before Lin kicked the ground with her bar foot. "There's a tunnel nearby." Lin said, pointing right. "Let's go." Dakota said as they started to run.

"There!" Mako said as they found a storm drain. "Look at these." Zoey said, looking at the tracks that were on the ground. "Motorcycle tracks." Lin said as she looked at the tracks. "Korra has to be in there." Mako said, looking at the tunnel. "And Lily too." Dakota said, looking at the tunnel. "Don't forget Meowstic." Lucas said to Mako and Dakota. "I'm not sure about that if Amon has Korra, Lily, and Meowstic. Remember he said that he will save her for last so that she can't become a symbol to the benders." Zoey said to them. "Your crazy Zoey, she has to be in there somewhere." Mako said as Lin metalbend the tunnel opened. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." Zoey said as they entered the tunnel.

They walked for a few minutes until the path split off in four different fractions. "Let's try this way." Mako said as he started to walk. "And what if Korra and Lily's not down there?" Asami asked Mako making him stop. "And Meowstic we can't forget her." Lucas said to Asami. "Then we pick another tunnel until we find them." Mako said to Asami. "Yeah let's go." Dakota said to Asmai as they started to walk. But Asami started to make a sad face while they were walking.

"Hey is Mako and Dakota all right? They seem really worried about Korra and Lily.." Asami asked Bolin and Zoey. "And Meowstic let's remember her too." Zoey said to Asami. "Yeah we all are." Bolin said to Asmai. "I know that Mako's your brother and Dakota's is your friend. Do you think they like Korra and Lily as more than just friends?" Aasmi said to Bolin and Zoey. "I'm sure Dakota likes Lily." Zoey said Asmai. "What about Mako?" Asami asked Bolin. "What? No! That's just gossip. Where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now." Bolin said to Asami. "Subtle Bolin." Zoey said to Bolin. "Serperior." Serperior said nodding his head in agreement.

"What do you know, Bolin? Come on, spill it." Asami asked Bolin to make her, Bolin, and Zoey stop. "Nothing! I mean, there was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed, but-." Bolin said but stopped when Zoey placed her hands over his mouth. "Bolin be quiet!" Zoey said to Bolin. "What Zoey you know they kissed?" Asami asked Zoey. "Yes I told her that it was a bad idea, but she didn't mind. Then we had all this drama and it was a pain, but Mako chose you Asami remember that." Zoey said to Asami, taking her hand off Bolin's mouth. "I doubt that." Asami said to Zoey. "Come on we have to stay together." Zoey said as they started to catch up with the rest of the team.

Soon they heard the roar of an engine approaching. "Hide!" Lin said to everyone. "Zoroark covered us in an illusion." Dakota said to Zoroark. "Zoroark." Zoroark said as he hid them. Then a secret tunnel opened up and two Equalist went in it. Then the tunnel closed behind them. Zoroark then despaired and they made their way to the secret tunnel. Then Lin put her hand on the wall and metabend the tunnel. Then they ran in.

Once they got inside they saw some kind of subway system. "That tram goes to the training camp." An Equalist said to some Equalist that it was on a cart. That cart left and then another cart came from another tunnel. "Everything was delivered to the prison, sir." Another Equalists said as they left the cart. "That's where they must be keeping Korra, Lily and Meowstic." Tenzin quietly said to everyone. "We need to get down that tunnel." Lin quietly said to everyone. "Ok we got this Zoroark make an illusion to help us get to that cart." Dakota quietly said to Zoroark. "Zoroark." Zoroark said quietly as he made them some cover. "Ok everyone move fast and quietly." Dakota said as everyone ran quietly to the cart.

Once they were on the cart they went down the tunnel. After a few seconds they saw the end of the tunnel. "Ok Orbeetle use **Psychic **on everyone." Lucas said to Orbeetle. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said as his wings opened and his black spots turned green. Orbeetle then picked everyone up and placed them just before the shadows ended. "It's empty." An Equalist said to another one. "Yeah I can see that." The other Equalists said. The next second both of the Equalist were dragged into the dark by metal cables. "Serperior uses **Leaf Blade**." Zoey said to Serperior. "Serperior." Serperior said as his tail became a green blade and knocked out the two Equalist. Then Lin tied the Equalist up with some extra cables.

"You four keep an eye on them." Tenzin said to Lucas, Orbeetle, Asami, and Bolin. "You got it boss." Zoey said to Tenzin as Lin did another earth sonar slam. "My officers are inside." Lin said to everyone. "What about Korra?" Mako asked Lin. "And Lily." Dakota asked Lin. "Don't forget Meowstic how many times do I have to say that." Lucas said to Mako and Dakota. "I don't see them yet." Lin said to everyone. "Less talking and more searching means we don't have much time before we are discovered." Zoey said to everyone. They all nodded their heads and started searching the cells.

Soon they found two Chi-blockers and were about to attack. But Tenzin Airbend them into the wall dialling some major damage. Then Lin walked past them while Dakota and Mako grabbed the two Chi-blockers. "Avatar Korra! Where are you keeping her?" Mako said as they took the mask of the Chi-blockers. "And Lily?" Dakota asked as they slammed the Chi-blockers into the wall. "And Meowstic focus boys." Zoey said to Mako and Dakota.

Meanwhile Lin found her metalbender. She then metalbend the bars of the cell and made a hole for her to get in. "Chief Beifong?" A sad looking metal bender said to Lin. "I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?" Lin asked her metalbenders. They all nodded their heads yes. "I'm so sorry. Come on let's get you out of here." Lin said, leading her metalbenders out of the cell.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is she?" Mako said as he charged up a fire fist. "Same goes for you pale. Zoroark, please get ready to use **Flamethrower**." Dakota said as Zoroark gathered fire in his mouth. "We don't have the Avatar or that Beastmaster. And the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying." A Chi-blocker said to them. "What?" Mako and Dakota said to the Chi-blocker. "Guys wait." Zoey said as she forced them away. "Say that again." Zoey said as she stared into their eyes. "I told you we don't have them. Tarrlok was lying about he hole thing." The Chi-blocker said to Zoey. she stared at his eye's for a few seconds.

"He's telling the truth." Zoey said to Mako and Dakota. That can't be right." Mako said to Zoey. "I scanned the entire prison. They're not here." Lin said to Mako as she appeared with her metalbenders. "Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked Lin and Zoey. "Because he attacked them. I knew something was off about Tarrlok's story." Zoey said to Mako. "That means he has Korra, Lily and Meowstic. He fooled us all." Tenzin said to everyone.

Then the Alarm went off. "We can deal with him later, let's get out of here first." Zoey said as they all started to run. "Let's go people and Pokemon!" Bolin said as everyone ran to the cart. "Punch it Asami we have overstayed are welcome." Lucas said as they all hopped onto the cart and it started to move. "Guys we got company." Lucas said as a cart full of Chi-blockers came at them. "I got this." Bolin said as he earthbend the wall on them. "Try to chi-block that, fools!" Bolin said to the Chi-blockers.

"We have another problem." Zoey said as she and Lin moved to the front of the cart. Down the tunnel The Lieutenant, a square of Chi-Blockers and two Mecha-Tanks. "We got more company." Lin said to everyone. "Yeah, but I don't think there's any above us." Zoey said to Lin while she was pointing up. "Good idea kid." Lin said as she metlabend a metal beam above them making a ramp. "Hang on!" Lin said to everyone. "This is going to be rough." Lucas said as they went up. Lin then earthbender tunnel for them to escape throw and they made their way to a tunnel above the Equalist.

"Ok groan if you're alive." Lucas said to everyone. Then everyone groaned before Lin opened a hole to the surface. "Let's get out of here." Zoey said as they got out the tunnel. "Tenzin gathers the other councillors and Chief Saikhan and they need to hear about what Tarrlok has done." Dakota said to Tenzin. "You got it Dakota." Tenzin said to Dakota as they all left for City Hall.

**Past Republic City**

Back at the Cabin. Korra and Lily were able to regain their focus and started the vision again, but this time it was in the City Hall and they were having a trial. "Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach until now. You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims. And they will tell you Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been Illegal for decades. Bloodbending." A female Prosecutor said to the Council surprising everyone.

"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time, on any day. I remind the Council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill, and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time. Except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." Yakone's Attorney said to the Council.

They watched the rest of the trail until the Council was ready to deliver the verdict. "Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." A man on the radio said as a man wearing a water tribe suit with a ponytail and a small beard stood up. "In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history, until our esteemed chief of police, Toph Beifong, single-handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders. And he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka said as he band the gavel.

Then Yakone stood up, his eyes half closed. Then he suddenly opened his eyes. When he did that everyone's limbs started to move against their will. Toph tried to stop him with a metal cable, but Yakone then turned his eye to her, making her stop. Soon Yakone was laughing looking at the pain on everyone's faces. Yakone then turned to see Aang trying to grab Yakone.

**Cabin in the middle of nowhere**

Meowstic watched as Korra and Lily's pleasant faces turned to ones full of pain. "Meowstic." Meowstic said, trying to comfort them. Meowstic didn't know what they were seeing, but she knew it was painful.

**Republic City Hall**

Tenzin did what Dakota asked him to do and gathered everyone in City Hall. Everyone, but Tarrlok was present at the moment. "Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin said to everyone. "Chief." Lin said to Saikhan "Lin." Saikhan said to Lin. then Tarrlok walked in. "Have you news of Avatar Korra and Trainer Lily?" Tarrlok asked everyone. "We do. You kidnapped them Tarrlok!" Tenzin said to Tarrlok.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained. Equalists attacked us and took her." Tarrlok said to Tenzin. "But there were no Chi-Blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin said to Tarrlok. "That is a ridiculous accusation!" Tarrlok said to Tenzin. "Is it, after all it was only you, Korra, Lily and Meowstic here last night. You have access to Equalists gear and somehow you were the only person left behind after everyone was knocked out, why is that?" Zoey said to Tarrlok. "She's right, it was you, it was alway you." Dakota said to Tarrlok.

"It's true! He took her!" Tarrlok's Assistant said as he came out hiding from behind a pillar. "I was here when Avatar Korra and Trainer Lily arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring them down to the garage. He said. "Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra, Trainer Lily. you'll never see it again." Then Korra let out a roar of anger and fired at Tarrlok. But Tarrlok closed the door, stopping the fire. Then he slammed his fist into the side of the car." The Assistant said to everyone.

"That is nonsense everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar." Tarrlok said to the Assistant. "I don't know about that. We did raid a Equalists prison and we couldn't find Korra, Lily, or Meowstic." Dakota said to Tarrlok. "Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asked the Assistant. "I was terrified to tell because- because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra and Trainer Lily!" The Assistant said to everyone, surprising all of them. "A what?" Lucas asked everyone. "A monster that can bend the blood of any living thing." Lin said to Lucas as she got ready for a fight.

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra, Lily, and Meowstic" Tenzin said to Tarrlok as everyone got ready to fight. But before anyone could strike Tarrlok bloodbend most of them to the ground, knocking them out. The only person that was still standing was Dakota. "Where are they Tarrlok?" Dakota said, struggling to stay up. "How can you still be standing." Tarrlok said as he started to focus his bloodbending on Dakota. "Where are they?!" Dakota said as he started to move slowly. "How are you still moving!" Tarrlok said as he started to freak out. "WHERE IS LILY?! TALK TARRLOK?! Dakota yelled as he had his hand right in front of Tarrlok.

Then Tarrlok bloodbend everyone on top of Dakota trying to stop him. Once Dakota was buried under everyone Tarrlok started to run out the door. "Tarrlok." Dakota said as he reached his hand out of the pile of people that was on top of him. After a few minutes the first person to wake up was Lin, who was right above Dakota. "What the?" Lin said as she noticed that they were all on top of Dakota. "Lin, can you get off of me?" Dakota asked Lin. Lin didn't answer him, instead she metalbend a few cables up and pulled herself out of the pile, this made everyone roll off Dakota and started to wake them.

"Wake up." Lin said to Tenzin. "Come on Guys get up." Dakota said as he started to wake the Pokemon and the trainers. "Well that was fun!" Lucas said rubbing the back of his head as everyone started to get up. "Oh I had this awful dream that Korra, Lily, and Meowstic, were taken by this evil bloodender. So weird." Bolin said as he got up. "Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami said to Bolin. "But I do wish that it was all a dream that bloodbending is the stuff of nightmares." Lucas said to Bolin. "Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?" Bolin asked everyone. "He's not here. He left and I saw him leave." Dakota said to everyone.

"Wait, you saw him leave, how? He knocked us out within seconds, how come he didn't knock you out?" Tenzin asked Dakota. "He tried to knock me out, but for some reason I was able to resist his bloodbending." Dakota said to Teznin. "How?" Tenzin asked Dakota. "I don't know, but Tarrlok's gone." Dakota said to Tenzin. "He's right Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan said to everyone as he and the council left.

"Dakota, how long were we out?" Lucas asked Dakota. "Only a few minutes." Dakota said to Lucas. "If that is true then maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin said to everyone. "It could lead us to Korra, LIly and Meowstic. Let's go." Tenzin said as they all ran outside.

**Past Republic City**

Meanwhile back in Cabin Korra and Lily were finishing the vision that they started. In the vision Yakone was using some kind of mind trick to hold everyone down but she started to move his hands forcing Toph forward with the keys to his hand cuffs. Soon Yakone made Toph unlock his hand cuffs. Once his hands were free he then bloodbend the entire room knocking them all out. Aang was the last one standing. "Yakone, you won't get away with this." Aang said to Yakone as Yakone lifted him up. Yakone just laughs at Aang. "Republic City is mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it." Yakone said to Aang before throwing him to the ground.

With everyone out cold Yakone made his way outside and stole a carriage to escape. But Yakone made one mistake: he underestimated Avatar. Suddenly Aangs eye's and his arrow tattoo started to glow white. Then he got up and made a giant ball of air and he went after Yakone. In less than a minute Aang caught up to Yakone and made an air blade cutting the mount free and making Yakone crash. Then Aang circled the carriage looking for Yakone.

Then Yakone burst out of the carriage and bloodbend Aang again and forced him into the ground. "This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good." Yakone said as he started to bloodbend Aang with the intent to kill. But then Aang's eyes and arrow tattoo glowed again, breaking him free from Yakone's bloodbending. Then Aang Earthbend a earth cone around Yakone stopping him from moving. Aang then placed his hands on Yakone's head and chest.

"I'm taking away your bending for good." Aang said to Yakone, making Yakone scream. Then his eyes and his arrow tattoo glowed for a few seconds. When it was over Yakone bending was gone and he was out cold. "It's over." Aang said as he breathed heavily.

**Cabin in the middle of nowhere**

The vision was over and Korra and Lily opened their eyes. "Aang, this whole time, you were trying to warn us about Tarrlok." Korra said to herself. "I don't know about that Korra. I feel like we're missing something?" Lily said as they heard the door open. "My life is a disaster now, thanks to you five and your beast." Tarrlok said to the girls. "So your little bloodbending secret's out?" Korra said to Tarrlok. "Let me guess Zoey figured it out?" Lily asked Tarrlok. "No someone saw me load you two into my car. Once they heard that I had to bloodbend them, but somehow Dakota was immune to my bloodbending." Tarrlok said to the girls, surprising them.

"And to make matters worse for you we know how you bloodbent us without a full moon. You're Yakone's son." Korra said to Tarrlok. "I was his son. But in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you five- you five ruined everything!" Tarrlok said to the girls. "We get that a lot." Lily said to Tarrlok. "Tarrlok, the jig is up, and you have nowhere to go." Korra said to Tarrlok. "Oh no, no, I'll escape and start a new life. And you three are coming as my hostages." Tarrlok said as he started to walk to his car.

"You'll never get away with this!" Korra said to Tarrlok as she started to bang the side of the box. "Our friends will find you Tarrlok you can't run forever!" Lily to Tarrlok as she started to bang the side of the box. "Meowstic." Meowsric said to Tarrlok as she started to bang the side of the box. Tarrlok just ignored them and continued walking to his car.

But before he could get to his car he saw three Chi-blockers, The Lieutenant, and Amon standing in the room. "Amon." Tarrlok said, surprising everyone. "Not good!" Lily said to Korra. "It is time for you to be Equalized." Amon said as his men got ready for a fight. "You fool. You've never faced bending like mine." Tarrlok said as he bloodbend all of Amon's men to the ground. But Amon was uneffective by Tarrloks bloodbending. Amon moved closer and closer to Tarrlok. Tarrlok tried to focus his bloodbending on Amon. Amon groaned for a bit but was still able to walk. "What are you and Dakota?" Tarrlok said to Amon, surprising the girls. "Dakota is the problem. I'm the solution." Amon said as he took Tarrloks bending away.

The girls then heard a scream. "I'll take care of him. You four retrive the Avatar and the Beastmaster. Do not underestimate them. Electrocute the box to knock them out before you open it." Amon said to his men. "My pleasure." The Lieutenant said to Amon. "Korra we have to do something and fast." Lily said quietly to Korra. "I got an idea." Korra said quietly to Lily, giving one of her armbands to Lily.

"It's payback time." The Lieutenant said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The Lieutenant placed his electric rods against the box sending electricity through it. Korra, Lily, and Meowstic started to scream. But what the Equalist didn't know was that Korra, Lily, and Meowstic were fine; they used Korra's armbands to hang in the air avoiding the electricity. The Lieutenant kept at it for a few seconds until a light bulb broke and he thought that it was enough.

"Open the box." The Lieutenant told the Chi-blockers. Then one Chi-blocker opened the box revealing a "unconscious" Korra on top of an "unconscious" Lily who was holding an "unconscious" Meowstic. "Tie them up." The Lieutenant said to the Chi-blockers. But before they could, Korra fire kicked them back. Korra then jumped out of the box and made an earth wave sending them flying. "Korra I still can't walk." Lily said as she tried to get up with Meowstic still in her arms. Korra then grabbed Lily and put her in her arms and started to run out of the cabin.

Outside of the cabin Amon was finishing loading Tarrlok into a truck. Amon then heard the attacks in the cabin and turned to see Korra bursting out of the cabin with Lily and Meowstic in her arms. Then Korra stopped moving when she saw Amon. "Korra we have to run." Lily said to Korra. Then a purple energy dragon came out of nowhere and made an explosion right in front of Amon. "What the?" Korra said as Altaita landed right in front of them. "Altaria I knew you fined us." Lily said as she placed her hand on Altaria's head. "Let's get out of here." Korra said as she hopped on to Altaria's back. And they started to fly away.

Once the explosion cleared up Amon saw them getting away. To catch them Amon throws a grappling rope at Altaria. It hit and it tied one of Altaira's wings to her legs making her crash at the edge of a steep slope. Then Amon started to run at them. "Altaria." Altaria said as she fired another Dragon Pulse, but at the ground in front of her. The force of the attack forced Amon back and gave them a speed boost as they went down the slope. By the time Amon and his men got to the edge of the slope the girls were long gone."I thought I told you not to underestimate them." Amon said to his men before they went to their truck.

On the slope since Altaria couldn't fly at the moment she was sliding down the slope until a root tripped her. This threw Korra, Lily and Meowstic off her back. But Altaria was able to catch them and use her body as a shield to protect them. But soon the slope started to level out and Altaria landed at the base of a tree. "Korra are you ok?" Lily weakly asked Korra. "I'm fine, I just need to rest." Korra weakly said to Lily. "We have to rest later, we need to move." Lily weakly said to Korra. "Just give us five minutes." Korra weakly said as everyone fell to sleep.

Then Naga came out of nowhere and licked Korra, LIly, Altaria, and Meowstic waking them up. "Naga, you came looking for us. Good girl." Korra said, petting Naga. Then Naga bite off the rope around Altaria's wing and leg. Once she was freed she helped place Lily and Korra on Naga's back while Meowsitc was on her back. Once Korra and Lily were on Naga's back Altaria landed on top of them and made them comfortable. Feeling safe and warm, Korra, LIly, Altaria, and Meowstic all fell asleep. Then Naga started to walk back to Republic City as fast as she could with all these people and Pokemon on her back.

**Republic City Streets**

After the mess at City Hall everyone was looking around for any sign of Korra, Lily, Meowstic, or Tarrlok. To help in the search the trainers went back to Air Temple Island and got their flyer to help with the search. "Any luck?" Lucas said Tenzin as the Trainers flew right next to Oogi. "No we got nothing and you three?" Tenzin asked the Trainers. "Nothing." Zoey said to Tenzin. Then they heard a howl. "That sounds like Naga." Mako said as everyone started to look for the source of the howl. "There they are!" Dakota said as he saw Naga and Altaria and flew to them with everyone else following them. Once Naga saw everyone she stopped. "Altaria where is everyone?" Zoey asked Altaira as they landed next to them waking Altaria up. Then Altaria flew off Naga, showing a still asleep Korra and Lily on Naga's back.

"Garchomp." Garchomp said as Altaria landed right next to him. "Altaria." Altaria said leaning against Garchomp. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as he wrapped a wing around Altaria. "Altaria." Altaria said before she fell asleep again.

"Korra? Oh thank goodness." Tenzin said as everyone noticed them. "Where's Tarrlok? How did you two get away?" Lin asked Korra and Lily. "Lin stops their tiredness and hurts and leaves them alone." Dakota said that he made his way to Lily and placed her into his arms. "Yeah give them some space." Mako said as he made his way to Korra and placed her in his arms. "Hey you ok." Dakota asked Lily. "My left leg is in pain." Lily said as she started to nuzzle Dakota's chest with some tears in her eye's. "I'm here, I got you, you're safe now." Dakota said nuzzle Lily heads with Garchomp following them while carrying Altaria on his back.

"I was so worried. Are you all right?" Mako asked Korra. "I'm fine it's Lily you should be worried about." Korra said to Mako. "Dakota's got her and I got you." Mako said to Korra. "I'm glad you're here." Korra said before her and Lily fell asleep. Mako, Dakota and Garchomp place all three of them on Oogi' back. "You're safe now." Mako said to Korra. "The nightmare is over so get some rest." Dakota said to Lily. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as he nuzzled Altraia's head. "Ok everyone let's head home it's been a long day." Zoey said as Golurk picked Naga up and everyone hopped on to rides. Soon they were on their way to Air Temple Island, not aware of the danger that was just around the corner.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone, sorry for the late post. I had to think about how I wanted the battle in the citys to go and I think they're pretty good. Now let's start part 10.**

**Book Air Part 10**

**Turning the Tides with Pokemon Power**

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

It was a cloudy day on Air Temple Island with Mako watching over Korra while she slept in her room with Asami looking at this with a sad look in her eyes. While in Lily's room Dakota was asleep next to Lily while all of their Pokemon were asleep around them. Zoey opened the door to see how Lily was, but when she saw them all sleeping peacefully she decided to let them sleep and closed the door. Tenzin decided to check on his family. "Daddy, you're home. Qw waited up for you. Is Korra, Lily and Meowstic okay?" Jinora said as they started to wake up.

"Yes, they're fine sweetie." Tenzin said to Jinora. "I was scared. I thought they weren't coming back." Ikki said to Tenzin while hugging her father. "I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise." Tenzin said to Ikki while returning the hug. Then they heard a knock on the door. They turned their heads to see Lucas standing in the doorway. "Tenzin sorry to interrupt family time, but their wake." Lucas said to Tenzin. "Ok bring them to the dining room. We'll talk there." Tenzin said to Lucas. "Of course sir." Lucas said as he went to go get them.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the dining room. Pema made everyone some breakfast, but Korra, Lily, and Meowstic took it all. While they were eating Olivia was placing some oils on Lily's bad leg. "There, that should help ease the pain." Olivia said to Lily. "Thanks Olivia." Lily said as Olivia wrapped some medical wrap around Lily's leg. "And this should help your ears." Dakota said rubbing some ointment on Meowstic ears. "Meowstic." Meowstic said, thanking Dakota. "The food tastes amazing Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." Korra said to Pema. "And with Olivia's oils are bodies are starting to feel like our old selves too." Lily said as Olivia started to rub some oil on Korra's arms. "Meowstic." Meowstic said, taking a bite of the food.

"We're so thankful you three are home safe." Pema said as she got up to take the dirty dishes away. "Let me help." Asami asked Pema as she got up. "Me too." Lily said as they started to pick up the dishes. "Korra, Lily, I realize you two have been throguh a lot, but I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin said to Lily and Korra. "Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son." Korra said to Lin and Tenzin. "It all makes sense now. That's how tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin said to Tenzin.

"Who's Yakone?" Lucas asked Tenzin and Lin. "Yakone was a criminal boss that Avatar Aang took down. Like Tarrlok he had the ability to bloodbend without a full moon." Lily said surprising everyone. "How did you know that?" Lin asked Lily. "While we were locked up in a steel box me and Korra were able to connect to Aang's spirit and he showed us Yakone." Lily said to everyone, surprising everyone. "You connected to Aang's Spirit?" Tenzin asked Lily. "Yeah I don't know why though?" Lily said to Tenzin. "We can worry about that later. Right now we know what happened with Tarrlok." Zoey said to Tenzin. "Right how did you three escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked them.

Then Korra, Lily and Meowstic looked at each other. "Amon captured him and took his bending." Korra said to them. "We were only to escape thanks to Altaria. She arrived just in time to save us." Lily said to everyone. "What?" Tenzin said to them. "Yeah he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too. But like Lily said Altaria saved us before he could do anything." Korra said to Tenzin. "This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his end game." Tenzin said to everyone.

"Then we need to be ready for anything." Zoey said to everyone. "And how can we be ready for anything?" Bolin asked Zoey. "By having a wild card. I'm sure Amon has been planning this for a long time. He probably has plans for his plans. The only way we're going to win is with an unknown variable, one that Amon didn't plan for and we have it." Zoey said to everyone. "You mean Pokemon?" Korra asked Zoey. "Right. Amon knows little about them and he hasn't seen their full power yet, so we still have an ace in the hole." Zoey said to everyone while pointing to the other Trainers. "Really you four have been holding back?" Mako asked them.

"Yes. You see, our full power can do a lot of damage, and there hasn't been a reason to use it yet. Plus we try to save it for emergencies." Lucas said to everyone. "Wouldn't that ambuse in Hiroshi's factory count as an emergency?" Lin asked them. "It was, but by the time things got crazy we were already pinned to the ground and couldn't do anything." Dakota said to Lin.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Pema, Asami, and Olivia were cleaning the dishes when Pema suddenly cried out. "Pema, are you all right?" Asami asked Pema and she and Olivia turned to Pema. "The baby is just kicking really hard, is all, I'm fine." Pema said to them. "Still you should sit down Pema." Olivia said to Pema. "Should I get Tenzin?" Asami asked Pema

"No Olivia I'm fine. No need to get Tenzin, it's nothing." Pema said to them. "If you saw so?" Olivia said before Mako came into the room with the tea pot. "Can I get some hot water?" Mako asked Pema, Asami, and Olivia. "Why?" Olivia asked Mako. "Korra needs more tea." Mako said to Olivia. "You're a firebender. Boil it yourself." Asami said to Mako with a harsh tune in her voice. Mako just stared at Asami. Then Pema and Olivia looked at both of them before setting the dishes down. "I'm gonna step out in case you two want to talk." Pema said leaving the room. "And I'll go with her." Olivia said following Pema out of the room.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Mako asked Asami. "I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing. You have feelings for her, don't you?" Asami said to Mako with a harsh tune in her voice. "What? No. She was taken by a crazy bloodbender. How did you expect me to act?" Mako askes Asami. "You forget about Lily and Meowstic." Asami said to Mako. Mako just stayed silent. "I like Korra. But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time." Asami said to Mako with a frown on her face. "The truth? About what?" Mako asked Asami. "You're really gonna make me say it?" Asami said to Mako.

"Yes, because I don't know what you're talking about." Mako asked Asami. "The kiss, Mako. I know." Asami said to Mako with a serious look on her face. "I-well. Bolin told you didn't he?" Mako asked Asami. "Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?" Asami said to Mako. "Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" Mako said placing one of his hands on her's "Well, there might not be any relationship to worry about later." Asami said, yanking her hand away. "Asmai." Mako said as she left the room while Mako then sighed.

Outside Lin and Tenzin were talking to each other. "Lin, um, I-I need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me, but I-I know it could be a potentially awkward situation. Furthermore-." Tenzin said but was interrupted by Lin. "Spit it out already." Lin said to Tenzin. "Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council. With everything that's happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands." Tenzin asked Lin. "Of course I'll help, old friend." Lin said, placing a hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"I didn't realize you two were out here." Pema said as she walked out with Meelo in her arms and Zoey and Volcarona. "Pema! Uh, yes, yes. Lin has agreed to help around here. And keep an eye on things while I'm away." Tenzin said to Pema. "Thank you I could use the extra pair of hands." Pema said to Lin. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." Pema said, giving Meelo to Lin. "And why are you here Zoey?" Tenzin asked Zoey. "With all that going on you shouldn't be alone so me and Volcarona are going with you for back up." Zoey said to Tenzin. "Then let's go." Tenzin said as he, Zoey, and Volcarona left for city hall while Pema walked inside.

"This is not what I signed on for." Lin said as Meelo started to wave his arms and legs around. "Thank you Lin. Oogi, yip, yip." Tenzin said to Lin as Oogi started to fly away. "And be careful he's a handful." Zoey said to Lin as they left. Lin then looked at Meelo. "I gotta poop. Really bad. Ooh! Ah!" Meelo said, going in his pants. Discussed by this Lin wrapped him around a metal cable and ran to the bathroom.

**Republic City Streets**

In the city the Fire Councilwoman was getting ready for the Council meeting. Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere." The Councilwoman asked her husband. "No dear." The husband said reading the paper. "Oh found them." The councilwoman said to her husband. "Good, dear." The husband said. "Don't wait up for me. This Council session will probably go late into the night." The Councilwoman said to her husbane. Then there was a knock at the door. "The door, dear." The husband said to the Councilwoman. The Councilwoman then opened the door to see two men standing outside with gas cans with long noses.

"We're here to fix a spider-Rat problem." A man with a mustache said to the councilwoman while holding up a gas can. "I didn't call an exterminator." The Councilwomen said to the mustace man. Then the mustache man pointed the nusle on the gas can at the Councilwoman electrocuted her. "Dear?" The husband said before he was electrocuted.

**Republic City City Hall**

"Zoey why did you bring Volcarona?" Tenzin asked Zoey while they flew to City Hall. "**Volcarona is the sun Pokemon. As it flies. It scatters its flames scales. It was feared by ancient people, who referred to it as "the rage of the sun."** and she is strong. She should give any Equalist a run for their money." Zoey said as Oogi landed on the roof of City hall

Then Tenzin, Zoey, and Volcarona got off Oggi's back and walked to a door on the roof. Zoey noticed three guys cleaning the roof and had a bad feeling about them. Then Tenzin felt something. "Zoey look out." Tenzin said as he airbend Zoey up into the air while he dodge electric ropes from the cleaner. Then they started to fire ropes at his hand trying to hold him down. Then one of the clears jumped up into the air. "Volcarona uses **Fiery Dance**." Zoey said as she landed on the roof. "Volcarona." Volcarona said as her body lit up and zig-zagged all over the place before crashing into the clear knocking the clear out. Tenzin then spinned around making a tornado sending the other two clears flying.

Then Tarrlok's former Assistant came out the door. "Oh I'm so relieved to see you." The Assistant said as he noticed Tenzin and Zoey. "Why what happened?" Zoey asked the Assistant. "The other council members, are they all right?" Tenzin asked the Assistant. "I'm afraid not. I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured by Equalist." The Assistant said to them, surprising everyone. "This can't be happening." Tenzin said to the Assistant. "I'm afraid it is." Zoey said to Tenzin. "The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." The Assistant said to Tenzin.

Then they heard a giant explosion. "Now what?" Zoey said as they ran to the railing of the roof. They saw shops exploding and a fleet of airships. "It is a tragic day indeed!" The Assistant said freaking out. "Pull yourself together, we have work to do." Zoey said slapping the Assistant. Then Zoey, Volcarona, and Tenzin started heading to the Police Headquarters.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Once they heard the explosions everyone ran outside and saw the fleet of Airships. "All right kids, time to go inside." Lin said to the kids. "Yes let's go inside where it's safe." Olivia said, leading the kids inside. "We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra asked Lin. "Republic city is under attack." Lin said, surprising all of them. "Oh on." Lily said covering her mouth.

**Republic City Amon's Airship**

On an Airship above the city Hiroshi was looking at a picture of him, Asami and his wife before walking to Amon. "I've dreamed of this day for so long." Hiroshi said to Amon. "Yes. the time has come for the equalists to claim Republic City as their own. And those Beast and Beastmasters can't stop us this time." Amon said to Hiroshi as they both cracked smiles, but no one could see it under his mask.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

"Ok we need to do something." Lily said to everyone. "She's right, but what can we do?" Korra said to everyone. "I have a plan, but we need to split up." Lucas said to everyone. "Split up? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asami asked Lucas. "No, but if my plan is going to work we have to." Lucas said to everyone. "And what is the plan?" Korra asked Lucas.

"The plan is for you, Dakota, Asami, Bolin, and Mako, to take the Orbeetle, Decidueye, Garchomp, Toucannon, Golurk, and Vanilluxe and go back up Zoey and Tenzin. They're probably on their way to the Police Headquarters." Lucas said to Korra. "Ok." Korra said to Lucas. "What about the rest of us?" Lily asked Lucas. "You're staying here with Rillaboom, Coalossal, Grapploct, Lycanroc, Zoroark, Ninetales, Chesnaught, Altaria, Gogoat, Meowstic, Chandelure, Dragalge, Serperior, Zebstrika, and Haxorus and defend this place." Lucas said to Lily. "What about you, Dragapult, and Toxtricity? What are you three going to do?" Dakota asked Lucas. "Me, Dragapult, and Toxtricity are going to attack the Airships." Lucas said to Dakota surprising everyone.

"You can't deal with those Airships by yourself." Lin said to Lucas. "I have Dragapult and Toxtricity." Lucas said to Lin. "The point is that the three of you can't defeat all those Airships." Lin said pointing at the Airships. "Look either we'll destroy a few Airships or we'll distract them either way we'll buy everyone some time." Lucas said to everyone. "I'm going with you." Lily said to Lucas. "No, you're hurt, stay here and help Lin protect the Island." Dakota said to Lily. "But I would be out there with you guys." Lily said to Dakota. "Lily please stay here they need you to." Dakota said to Lily. "Fine I'll stay." Lily said to Dakota.

"Good now you all know what to do. I'm off to make my distraction." Lucas said as he hopped onto Dragapult's back while returning Toxtricity to his Pokeball. "Lucas what is your distraction?" Mako yelled at Lucas as he flew off. "You'll know it when you see it." Lucas yelled as he flew to the park. "Come on let's go guys." Dakota said as he, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Orbeetle, Decidueye, Garchomp, Toucannon, Golurk, and Vanilluxe started to head to the mainland. "Be safe." Lily said as Rillaboom, Coalossal, Grapploct, Lycanroc, Zoroark, Ninetales, Chesnaught, Altaria, Gogoat, Meowstic, Chandelure, Dragalge, Serperior, Zebstrika, and Haxorus stood by her.

**Republic City Bocks**

Everyone was on a boat heading to the city with the Pokemon flying around them acting like a shield for them. Soon they all made it to the docks. "Where did you two say you parked the car?" Asami asked Korra and Dakota as they ran onto the dock. "It's right around here somewhere." Korra said to Asami looking around for the car. "I think it's over there." Dakota said pointing to the left. "There it is." Korra said as they all noticed the car crashed into a light post with a lot of tickets on it.

"Wow, nice parking job." Asami said to Korra and Dakota. "Hey you guys got arrested and left us alone with the car. we made it very clear we don't know how to drive." Korra said to Asmai. "Yeah we had a really hard time driving this thing." Dakota said to Korra. "All things considered, you guys did a great job. But how are we gonna pay for all these parking tickets?" Bolin said, taking the tickets off the car. Mako then took the tickets from Bolin and burned them, surprising Bolin. "Relax, the city's under attack. The Police have more important things to worry about." Mako said to Bolin as Asami got a glove out of the trunk.

"This'll come in handy." Asami said as she put the glove on. Then they all started to get in the car while Dakota hopped onto Garchomps' back. Korra hopped into the back. Asami hopped into the driver seat. "Why don't you sit in the back with Korra?" Asami said to Mako before he got into the shotgun seat. "I think I will." Mako said to Asami, taking a seat in the back. Korra and Dakota then looked at while Bolin and Mako got into the car.

"Everything all right?" Korra asked Mako. "Yeah. everything's terrific." Mako said not looking at Korra. Then Asami started to drive the car. "Car oh, we're good." Bolin said, almost backing up into a car. "Ok to the Police Headquarters." Dakota said as they started to move the Police Headquarters.

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

"Chief, Air unit seven was taken out by an Equalist Airship. They've crashed into the harbor." A metalbender said to Chief Saikhan. "Send a river rescue unit." Chief Saikhan said to the Operators. "Chief, all river rescue ships have been sabotaged." A female Operator said to Chief Saikhan. "What?" Chief Saikhan said as Tenzin, Zoey, and Volcarona walked into the room. "Chief Saikhan." Tenzin said to Chief Saikhan. "Tenzin, Zoey, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you and the Trainers have been captured too." Chief Saikhan said to Tenzin.

"The Trainers are ok, but the same can't be said about the Council." Zoey said to Chief Saikhan. "What is she talking about?" Chief Saikhan asked Tenzin. "I'm the only council member left. What's the status?" Tenzin asked Chief Saikhan. "Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control, but we're spread too thin." Chief Saikhan said to them. "It sounds like we need back up, you got any ideas Tenzin." Zoey asked Tenzin. "I need to send a wire." Tenzin said to the Operators. "To whom, Councilman?" a male Operator asked Tenzin.

"The General of the United Forces." Tenzin said to the Operator. "You guys have an army?" Zoey asked Tenzin. "Yes, but they are most used in times of emergencies." Tenzin said to Zoey. "I think this qualified." Zoey said to Tenzin, unaware of going on outside. Outside the Equalist started to pump gas into the Police Headquarters knocking everyone out. "Councilman, your wire has been sent." A male Operator said to Tenzin. "Chief the phone lines just went dead." A female Operator said to Chief Saikhan. "WE GOT COMPANY PEOPLE!" Zoey yelled as alarms sounded. Then the power went out.

"Catch." Chief Saikhan said, throwing a flashlight at Zoey and Tenzin. "Thanks Volcarona can you help out?" Zoey said as she and Tenzin turned on their flashlights. "Volcarona." Volcarona said as her wings lit up. Soon the room was lit with a soft glow. "Saikhan, the vents!" Tenzin said as smoke started to come out of the vents. Saikhan the metalbend the vents closed. "Tenzin we got a problem." Zoey said to Tenzin as gas came from under the door. "We need to evacuate immediately. Everyone stays close to me." Tenzin said as he made an air shield around them.

Then they started to walk down the hall heading outside. When they got outside they saw a handful of Mecha-Tanks standing outside. Most of them were normal Mecha-Tanks but a few other Mecha-Tanks had magnets on them and a couple had smaller versions of that jammer from Hiroshi Factory on their backs. "Not these Mecha-Tanks again." Tenzin said as the Mecha-Tanks turned on the magnets capturing the metalbenders wearing armor. Tenzin then airbend Chief Saikhan trying to stop him from getting captured. But it didn't work. Chief Saikhan was captured and placed in an armored truck along with the other metalbenders.

"Tenzin looked out." Zoey said as Mecha-Tanks started to fire cables at Tenzin. "Volcarona uses **Sunny Day**." Zoey said as she, Tenzin, and Volcarona started to dodged the cables. "Volcarona." Volcarona said as she fired a ball of light into the air. Soon the bright rays of sunlight persisted through the cloudy sky. Then some Mecha-Tanks started to charge at them. "Volcarona uses **Solar Beam**." Zoey said to Volcarona as they dodge the Mecha-Tanks. "Volcarona." Volcarona said, gathering solar energy.

While she was doing that one of the Mecha-Tanks fired a cable at Tenzin forcing him into the side Police Headquarters almost knocking him out. Tenzin was able to airbend a soft landing then he saw the truck with Chief Saikhan leaving. "Saikhan, no." Tenzin said as he watched everyone, but Zoey getting captured and the Police Airships going down before he passed out.

"VOLCARONA." Volcarona said, firing a giant beam of light at the Mecha-Tanks forcing them all back. "Tenzin." Zoey said, placing Tenzin her back. Then the Mecha-Tanks started to close in around Zoey, Tenzin, and Volcarona. "This isn't going well." Zoey said as she stared at the Mecha-Tanks while everyone else was placed in a truck and drove off.

Meanwhile Dakota, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Orbeetle, Decidueye, Garchomp, Toucannon, Golurk, and Vanilluxe just turned a corner and saw Zoey and Volcarona Surrounded by Mecha-Tanks with an out cold Tenzin on Zoey's back. Bolin then made an earth ramp. "Jump." Asami said to everyone as the car went flying into a few of the Mecha-Tanks breaking the car. The Mecha-Tanks started to attack them. Bolin fired a rock at one of them and Golurk helped by using Hammer Arm sending the Macha-Tanks flying. Then another Mecha-Tank fired a cable at them. But Orbeetle used Psychic to stop the cable and wrapped the cable around the Mecha-Tank. Then Mako fired a bolt of electricity at the wrapped up Mecha-Tank firing it.

Korra then dodged a cable of a Mecha-Tank before firing two streams of water into the Mecha-Tanks engine, breaking it. Then Vanilluxe used Ice Beam on the floor. Once the ground was frozen Bolin threw another rock at the Mecha-Tank at its legs making fall face forward. Then Garchomp charged at the last of the Mecha-Tanks with Iron head smashing it into the side of the Police Headquarters.

While this was going on, the regular Equalist was trying to grab Tenzin and Zoey but Volcarona was keeping them away with Fiery Dance. With their intention on Zoey and Volcarona, Asami was able to sneak up and Zap one of them. "Toucannon." Tocannon said as he fired a lot of little green seeds at the rest of the Equalist knocking them out. "Nice work Toucannon." Asmai said to Toucannon. "Well **Toucannon is the Cannon Pokemon. Within its beak, its internal gas ignites, explosively launching seeds with enough power to pulverize boublers**." Dakota said to Asami as he landed next to them.

"Guys, perfect timing." Zoey said to everyone while Tenzon started to wake up. "Yes thank you." Tenzin said as he got off Zoey back. "Zoey, Tenzin, you two ok?" Korra asked Dakota and Tenzin as everyone ran to them. "I'm ok. Tenzin took a few hits though." Zoey said to Korra. "Are you ok Tenzin?" Dakota asked Tenzin. "I'm ok just a little banged up. Another moment later and we would've been on our way to Amon." Tenzin said to Dakota. "Guys we got a problem!" Bolin said to everyone. Everyone turned their heads to see a lot of Equalist charging at them. "Got any ideas?" Asami asked everyone. "I got an idea, just to get ready to run to Oogi when I give the word." Dakota said to everyone. "Ok Dakota." Mako said to Dakota. "Decidueye let's do this." Dakota said as he put a green crystal with a symbol of Decidueye hood on it into his Z-ring. "Decidueye." Decidueye said, spreading his wings out.

Then Dakota's Z-ring started to shine "**IN THE SILENCE OF NIGHT NO ONE CAN ESCAPE OUR SIGHT. DECIDUEYE USE SINISTER ARROW RAID!**" Dakota yelled at Decidueye as energy wrapped around him and went into Decidueye. "DECIDUEYE!" Decidueye said as he absorbed all the energy. Then Decidueye jumped into the air. He opened his wings and a lot of arrows came out of them. Soon all the arrows turned to the Equalist. Soon Decidueye started to charge at Equalist with all the arrows following him. Decidueye then headbutt the Equalist in the middle while the rest of the arrows hit the middle of the rest of them. Soon all the arrows exploded knocking out all of the Equalist.

Soon a giant smoke cloud engulfed the street in front of the Police Headquarters. "EVERYONE RUN!" Dakota yelled as everyone used the smoke as cover and ran. Once the smoke was cleared the only things left were the destroyed Mecha-Tanks and all the unconscious Equalist. But Dakota, Korra, Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Orbeetle, Decidueye, Garchomp, Toucannon, Golurk, and Vanilluxe were nowhere to be found.

**Republic City Amon's Airship**

Hiroshi was watching the whole battle from Amon's Airship. "Tenzin has escaped once again and it's thanks to those beasts. I thought my new jamers would work on them. Now all of them are gone. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders, bests and their masters." Hiroshi said to Amon. "We will capture them before long, and you will have your daughter back." Amon said to Hiroshi. "Don't make a promise if you know you can't keep it Amon." A voice outside said to Amon and Hiroshi. The two of them turned to see Lucas and Dragapult just right outside waving at them.

"You? What are you doing here?" Hiroshi asked Lucas. "I'm giving you the chance to surrender." Lucas said to them. Everyone in the Airship started to laugh. "Why should we surrender to you." Hiroshi said to Lucas. "Because I'm going to destroy all your Airships." Lucas said to Hiroshi. "Do you really think you can destroy all my Airships?" Amon asked Lucas. "I don't think I can, I know I can." Lucas said to Amon. "You and your beast may have stopped me before, but not today." Amon said to Lucas. "You haven't stopped us before, what makes you think you can stop us now?" Lucas asked Amon.

"You." Amon said with some anger in his voice. "After all, your army can't stop one of us with only one Pokemon, how can you beat four of us with six Pokemon?" Lucas said to Amon. "Let's test that, get him." Amon said to his men. "Yes sir." A Equalist said as he fired a rope at Lucas and Dragapult. But they dodge it easily. "What? Is that the best you can do?" Lucas said, taunting Amon. Then more Equalist fired more ropes at them. But again they dodged them all.

"Well if that's the best your Equalist can do. I guess it's our turn Dragapult uses **Dragon Darts**." Lucas said to Dragapult. "Dragapult." Dragapult said as he fired the two Dreepy in his finds at Amon and Hiroshi. Both of the Dreepy's hit Amon and Hiroshi in their Right shoulder. "See you later Amon?" Lucas asked Amon as the Dreepy's returned to Dragapult's finds. Then Lucas and Dragapult started to fly away. "After him! Don't let him get away!" Amon said to his Equalist. Soon all but five of the Airships started to go after Lucas and Dragapult.

**Republic City Park**

Lucas and Dragapult made their way to park with Amon and his Airships following. "As I thought. If I made a fool out of him, he came after us." Lucas said to Dragapult. "Dragapult drag dragapult." Dragapult said to Lucas. "Ok so maybe I didn't think it would work, but it did so time for phase two. Ready Toxtricity." Lucas said to Dargapult and Toxtricity. Toxtricity just shook his pokeball. "Good, now let's show Amon the Power of Galar." Lucas said as energy started to gather in Toxtricity pokeball.

Soon Toxtricity pokeball started to triple in size. "**LET'S ROCK THIS PLACE GIGANTAMAX TOXTRICITY!**" Lucas yelled as he spun to the right and threw the giant pokeball into the park. Soon Toxtricity was gigantic and was on all four with a new look. Toxtricity chest was now pink and had blue and yellow scales on it. With large pink spikes on his wrist and shoulders. His yellow mohawk gains a blue reverse mohawk. And his tail became a giant pink generator. "TOXTRICITY!" Toxtrixicty roar making the sky turns purple red and shaking the city. Then Lucas flew away from Toxtrricity and back to Amon's Airship.

**Republic City Streets**

Meanwhile Dakota, Korra, Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Orbeetle, Decidueye, Garchomp, Toucannon, Golurk, and Vanilluxe were moving through the streets as fast as they could trying to avoid the Equalist. "TOXTRICITY!" Toxrixicty roar making everyone fall down while the sky turned purple red. "What was that?" Bolin asked while he was covering his head. "That was Lucas." Zoey said as she got up. "What do you mean?" Korra asked Zoey. "In Galar their favorites battles are between gaint Pokemon called Dynamax and that is Lucas distaction." Zoey said to everyone. "That was the distraction!" Mako said to Zoey. "Yes now come on we need to keep moving." Zoey said to everyone as they all got up and started to run again.

**Republic City Amon's Airship**

Everyone on Amon's ship was freaking out at the sight of Gigantamax Toxtricity. Amon and Hiroshi were just staring at him while Lucas was flying towards them. "Remember I gave you a chance to surrender." Lucas said to Amon and Hiroshi as he flew past them. "TOXTRICITY USE **G-MAX STUN SHOCK**!" Lucas yelled at Toxtricity as he flew away from Amon's Airship. "TOXTRICITY." Toxtricity roared as he stood up and drew a giant pink guitar. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" Hiroshi yelled at the Equalist. "WERE TRYING SIR, BUT NOTHING IS WORKING!" The Equalist at the wheel yelled as they all started to freak out more.

Then Toxtricity started to swing his guitar at Amon's Airship. The guitar hit the middle of Amon's ship discharging a lot of Purple electricity striking the rest of the Airships with Amon destroying their engines, making them all crash into the park. "TOXTRICITY USE **MAX OOZE**!" Lucas yelled at Toxtricity as he circled above the crashed Airships. "TOXTRICITY." Toxtricity said as he swung his guitar right in front of him making a toxic wave. Soon the wave flooded the park. Suddenly toxic geysers erupted under all the Airships. Soon all the Airships were filled with toxic water.

"Ok time to finish this. TOXTRICITY USE **MAX STRIKE**!" Lucas yelled at Toxtricity as the toxic wave disappeared. "TOXTRICITY." Toxtricity said as he slammed his guitar right in front of him sending a pulse of energy into the ground. Soon a large amount of energy erupted right in the middle of the Airships sending them flying all over the place. Once the energy stopped the skies became gray again and Toxtricity started to shrink. "Nice work Toxtricity." Lucas said as he flew down and reached his hand out for Toxtricity. "Toxtricity." Toxtricity said as she took Lucas' hand and hopped onto Lucas' back.

"Dragapult." Dragapult said to Lucas. "What is it Dragapult?" Lucas asked Dragapult. "Dragapult." Dragapult said turning to Air Temple Island. "Oh on!" Lucas said as he saw two Airships heading to Air Temple Island. "Let's go Dragapult." Lucas said to Dragapult. "Dragapult." Dragapult said flying to Air Temple Island.

Meanwhile on the ground Amon and Hiroshi were making their way out of their Airship. "Amon are you ok?" an Equalist said as he ran to Amon. "I'm fine, report." Amon said to the Equalist. "Sir all, but five of our ships are destroyed, all of the Mecha-Tanks are disable, most of our men can't move or are sick. And we don't know where the Avatar and the Beastmasters are." The Equalist said to Amon. "Do you have any good news boys?" Hiroshi said with an angry tune in his voice. "Yes the city is almost ours the only place left is Air Temple Island." The Equalist said to Hirsohi.

"Tell all the remaining ships to head to Air Temple Island." Hirsohi said to the Equalist. "We can't sir, all the radios are disabled as well." The Equalist said to Hirsohi. "Then fix it." Hirsohi said to the Equalist with a harsh tone in his voice. "Sir at once sir." The Equalist said as he ran away. "Months of planning down the drain all because of those Beasts." Hiroshi said looking at wrecked Airships. "It doesn't matter, this city will be our soon enough." Amon said to Hiroshi in a calm voice. "Of course Amon." Hiroshi said before walking away to fix the radio.

But what Hiroshi didn't know was that Amon was just as angry as Hiroshi. 'First my rally, then my attack on the arena, and now my attack on the city. Those Beastmasters and Beasts have crossed me one to many times.' Amon thought, clenching his fist while staring at his destroyed Airships.

**Republic City Streets**

While Toxtricity was destroying Amon's Airships Dakota, Korra, Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Orbeetle, Decidueye, Garchomp, Toucannon, Golurk, and Vanilluxe were on their way to Oogi when they notice the sky turn grey again then they saw some Equalist ran to them. "Quick hide." Dakota said as everyone ran into a few allies. But the Equalist ran right past them. "Looks like Lucas distraction worked." Zoey said to everyone as they got out of the allies. "How can you tell?" Asami asked Zoey. "Because every Equalist in the city is running to Park." Zoey said to Asami. "Not all of them look." Mako said, pointing to Air Temple Island.

"Oh, no." Tenzin said as they all noticed an Airship heading to Air Temple Island and another one on the way. "They're in trouble, we need to get to them fast." Korra said to everyone. "We need to get to Oogi now every second we waste puts everyone back on Air Temple Island in more danger." Dakota said to everyone. "Agreed let's go Oogi is over here." Tenzin said leading the way.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

While the battle was going on in the city everyone on Air Temple Island was outside watching the battle. They were a little scared when Toxtricity Gigantmax came out but Lily told them it was Lucas and they all calmed down. Then they noticed two Airships heading towards them. The Airship opened up revealing The Lieutenant and a lot of Equalist. Then the Airship fired a cable into the ground. Soon the Equalist started to go down the cable. The White Lousts moved to engage the Equalist.

Back at the temple Lin and Lily. were standing right in front of everyone with Rillaboom, Coalossal, Grapploct, Lycanroc, Zoroark, Ninetales, Chesnaught, Altaria, Gogoat, Meowstic, Chandelure, Dragalge, Serperior, Zebstrika, and Haxorus sanding behind them. And Pema, Olivia, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and a few Air Acolytes behind the Pokemon. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin said to Everyone. "AAH!" Pema screamed, getting everyone's attention. "Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say "Remain calm"?" Lin said to Pema who was holding her stomach.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked Pema. "The baby's coming!" Pema said, shocking everyone. "Oh, no." Jinora said, covering her mouth. "Not now baby!" Meelo said to the baby. "Come on Pema let's get you inside." Olivia said leading Pema and the Air Acolytes inside leaving the kids outside. "Lily, you take the kids and get inside." Lin said to Lily. "No I'm staying." Lily said to Lin. "No you're going inside with everyone else." Lin said to Lily. "Lin I may not be able to fight like you, but I will do everything I can to stop them. I refused to let those Equalist take a newborn child away from his or her mother." Lily said to Lin with a very serious look on her face.

"Fine, but stay close to me." Lin said to Lily. "Ok Chief." Lily said to Lin. "You three go inside, let us handle this." Lin said to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "What let us help." Meelo said to Lin. "No I promised you father that I would protect you three and that's what I'm going to do. Now get inside." Lin said to them. "Fine we're going." Jinora said, pushing her siblings inside.

"Ok everyone we have bad guys in front of us and a baby being born behind us! I want all of you to fight with all you got! Fight for your Trainer, fight for Tenzin and his family that gave us a home, fight for the new life. And show these Equalist that no matter what they throw at us, no matter what happens, we will protect this family!" Lily said to the Pokemon while she tied her hair into a ponytail and locked it with hey Keystone. "Rillaboom/ Coalossal/ Grapploct/ Lycanroc/ Zoroark/ Ninetales/ Chesnaught/ Altaria/ Gogoat/ Meowstic/ Chandelure/ Dragalge/ Serperior/ Zebstrika/ Haxorus!" All the Pokemon roared in agreement. "Then ATTACK!" Lily yelled at the Pokemon as they ran to the front. "You kids sure are something else." Lin said as Lily and Altaria move to the front door.

Meanwhile the White Lotus was trying to fight off the Eqaulist but the second Airship fired another cable this time at the White Lotus. Soon The Lieutenant came down with the rest of the Equalist on the ships. With all these Equalist the White Lotus was forced back. "Capture them." The Lieutenant said to Equalist while pointing his metal rods at the White Lotus. Some of the Equalist started to throw some ropes. Then the ropes just stopped midair before falling to the floor. "What the?" An Equalist said, wondering what just happened. "Not those Beasts again." The Lieutenant said as they noticed the Pokemon standing right above them.

"Ninetales." Ninetales said as she made a bright multiple color light blinding the Equalist this move was called Dazzling Gleam. "My eyes. My eyes." One of the Equalist said as the Pokemon started to attack. Lycanroc started to attack the Equalist with electricity warped around his fist, he was using Thunder Punch. "Grapploct." Grapploct said his tentacles glowed white and strict eight of the Equalist in their guts. "You stop us this time Beasts." An Equalist said as he charged at Zoroark. But then Zoroark disappeared. "What?" The Equalist said before Zoroark reappeared behind the Equalist and slashed him from behind.

Near the White Lotus Orbeetle and Meowstic where using Psychic to stop any rope that they throw at them. While Chandelure was using Inferno and Dragalge was using Scald to blast away any Equalist that was trying to attack the White Lotus. Then Zebstrika wrapped electricity around its body and started to charge at the Equalist; this move was Wild Charge. And Gogoat had his horns turn green and grew while starting to strike the Equalist one by one, and each time Gogoat striked on small green orbs went to Gogoat. This is Gogoat's Horn Leech. "Bring in the Mecha-Tanks." The Lieutenant said into a radio. Soon a dozen of Mecha-Tanks were dropped out of Airships.

"Rillaboom." Rillaboom said as his fists became large wood hammers. Then Rillaboom striked two of the Mecha-Tanks, sending them into the water. That move was Wood Hammer. "Coalossal." Coalossal said as he fired Tar Shot as one of the Mecha-Tanks. Then his body started to glow red before he jumped up into the air. He was using Heat Crash and he crashed right into the Mecha-Tank making a crater with a broken and melted Mecha-Tank. "Haxorus." Haxorus said as his tail turned Silver and smashed into another Mecha-Tank. "You will not stop us beast!" The driver of the Mecha-Tank said as he charged at Haxorus. Haxorus then dodged the Mecha-Tank and his tusks started to glow teal. Then Haxorus swung his tusk into the middle of the Mecha-Tank sending it flying.

The Lieutenant was getting angry no matter what they threw at them these Beast defeated them easily. The Lieutenant then turned to see a few Equalist next to him. "All of you with me." The Lieutenant as him and a handful of Equalist ran up to the Temple. Haxorus noticed them and fired a ball of energy into the air. Soon the ball of energy exploded sending meteorites all over the place. The Move was Draco Meteor and while it did some damage to the Airships and the Equalist, that is not the purpose he had when he used that attack. It's real purpose was to let Lin, Lily, and Altaria know that trouble was coming.

"Their coming Lin." Lily said to Lin. "Ready kid?" Lin said to Lily. "No, but for Pema and her new child, I am." Lily said as they got ready. "Altaria." Altaria said as she got ready to fight. "Here they come." Lily said as The Lieutenant and the Equalist came into view. The Lieutenant drew his electric rods and turned them on. Lin then fired two cables at two of the Equalist wapping them before slamming them together. "Ataira uses **Steel Wing**." Lily said to Altaira as a few of the Equalist tried to get behind them. "Altaria." Altaria said as her wings turned silver and smashed into a few of the Equalist sending them flying.

Then Lin raised a stone column blocking one of the Equalist form attacking. "Altaria uses **Moonblast**." Lily said as Lin made another stone column and fired a piece of it at an Equalist head. "Altaria." Altaria said as a moon appeared behind Altaria as energy started together in front of Altaria. While Altaria was gathering energy Lin launched three Equalist into the air. Once they were in the air Altaria fired Moonblast at them sending the flying.

Meanwhile Inside Olivia was placing a wet rage on Pema's head. "The children, where are they?" Pema asked Olivia while looking around for her kids. "Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe." A elder Air Acolytes said to Pema. "Just relax Pema I'm sure Lin, Lily, and the Pokemon have it totally under control out there." Olivia said to Pema.

"We have nothing under control out here." Lily said as she dodged another Equalist rope and more Equalist came up the stairs. "You think." Lin said as she fired the cables at The Lieutenant. The Lieutenant dodged her cables and then wrapped his electric rods around her cables, sending a current of electricity to Lin. "Lin." Lily said as an Equlaist finally wrapped a rope around her. "Altaria." Altaria said as she got on top of Lily trying to protect Lily.

Then The Lieutenant was about to knock Lin out. "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend." Jinora said as she flew into the battle. "Jinora?" Lily as everyone turned to see Jinora in the sky. Jinora then landed in the middle of the Equalist and airbent the The Lieutenant away. "Jinora! You shouldn't be out here!" Lin said as the other kids came out of nowhere. "No of you should be." Lily said to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo started to attack. "Get off our Island!" Ikki said as she rode a ball of air knocking the Equalist away.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant." Lin said to Jinora and Ikki while cutting Lily free. "Taste my fury!" Meelo said airbended a fart into an Equalist. "Meelo, be careful!" Lin said as Meelo Airbend a few Equalist away with a crazy look on his face. "Never mind." Lin said as she, Altaria, and Lily had a broken look on their face. "Sometimes that kid drives me crazy." Lily said as Meelo finished the rest of the Equalist.

"We got more coming." Jinora said as more Equlist started to come. "Ok I've had enough of them Altaria. It's time to show these Equalist what true power is." Lily said, grabbing her Keystone. Soon three streams of energy came out of her Keystone. "Altaria." Altaria said as three streams of energy came out of the stone around her neck. "**IT TIME ALTARIA! LET'S SHOW THE WORLD THE POWER OF OUR HEARTS! MEGA EVOLVE!**" Lily yelled as her energy connected with Altaria energy. "ALTARIA!" Altaria roared as she started to glow.

Soon Altaria's body turned teal and her tail became longer. White cotton feathers grow around her neck and on her head. Her cheeks turned white. And her saddle went flying as a giant cloud like feathers grew on her back. "Altaria finishes them with **Dragon Pulse**!" Lily said pointing at the Equalist. "ALTARIA!" Altaria roared as she fired a blue pulse of energy with a dragon head on it. The energy cut right through the Equalist knocking them all out. Then the Dragon Pulse hit the side of one of the Airships, disabling it. Soon the Airships crashed into each other and into the water.

"Nice work Altaria." Lily said petting Altaria. "Altaria." Altaria said to Lily. "Next time why don't you start with that." Lin said to Lily. "Sorry." Lily said to Lin. Soon all the Pokemon and the White Lotus came up with the rest of the unconscious Equlasit. Once they got there the Pokemon lined them up in a single line. Once that was done Lin metalbend a metal rope around the wrist. "Take these Equalists and lock them in the Temple basement. Nice work, kids, and Pokemon." Lin said to everyone while Lily put Altaria's saddle into her bag. "Thanks Lin, but don't party yet The Lieutenant is still missing." Lily said to Lin as the kids ran past them.

They then turned to see Dakota, Korra, Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, Mako on Oogi's back and, Orbeetle, Decidueye, Garchomp, Toucannon, Golurk, and Vanilluxe, next to him when they landed on the Island. "Dad." Jinora said as she, Ikki, and Meelo, and to their father. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right." Tenzin said, hugging his kids. "We caught the bad guys." Meelo said to Tenzin. "You let them fight? Do you realize what could've happened?" Tenzin said to Lily and Lin.

"Hey the Pokemon did most of the fighting. They just fight a few of the stragglers that got past them and it wasn't our idea. But they did save us." Lily said to Tenzin. "She's right me and Lily would've been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well." Lin said to Tenzin. Tenzin then looked at his kids with pride in his eyes. Then Lucas finally made it to Air Temple Island.

"Is everyone ok?" Lucas asked the Pokemon. They all nodded yes. "Lily who's this?" Korra asked as she noticed Mega Altaria. "This is Altaria. This is just how she looks when she's using her full power." Lily said to Korra. "She is so fluffy." Bolin said, touching Altaria's cloud like feathers. "Bolin can we focus please on everyone 's status reports." Lucas said to everyone. "We were only able to save Tenzin the rest of the Police force was captured." Zoey said to Lucas. "And me and Toxiricity destroyed all, but five of Amon's Airships." Lucas said to everyone. "We destroyed the two ships here and captured all the Equalist they had, but The Lieutenant is missing." Lily said to Lucas. "But even after everything we did there were still a lot of Equalist and Mecha-Tanks running around the city." Dakota said to Lucas.

"Well does anyone have any good news?" Lucas asked everyone. "AAAAAAAAH!" Pema screamed. "What was that?" Zoey asked Lily. "That would be the good news. Pema is about to have her child." Lily said surprising everyone. "What?" Tenzin said to Lily. "Yep and it sounds like the little one is here." Lily said to Tenzin. "Then I must thank you all for protecting my family." Tenzin said to Lily, Lin, and the Pokemon. "Go on. Be with your wife." Lin said to Tenzin as he, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo started to walk inside.

"We are so proud of you all for protecting Pema." Lucas said to all the Pokemon. "Yes you all did great out there." Dakota said to all the Pokemon. "You have shown Amon that Pokemon will never back down." Zoey said to all of the Pokemon. "Now we want you all to stay out here and keep an eye out for trouble we have a new life to meet." Lily said as she, Lucas, Dakota, Zoey, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and Lin went after Tenzin to meet his child.

"It's a boy!" Olivia said as the sound of a baby wailing fluid the Temple. Tenzin then started to run. "Pema!" Tenzin said as he made it to the room that Pema was in. what he saw was Olivia handing a little baby wrapped in a blanket to Pema. "You did great Pema." Olivia said as she backed away from Pema. "You were a big help Olivia." Pema said to Olivia as Tenzin walked to her with a smile on his face. "Tenzin." Pema said as Tenzin sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm here, Pema." Tenzin said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Our new son." Pema said, passing the baby to Tenzin. Soon the baby opened his eyes and showed his green eyes. "Hello." Tenzin said to his new son. Soon Jinora, Ikki and Meelo made it to the room. "Come, meet your new brother." Tenzin said to his kids. "A brother? Well, it's about time." Meelo said as they all ran to meet their brother. "Welcome I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family, and we're so happy that you're a part of it." Ikki said to her new brother.

"What are you gonna name him? Can I pick?" Jinora asked Tenzin and Pema. "We already chose a name." Pema said to Jinora as she shoglued next to Tenzin. "Rohan." Tenzin said as everyone else walked in. Lily then took out her Rotom Phone and took a picture of this lovely moment. "I have to thank you all. If it wasn't for you and your Pokemon helping us. This moment may not have happened." Olivia said to the Trainers. "No problem Olivia. I'm just glad that everyone is ok." Lucas said to Olivia.

"Tenzin, Pema can I say a few words?" Lily asked Tenzin and Pema. "Ok course Lily you help keep me and Rohan safe it's the least I can do." Pema said to Lily. Tenzin just nodded yes. Lily then walked over to them and held out a finger. "May the spirits of your family keep you happy." Lily said drawing an X above Rohan. "May the spirits of your ancestors guild you." Lily said drawing an Y above Rohan. "May the spirits of nature give you a life full of adventure." Lily said, drawing an Z above Rohan. "And welcome to the world Rohan we are happy to meet you." Lily said drawing a circle around Rohan before backing away from him.

"That was lovely Lily, where did it come from?" Tenzin asked Lily. "The lady incharge of my orphanage said that every time a baby came into the orphanage. She told me it's an old Kalos blessing for newborns." Lily said to Tenzin. "Those are kind words Lily." Dakota said to Lily. Dakota and Lily then looked at each other, their eyes locked onto each other. While everyone enjoyed the moment Serperior ran into the room. Korra then noticed him. "Serperior what is it?" Korra asked Serperior. "Serperior sept serperior." Serperior said pointing outside. Korra didn't know what Serperior was saying but she realised what he was trying to say.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but the last of the Airships are coming." Korra said to everyone. "Everything's not gonna be fine, is it daddy?" Ikki asked Tenzin. "Olivia, you stay here with Pema and her kids. The rest of us are going to see how much time we have until they get here." Lucas said as they all left the room. "Ok be safe." Olivia said as they closed the door.

Outside the Pokemon were growling at the Airships coming. "So Lucas think you can smash those Airships?" Bolin asked Lucas. "No, my power needs time to recharge." Lucas said to Bolin. "Same." Dakota said to Bolin. "And Altaria is stronger at the moment, but she was only able to bet those Airships by herself." Lily said to Bolin. "Well I'm out of ideas." Bolin said, waving his arms around. "What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked Teznin.

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon gets his hands on my children-." Tenzin said to everyone, but was instructed by Lily. "Don't even think about it." Lily said to Tenzin. "If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin said to Tenzin. "And your taking one of my Pokemon will go with you to keep you kids safe." Dakota said to Tenzin. "I agree with Dakota, you're taking one of mine too." Zoey said to Tenzin. "I'm with Dakota and Zoey. Your family needs to be protected, so you're taking one of my Pokemon." Lily said to Tenzin. "I'll give you one of my Pokemon too." Lucas said to Tenzin.

"But-." Tenzin said but Lin interrupted him. "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away." Lin said to Tenzin. "And you have three kids and a newborn son. They need you." Lily said to Tenzin. "Thank you Lin, and Lily, Korra, I want you and the Trainers to leave this Island and hide for the time being." Tenzin said to Lin, Lily and Korra.

"I'm not giving up." Korra said to Tenzin. "I'm not asking you to. Me and Zoey sent word to the united forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe I will return. With the reinforcements and Pokemon Power, we can turn the tide in this war." Tenzin said to Korra. "What you're saying is we need to be patient." Korra said to Tenzin with a sad look on her face. "You're learning well." Tenzin said to Korra as a smile grew. "EVERYONE WERE LEAVING THE ISLAND! GET READY TO MOVE!" Lucas yelled to everyone in the temple.

Soon everyone in the Temple was on Sky-Bisons flying away. While this was going on the Trainers picked their Pokemon to send with Tenzin and decided to give their Pokeballs to Olivia. "Olivia we trust you with these, return them if you need to hide." Lucas said as he handed over four pokeball. "Are you sure you want me to hold onto these. I mean these Pokemon are part of your family." Olivia said looking at the Pokeball. "Olivia you have been my friend since the first day I came here. And even when Tenzin didn't like us you did. I can think of no one better to hold on to these then you." Lucas said to Olivia folding her hands over the Pokeballs.

"Then I won't let you down." Olivia said, pulling the Pokeballs to her chest. "I know you will. Orbeetle be nice to her." Lucas said to Olivia and Orbeetle. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said, nodding his head. While they were talking Lily was helping the other Pokemon get on Oogi's back. "Ok Meowstic make sure you keep that Pema and the baby are safe ok?" Lily said to Meowstic. "Meowstic." Meowstic as she moved to be by Pema's side.

"Jinora if anything happens I want you to grab your sibling and your baby brother and hope on Zebstrika and run as fast as you all can run. No heroics." Zoey said to the kids. "Ok." Jinora said to Zoey. "Keep them safe Zebstrika." Zoey said to Zebstrika. "Zebstrika." Zebstrika said nodding his head. "Toucannon I want to blast anything that comes after them." Dakota said to Toucannon. "Toucannon." Toucannon said before flying onto some craters on the back.

Korra then hugged Tenzin good-bye. "Stay safe, Korra." Tenzin said as he broke the hug. "You too." Korra said to Tenzin. "Tenzin, if we're leaving we'd better do it now." Lin said to Tenzin. "She's right you have to go." Lucas said to Tenzin. Tenzin nodded his head yes before jumping onto Oogi's head. "Oogi, yip, yip." Tenzin said as he and the last Sky-Bisons left. "Ok everyone return it time to go." Lucas said as the Trainers returned all, but Garchomp, Dragapult, Altaria, and Golurk. Then the two Airships turned and went after Oogi. Oogi went as fast as he could but they were catching up. While the last of the Airships launched a cable at them.

"Here they Come." Zoey asid as the Equalist started to come down the cable. "Go we'll hold them off." A white Lotus member said to Team Avatar. "Good luck." Dakota said as he, Korra, Lily, Lucas, And Zoey hopped onto Garchomp, Naga, Altaria, Dragapult, and Golurk backs. "Everyone, climb on." Korra said to Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Soon they all hopped onto Naga's back. "Let's go girl." Korra said to Naga. Then everyone started to run to the docks.

The White Lotus did their best to fight off the Equalist but they were soon overrun and defeated. Meanwhile everyone was riding at top speed to the cliffs when Bolin noticed someone. "Moustache guy!" Bolin said as he pointed to The Lieutenant who was about to attack Lily and Altaria. But before he could, Naga jumped up and knocked him away from Lily and Altaria and headed to a now on guard Dakota and Garchomp. Garchomp then chomp into The Lieutenant right shoulder. "Tell Amon that even though your Equalist won this round. We're still going to bet you." Dakota said to The Lieutenant before Garchomp threw him straight down into some trees.

"Nice one, Naga, and Garchomp." Korra said as they reached the docks. "Stay close to me." Korra said as they jumped into the water. Korra then waterbend a air bubble around them letting them breathe underwater. Under the cover of water they made their way to Republic City to hide.

Meanwhile Oogi was trying to shake the two Equalist Airships. "They're Gaining on us!" Lin said to Tenzin. "Faster Oogi!" Tenzin said to Oogi. Then one of the Equalist ships fired a cable with a net on it at them. "Toucannon." Toucannon said alaeting Lin in time for her to cut the net with her cable. Lin then wrapped her cable around the other cable. Lin then looked at everyone with a sad look in her eyes. She could see that everyone was scared and the Pokemon ready to fight to the end if needed to protect them.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." Lin said to Tenzin, surprising him. "Lin what are you doing?" Tenzin asked Lin as he turned his head around. "Lin don't do this." Olivia said as Lin ran down Oogi's tail. Then she jumped off Oogi and used her cables to get her onto the top of one of the AIhips. "Toucannon." Toucannon said as he went after Lin. When Lin landed on one of the Airships she started to metalbend the ship apart dealing some major damage forcing it down. Then Lin metalbend herself to the other ship.

When she landed on the other Airship Toucannon finally caught up to her. "Toucannon get out of here." Lin said to Toucannon when she started to metalbend again. "Toucannon." Toucannon said, shaking his head no. Then Toucannon beak started to turn orange while Lin metalbend a hole into the AIrship. Then two ropes wrapped around her arms and legs. "Toucannon get out of here." Lin said before getting electrocuted and passing out. "Toucannon." Toucannon said, trying to get Lin. But more Eaulist showed up and started to toss electric rope at him.

Toucannon knew that he could save Lin and when his beak turned red he knew what he had to do. He then fired a giant fireball at the hole Lin made. The fireball exploded causing a lot of damage to the Airship. Soon the Airship started to go down and Toucannon returned to the others. "Toucannon, where's Lin?" Olivia asked Toucannon. "Toucannon." Toucannon said pointing to the Airship. "Oh no!" Olivia said, covering her mouth knowing exactly what Toucannon was talking about. "That lady is my hero." Meelo said as a smile formed on his face. "Yes, she is." Tenzin said with a sad look in his eyes.

**Republic City Sewer System**

They all took one last look of Air Temple Island from a sewer drain that they were hiding in. "Korra, we should get moving." Mako said to Korra. "He's right we have to find a good place to hide for a few days." Lucas said to Everyone. "Let's go everyone, it's been a long day, let's try and find a good place to sleep." Dakota said as they all started to walk down the sewer drain. Asmai gave Mako a disaponing look before she followed them.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

It was nighttime when the Equalist finally brought Lin to Amon on Air Temple Island. Lin was surrounded, but Equalist and a hurt Lieutenant. "Tell me where the Avatar and the Beastmasters are and I'll let you keep your bending." Amon Asked Lin. I won't tell you anything. They destroyed a lot of your toys. They will stop you monster." Lin said to Amon. "Very well." Amon said as he walked behind Lin. "You can't win, the Trainers will never back down." Lib said to Amon as she closed her eyes, getting ready to lose her bending. "We will see about that." Amon said as he placed his hands on her. Then in less than a second Lin bending was gone and she fell to the floor.

**The Sea**

At sea a man with clean short black hair wearing a red suit was looking at the sea in front of him. "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar and the Trainers. They said Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?" A man wearing a grey uniform said to the man in red. "Tell them we will be arriving in three days' time and that I look forward to winning back republic city together." the General said to the man in grey. "As you wish General Iron." The man in grey said as he went inside the ship to give orders to the other side and to tell Korra, Lucas, Lily, Dakota, and Zoey the plan.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone, sorry if this chapter seems a little small and simple compared to the last chapter. Now let's start part 11.**

**Book Air Part 11**

**Ghost types in the closet**

**Republic City Park**

It has been a few days since the battle and Amon has turned the city upside down. Mecha-Tanks stood in front of City hall, troops patrolled the streets, their flags were hung all over the city. And they defile Avatar Aang's statue by putting an Amon mask and their flags on it. Needless to say the people of this city we're not happy about this benders and non-benders alike. In the Park of Republic City Hiroshi was trying to give a speech to the city about how they have saved this city, but it wasn't going so well.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal. And he has the Avatar and the Beastmasters on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future one day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will Prevail!" Hiroshi said to a crowd of people.

"I hope they stop you, you mad men." A man said as he threw a rotten piece of fruit at Hiroshi. "Yeah you have done more damage to this city then any bender." A woman yelled. "The only tyrant around here is Amon." Another man yelled. "The Trainers were right Amon doesn't care about us he only wants power for himself." A man yelled. Soon the entire crowd started to yell at Hiroshi. All saying how they are the true tyrants of this city. Hiroshi left the stage in a rage. "Those Beastmasters, they're ruining everything!" Hioshi said as he left the crowd.

Meanwhile in the back of the crowd two boys and two girls in Equalist uniforms started to walk away from the crowd and into the back of the park away from the crowd. Soon they made it to a big rock and one of the girls earthbend the rock out of the way. Revealing a secret tunnel. Then all four of them jumped into the tunnel. Once they were in the girl earthbend the rock over the tunnel hiding it.

Once they were in the tunnel they took off their mask revealing Korra, Mako, Dakota, and Lily, "Well that went well." Lily said as they started to walk. "Can you believe Hiroshi? "The Avatar and the Beastmasters on the run." we're not running from anyone. Let's go back up there and knock some heads. They'll never know what hit them." Korra said to everyone. "Korra, relax, you heard those people. We have support in the city and we have back up on the way. The best thing we can do now is wait for the moment to strike." Dakota said to Korra.

"He's right. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. And the city is on our side. Once Iroh gets here it will be Amon who's on running." Mako said to Korra. "I hate this "being patient" stuff." Korra said to everyone. "We know Korra. Let's just get back to camp." Lily said as they continued to walk down the tunnel. Soon they made it to an underground camp where Lucas and Asami were watching Bolin play with Pabu. While Zoey was looking over the Pokemon seeing how everyone was doing.

"Welcome home guys." Lucas said as he noticed Korra. Mako, Lily, and Dakota, walk into the camp. "You four were gone a while." Asmai said to Mako as they all got up and walked to them. "We were doing reconnaissance." Mako said to Asmai. "Whatever." Asami said to Mako. "Anyway, report. What's the news from the surface?" Zeoy asked them. "The city is full of troops and Mecha-Tanks." Dakota said to Zoey. "Any good news?" Lucas asked them. "Yes they haven't finished fixing their Airships yet. And we have people that support us in the city. Once General Iroh gets here we should be able to drive Amon out or capture him." Lily said to Zoey. "That's if Hiroshi does have any more tricks up his sleeves." Zoey said to Lily.

"Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, cause dinner is served." The Hobo Korra and Lucas met on their first day in the city said before dragging them to a pot. "Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra said to the Hobo. "Yeah thanks." Lucas as bowls of soup started getting passed around. "Honored to oblige. My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so-called "Equalist" policies. Even before you Trainers started to face him." The Hobo said to everyone.

"Really?" Zoey said to the Hobo as they all got a bowl of soup. "Yeah, just look at us. We got benders and non-benders living together down here. But do you see us fighting? No, sir-ree. We've figured out how to harmoniously coexist." The hobo said to everyone. "You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin said to the Hobo. "Enough talk let's eat." Dakota said to everyone as they started to eat. "Mmm. this is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had seriously." Bolin said as everyone took a sip of the soup.

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer." The Hobo said to Bolin making Asami, Lucas, Lily, Zoey, and Dakota stop eating. Then they all opened their mouths and let the soup fall back into the bowl. With their faces turned green. When no one was looking Asami hid the bowls behind her. And Pabu started to eat some of the soup. But the Trainers realized that they got nothing better to eat as just poured it down their throats trying to ignore what it was. Soon all four of them passed out with their faces turning purple.

Later that night Lucas woke up from the soup and saw Korra seated next to Naga and Mako walking to her. "Can't sleep either?" Mako asked Korra as Lucas got up and walked towards them. "No I have this awful pit in my stomach." Korra said to Mako. "Me too." Mako said as he took a seat next to Korra. "Sure it wasn't the soup," Lucas said with a joke tune in his voice as he sat next to them.. "Lucas I'm being serious." Korra said to Lucas. "Ok, ok, what's wrong?" Lucas asked Korra.

"It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the south pole, practicing for my fre bending test. And now I'm in the middle of an all-out war." Korra said to them. "And a few months ago I was bored wondering what to do. Then I got sent here and I met you Korra. And we have become great friends with a lot of cool and interesting friends." Lucas said to Korra placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right I know. We didn't even know each other then. And now I can't imagine my life without you in it Korra. And Lucsa you and your friends saved me and my brother more times than I can count and for that I'm grateful. You five are the most loyal, brave and selfless people I've ever known." Mako said to Korra. "I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that. And Lucas thank you for being my first real friend." Korra said to Mako. "And I must thank you both for all the adventure you gave us. You two are some of the best friends a person can ask for." Lucas said to them.

Then Mako and Korra stared into each other's eyes. "I should probably try to get some sleep." Korra said breaking eye contact. "Me too. Good night" Mako said as he got up and walked away from Korra. "Then good night everyone." Lucas said before returning back to sleep. "Good night." Korra said to Mako and Lucas as she tried to get some sleep.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

On Air Temple Island Amon was taking the bending of every bender they captured during their attack. Each bender acted in defence to Amon before they had their bending taken away. All ways saying the same thing. "The Trainers will bet you." Which made Amon mader and mader every time he heard it.

Soon The Lieutenant brought a police officer to Amons feet. The police officer looked at Amon with furry in his eyes. "You will now be cleansed of your impurity." Amon said to the officer as he got behind the officer. "The Trainers will bet you." The Officer said as before Amon took his bending away and he fell to the floor. "Next." Amon said to The Lieutenant, trying to hide the rage in his voice. Then The Lieutenant brought another bender.

**Republic City Docks**

It was a foggy morning and everyone was under the docks looking around to see if the coast was clear. "Coast is clear." Mako said as they ran out of a sewer drain. "You four stay here." Daktoa said to the only Pokemon they brought. The Pokemon they brought were Garchomp, Altaria, Dragapult, and Golurk. Soon they made their way to the streets looking for the General Iroh's fleet. Bolin was the only one with a telescope so everyone else had to use their eyes. "Once the united forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra said to everyone. "They're here." Mako said to everyone. "Finally." Dakota said as they started to see the ships in the fog bank.

On the boat General Iroh was looking around for any sign of trouble. "Hmm. Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance?" Iroh said looking around. "Wait a second. Where are the Equalist?" Korra asked everyone. "Then Mako started to look around the docks. "I don't see any Mecha-Tanks either." Mako said as he took a telescope out of Bolin's hands.

"Maybe their hiding in the city after all we did destroyed all, but one of their Airships. So maybe they plan to ambush them in the city." Lily said to Korra and Mako. "No that's not it. We're missing something?" Lucas said as he started to look around. What they didn't know was that Amon planted underwater mines. "Something's not right." Iroh said before one of the mines exploded. Soon more mines started to explode all around the ships. "It's a trick!" Iroh said to his men.

On the docks everyone watched as the mines went off. Then Korra jumped off the dock. "Korra be careful." Lily said as Korra hit the water. Once Korra was in the water she used her waterbending to help her get to the ships. "Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines!" Iroh ordered his men. Soon a low buzzing sound filled the air. "What is that sound?" Iroh said as he went outside. Korra then surfaced from the water. Then the buzzing sound got louder. "That's not a good sound." Zoey said as she looked up into the sky. "What now?" Mako said, looking through the telescope.

Then a lot of fighter planes came out of the clouds. These planes were small and fast. They had two wings on it one above the other connected by steel rigging. They had three engines, one in the front and two on the upper wing. And they had a good amount of torpedoes on them.

"Oh no!" Zoey said as they noticed the planes. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" Bolin asked everyone. "He probably made those after the battle. After all those are a lot faster and are smaller than an Airship." Lucas said to Bolin. "That would explain why they haven't been fixing their Airships. They have been working on those." Zoey said to Lucas.

"Their heading for the ships." Lily said looking at where they're going. "Dragapult, Garchomp, Golurk, Altaria, get up there and take down as many planes as you can." Lucas said to them. "Dragapult / Garchomp / Golurk / Altaria." The said waiting for their Trainers to get on their backs. "No go without us. We only get in the way." Zoey said to the Pokemon. "Dragapult / Garchomp / Golurk / Altaria." They all said, as they were worried about their Trainers. "Go we'll be fine." Lily said to them. "Dragapult / Garchomp / Golurk / Altaria." They all said before nodding and flying to fight the planes. "And watch each other back up there." Dakota said to the Pokemon.

While the Pokemon headed to the planes they were dropping bombs on to the ships below. Soon the ships started to take a lot of damage. Korra went back under water. Then the planes started to fire torpedoes at the ship. Korra used her water bending to them but the exposing of them hitting a ship pushed her away from the ship. Then another plane fired a torpedo at the ship. "Incoming!" A crew man said as the torpedo hit the ship.

Up in the sky the Equalist were feeling confident about the battle that they didn't notice Dragapult, Garchomp, Golurk, Altaria coming straight for them. Drgapult strikes first; he used Steel wing and then his fins turn long and silver and cut the rigging holding the wings together. "AAAAAAAH." The pilot of that plane said as he went down. Then Golurk came up to two planes and used Fire Punch and smashed the upper wings of those planes sending them crashing into the water. Altraia was next; she fired a Dragon pulse at a few of the bombs that they had just dropped. The attack made the bombs explode early making the plane spin out of control before crashing onto the water. The Garchomp used an Iron Head crashing through as many planes as he could.

"It's the Beasts, Squad A take them out, Squad B focus on those ships." A pilot Equalist said over the radio. Soon half the planes started to focus their attacks on the Pokemon. While the other half continue to attack the ships. "We got some cover and took out those machines." Iroh said to all of his men. Soon all the benders on the ships started to attack the planes taking a few of them down.

Korra saw this and decided to help. Her waterbend a volume of water under her to have a better view of the battle. She saw one plane close to the water and made a pillar of ice right in front of the plane. Then the plane crashed into it and crashed into Korra's water column. Korra then Screamed as she started to fall. But before she could hit the water Altaria caught her. "Altaria?" Altaria asked Korra as she flew just above the water. "Thanks Altaria." Korra said as a Plane fired a torpedo at them.

Korra then jumped off Altaria's back and into the water. Then she waterbend the tornado right back at the plane making it crash into the water. Meanwhile Iroh got into one of the crows' nests on his ship and started to launch fire attacks at the planes and bombs. Even though the Pokemon were taking out as many planes down as they could, the ships had taken too much damage and started to sink. Then three planes were heading to Iroh. Iroh launched multiple fire attacks at the planes and took out two of them. But the last one was able to dodged Iorh's attack and send a bomb right at him.

Iroh then used a fire attack to make the bomb explode early. But it still exploded right in front of him and sent him flying. But Golurk was able to catch Iroh before he crashed into anything. "Guy's let's go." Korra said to the Pokemon. "Dragapult / Garchomp / Golurk / Altaria." They all said they all dived into the water. Underwater Korra made an air bubble around everyone's head. "It's all right. We've got you." Korra said to Iroh as she rode Altraia while they swam back to the sewer drain. "Avatar Korra. You saved my life. Thank you." Iroh said to Korra. "You should thank Golurk for saving you." Korra said to Iroh before she used her waterbending to push them to the sewer drain.

Soon everyone went back to the camp to heal Iroh. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's Mecha-Tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft." Iroh said to everyone while Korra was healing him with her waterbending. "They're called fighter planes. They always strike hard and fast." Zoey said to Iroh. "But how can we beat them, everytime we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us." Korra said to Iroh and Zoey. "No matter what our plan is he always has a better one." Bolin said to Iroh

"But we have been able to counter him. After all, Dragapult, Garchomp, Golurk, and Altaria were able to take out a lot of them." Lily said to Korra and Bolin. "But a handful of them got away and who knows how many more planes Hiroshi's got." Zoey said to Lily. "Not helping Zoey." Lucas said to Zoey. "She's right though. Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh said to everyone. "I like this man's confidence." Bolin said to Iroh. "Me too. Now what's the plan?" Dakota asked Iroh and Lucas.

"Yeah what's the plan and how are we not out of the fight?" Bolin asked Iroh and Lucas. "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way. But I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?" Iroh asked them as Korra finished healing him. "We do, but it's a little odd." Lucas said to Iroh. "But he's just the man for the job." Korra said to Iroh as she led the way to the Hobo.

"And who is the recipient of this top-secret message?" Hobo asked Iroh as he plugged in some cables into an electrical box. "Commander Bumi. Second division of the united forces." Iroh said to the Hobo. "Tenzin's brother?" Korra said to Iroh. "Tenzin has a brother?" Lily said to Korra. "Yes. A bit of a wild man. But the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Iroh said to Lily and Korra. "Why does that give me relief and a bad feeling in my gut." Lucas said to Iroh.

"Ready, sir!" The Hobo said to Iroh as he got ready to send Iroh's message. "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach the city until you receive the All-clear." Iroh said to the Hobo. Then the Hobo sends the message to Bumi. "Ok so what's next?" Lily asked Iroh. Now comes the hard part." Iroh said, pulling out a map. "We need to ground those planes, otherwise Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city." Iroh said as everyone started to look at the map.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out where they came from." Lucas said as he stayed on the map. "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." Mako said, pointing to some mountains. "Most likely, it's a big enough area and there're not many people up there, so it's easy to hide a base." Zoey said to Mako. "Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn." Iroh said to everyone.

"It's time to take down my father." Asmai said before she left. The last two to leave were Korra and Lucas. "Wait." Korra said to everyone. "What is it Korra?" Lucas asked Korra. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." Korra said to everyone. "What?" Mako said to Korra. "Why not?" Asami asked Korra. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra said to everyone. "Korra, that's crazy even if we knew where he was. You can't take him alone." Lily said to Korra.

"She's right. That's not a good plan we need to stick together." Iroh said to Korra. "I'm not afraid of him and I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut is telling me it's time to end this. On my terms" Korra said to LIly and Iroh. "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." Iroh said to Korra. "She won't be. I'm going with you." Mako said to Iroh and Korra. "I'm going with Korra too." Dakota said to everyone. "Me three." Lily said to everyone.

"You three don't have to do this." Korra said to them. "Yes I do." Mako said to Korra while making Asami sad. "Yeah where friends and you don't abandon friends in their time of need." Lily said to Korra. "Plus knowing Amon he's got a trap for you." Dakota said to Korra. "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's Instinct. So will I." Iroh said to Korra. "Then we'll split up Korra, Mako, Dakota, Lily, and their Pokemon to go deal with Amon while the rest of us goes after those planes." Lucas said to everyone. "Sounds like a plan. We'll leave at first light." Zoey said to Lucas.

The next Morning everyone was getting ready to move out. Mako, Korra, Lily, and Dakota, were already in their Equalist uniforms and all the Pokemon were returned to their Pokemon, to their pokeballs. "Love you, little bro." Mako said to Bolin. "Love you back, big bro." Bolin said to Mako. "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful." Bolin said to Korra. "I will. Good luck" Korra said to Bolin as she hugged him.

"Keep your eyes open for any trouble. Amon is a tricky one." Lucas said to Dakota. "The same can be said to you." Dakota said to Lucas who did a fist bump. "Be safe all of you." Lily said to Zoey. "You two." Zoey said to Lily. "If you guys are going into the mountains, you should bring Naga." Korra said to Lucas while petting Naga. "Thanks Korra, we'll take good care of her." Lucas said, joining Korra and helping her pet Naga.

"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. But whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you." Mako said to Asami. "I care about you too." Asami said as she gave Mako a kiss on his cheek. "Alright everyone let's move out we have work to do." Zoey said to everyone. "Come on let's go." Dakota said to Korra, Mako, and Lily. then they all started to move through the tunnels. Meanwhile Zoey let Golurk out of his Pokeball and hopped on his back.

While Lucas did the same thing with Dragapult. Soon Bolin, Asami, Iroh, and Pabu got on Naga's back. "Let's move out." Lucas said as everyone left the camp. "Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes and noble Pokemon." The Hobo said as everyone in the camp watched them leave.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Once Korra, Mako, Dakota, and Lily got to the sea, Korra waterbend them into an air bubble and walk at the bottom of the sea to Air Temple Island. Once they got to Air Temple Island they put on their masks and started to walk to the temple. Once they got in sight of the Temple they saw Amon entered the only airship Amon had left from the top of the Temple. "There's Amon!" Korra said to everyone. "We just missed him." Dakota said as the Airship started to leave. "We need to get into the Temple. Then, when he returns." Mako said to them. "We ambush him." Korra said to Mako. "Ok let's go." Lily said as they started to move to the Temple.

On their way to the temple The Lieutenant saw them. "What are you four doing here?" The Lieutenant asked them. "Uh, we were just transferred." Mako said to The Lieutenant. "Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the Arena today." The Lieutenant said to them. "The Arena? For what?" Mako and The Lieutenant. "And why does he want extra security?" Dakota asked The Lieutenant. "The Rally you should have been briefed about this." The Lieutenant asked them.

"We'll be there, sir!" Korra said to The Lieutenant. Then The Lieutenant started to walk away from them. "I know another way in." Korra whispered to everyone. Soon they started to sneak to a hidden entrance. Once they got in they made their way to the tower. "Let's hide in the attic." Korra said to everyone. The first one up the ladder was Dakota. "Ah guys you might want to see this." Dakota said as he reached the attic. "Uh, Korra we're not alone up here." Mako said to Korra. Then Korra noticed Tarrlok in a cell.

"Tarrlok?" Korra said as they took off their masks. "What's he doing here." Lily said as she hid behind Dakota. "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me?" Tarrlok asked them. "No after what you did to us. This is where you belong." Dakota said to Tarrlok, bagging the bars on Tarrlok's cell. "Dakota calm down." Mako said to Dakota. "Tarrlok, we had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra asked Tarrlok. "No I'm the only one." Tarrlok said to them.

"And what makes you so special?" Korra asked Tarrlok. "Maybe he's just Amon's trophy." Dakota said to Korra. "No I'm not his trophy. I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok said to everyone, shocking them all. "Amon is from the northern Water Tribe. He is a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was." Tarrlok said to everyone.

"What?" Korra said looking at everyone. "Did you know this all along?" Mako asked Tarrlok. "No, not until after he captured me." Tarrlok said to Mako. "How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked Tarrlok. "Yeah Tarrlok you need to tell us everything you know." Dakota asked Tarrlok. "It all began with my father, Yakone." Tarrlok said to them.

**The Past**

The first image was of Yakone in a hospital. "With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance." Tarrlok said as his father had his face changed. "He assumed a new Identity and settled down in the northern Water Tribe." Tarrlok said as the next scene turned into Yakone dragging a sled into a small village. "That's where he met my mother. A warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together." Tarrlok said as the next memory Yakone and his wife watched a young Tarrlok and young Amon playing.

"Amon was the firstborn, undr the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me." Tarrlok said as young Amon pulled young Tarrlok out of some snow. "Those were the good years, before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders." Tarrlok said as the next memory showed them practicing waterbending at night. "At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father." Tarrlok said as his young struggled with a ball of water.

"Tarrlok you better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right." Yakone yelled at Tarrlok. "I'm trying but-." Young Tarrlok said to Yakone, but was interrupted by Yakone. "Try harder! Your brother was never this sloppy." Yakone yelled at Tarrlok, making him drop his ball of water. "Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time." young Amon said to Yakone. "Don't talk back to me, son. Ever!" Yakone yelled at Young Amon.

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip, far away from our home." Tarrlok said as the memory showed them walking through a blizzard. "He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss. And that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill." Tarrlok said as the memory turned into them setting around a fire.

"What's bloodbending?" Young Tarrlok asked Yakone. "The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal, thanks to that coward Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you. And I will teach you to master it." Yakone said to his son's. "What happened to your bending, dad?" Young asked Yakone.

"The Avatar stole it from me. That's why I brought you out here- to learn your destiny. You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right you will claim Republic City- and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. That is your purpose in life." Yakone said to his son's. "The good days were behind us." Tarrlok said as the memory turned to them in front of a hurd of animals. "Quick question was your father mad or crazy?" Dakota asked Tarrlok.

"He was both. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting" trip, where he secretly trained us in bloodbending." Tarrlok said to Dakota. "We kept the truth from our mother." Tarrlok said as young Amon started to bloodbend on one of the animals making it groan in pain. "Stop! You're hurting it!" Young Tarrlok said to young Amon. "Toughen up, Tarrlok. You'll need a thicker skin for this." Yakone said to Young Tarrlok as young Amon stopped bloodbending the animal and they all ran away. "Very good, son. Very good." Yakone said to young Amon placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"A few years later my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon." Tarrlok said as the memory turned to them looking at a pack of wolves. "We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it." Tarrlok said as he bloodbend the pack of wolves making them go side to side whining with every motion. Soon young Tarrlok let the wolves go and they ran away. "I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in his newfound power." Tarrlok said as young Amon just looked at the wolves and started to bloodbend them pulling them to him.

"He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was 14." Tarrlok said as young Amon made the wolves spin, fly into the air, and make them bow to him all with his eyes. Young Tarrlok was shocked at the sight of the wolves. While Yakone had a big smile on his face. "That's the way it's done. That's what you need to strive for." Yakone said to young Tarrlok.

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands." Tarrlok said as the memory changed to young Amon looking out over a cliff and young Tarrlok looking at his brother. "Something changed in Noatak over the years. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached." Tarrlok said as the memory turned to them standing across from each other with their father standing next to them in a blizzard.

"Our father pushed us to extremes. And one day, he made us bloodbend each other." Tarrlok said to them. "Oh dear Arceus." Lily said to Tarrlok while covering her mouth. "Noatak, go." Yakone said to young Amon. Then young Amon just looked at his brother and started to force his lips against his wills. Young Tarrlok screamed as he was forced to the ground. But Young Amon just stared at his brother with cold eyes. "Excellent." Yakone said to young Amon who finally stopped bloodbending his brother leaving him patting on the ground.

"Tarrlok! Your turn." Yakone said to young Tarrlok. "No, I won't do it." Young Tarrlok said to Yakone. "Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok." Yakone said to young Tarrlok. "That felt awful! I don't want to do that to anyone! I never want to bloodbend again!" Young Tarrlok said to Yakone. "You're a disgrace, a weakling. I'll teach you a lesson, you insubordinate-. unh!" Yakone said to young Tarrlok but was stopped when young Amon who was using his bloodbending on Yakone.

"Stay away from him." Young Amon said to Yakone. "How dare you bloodbend me!" Yakone said to young Amon struggled to talk. "What are you going to do about it? You're the weak one." Young Amon said as he used his bloodbending to hurt his father. "You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't, the Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?" Young Amon said to Yakone, scaring young Tarrlok.

"I made you what you are! You're mine!" Yakone said to young Amon, still struggling to talk. "We're your sons, not your tools of revenge! Let's go. We can run away from him, forever." Young Amon said to Yakone and young Tarrlok. "Run away? But what about mom? We can't just leave her." Young Tarrlok said to Young Amon. "He was right about you. You are a weakling." Young Amon said to young Tarrlok.

Then young Amon bloodbend his father away before running away from both of them. "Noatak! Don't leave, please! Noatak!" Young Tarrlok said as young Amon ran into the blizzard disappearing from sight. "My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm." Tarrlok said as the memory turned to one where they went home without young Amon. "My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother." Tarrlok said as his mother noticed young Amon was not there and she became sad.

"My father stopped training me. With Noatack gone, his hopes for revenge withered, and he passed away a few years later." Tarrlok said as the memory turned to one of a quiet and sad family.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Tarrlok finished his story and everyone looked at him with sadness in their eyes. "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra said to Tarrlok. "Avatar Korra, Trainer Dakota, Trainer Lily. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother." Tarrlok said to Korra, Dakota, and Lily. "I can never forgive you and your brother for what you two have done to us. But I am sorry that you two had to go throw that as a child." Dakota said to Tarrlok.

"Thanks Dakota. The Revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bendung is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok said to them. "How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" Mako asked Tarrlok. "When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip." Tarrlok said to them. "So he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending?" Korra asked Tarrlok. "How is that even possible?" Dakota asked Tarrlok.

"I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarrlok said to them. "How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked everyone. "We can't. Any attack we throw at him he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender." Mako said to Korra. "So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast." Korra said to everyone.

"There's gotta be something we can do?" Lily said, rubbing her chin. "But there's something we can do. We have another way to beat him." Korra said to everyone. "How?" Mako asked Korra. "Yes please tell us." Dakota asked Korra. "This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters." Korra said to them. "At the Rally." Mako said to Korra. "His loyal supporters will realize that he lied to them." Dakota said to Korra. "Then they'll leave him." Lily said to Korra.

"We could take away his true power." Korra said to them. "And undermine this whole Revolution!" Mako said to Korra. "And Amon will be all alone surrounded by the people that he lied to and hate benders." Dakota said to Korra. "Then we will finally capture Amon." Lily said to Korra. "Korra it's a crazy plan but it just might work." Dakota said to Korra.

"Thank you for your help." Korra said to Tarrlok. Tarrlok just nodded his head as they started to move. "We can't just leave him here." Korra said to them. "Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Tarrlok said to them, grabbing the bars of his cell. "Tarrlok I hope you find the peace you lost when you were a child." Lily said to Tarrlok as everyone went down the ladder. "You Trainers are sure something else." Tarrlok said to himself as the door to the attic closed and he was left all alone.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone, sorry for the last post I got a lot of school work to do. And to answer a question from Girlbook. All ghost Pokemon are immune to bloodbending. I said that so you all can understand how Tarrlok was able to bloodbending all the Pokemon in part 8 and 9. Oh and in case you're wondering how can Olivia hold the Pokeballs? iIs because Arceus gift stops them from being stolen or destroyed there's no role saying they can't be given. Now let's start part 12.**

**Book Air Part 12**

**A Trainers Endgame**

**Republic City Mountains**

In the mountains Lucas was riding Dragapult, Zoey was riding Golurk, and Asami, Bolin and General Iroh were riding Naga. They were searching for an hour looking for the airfield when they finally found a plane and followed it to the airfield. Soon they found it. It was a large one story building with a few buildings. "I think we found our secret Airfield. Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those airplanes take off." Iroh said to Bolin. "Aye-aye, captain- ooh, General. General." Bolin said, saluting Iroh. "And the rest of us will start smashing the planes." Zoey said to everyone. "Let's move it, people." Lucas said to everyone as they started to move.

But before they got to far Naga, Dragapult, and Golurk started to whimper. "All right, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?" Bolin said to them. "Yeah stay and get ready to save us in case we get in trouble." Lucas said to them. Then they all started to walk again. "Uh-uh stay." Bolin said to all of them. "Just wait for our signal." Zoey said to them as they started to lay in the snow.

On the way down they noticed some metal spikes in the ground. "Wait something's not right." Zoey said to everyone. "She's right. Why would there be fence posts but no fence?" Asami said to them. "Guy look at that!" Lucas said to everyone pointing to the Airfield. Then everyone turned to see Orbeetle, Meowstic, Zebstrika and Toucannon in cages, all of them really hurt. "Orbeetle." Lucas said as he ran to Orbeetle. "Lucas wait, it's a tra-!" Zoey said to Lucas, but was interrupted when Lucas ran through the fence posts sending a large pulse of electricity out of the fence posts shocking them all. Soon they all passed out.

**Republic City Arena**

Meanwhile at the Arena. Equalist were walking into the Arena ignoring the crowd of people yelling at them. Outside the Arena it was surrounded by Mecha-Tanks and Equalist looking out for trouble. Inside the Arena a large crowd of people filled the stands and stood down where the pro bending arena would be. They all were focused on a stage with a giant poster of Amon as a background.

While everyone was waiting for the Amon to come out Korra, Mako, Lily and Dakota, made their way to the spot where the reffes would stand. They all looked at each other getting ready to tell the Equalist that their great leader was exactly what they hated.

Soon a cloud of smoke filled the stage and Amon came out of the floor. The crowd cheered and applauded. "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion." Amon said to the Equalist how starting cheering. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest. To equalize the world." Amon said to the Equalist. "That's a lie, Amon. or should I call you Noatak?" Korra said to Amon as they revealed them to Amon. "Yeah a firebender didn't kill your family, you abandoned them." Lily said to Amon.

Amon just squinted his eyes at them while the crowd started to talk to each other. "You want them taken out?" The Lieutenant asked Amon. "No everyone, calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar and the Beastmasters. Let's hear what she has to say." Amon said to the Equalist. "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take peoples bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender." Korra said to the Equalist. "And not just any waterbender. The son of crime lord Yakone." Dakota said to the Equalist making them all murmure in shock.

Amon was getting annoyed but hid it under his mask. "What is this nonsense?" The Lieutenant asked Amon. "You're desperate, Avatar and Beastmasters. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon said to them. "It's not a made up story your brother told us." Lily said to Amon. "And your brother is the former councilman Tarrlok. He remembers the bloodbending you did on him when you were a child and that's how he knows it you Noatak." Dakota said to Amon, shocking the entire crowd.

"An amusing tale. But I will show you the truth." Amon said, taking off his mask. Amon had a red scare across his face making the crowd gasps. "This is what a firebender did to me." Amon said to the crowd. "What?" Korra said looking at Amon. "How do we know that's not just some make up Amon?" Dakota asked Amon. "The Avatar and the Beastmasters are lying!" a man in the crowd yelled as Amon put his mask back on. "We're telling you he's a waterbender." Korra said to the crowd. "Yeah he's just using your hate to get what he wants." Lily said to the crowd. "They don't believe us. It didn't work." Korra said to Mako. "We said what we had to. Let's get out of here." Mako said to them as Chi-blockers started to move in around them.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar and Beastmasters. You three will miss the main event." Amon said to them. Then they turned to see Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo gagging and cain to some poles being raised from the floor. "No they got away. We saw them get away." Korra said to everyone, while Lily covered her mouth in horror.

**The Airfield**

In one of the buildings at the airfield everyone was tied up and in the cell. Bolin and Iroh were tied together, while everyone else was by themselves. "Asami." Hiroshi said as Asami and Zoey started to get up. "Asami, I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to your senses, and we can be a family again." Hiroshi said to Asami while everyone started to walk up. "Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become." Asami said to Hiroshi.

"How dare you! I am avenging her death!" Hiroshi said to Asami. "You're not avenging her. You're just having a temper tantrum." Zoey said to Hiroshi. "Yeah look at what you made and have done. Tell me how many wifes and mothers have you hurt in your temper tantrum?" Lucas asked Hiroshi. "The airplanes are ready for take off, sir." An Equalist said to Hiroshi. "Good annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi said to the Equalist. "What?" Lucas asked Hiroshi.

"That right, general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding." Hirsohi said to Iroh. "Ok I had enough of his Serperior come out." Zoey said to Serperior Pokeball. "Coalossal come out and break us out." Lucas said to Coalossal pokeball. But while all the pokeballs did shake they didn't open. "What?" Lucas said looking at the shaking Pokeballs. "Nice try but when we captured Tenzin and his family, we were able to capture your beast and the one who held them. I have done nothing, but experiment on them. These past days. And now I finally have the ability to seal your beast away." Hirsohi said, showing them a hand held vision of the jammer from his factory.

"Wait what? But that would mean? WHERE IS OLIVIA!" Lucas yelled at Hiroshi as he rammed into the bars of the cell. "She's right here next to you with your beast. They put up a fight, but they couldn't bet us. I tried to reason with her to help us, but she refused to give them to me. So I had to force her to help me with the experiments." Hiroshi said to Lucas. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH HIROSHI!" Lucas yelled at Hiroshi while growling. "I already have. With this jammer and the one Amon has there's nothing you can do." Hiroshi said, walking away from them.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asami asked them. "With that jammer we got nothing." Zoey said to Asami. "I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" Iroh asked Bolin. "That is a negative, sir." Bolin said to Iroh. "Then we'll have to get out of here the hard way." Lucas said as he started to ram into bars of the cell. "That won't work Lucas." Zoey said to Lucas "You got a better plan?" Lucas asked Zoey as he kept ramming the bars. "Yeah." Zoey said before yelling out a Pokemon cry.

Soon Golurk came bursting into the room with Naga and Dragapult right behind them. "Naga, Golurk, Dragapult, over here." Bolin said to them. "Get us out of here." Zoey said to them. Then Naga and Folurk started to break the bars on the cells. Soon all the bars on the cells were broken. Then Dragapult flew in and started to cut them free. "Who needs a metalbender? We got Naga, Golurk and Dragapult! Yeah!" Bolin said to Iroh.

Then Lucas ran out of the cell and in the cell right next to them was an unconscious Olivia, Orbeetle, Zebstrika, Meowstic, and Toucannon. "Get this cell open!" Lucas said to Naga and Golurk. Then Naga and Golurk smashed the cell bars off the cell and Lucas and Zoey ran in. "Olivia!" Lucas asked as he pulled Olivia into his arms. "Zebstrika!" Zoey said as she lifted Zebstrika's head.

Then Zoey noticed a scar over his right eye and he was covered in bruises. They were all over his body. "Hiroshi!" Zoey said getting really made. "Olivia come on wake up?" Lucas asked Olivia as he examined her. She was covered in bruises and burns. "Lucas is that you." Olivia asked Lucas with a weak voice. "Yeah it's me I'm here." Lucas said to Olivia. "I'm sorry I tried to stop him but-." Olivia said but was interrupted by Lucas. "Hey, hey you did you best and you never gave him the Pokeballs. Hiroshi did this, not you" Lucas said to Olivia. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Olivia kept saying. "It's okay Olivia just stay here with the other we'll be right back." Lucas said to Oliva as she fell asleep again.

Then they heard the planes taking off. "HIROSHI!" Both Zoey and Lucas roared. Then suddenly their eyes started to glow green. Then Lucas slammed his fist into the ground and the building started to break apart. Soon the building was nothing but a pile of rubble with everyone in the middle of the rubble. Then Lucas kicked the ground right in front of them making a wall come up then he pushed it forward clearing the way forward.

With the way clear Zoey jumped up and started to shoot a steam of fire out of her hands and started to move like a rocket and went after the large group of planes. Then Lucas started to move forward with everyone looking at them with a shocked look on their face before going after them.

"I'm going after Zoey and those airplanes." Iroh said to Bolin and Asami. "Whoa! No, Naga!" Bolin said as Naga threw him on her back and went after Lucas. "Golurk, Dragapult go help Zoey and Iroh." Asami said to Golurk and Dragapult when she noticed some empty Mecha-Tanks. "Golurk/ Dragapult." The two Pokemon said as they went after Zoey and Iroh. Then Asami ran to the Mecha-Tanks and got in one. In less then a second Asmi got the Mecha-Tank working.

"Huh, what do you know. Just like a future industries forklift." Asami said as she started to move the Mecha-Tank. Meanwhile Iroh used his firebending to hop on the last plane taking off. Then he grabbed the pilot of the plane and threw him out. Once Iroh was in the pilot set he started to figure out how to fly the plane. Soon he figured out how to fly and went after Zoey who was chasing the airplanes.

**Republic City Arena**

In the Arena everyone was staring at Tenzin and his children. "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending. forever." Amon said to everyone in the Arena making the crowd cheer. "You're all monsters, those people have done nothing wrong to non-benders and you are cheering like this is a sport even." Lily said to the crowd. "Yeah what's the difference between all of you and the people you hate." Dakota said as Lily and him started to get mad. Soon the crowd started to get silent

"Amon, let them go." Korra said to Amon. "You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." Amon said to Korra, Lily, and Dakota, "Altaria help us save them." Lily said, grabbing Altaria's Pokeball. "Garchomp helped out two." Dakota said, grabbing Garchomps Pokeball. But they were just shocked trying to get out but they couldn't. "What?" Lily said, trying to open Altaira's Pokeball. "I'm afraid your beasts won't be coming to the party. Hiroshi finally made a small portable jammer. Now your beasts are useless." Amon said to them, showing them a small jammer.

"Oh no." Korra said, looking at the Pokeballs. "Guys relax, he's trying to bait you three." Mako said to everyone. "I don't care, we have to save them." Korra said to Mako. "Yeah they need us." Dakota said to Mako. "The Avatar and Beastmasters need to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon said, walking to Tenzin and his family. "AMON!" Lily and Dakota roared as their eyes started to glow green.

Then Dakota slammed his hands together before raising them into the sky. Suddenly water started to burst out of the floor like geysers. Then the crowd started to panic as the arena started to get full of water. Then Lily started to spin around in a circle as wind started to gather around her. "Impossible your benders!" Amon said to Dakota and Lily when Lily suddenly stopped. Then a giant blast of air went streat for Amon, The Lieutenant, and the Equalist on stage. Amon, The Lieutenant, and a few of the Equalists were able to dodge the air blast, but the rest were sent flying.

Then Dakota shot up his hands making a few of the geysers grow and moving them to capture the Equalist that Lily sent flying. Then Dakota's hands turned into fists and all the geysers with the Equalist in them froze, trapping them in the ice. Everyone looked at Dakota with a shock look on their faces. Soon he waved his arms making some of the water come to them and then he froze it making an ice bridge from Amon to them. Lily then got back to back with Dakota and sent another burst of air in front of her sending them down the ice bridge at high speed.

Soon Dakota and Lily were on the stage and Dakota was waving his arms around sending waves of water onto the stage knocking the Equalists off their feet. Lily just kept spinning around sending a burst of air at the Equalists that Dakota knocked over sending crashing into the wall. Tenzin was watching this with wonder in his eye wondering how Dakota and Lily water and airbend like this. "We got to help them." Korra said to Mako while the crowd started to run in fear of Lily and Dakota's bending.

Soon Mako and Korra used their firebending to run on the wall while Dakota and Lily distracted Amon and his Equalist. Once they got on stage Mako started to help Dakota and Lily fight Amon and his Equalist while Korra started to use her firebending to cut the chains that hold Tenzin and his family. "Where are Pema and the baby?" Korra asked Tenzin as she removed the gagge around Tenzin's mouth. "In prison." Tenzin said to Korra. "What about Beifong, Olivia, Orbeetle, Zebstrika, Meowstic, and Toucannon?" Korra asked Tenzin. "I don't know." Tenzin said to Korra as he got him free.

Once he got free he started to help Dakota, Lily, and Mako fight. And with Lily's help they sent a giant burst of wind at Amon, The Lieutenant and the last of the Equalist on stage, sending them flying into the wall. "Follow me, kids." Korra said to the kids after she got free. Then Lily and Dakota's eyes stopped glowing and they fell to their knees. "Lily? Dakota?" Korra said as she ran to them. "What happened?" Dakota asked Korra while placing a hand on his face and his other hand cover in water.

"No time, come on." Mako said as he grabbed Dakota and pulled him up, but they didn't notice the ball of water that was in Dakota's hands. "We got to move." Korra said, picking Lily up. "Korra what happened. The last thing I remember is Amon was about to take the bending from Tenzin and his family, then everything went green." Lily said to Korra. "Wait you don't remember that amazing bend you two did?" Korra asked Dakota and Lily. "What are you talking about we can't bend?" Dakota said to Korra as they got off the stage and ran to a door.

"Then how can you bend that water bubble in your hand?" Korra asked Dakota. "What are you talking about there? I'm not bending any water in my hand." Dakota said as he finally noticed that he had a ball of water in his hand. "When could I do this?" Dakota asked everyone. "And Lily you're an airbender." Jinora said to Lily. "I'm a what?" Lily said to Jinora.

"Yes you perform amazing airbending Lily." Tenzin said to Lily. "But I don't know how I did it or if I can do it again." Lily said as she pointed her hand at the door and accidentally fired a bust of air out of hand forcing open. "I guess I am a airbender." Lily said looking at her hand while everyone ran into the hall. "Ok now what." Dakota said as he and Lily regained their strength and started to walk again. "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion." Korra said to Tenzin. "Let's go get your mother and the baby." Tenzin said to the kids. "Prison break!" Meelo yelled. "Meelo be quiet we're doing the diversion not you, so be quiet while you're saving your family." Dakota said to Meelo.

Soon Tenzin and his family started to run to save Pema and the baby while Korra, Mako, Dakota, and Lily, got ready for a fight. Soon Amon came into the hallway. He is mad, these three have been a thorn in his side for too long, but his mask hid his angry face. Then Amon started to charge at them. Korra made a fire wall trying to stop Amon and lead him away from Tenzin and his family. While they were running Dakota was holding the ball of water in his hands.

"In here." Lily said as they entered a storage room to hide. In the hallway Amon jumped through the fire and heard the crick of the door. Then Amon realized where they were hiding. Slowly Amon walks into the storage room. Korra was hiding under some sheets, Mako was hiding some crates, and Dakota and Lily were hiding behind a different pile of crates holding each other. Amon then walked to Korra's hiding spot and Korra was freaking out. Then he stopped and Korra was even more scared. But then he moved on and Korra let out a breath.

But that breath told Amon exactly where she was and he bloodbend her out of hiding. Korra screamed as Amon started to bloodbend her. "Let her go." Lily said as she, Mako and Dakota tried to attack Amon. Mako and Lily launched an air and fire attack but Daktoa was having trouble launching his attack. "What am I doing wrong?" Dakota said, trying to launch his attack. "You heard Lily let her go." Mako said as he and Lily continued to launch attacks.

Then Amon started to bloodbend them into the air. But Dakota was unaffected by the bloodbending, but unlike last time Dakota didn't have to force his limes to work. "Sorry Amon, but your bloodbending has no effect. Now eat this!" Dakota said to Amon trying to launch the water ball at Amon, but it wasn't working. Then Amon used his bloodbend and sent them flying. Lily crashed into Dakota, Mako crashed into the floor, and Korra crashed right at Amon's feet. Then Amon bloodbend Korra into position to take her bending away.

"No!" Korra said as Amon grabbed her. "KORRA!" Dakota, Lily, and Mako yelled, while Dakota tried to free his arm to fire his water ball. But they were too late Amon placed his hands on Korra and took her bending away while Korra was screaming. Then Amon let Korra go and she dropped to the floor. "I told you I would destroy you." Amon said to Korra. "AMON I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Dakota yelled at Amon. "KORRA? KORRA? KORRA GET UP!" Lily yelled trying to move to Korra, but still under the effect of Amon's bloodbending.

**Republic City Skys**

Meanwhile in the sky Zoey was cutting through the planes but her eyes stopped glowing and she started to fall. Lucky Iroh was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Zoey are you ok?" Iroh asked Zoey. "Uhg what happened?" Zoey said as she started to regain her focus. Then she noticed that they were flying. "HOW DID I GET UP HERE?" Zoey yelled as she started to hold onto the plane. "You were flying with fire firebending." Iroh said to Zoey. "What are you talking about? I can't firebend?" Zoey said as she raised her hand into the sky. Then a stream of fire came out of her hand. "Ok how do I do that?" Zoey asked Iroh while looking at her hand.

"You can figure it out later, we still have five more planes to destroy." Iroh said he got close to the last of the planes. Once he was close enough Iroh launched a lighting bolt at one of the planes, destroying it. Then the other four planes realized that they were enemies and started to attack Iroh and Zoey. One of the planes fired a cable at Iroh and Zoey's plane wrapping around their propeller making it stop. "Jump." Iroh said to Zoey. Soon the two of them jumped off the plane before it exploded.

"Zoey you have to fly." Iroh said to Zoey as they started to fall. "I don't know how I did that!" Zoey said to Iroh. "Focus your fire into your hand and use your head to steer. Like this." Iroh said before he fired a steam of fire from his hands and took off. Soon he landed on one of the wings of one of the planes.

"Okay, okay, focus and steer with your head." Zoey said as she closed her eyes. A second later Zoey started to fire a steam fire out of her hands and started to fly. She then opened her eyes. "I'm flying I'M FLYING!" Zoey said in excitement, but she forgot to steer. And soon she crashed right next to the pilot of the plane that Iroh was on. "Owh!" Zoey said as she noticed the Equalist next to her. "High." Zoey said as Iroh fired a fire blast at one of the planes, destroying it and rolling over and knocking the pilot out of the pilot set. "Bye." Zoey said as Iroh got into the pilot set.

Then the last plane dropped a bomb on Iroh's and Zoey plane dealing some damage to the tail. Then the last plane tried to drop another bomb on them. "Oh not you don't." Zoey said she and Iroh fired a fire blast at the bombs, making all explode destroying the plane. Some of the debris from the last plane fell onto their plane and destroyed the tail. "This thing is going down." Zoey said to Iroh. Then Iroh noticed that they were heading to the statue of Avatar Aang. "Jump." Iroh said to Zoey. then they jumped off the plane and onto the Equalist flag. The flag tore when they grabbed it but it was holding them.

Then the plane they were flying crashed and exploded on the mask that the Equalsit placed on the statue of Avatar Aang. Zoey and Iroh watched as Amon's mask fell off and into the water. "Thanks for looking out for us, Aang." Iroh said to the statue. "Yeah thanks now can you help us down." Zoey said to the statue.

"Golurk/ Dragapult." Golurk and Dragapult said as they finally arrived. "What took you two so long?" Zoey said to Golurk and Dragapult. "Let's get back to the airfield." Iroh said as he hopped onto Dragapult's back. "Agree." Zoey said as she hopped onto Golurk's back. Soon they started to fly back to the airfield.

**The Airfield**

While everyone was doing that Lucas walked to the middle of all the runways. Then Lucas jumped up and then rolled into a ball. Then he slammed into the ground. Soon pillars of rocks started to pop out of the ground some small, some large. With all the runways destroyed Lucas fell to the ground he eyes back to normal. "Man Lucas you are amazing." Bolin said to Lucas. "What are you talking about Bolin?" Lucas asked Bolin. "Look at what you did." Bolin said pointing to the ruined building and the runways.

"I did all of this?" Lucas asked Bolin with a shocked look on his face. "Yeah man you're a crazy strong earthbender." Bolin said to Lucas. "But Bolin I'm not a earthbender." Lucas said slamming his right foot into the ground. Then a rock was sent flying. "Or I am?" Lucas said to Bolin as they watched the rock fly. Then three Mecha-Tanks fired their cable at them, but Lucas and Bolin didn't notice them.

Then Naga grabbed the cables with her mouth and pulled the cables making the Mecha-Tanks fall and roll across the field. The Mecha-Tanks landed right in front of Bolin and Lucas, who finally noticed the Mecha-Tanks. "Whoa! Thanks, Naga." Bolin said to Naga. "Yeah who's the best Polar Bear-Dog." Lucas said to Naga as the rock Lucas launched into the air landed on the Mecha-Tanks and made a clink sound.

While that was happening Asami was smashing the last of the airplanes that was still in the airfield. "Asami! What do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" Hiroshi said to Asami from the inside of a Mecha-Tank. "You don't feel love for mom anymore. You're too full of hatred. Lucas is right, you have done too much damage to this city. Mom would never agree with you after what you did." Asami said, turning to face her father.

"You ungrateful, insolent child." Hiroshi said before charging at Asami. Asami fired cables at him but Hiroshi dodge them and rammed into Asami Mecha-Tank and threw her. Then Hiroshi started to slam into diriveing set of Asami's Mecha-Tank. "I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi said as he got ready to finish Asami. Then a rock came out of nowhere. Hiroshi turned to see Bolin on Naga's back, firing rocks at him.

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" Bolin said as Asami got up and tore off the right arm of Hiroshi's Mecha-Tank. Asami then charged at Hiroshi and tore it open. Hiroshi looked at Asmai with a worried look on his face. Asami looked at him with rage in her eyes. But then she let her hate go. Hirsohi took this as his chance to attack and fired a cable at Asami. He then used this chance to run.

But he didn't get far. Lucas earthbend a rock and launches it at Hiroshi's legs, making Hiroshi fall. "Look at what you did. You destroyed hundreds of families. You made weapons that will only replace the bending problem not fix it. And you tried to kill your own daughter. If your wife was here she would run away in horror, because you're not the man she fell in love with, you are a monster and a horrible father." Lucas said to Hiroshi.

"You beastmasters have ruined everything." Hiroshi said as he got up and charged at Lucas. "You really are a horrible father." Asami said as she fired an electric cable at Hiroshi. The cable knocked him out and sent him flying landing right in front of Lucas. "No that was all you Hiroshi." Lucas said as Asami shed a tear. Then Lucas pulled out the jammer on Hiroshi and placed it on the ground. He smashed it with his foot, destroying it.

**Republic City Arena**

In the Arena everyone but Amon had a look of horror on their faces. "Finally, you're powerless. Now for you two." Amon said to Korra, Lily, and Dakota. Everyone was struggling to move. Korra tried to get and use her bending, but it was not there. "Amon! Everything the Avatar and the Beastmasters said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." The Lieutenant said to Amon. Amon didn't say anything. Then The Lieutenant took off his mask and smashed in under his feet.

"You traitor. I dedicated my life to you." The Lieutenant said as he charged at Amon. then Amon started to bloodbend The Lieutenant into a painful shape. While Amon was doing that Mako started to get up. "You served me well, Lieutenant." Amon said to The Lieutenant. "I won't let you hurt any else." Dakota said as he finally fired the ball of water in his hand freezing Amon's head making him drop The Lieutenant.

Then Amon used his waterbending to undo the ice around his head and started to walk to Dakota who started to get up. "You can't beat us Amon." Dakota said to Amon. "Yes I can. And I can start with taking this one's life." Amon said as he bloodbend Lily again. "First I'll kill her, then you, then I'll find those other two and then you four will no longer be a thorn in my side." Amon said as she started to put more pressure on Lily. "AAAAAH!" Lily screams in pain. "Let her go Amon." Dakota said charging at Amon.

But Amon dodge him. "So bold why?" Amon asked Daktoa. "Because she's nice, she's good, and she always tries to make everyone happy no matter who you are. And I will not let you kill her." Dakota said as he started to punch wildly. "Aw young love such a fragile thing." Amon said to Dakota.

"That's right Amon I love Lily and I won't let you kill her." Daktoa said as he finally punched Amon in the face cracking his mask. "My name is Dakota Rains and I love Lily Baransu. And I'm going to save her from the monster that is you." Dakota said to Amon. Lily looks at Dakota with happiness in her eyes ignoring the pain of the bloodbending. "Let's see if you can Beastmaster." Amon said as he punched Dakota away and was getting ready to kill Lily. But Mako was able to regain enough control to fire an electric attack at Amon.

Amon screamed in pain as the electric attack sent him flying to the other side of the room. He stopped bloodbending them and Mako got up. Then Mako launched a few fire attacks at Amon dropping some of the stuff in the storage room on him. "Grab Korra we need to go now." Daktoa said to Mako as he put The Lieutenant on his back and put Lily in his arms. "Ok." Mako said as he pulled Korra into his arms.

Soon they all started to run. During that run The Lieutenant started to wake up from the bloodbending. "Why are you saving me? I'm your enemy?" The Lieutenant asked Dakota. "You know the truth, you can stop all of this, and not every bender is bad, after all how bad can we be if we're saving your life." Dakota said to The Lieutenant. "Mako my bending." Korra said to Mako as she started to regain her strength.

"Everything will be alright. We just need to get out of here." Mako said to Korra. Suddenly Mako stopped and dropped Korra. Then he swung his arm at Dakota's face making him drop Lily and The Lieutenant. Then Mako placed his foot on Dakota's neck. "Mako what are you doing?" Dakota asked Mako.

Then they notice that Amon was right behind them. Amon made Mako wrap his arms around Dakota. And started to slam the walls and the ceiling. Before they fell at Amon's feet. "I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that." Amon said to Dakota and Mako. Amon then forced Mako to sit on his knees, while he placed a foot on Dakota's neck.

"It's almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented, almost. And you Beastmaster this is the end." Amon said as he got ready to take Mako's bending and Dakota's life away. Lily and Korra saw this and got up. "NO!" They both yelled at Korra and Lily fired a pulse of air at Amon. Amon was sent flying down the hall, while Mako and Dakota were moved to the side. "Impossible." Amon said as Everyone realised what just happened.

"I-I can airbend? I can airbend!" Korra said to Amon. "You can AIrbend!" Dakota said as a giant smile formed on his face. "Let's do this Korra." Lily said as she and Korra started to fire air pulses at Amon sending him farther down the hall and hitting the halls and ceiling, then Amon was back to a window and he tried using his hands to bloodbend. "No... you... don't!" Korra said to Amon resisting the bloodbending. "It's... over... Amon!" Lily said resisting the bloodbending.

Then the two of them fire a large burst of air from their feet. Korra's shot hit him in the gut and Lily's shot hit him in the face destroying the mask. The force of the attack sent him flying through the window and into the water the pieces of his mask falling everywhere. He also dropped the jammer at the edge of the window.

The remaining Equalist saw this and gasped. "Did you see what happened? Who was that?" The Equalist asked as they ran to the water. "Can you see him?" the Equalist asked as they noticed the pieces of Amon's mask in the water. "Could that be?" An Equalist said as they crowd realised who fell into the water. Then Korra and lIly walked to the broken window with Mako and Dakota holding them up. "You bending tyrant!" An Equalist said to them. "Evil Avatar! And Beastmaster!" The guy from the park said to the crowd. "What did you do to our leader?" Another Eqaulist asked them.

In the water Amon "scar" was being washed away. And his survival instincts started to kick in. Soon Amon burst out of the water as he stood on top of a column of water that he waterbend himself. Then Amon saw the crowd are realise he lost. "He's waterbending." An Equalsit said to the crowd. "What?" The guy from the park said as his jaw dropped to the floor. "He is a bender! The scar is fake! The Avatar and the beastmasters were telling the truth!" the Equalist in the crowd said as Amon turned to Korra, Mako, Lily and Dakota.

Korra, Lily and Dakota looked at Amon with no fear in his eyes because they knew they won. Amon was not happy about this. He then jumped off his water column and swam underwater. Mako tried to stop him with some fire attacks, but Amon dodge them and he got away. When he was gone Mako and Korra hugged each other and so did Lily and Dakota.

"Dakota I want to tell you two things. One thank you for saving me. And two I love you too." Lily said to Dakota. "Thanks Lily. Now let's get The Lieutenant some help and find Amon. we can't let him get away." Dakota said to Lily. "Right let's go." Lily said to Dakota as they finished their hug. Then Dakota noticed the jammer at his feet. "Shale we?" Dakota asked Lily. Lily just nodded yes and together they stomped on the jammer smashing it. Soon they went to The Lieutenant and picked him up. Wonder where, did Amon run to.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

Where Amon ran to was Airtemple Island. He made his way to the cell Tarrlok was in. "Noatak." Tarrlok said as he noticed Amon entered the room. "It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you." Amon said to Tarrlok. Tarrlok just sighed. "Our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys." Tarrlok said to Amon. Then Amon opened the cell door. "Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over together. Please, you're all I have left in the world." Amon said as he and Tarrlok left Air Temple Island.

After Amon and Tarrlok took off in a boat. The Lieutenant told the rest of the Equalists. Once they all knew the truth they all surrendered and turned themselves in. The Lieutenant then guided them to where they were keeping the other prisoners and soon everyone was free. As for the people that supported the Equalist, they weren't arrested, but their respect and trust of everyone that knows them was lost. Soon they had no one, but themselves, and those people would have to live with the shame and regrets of what they did for the rest of their lives.

Iroh was able to call Commander Bumi and soon the rest of the army would arrive to handle any Equalist that was still resisting. After all that everyone meets up on Air Temple Island. Everyone was surprised to see Lucas earthbending, Zoey firebending, Lily airbending, and Dakota waterbending, this made everyone happy. But the good time ended when Korra told them that she could airbend, but lost her earth, fire, and waterbending.

Now everyone was on the dock waiting for Commander Bumi to show up. Tenzin and his family were happy that it was over and the baby was safe. Olivia was right next to Lucas while covered bandages form all the things Hiroshi did to her. The Pokemon were back, in their Pokeballs resting and recovering from the whole ordeal. And Korra was surrounded by a worried looking Lin, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Lucas, Lily, Zoey, Dakota, and Olivia.

"I can't believe Amon got you too." Lin said to Korra as he placed her hands on Korra's shoulders. "Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending. And Lucas is an earthbender, Zoey is a firebender, Lily is a airbender, and Dakota is a waterbender." Bolin said to Korra. Then everyone turned to him with an annoyed look in their eyes. "Bro, not the time." Mako said to Bolin. "Yeah you should just be quiet for a while." Zoey said to Bolin. "Right, right. I'll just stand over here. Quietly. In silence." Bolin said walking away. "Good boy." Zoey said to Bolin while the ships started to sail into port.

"You five saved Republic city." Tenzin said to Korra, Lily, Zoey, Lucas, and Dakota. "But Amon got away." Korra said to Tenzin. "Korra, look at what we did. The Equalist are done. The people who supported have been exposed as the monsters they are and will lose everything. And we unlocked out bending. Even though Amon and Tarrlok are gone. Today is a sour victory." Lucas said to Korra. "We may have won, but I still feel like we lost." Korra said as the Trainers and Tenzin gave Korra a hug.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki said, making everyone turn their heads to see a man wearing the same outfit as Iroh with wild long black hair with a square beard on his face on top of the head of a ship. The man then screamed wildly at them. "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said, breaking from the hug. "Oh come on Tenzin he doesn't he doesn't look that bad." Lily said to Tenzin not to break from the hug.

**The Sea**

Amon and Tarrlok were in a boat in the middle of the sea far away from anything riding an Equalist boat.. "The two of us together again. There's nothing we can't do." Amon said to Tarrlok. "Yes, Noatak." Tarrlok said to Amon. "Noatak. I'd almost forgotten the sound of my own name." Amon said to Tarrlok. Then Tarrlok looked to the side of the boat and noticed some of the Equalist gloves. And while Amon was focused on driving Tarrlok picked one of the gloves and slowly started to open the gas tank.

"It will be just like the good old days." Tarrlok said as he placed the glove over the gas tank. Amon cried a single tear. Because he knew what Tarrlok was doing. Then a single spark came from the glove. And then the boat exploded killing both Amon and Tarrlok.

Nearby a shadow was circling around the explosion looking to see if they were alive. Then the shadow pucked it's head out of the water revealing that it's Giratina. "Looks like these nuisances are gone." Giratina said before disappearing into the shadows again.

**The South Pole**

After the city was secured everyone made their way down to the south pole hoping Katara could help Korra. Once they got their everyone, but the trainers went inside. They wanted to practice while they waited for Korra. After a few minutes a clear reflective patch of ice appeared right in front of all of them. Soon the ice showed them Giratina.

"Giratina, what do we owe the honor." Zoey asked Giratina. "I'm just here to tell you that Amon and Tarrlok are dead." Giratina said surprising them. "How do you know that?" Dakota asked Giratina. "Arcues order me to follow them from the shadows." Giratina said to them. "What happened to them?" Lily asked Giratina. "Tarrlok made the boat they were on explode." Giratina said to them.

"Well Giratina we did it we saved the world. Your welcome." Lucas said to Giratina. "No you didn't, you just dealt with two nuisances nothing more, nothing less." Giratina said to them. "What?" Lucas said to Giratina. "The real problem is yet to come." Giratina said to them. "Then can you tell us what the problem is?" Zoey asked Giratina. "No I won't." Giratina said to them. "Then can you or some of the other legendaries help Korra?" Lily asked Giratina.

"And why should I help her. The Avatar has only ever caused trouble for us." Giratina said to us. "What are you talking about?" Dakota asked Giratina. "You'll see soon enough." Giratina said before the ice broke and Giratina was gone.

Then the Trainers went inside. "Hey everyone we got some news." Lucas said to everyone. "What is it Lucas?" Lin asked Lucas. "Amon and Tarrlok are dead." Zoey said to everyone. Suddenly everyone froze and turned to them with shocked look faces. "How do you know that?" Mako asked them. "We have interesting acquaintances and let's leave it at that." Dakota said to them. "And they're sure Amon is dead?" Tenzin asked them. "Trust us, if they said their dead then their dead. It's best not to argue with our acquaintances. For safety reasons." Zoey said to everyone.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Lin asked them. "Our Acquaintances said Tarrlok made the boat that they were escaping on explode with them on it." Dakota said to Lin. "I guess the nightmare is over." Bolin said to everyone. "It's not over yet." Lily said looking at the door to the room where Korra was getting healed. Soon everyone just took a seat waiting for Korra to come out. They waited for hours for anything.

After a really long wait Korra opened the door and walked out of the room that Korra was in. Then everyone got up.

"I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara said, making everyone look at the floor with a sad look in their eyes. "But you're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying!" Lin said to Katara. "I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Katara said as Korra exited the room.

Korra saw the worried look on all of their faces. "It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin said to Korra after a moment of silence. "No, it's not." Korra said to everyone. "Don't be like that Korra we're here for you and we got you." Lucas said to Korra. Korra didn't say anything, she just grabbed her coat and went outside. Everyone just watched her leave. Then the Trainers looked at her, then at Mako, then at each other, before going after Korra.

"Korra, wait." Mako said to Korra, but she just kept walking. "Korra please stop." Lily said to Korra. Then Korra stopped and turned to them. "Go away." Korra said to them. "I will, but I just want you to know I'm here for you." Mako said to Korra. "We won't Korra, you need a friend now more than ever." Lucas said to Korra. "No, I mean go away, back to republic city. Get on with your life. And you four, you did what you came here to do so go back to your world and go home." Korra said to them. "What are you talking about?" Mako asked Korra. "Yeah what's wrong Korra?" Dakota asked Korra.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. And you four saved the city. You five don't need to do me any favors." Korra said as she tried to walk away. But Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind. I realized I love you, Korra." Mako said, moving his hand to her face. "I. I can't." Korra said as she pushed Mako's hand away and hopped on Naga's back. "Korra!" Everyone said as Korra ran off.

"We'll got after her." Zoey said to Mako as they let Altaria, Garchomp, Dragapult, and Golurk out of their Pokeballs and hopped on their backs before flying after Korra. "We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened." Tenzin said to Mako. "You should have told that to them." Mako said to Tenzin as they watched the Trainers flying after Korra.

Korra got off Naga's back on an ice clift at the edge of the sea. Korra then walked to the edge of the cliff and pulled her legs into her chest and started to cry. Then Lucas, Lily, Zoey, and Dakota, noticed her and laned a few feet behind her and returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "Korra are you ok?" Lily asked Korra as they took a set next to her.

"Go away!" Korra said to them. "No we won't!" Dakota said to Korra. "Why not I'm not the Avatar any more I'm nothing." Korra said to them. "You not nothing, your Korra. The girl I met sneaking on a boat heading to the city. The girl who helped me run from the police. The girl we snuck out with to go see a game. The girl that I fought side by side to stop the Equalist. The girl that became my friend." Lucas said to Korra. "I'm not your friend. I'm not any of your friends." Korra said to them. "And why is that." Zoey asked Korra.

"I failed and I lost my bending. I have nothing left." Korra said to them. "You still have us, where not going anywhere." Lily said to Korra. "How can you all be friends with me? I'm a failure." Korra asked them. "But we're not friends we-." Lucas said to Korra but was instructed by Zoey. "LUCAS!" Zoey yelled at Lucas, while giving him a punch to his face. "Owh, okay one give me a second and two let me finish." Lucas said, putting a hand on his face.

A few seconds later Lucas removed his hand from his face. "You're right Korra, we're not friends we're family." Lucas said to Korra. "What?" Korra asked Lucas. "Korra after everything we've done and everything we've been through I would like to think that you would be ok with me being you brother." Lucas said to Korra with a smile on his face. "And I would like to be your sister too Korra." Lily said to Korra with a smile on her face. "I think being your brother would be the best thing in the world." Dakota said to Korra with a smile on his face. "I suppose their worst things to be then being your sister." Zoey said to Korra with a smile on her face.

Korra just stared at them with smiles on their faces. Then Korra started to cry more. "Guys I don't deserve people like you for brothers and sisters." Korra said to them. "That's not how I see it." Lucas said to Korra. "Yeah you're the coolest sister ever." Lily said to Korra. "Korra, we care about you, and nothing will change that." Dakota said to Korra. "So you're stuck with us, so you better get used to us." Zoey said to Korra.

Then Korra started to cry more and started to hug them. "That is Korra we got you." Lucas said, returning the hug. "And we won't let you go." Lily said, returning the hug. "We're family Korra and we'll be there for you." Dakota said, returning the hug. "No matter what comes, no matter what we face, we will do it as a family." Zoey said, returning the hug. They just sat there for a few minutes until Korra raised her head up and saw Tenzin's robes.

"Not now, Tenzin." Korra said to Tenzin. "Yeah we're having a moment, now go." Lily said, waving her hand at Tenzin not looking at him. "But you called me here." A voice that was not Tenzin's said to them. Suddenly they turned their heads to see Avatar Aang standing there. "Aang." Korra said as she finally stopped crying. "Can you see the ghost standing there?" Lucas asked Dakota, Lily, and Zoey. "Ah yes?" Dakota said to Dakota. "Me two." Lily said to Lucas. "Ok so it's not just me." Zoey said to Lucas. "Why are you here Aang?" Korra asked Aang as they broke the hug.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Aang said to her. "How?" Korra asked Aang as they stood up. "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang said as all the past Avatars appeared behind him. "Ok this can't be happening, how can we see all of them?" Zoey asked herself as she started to rub her eyes. "I think it really is happening." Lucas said to Zoey as she stopped rubbing her eyes.

Then Aang placed his hands on Korra's shoulder and above her eyes. Soon Aang started to glow white and all the other Avatar's eyes started to glow white. Then Korra closed her eyes and the Avatar's of the psat started to disappear. Then Korra suddenly opened their eyes and they were going white. "What the?" Lucas said as Korra started to bend a cullom of air taking her into the air. Then Korra sends a pulse of air at the base of the cullom sending everyone flying back a few feet. Then she launched a pulse of fire, then a pulse of earth. Finally she made a giant wave crash against the cliff side.

Then Korra started to bend down to the ground. Once she was on the ground her eyes turned back to their normal color. "THAT WAS AMAZING SIS!" Lily yelled as she turned to them and noticed Mako standing behind them. "Go for it Korra." Dakota said to Korra after he noticed Mako behind them. Mako and Korra then ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

"I love you too." Korra said to Mako before she kissed him. "Aaah." Lily said watching the sight in front of them. "We can't let our new sister get the best of us can we?" Dakota said to LIly. "No we can't let her beat us. Come here." Lily said, pulling Dakota into a kiss. "Do you feel like a third wheel now as well?" Lucas asked Zoey. "Yep." Zoey said to Lucas.

Soon they made their way back to camp and Korra told them she got her bending back and could do the same for everyone else who lost their bending by Amon. Lin volunteered to see if Korra could really do it. Then they moved to a shrine with rock around it soo Lin could earthbend as soon as possible.

On the top of the shrine Lin got on one knee and Korra placed her hands on Lin's shoulder and head. "You got this sis." Lily whispered to Korra. Then Korra's eyes started to glow white and Lin started to glow. Everyone looked at her with a shock look on their faces. All, but Katara, Lily, Lucas, Dakota, and Zoey, just had a smile on their faces. Soon the light faded from Korra's eyes and Lin. Lin then got up and started to earthbending then everyone, but Bolin had a smile on their faces. Bolin on the other hand had a complete look of shock on his face.

Lin then put the rocks down and turned to Korra. "Thank you." Lin said to Korra. Korra then bowed at Lin. Then Dakota, Lucas, Lily and Zoey ran up the shrine to Korra and gave her a big group hug. "That's our sister." Lily said as they all started to laugh. They all stopped when they noticed Tenzin walking towards them. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra. And I would like to thank you for helping her Pokemon Trainers Lucas, Zoey, Dakota and Lily." Tenzin said to them.

**The Prime Dimension**

In the prime Dimension all the legendary Pokemon watch them from a portal. "They all have grown." Zekrom said to all the legendary Pokemon. "Yes they have." Groudon said to all the legendary Pokemon. "Even though they are weak now, I believe they will get stronger and win the battle to come." Ho-oh said to all the legendary Pokemon. "We'll see if you're right, but I still doubt that they can do this. They're running out of time." Giratina said to all the legendary Pokemon.

"They have palny of time, Giratina." Dialga said to Giratina. "What do you think, Arceus?" Solgaleo asked Arceus. "I have faith in them. Their bond is what stopped him last time and now it is finally reforged. They can win again" Arceus said all the legendary Pokemon. "We shall see Arceus. We shall see." Giratina said as he and all the other legendary Pokemon started to leave. Arceus just turned to the portal. "I know that they can win. They may not know what's coming, but I know that they have a chance to win." Arceus said to himself knowing the darkness that was coming for them all.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story. Oh and to answer a question from Sml123. I am going to add an extra season, but that's later down the line so you're going to have to wait a bit before I make it. Also two things. One the next chapter will be the start to season two but in my version. And two it will be some time before my next post in this story, if you want to know why you'll have to read chapter 18 of my Trainer Of Vesperia when I post it to find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone sorry for making you all wait this long I was working on my new story A Trainer Journeys In Grace and I was wrapped up in an online game and had a few stuff to finish for College. But now schools over and me and PhantomCross19 are going to work on a story together The Red vs Blue Pokemon Files first post will be 6/01/20 and it will be rated M for safety and will be posted randomly with us sharing the story. **

**What I mean is that I will have season 1 on my page and PhantomCross19 will have season 2.**

**Book Spirit Part 1**

**Rebel Spirit and Lost friendship**

**The Prime Dimension**

"It has been six months, Arcues and we are running out of time." Kyurem said to Arceus. "And there are Dark spirits attacking the ships in the sea around the south pole." Kyogre said to Arceus. "Yes it's only a matter of time before the next battle." Arceus said to all the Legendary Pokemon. "But there is hope. Republic city has changed for the better they now have a leader picked by the people. So maybe they will help in the final battle." Mew said to all the Legendary Pokemon.

"I wouldn't put much stock in him, Mew. He only cares about his image and if helping the Avatar and the Trainers would hurt that image then he will not help them." Zygarde said to Mew. "I agree with Zygarde. Our best chance is still the Avatar and the Trainers." Zekrom said to all the Legendary Pokemon.

"Yes they all have gotten so much stronger these last six months. I'm sure they can handle it." Xerneas said to all the Legendary Pokemon. "While I agree with you in respect of the Trainers. I'm still worried about Avatar Korra. The girl treats her powers like a toy and she only cares about fighting. I'm worried that her desire to fight will bring ruin to us all." Giratina said to all the Legendary Pokemon. "Hopely the Trainers will be able to guide her in the right direction and will help her save us all." Palkia said to all the Legendary Pokemon. "Only one way to find out." Arceus said to all the Legendary Pokemon.

**The Sea around the South Pole**

On a ship in the sea during a storm a young man and an old man on top of a ship looking around. "This your first watch?" The old man asked the young man. The young man nodded yes. "Well then, you'd better keep your eyes peeled laddie. You never know what creatures luck in the murky depths." The old man said, scaring the young man. The old man then started to walk away chuckling. Soon a giant glow black squid with green spots and a blue outline swam under the ship.

"Uh, sir." The young man said to the old man. "What?" The old man asked as one of squid tentacles grabbed him and dragged him into the sea screaming as he was pulled under. "Man overboard! Man overboard!" The young man yelled as the other tentacles came out of the water and grabbed the ship. Soon the ship and everyone on it was dragged to the bottom of the sea.

**Republic City Arena**

"It's Pro-Bending night in Republic City, and have we got a doozy for you. Fan Favorites, The Fire Ferrets, are about to take on Hit newcomers. The Rhino-Lions." The Announcer said as people started to take their seats in the repared Arena. "Now we all know that our last match was garbage. Terrible. Even Pabu could have done a better job. But that's in the past, because when you back a fire Ferret in the Corner, well, Mister, he comes out fighting! So let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow. Are you with me?" Bolin said to a new Pro waterbender and a new Pro firebender trying to inspire them.

But they weren't as fired up as Bolin would have liked. Soon they were all in the middle of the ring. And once the bell rang they all got hit over the side easily with Bolin going first followed by the rookies. "Ooh, the Fire Ferrets go down in the water and right into the record books for the fastest knockout in Pro-bending history." The announcer said as Bolin started to get out of the water.

"Need a hand." A voice said to Bolin. Bolin then looked up to see Lucas kneeling down wearing a new outfit holding out his right hand with his dynamx band on his right arm and a watch on he's left arm. His new outfit was a blown hoodie with a tan t-shirt under it with the Future Industries logo on it. His pants were now tan jeans and we weren't wearing any shoes. but he still had his Pokeballs on the side of his pants and he sewed a red shield with 81 on it into his right shoulder and his bag on his back.

"Thanks Lucas." Bolin said, taking Lucas' hand. "Well at least you guys got into the record book." Lucas said, helping Bolin out of the water. "Yeah, but I wish Zoey, Dakota, Mako, Or Korra was here." Bolin said to Lucas. "What about me?" Lucas said to Bolin. "Sorry Lucas. I just meant that I wish we had at least one more experience bender in the team. Where's Mako when I need him?" Bolin said to Lucas. "You know exactly where he is." Lucas said to Bolin.

**Republic City Streets**

In the streets of Republic City two people wearing police uniforms on motorcycles with flashing police lights were cashing after some criminals in a truck. One was Male the other was female. But the female had Pokeballs around on her belt.

"Mako incoming." The female said to the male as the criminals opened the back of the truck. "Got it Zoey." Mako said to the female and one of the criminals bend a stream of water in front of another criminal. Then the second criminal firebend a lot of heat from his hands and created a fog. Once Zoey and Mako were engulfed by the fog the waterbender criminal forces the water onto the ground and freezes it. Covering the street in ice.

"Mako Fire Spin." Zoey said as their motorcycles started to spin out of the control. Mako and Zoey then sent out a stream of fire from their hands as they spun out of control, melting the ice and regaining control of their motorcycles. Then the criminals droke past another truck that was trying to cross the street making it stop in front of Mako and Zoey.

"Mako up and over." Zoey said as she noticed some wood nearby that they could use as a ramp. One their motorcycles was on the wood they used their firebending to send them flying into the sky. Then once they were above the criminals they sent a concentrated stream of fire at the truck's engine making it explode.

Then as Zoey and Mako safely landed on the ground and came to a stop on the side of the road. The truck spun out of control and flipped over, sliding right past them and sliding for a few feet before flipping again. Then it finally stopped and part of the truck exploded. Then as the criminals pulled themselves out of their burning car Mako and Zoey walked to them while they took off their helmets and their goggles. Revailing Zoey's new spiky hair style.

"Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here." Mako said to the criminals. Then Zoey hit him in the back of his head. "Oh what was that for?" Mako asked Zoey as he rubbed the back of his head. "For the terrible one liner. We're cops Mako. Not a bad comity act. Honestly I don't know why Korra likes you." Zoey said as she started to put cuffs on the criminals. "I thought it was pretty good." Mako said as he started to help her.

**Future Industries Airfield**

The next day, after the battle with Amon. Asami rebuilt the airfield as a testing ground for their plains. After all Hiroshi made them to be used as weapons, but now she was testing the latest weaponless plane. After flying around for some time Asami landed the plane right next to Lucas who was watching the whole thing. "Looking good Asami." Lucas said to Asmia as she got out of the plane.

"Thanks Lucas, I think these planes are finally ready to ship." Asami said to Lucas. "That's good, but I have to mention the Copperajah in the room. Since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. Sure us working together got the public off you back, but the other companies still hate us. And we're nearly bankrupt" Lucas said to Asami.

"Don't worry. Thanks to Dakota there's someone we can meet in the south pole, who can help us put future industries back on top." Asmai said as they started to walk inside. "You mean Ikknik Blackstone Varrick? I don't know about him, Asami. Dakota said he's an odd one and always trying to buy Ninetales from him." Lucas said to Asmi. "Maybe, but he's a good businessman. I'm sure he can help us." Asmai said to Lucas. "Ok, but can we take Bolin with us? He's been having a hard time in the pro bending games lately and I think he could use the win." Lucas said to Asami. "I'm ok with that." Asami said to Lucas as he looked at his watch.

"Oh it is late I have to go finish packing and getting Dakota Pokemon ready to go. See on the boat Asami." Lucas said as he let Dragapult out his Pokeball and flew off. "Bye Lucas." Asami said, waving goodbye. Once he was far enough away a sad look grew on her face. Because she knows that if this meeting fails then her company is doomed.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

On Air Temple Island Decidueye, Lycanroc, Garchomp, Zoroark, Toucannon were taking a nap in the middle of a wide open area with the sun shining on them making them all feel relaxed. Then suddenly Korra, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Lily were wearing air nomad clothes but they were green and yellow, not red and yellow. And her hair was in a long single braid with her key stone in the base of the braid. Race past them riding some kind of air spheres waking them up. "Sorry everyone." Lily said to the Pokemon as they left them. The Pokemon just shook their head and tried to get back to sleep.

Position in the race was Lily first, Ikki second, Korra third, Jinora fourth, and Meelo last. And they were heading to the temple "Coming through Pema." Lily said to Pema as she walked into the race track holding some food and little Rohan. "Wah." Pema said as they raced past her making her through the food into the air. Soon they all got past her and she was able to catch the food. The next stop was once around the airbending gates. Then down some steps and to the dock which was the finish line.

Ikki turned to Korra giving her cocky look. Korra just gave her a smug look and then her eyes started to glow white. Suddenly Korra started to go faster getting right next to Lily. "You won't win that easily sis." Lily said as she used her airbending to make her change the position that she was in. now she was on the side of her air sphere. And then the two of them crossed the finish line with Tenzin brother Bumi waving the checkered flag and holding Lily's Pokeballs and her bag. Then everyone else crossed the finish line leaving a trail of dust making Bumi cough.

"And the winner is Lily by a hair." Bumi said as the dust started to clear and Korra's eyes turned back to normal. "I thought I had you their sis." Korra said to Lily. "Sorry sis, but your Avatar state did give me a run for my money." Lily said as she walked to Bumi and took her Pokeball and bag back, and put them on. "I don't know what you're talking about sis." Korra said to Lily acting like she didn't know what she was talking about. "She's talking about using your Avatar state. You can't go into the Avatar state to win." Ikki said to Korra as she gave Ikkia a raspberry.

"You did what?" Tenzin said as he walked to them. "Uh oh." Lily said as they all noticed Tenzin walking to them. "The avatar state is not to be used as a booster rocket. You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate." Tenzin said to Korra as he walked her. "It's the "Avatar State," and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?" Korra said to Tenzin. "I think he means that you don't understand what you can do with that power and you treat it like a toy." Lily said to Korra.

"Lily is right. Clearly, you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending." Tenzin said to Korra. "I have mastered Airbending. punch, punch, punch!" Korra said to Tenzin while she punched some bushes nearby. "See? Mastered." Korra said to Tenzin. "Looks pretty good to me." Bumi said to Tenzin. "Is it too late for you to un-retire from the united forces?" Tenzin asked Bumi. "The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's 24/7 Bumi time!" Bumi said to Tenzi, grabbing his checks.

"Korra, airbending is about avoiding a fight or hurting the opponent, not sending them flying." Lily said to Korra as her and Tenzin walked to Korra. "Lily is once again correct. You've mastered Korra-style airbending. Now you need to master real airbending. Hopefully, our visit to all the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies. And maybe you can take your training seriously like Lily." Tenzin said to Korra, showing her a map while she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked Tenzin. "How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo asked Tenzin. "I want to get tattoos, but instead of arrows I want lightning bolts." Ikkia said to Tenzin. "Ok? Yes, don't know, and no." Lily said to the kids. "Why not?" Ikki asked Lily. "You can't get lighting bolts. That doesn't make any sense." Jinora said to Ikki. "You don't make any sense!" Ikki said to Jinora. "Fight, fight, fight!" Meelo said to his sisters as they started to but heads. "You three knock it off." Lily said to the kids. "Yes no one's fighting. We're going to have a wonderful time." Tenzin said baraking up his kids.

"Now that the president is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra and Lily the attention they need." Tenzin said to his kids. "Great. More attention." Korra said, looking away from them. "Come on sis don't be like that." Lily said to Korra as Bumi walked to Tenzin laughing a little bit. "Relax? I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see "Vacation Tenzin"." Bumi said, placing his left arm on his right shoulder. "You're not invited." Tenzin said to Bumi while not looking at his brother. "Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're going to have some real fun in my hometown with Dakota at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks." Korra said to the kids.

"Yay!" All the kids cheared. "And I finally get to see my boyfriend Dakota again. I can't wait." Lily said as she closed her eyes and started to spin as the kids started to run around Tenzin and Bumi as a frown formed on Tenzin's face. "Yep, there's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going to the festival. Mom already invited me." Bumi said as he wrapped his right arm around Tenzin.

**A Ship Heading For The South Pole**

Korra and Mako were laying on Naga talking about their day while everyone else was. "So I walk up and say, "Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here." and then Zoey hit me in the back of the head." Mako said to Korra, making her laugh. "I bet she did and did you write that beforehand?" Korra said to Mako. "Yeah, I had a few others. Let's see, uh… "Looks like you guys should put more "try" in Triad," huh? Or, "when you get to jail, tell'em Mako sent ya."." Mako said to Korra while reading a paper. "I don't know about Zoey, but I like that last one." Korra said to Mako.

"Okay, I'll use that next time. Beifoong says if we keep it up, me and Zoey could make Detective soon." Mako said to Korra. "Oh, that sounds so fun. All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin and Lily totally forgot how I beat Amon." Korra said to Mako. "They're just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be." Mako said to Korra. "Of course you'd take their side." Korra said to Mako as she got up.

"I'm not taking their side. I'm just-." Mako said to Korra but was interrupted by Korra. "I'm gonna take a walk." Korra said to Mako while walking away from Mako. "Why is it so much easier to bust Triads than it is to get through one conversation with my girlfriend?" Mako asked Naga as they started to go to sleep.

While Korra was walking she saw Olivia looking over the side and walked to her. "Hey Olivia what are you doing here shouldn't you be asleep?" Korra asked Olivia, making Oliva turn to her. "Oh Korra, sorry I was just thinking." Olivia said as she turned to face the sea. "What are you thinking about?" Korra asked Olivia as she walked to be by Olivia's side. "Uh well I... I was just... I was just thinking of Lucas." Olivia said, using her hands to cover her face which was starting to turn red.

"Oh you have a crush on my brother." Korra said as a smirk formed on her face. "Yes, I mean he's so nice, he's a good friend, he's an amazing bender, and he was there helping me recover after I was hurt." Olivia said to Korra. "Well when you put it like anyone would fall for him." Korra said to Olivia. "But I don't think. He likes me back." Olivia said to Korra. "What makes you say that?" Korra asked Olivia.

"He's with Asami a lot these days. And I'm not as pretty, rich, or as interesting as her. So why would he pick me over someone like her." Olivia said to Korra. "I think he would. Remember he trusted you with the Pokemon, he unlocked his bending after seeing what Hiroshi did to you. And he and Asami are friends and business partners, so I don't think you need to worry about that." Korra said to Olivia.

"Maybe, but I don't know what to do?" Olivia asked Korra. "Well you can ask Lucas to take you on to the Glacier Spirits Festival just the two of and see what happens." Korra said to Olivia. "I don't know if I can do that." Olivia said to Korra. "It's ok I can help you. Trust me I got a plan. We just need help from Asami, Lily and Zoey." Korra said to Olivia. "Ok I'll trust you." Olivia said to Korra. "Good now let's get some sleep." Korra said as they went to bed.

**The South Pole**

It was dusk when the ship landed into the port of The South Pole. Waiting for them were some people of the town with Katarua, her daughter Kya who all have long grey hair wrapped in a ponytail wearing traditional water tribe coats with some white pearl earrings and a necklace on, Korra's parents, and Dakota who was now dressed in traditional water tribe clothes. His new outfit was all dark blue with a white crescent moon on the front, a hood with white fluff around it. He also had a black crescent moon on his head. But he still had his glasses and his Pokeballs around his chest. With Ninetales by his side.

The first thing to come off the ship was the rest of Dakota Pokemon, who all tackled him to the ground happy to see him. "Ok ok I know. I miss you all too." Dakota said his Pokemon. "I hope you miss me too or do you only care about your Pokemon." Lily said to Dakota, making him turn to her. "I don't know, compared to you it looks like my Pokemon missed me more." Dakota said to Lily as he stayed on the ground and the Pokemon backed away. Then Lily kicked her foot at Dakota sending a stream of air under him and then raised her leg making Dakota fly into the air and landing in Lily arms.

"You were saying." Lily said to Dakota. "I missed you too." Dakota said as he and Lily stared at each other and had their heads touching each other. "We get it you two love and miss each other. Can you do that somewhere else." Zoey said, wearing a long bright red coat, making Lily drop Dakota. "Owh." Dakota said as he hit the ground. "Not even back together for a minute and you're already making us feel sick." Lucas said as he got off the ship wearing a thick brown trench coat, and some boots and helping Dakota up. "Thanks." Dakota said to Lucas.

"No problem but I have to ask what's with the crescent moon on your head?" Lucas said looking at the mark on Dakota's head. "Oh this. It's the mark of the brave. I got it when I went Ice Dodging. It's a ceremonial test here and I pass. Now I'm part of the southern water tribe." Dakota said to everyone. "And we are happy to have you here Dakota." Katara said as she and Kya walked to them. "Lady Katara." Lily said, bowing to her. "There's no need for that Lily. I'm just happy that you and Dakota are here, after all you give the airbenders some hope and Dakota becoming a fine waterbender and a great healer." Katara said to Lily.

"Your words are to kind master Katara." Dakota said to Katara as Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo ran off the ship. "Gran-Gran!" The kids said, hugging Katara. "Oh, you've all gotten so big." Katara said to the kids. "We missed you, Aunt Kya." Jinora said to Kya as she hugged her. "Oh, I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids." Kya said to Jinora as Tenzin walked off the ship and she lightly punched his left arm. "I'm not scared of you." Tenzin said to Kya trying to act tuff. "Anymore." Tenzin said as he started to rub the spot where Kya punched him.

Then Korra walked off the ship and walked to her parents. "Hey mom, hey dad how are things?" Korra asked her parents as she hugged her mother. "It's been very lively at the place Dakota and Ninetales have really rough some life into the place." Korra's mother said to Korra. "Though I could do without Ninetales taking all the best stops for herself." Korra's dad said to Korra as she hugged him. "Hey first come first serve Tonraq." Daktoa said to Korra's father as he and the other trainers walked to them. "You know he's right dear." Korra's mother said to Tonraq. "Thank you Senna." Dakota said to Korra's mother as they started to laugh as Mako walked off the ship.

"Anyway you remember Mako." Korra said to Tonraq, as Mako walked to them. "Sir." Mako said as he reached a hand out and Tonraq crossed his arms and a stern look on his face. "I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble up in the city." Tonraq asked Mako. "Un, no. I, uh-no." Mako said to Tonraq. "Knock it off, dad." Korra said to Tonraq. "Yeah we all know that it's Korra that's get's Mako into trouble." Dakota said, making everyone laugh as Tonraq took Mako's hand.

The last one to get off the ship was Bolin. "Wow, look at all these people that came out to greet us." Bolin said as he walked to everyone while looking at the crowd with Pabu by his side. "Uh, no. they came to greet them." Korra said, pointing to a fancy that started to come in port as the people started to cheer. "The great chief of the northern water tribe came to grace us with his presence. Hooray." Tonraq said as he crossed his arms again, and frown formed on his face and his voice had a sarcastic tune in his voice.

"Just relax, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough." Senna said to Tonraq. Then a few guards and an old looking man with long brown hair wearing thick blue robes with two identical looking people behind him. They both had really long black hair and were wearing blue robes that were being dragged on the ground. The only difference was that one had purple eyeliner and the other one did not.

"Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked Korra. "That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children. Desna is a guy." Korra said to Bolin. "Oh, no, sure. I knew that. And which one is Desna?" Bolin asked Korra trying to act like he knew that.

"Bolin don't try anything. I got a weird feeling about them." Zoey said to Bolin as northern chief and his kids walked to them. "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra. And it's a pleasure to meet you Trainer Dakota, Lucas, Zoey and Lily. I am Unalaq" The chief said to them. "Good to see you too." Korra said to Unalaq. "Hello sir." Zoey said to Unalaq. "Nice to meet you." Lucas said to Unalaq. "Hey Unalaq." Lily said to Unalaq. "Welcome to the South Pole Unalaq." Dakota said the Unalaq.

"Tonraq." Unalaq said as he turned to Tonraq. "Brother." Tonraq said to Unalaqas everyone, but Korra looked at each other as they could feel the tension in the air.

Soon Dakota returned all of his Pokeballs and everyone started to move into town with the Unalaq, Tenzin, Tonraq, Dakota, Lily, Zoey, and Lucas walking to each other. "It's a shame the southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even durning the most hallowed times." Unalaq said to everyone. "I've always loved the glacier spirits festival. It's fun" Korra said looking around the festival. "Yeah this looks like it's a nice festival. Don't be such a downer." Lily said to Unalaq as she looked around.

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth." Unalaq said as they stopped and turned to see Bolin trying to eat an arctic hen in one bite.

"Wha- what? It's so good." Bolin said as he turned to them with the hen in his mouth with Pabu by his feet. "Bolin get that out of your mouth." Lucas said to Bolin as he walked to Bolin as Korra shook her head at Lucas and Bolin. "Traditions change. It's not the end of the world." Tonraq said to Unalaq. "Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have a purpose." Unalaq said to Tonraq. "You have no proof that it's spirits attacking those ship's Unalaq. It could have easily been something else." Dakota said to Unalaq.

"Wait, Spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked them. "I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the water tribe. And I would also like to teach you four as well, Lily, Zoey, Dakota, and Lucas." Unalaq said to everyone. "I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. Airbending is getting pretty boring." Korra said to Unalaq. "It wouldn't be so boring if you actually took the time to actually learn airbending. But instead you treat it like a toy and use it like a weapon. That's not what airbending is about." Lily said to Korra, making her a little mad.

"And like I said before we don't know what is going on in the sea. For all we know it could just be pirates." Dakota said to Unalaq. "So I take it you four won't join me?" Unalaq asked the thainers. "Unless you have proof that spirits are behind these problems, no. As for Korra." Zoey said to Unalaq but was interrupted by Tonraq.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs." Tonraq said to Unalaq. "So you've said." Unalaq as he walked away from them. "I don't know what it is about that guy, but I don't trust him." Zoey whispered to Dakota. "Well on that cheery note me and Bolin must go meet with Asami for a business deal." Lucas said as he and Bolin walked away with Pabu on Bolin's shoulder.

Soon they met Asami in front of a fancy ship. "I'm glad you came with us to this meeting. Varrick is one of the Richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business." Asami said to Bolin. "In other words he's the key to saving Future Industries." Lucas said to Bolin.

"Then why am I here?" Bolin asked them. "You're our assistant." Asami said to Bolin. "And that means just stand there and don't say anything unless you're asked to talk." Lucas said to Bolin. "No problem. Pabu and I are natural assistants." Bolin said to them. "I hope so." Lucas said to Bolin as they walked into the ship. "Man, this is nice. I gotta get into this "Business" thing." Bolin said as they walked around the ship.

Soon they found a room with a lot of people in fancy suits looking at a man in a fancy blue with a long purple chap. The man had light tan skin and curly dark brown hair and a pointy mustache growing right under is noise. And he had two fingers and his tums on his head as she sat cross legged. Next to him was a woman with light skin and brown hair that was wrapped into a ponytail with two strains of her hair in front of her ears. She was wearing a grey blue suit and stockings, yellow glasses, and a grey tight skirt and she had a clipboard in her hands.

"Did you see that? Levitation! I was a foot off the ground. Is that incredible or what?" the man said as everyone started to clap well everyone but Blin. "How does he do that? That's unbelievable. What?" People in the room said to the man. "It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow." Bolin said to the man making everyone stop clapping.

Asami covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, while Lucas covered Bolin's mouth with his hand. "What part of talk when talk too didn't you not understand?" Lucas whispered to Bolin as everyone in the room turned to them. "Are you saying I wasn't levitating?" The man asked Bolin as we walked to Bolin. Lucas removed his hand as the man got into Bolin's face making bolin gulp.

"Uh, no?" Bolin said to the man. "Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot! Swami, you're fired!" The man said to everyone in the room as he pointed to an old man. The old man bowed and left the room. "Aah!" Bolin said as the man put his arm around Bolin's shoulder, knocking Pabu off.

"I like you, kid. You're a real straight shooter, just like me. Ms. Sato? Mr. Weber? He's with you two?" The man said to Bolin and asked Lucas, and Asmai. They just nodded yes. "Brought your tiger-shark with you to do business, huh? Now that's moxie. Get over here and pop a squat." The man said, leading Bolin into the room. "I'm glad you like him Mr. Varrick." Lucas said to the man. "Please just call me Varrick. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests." Varrick said to Lucas and to the lady holding the clipboard.

"Thank you for meeting with us. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to hable out shipping-." Asami said to Varrick but was interrupted by Varrick. "Sure, but first. Lucas? Dakota told me you have Pokemon as well. I would like to meet some of them." Varrick said to Asami and Lucas. "How about just one for now this room is too small for all of my Pokemon." Lucas said, pulling out one of his Pokeballs. "Works for me." Varrick said to Lucas.

"Ok Orbeetle come on out." Lucas said as he let Orbeetle out. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said, greeting Varrick. "Cool what can this one do?" Varrick asked Lucas while looking at Orbeetle from all. "Orbeetle I want you to use **Psychic** on Varrick and go easy on him please." Lucas said to Orbeetle. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said to Lucas as he opened his wings and his purple spots turned green. Then Varrick had a purple outline and started to levitate. "Cool check it out I'm levitating." Varrick said looking at himself. "Anyway about the partnership-." Asami said to Varrick but was once again interrupted by Varrick.

"Hold that though. Let me show you my new venture: Moving Pictures. Zhu Li, do the thing." Varrick said as he put a hand in front of Asami and told Zhu Li to do something, all the while still floating. Zhu Li then placed a tea set in Bolin's lap and ran to a movie protector and turned it on. "You're gonna love this. Lucas can you put me down now." Varrick said to Asami and Lucas. "You heard him Orbeetle." Lucas said to Orbeetle. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said as he put Varrick down and they sat on the floor.

Soon the movie started to play, showing them a giant bird running. "Mind-blowing, right?" Varrick asked them. "Yeah." Bolin said to Varrick. "Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!" Varrick said to them as Zhu Li turned off the projector. "Imagine watching this. Ginger, come over here and do your poses." Varrick said as Zhu Li took the tea from Bolin as a lady with bright burly red hair wearing a grey blue dress with a white coat on her back. Then she took off her coat and started to pose. This made Bolin drole with big wide eyes. 'Not again!' Lucas thought as he slapped his face with his right hand, while looking at Bolin.

"Spectacular. And we tell a story. There's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. And we can have some cool effects from Pokemon. You know, whatever. Thanks, Ginger. Go rest your gams." Varrick said to everyone as he blocked Bolin's view of Ginger.

"How about that, tiger-shark and Trainer? We're gonna do big business with these "movers," As I call'em movers." Varrick said to Bolin and Lucas. "Don't you mean movies?" Lucas asked Varrick. "Movies? I like the sound of that. Mooooovvvviiieeesss." Varrick said as he started to roll his tongue. "Okay, but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal-." Asami said to Varrick but was once again interrupted.

"Stop looking me in the eye." Varrick said as he got into Asami's face again. At first Asami was surprised by this but then she started back at her with a determined look. We got a deal!" Varrick said breaking his stare making Asami fall backwards. Then everyone in the room started to cheer and Zhu Li helped Asami up as Varrick, Bolin, and Lucas got up, with Pabu and Orbeetle still on the floor. "We'll mammer out the details at the Royal Feast tonight. Now who wants a rocket-boat ride?" Varrick said as everyone in the room cheered and followed Varrick out of the room leaving Asami, Lucas, Bolin, Orbeetle, and Pabu alone.

"Is that how business usually goes?" Bolin asked them. "No, but I guess that's just how Varrick does things." Lucas said to Bolin as Asami hugged Bolin. "You are a natural assistant." Asami said as she ruffed up his hair. Then Lucas returned Orbeetle to his Pokeball and they started to leave.

As they left Ginger walked to them. "So Lucas would you like to be my date for the Glacier Spirits Festival." Ginger asked Lucas with a sweet tune in her voice, showing off her body. "Uh no thanks." Lucas said to Ginger. "Come on, I'm sure we will have a great time." Ginger said to Lucas. "Sorry, but I have to go." Lucas said as he studdly took off running. "You know I'll be your date if you want." Bolin said to Ginger as Asami went after Lucas. "No thank you." Ginger said to Bolin with a harsh tune in her voice, before walking away.

A minute later Asami found Lucas sitting on some crates on the dock lost in thought. "Yeah Lucas are you okay?" Asami said, taking a seat next to Lucas. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking." Lucas said to Asami. "Thinking about what?" Asami asked Lucas.

"Thinking about people like Ginger. After I became Champion. Hundreds of girls wanted to be my girlfriend, but I soon learned that they only cared about me because of my title and my fame. So I ignored them and focused on my job as a champion. But when Ginger tried to ask me out an image of Olivia popped into my head. And now I'm so confused." Lucas said to Asami. "Well it sounds like to me that you like Olivia." Asami said to Lucas.

"Of course I like her. She is a hard worker, she is kind, she is loyal, she treated me like a normal person. And after learning who I am and we saved the city, she never treated any different or asked me for anything. And that made me happy." Lucas said to Asami. "Ok, but I still don't see the problem?" Asami asked Lucas. "The problem is I'm from another world. One day I might have to go back and I'll have to leave her here with a broken heart. I rather have been a fling for her and let her have a happy life with someone else then waiting for me to come back for the rest of life." Lucas asid to Asami.

"Then take her with you." Asami said Lucas. "No, She loves her life as one of the Air Acolytes, I can't just take her away. She would hate me." Lucas said to Asami. "Then stay here." Asami said to Lucas. "I don't know if I have a choice. No matter what I do I doubt we'll do anything, but break each other's hearts." Lucas said to Asmai.

"Lucas maybe you're just overthinking it. You can't worry about tomorrow. So take Olivia to the Glacier Spirits Festival tonight and have a good time." Aasmi said to Lucas as she got up and started to walk away. "That's easy for you to say. You don't know that there's a battle coming." Lucas said himself as he got up and left, heading to the palace for the Royal Feast.

Later that night everyone and some High class water tribe members were in a large area in the palace with Korra and her family sitting at a long table overlooking everyone. With The Trainers sitting at a table near them with their Pokemon around them, with the water tribe members staring at them. Tenzin and his family were seated at a table in the connor. And Mako, Aasmi, and Bolin were sitting with Varrick at a table that was close to the food. Soon some waiters came out and started to ask everyone what they wanted and then they started to pass out the food.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor, uncle." Korra said to Unalaq as they all started to eat. "This is nothing. When this festival was founded, the tribal Elders would commune with the spirits and try to communicate with Arceus." Unalaq said to Korra, making her turn to him. While Korra's attention was on Unalaq she didn't notice that the trainers and their Pokemon, eyes were suddenly widened and choking on their food. "People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits dance in the sky. And everyone now and again they would hear this majestic sound in the air as the colors lit up rivalling the light of day." Unalaq said to Korra.

"Wow. I've never seen that." Korra asked Unalaq. "And that is a shame, since the avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you, to help you fulfill your destiny and maybe together we can meet Arceus." Unalaq said to Korra. "I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her. And that Arceus isn't real." Tonraq said to unalaq. "Who is Arceus?" Korra asked them.

"Arceus is the master of the Creatures. While we do have spirits that control things like the moon and the sea. It was him and his children that made the moon and the sea themselves. I'm surprised you don't know about this because it is said that the eyes of the Avatar are the eyes of Arceus and that the Avatar is Arceus champion as well. You know every Avatar before you travel the world, to bring peace and to learn from the land with Arcues guiding them. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole ignoring the will of Arceus." Unalaq said to Korra.

"I thought Aang ordered the white lotus to keep me down here?" Korra asked Tonraq. "We all did what we thought was best for you." Tonraq said to Korra. "Who I train with should be my decision, dad, not yours or Tenzin's." Korra said as she started to cross her arms and started to form a frown. This made Tenzin and the Trainers look at them.

"Ok I don't know what it is, but I don't trust Unalaq." Zoey whispered to the other Trainers. "I agree with you Zoey something off about Unalaq." Lucas whispered to Zoey. "He knows about Arceus. How does he know him?" Lily whispered, asking them. "I don't know. But for now let's act normal for now until." Dakota whispered to them. They all nodded yes and started to eat like normal while not taking their eyes off Unalaq.

While at Tenzin table Tenzin just looked at Korra as Bumi started to rub his left elbow into his chest making him turn to his brother. "Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor." Bumi said to Tenzin. "Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive." Kya said to Bumi upsetting Tenzin. "I'm not sensitive!" Tenzin said as he crossed his arms and lowered his head as his siblings started to laugh at Tenzin. Katarua looked at her kids with a sad look on her face with Rohan in her hands.

Then Unalaq stood up. "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become. A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans insulting the great Arcues. I fear the time is fast approaching when the north can no longer stand idly by while our southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course." Unalaq said to everyone, making them talk to each other.

"Ok I don't like him." Zoey said to the Trainers. "Yeah something wrong with him." Dakota said to Zoey as Varrick got up. "Chief Unalaq, everybody. Always great to have him in town. Now let's have some fun with wacky wushu's Dancin' otter-penguins." Varrick said to everyone trying to get the party livened again. Soon a man came out with some animals and started to perform for everyone. While everyone else was having a good time and enjoying the food, the Trainers kept their eyes on Unalaq. An hour later the Royal Feast was over.

As they left they found Olivia standing outside the palace "Ok girls time for the plan." Korra whispered to Asami, Lily, and Zoey. They all nodded ok. "Hey Dakota let's go check out the festival." Lily said as she left dragged Dakota with her. "Um ok." Dakota said to Lily as they left them. "Come on Bolin let's go see if we can find anymore of that arctic hen. I want to try some." Zoey said to Bolin as she started to walk away. "Works for me." Bolin said following Zoey.

"Come Mako I want to show you the Glacier Spirits Festival." Korra said to Mako. "Ok let's go." Mako said as he and Korra locked arms and walked to the festival. "Lucas, why don't you take the night off? I'll go finish the deal with Varrick." Asami said, walking away from him. "Are you sure you don't need me." Lucas said to Asami as he and Olivia where the only people left.

"So Lucas I was wondering if you would like to go to the Glacier Spirits Festival with me?" Olivia asked Lucas, rubbing her hands behind her back. "Uh uh I... I… don't… know uh... I uh have some work... to do?" Lucas said rubbing the back of his head trying to figure out what to do. "Oh ok I guess I'll see you later." Olivia said as she lowered her head and turned away from Lucas.

'Great now I made her feel sad what should I do.' Lucas thought as he watched her walk away making him feel worse. 'You know what, forget about tomorrow. Let's just have a good night.' Lucas thought as he suddenly ran to Olivia and took her left hand with his right hand.

"On second thought. I would love to go with you." Lucas said to Olivia. "Really?" Olivia asked Lucas as she started to cheer up. "Yes. I'm sure Asami can handle it. So let's have a good time tonight." Lucas said to Olivia. "Ok let's go." Olivia said as they started to walk to the festival forgetting that they were still holding hands, not like they mind.

A few minutes later everyone was having fun in the festival with Dakota and Lily riding a ferris wheel talking about the last six months. Olivia and Lucas were watching some stage shows still holding hands. And Zoey was with Bolin, Mako and Korra, roasting an arctic hen with her firebending. While Korra and Mako were sharing some cotton candy acting like a couple. And Bolin was eating some doballs on a stick.

Bolin then looked at Zoey. "I'm not sharing this with you." Zoey said not looking at Bolin as she took a bite of her fired arctic hen. Bolin then started to pout and turned his head to see Eska and Desna standing in the middle of the ride doing nothing. Then he cracked a smile and finished his food. Zoey noticed this and followed his eye and saw where it led as Bolin allowed Mako.

"Wish me luck. I'm making my move. Whee!" Bolin said to Mako as he left them. "Good luck." Mako said to Bolin. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly for him." Zoey said as they watched Bolin walk to Eska and Desna. "You're probably right Zoey, those two have always creeped me out. They smell like a grandma's attic." Korra said to Zoey and Mako. "I don't think that's the reason." Zoey said before taking another bite of her arctic hen

"Hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra's you're Eska, right? Wow, I'm just- I'm loving these robes." Boolin said to the twin with the purple eyeliner. The twin just turned to him and hissed a little. Then Blin cleared his throat. "So you are from the north, right? Cool. That's like you know, that's like- you know, that's like, my favorite direction." Bolin said to Eska trying to charm her, but he was stumbling a little.

"I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin." Desna said to Eska. "Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured." Eska said to Desna. "You amuse me. I will make you mine." Eska said to Bolin. "You mean like a boyfriend or- or like a slave?" Bolin asked Eska. "Yes. Win me prizes." Eska said to Bolin as she grabbed the color of his coat. Soon they walked away with Bolin nervously laughing, all the while Zoey was watching him. "Saw that come." Zoey said as she took another bite of her food.

After some time everyone was walking around the festival with Dakota and Lily looking around some of the booths that were selling trinkets. And everyone else was walking around the games. Lucas and Olivia were close to a milk bottle toss game.

"Step right up. Step right up. Knock over the bottles and win a price." The man running the game said to the crowd as he noticed Lucas and Olivia. "Yeah buddy you want to win a prize for your girlfriend." the man said to Lucas. "Uh she's not my girlfriend." Lucas said to the man. "Come on buddy don't be shy. You two look cute together and I think she would love it." the man said to Lucas. Lucas then though for a moment. "Ok one round." Lucas said to the man.

"That's what I like to hear." The man said as he placed three balls in front of Lucas. Then Lucas then reached for one of the balls with his right hand and finally noticed that they were still holding hands. Olivia then noticed two. Soon the two of them let go of each other's hands with bright red faces. Lucas shook his head and then grabbed one of the balls.

Then Lucas threw the ball at the milk bottles knocking them all down. "Nice shot here." The man said, handing Lucas a butterfly stuffed animal. "Here Olivia this is for you." Lucas said, handing Olivia the butterfly. "Thanks." Olivia said as she took the butterfly and used it to cover her really bright face.

Meanwhile Korra was playing a water shooting game taking to Mako as Zoey was standing nearby. "Unalaq offered to train me. He says he can teach me about the spirits and other things." Korra said to Mako. "Sounds good. What does Tenzin, Lily, Lucas, Dakota, and Zoey think?" Mako asked Korra. "I don't know about Lily, Lucas, Dakota, and Zoey. But Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids. I'll never finish training with him in charge." Korra said to Mako as she used her waterbending to send a lot of water to her target, letting her win the game. "We have a winner." The man running the game said as he handed Korra as Sky-Bison stuffed animal.

"I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The south is spiritually unbalanced, and it's the avatar's job to fix it. But my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me." Korra said to Mako. "Maybe because Unalaq isn't as good of a guy as you think." Zoey said to Korra. "What?" Korra asked Zoey. "Korra you shouldn't trust him so easily. All he's done since he got here is insult the south and that little speech at dinner sounds like a per invasion speech." Zoey said to Korra. "He just wants to help. You heard him, there is a problem with the spirits and it's my job to fix it." Korra said to Zoey.

"Yes I heard him. But I also heard Dakota. He said that there's no proof that its spirits caused all this trouble. And I find it a little weird that a man that lives on the other side of the world. Knows so much about the seas over here?" Zoey said to Korra. "What are you saying Zoey." Korra said to Zoey.

"I'm saying that maybe Unalaq is attacking those ships and saying that they are spirits, to trick you to get you to work for him." Zoey said to Korra. "What? Unalaq wouldn't do that. I'm sure it's the spirits." Korra said to Zoey. "We until you find proof that it's "mad spirits". I'm going to see what I can learn about Unalaq. Then we'll see who is right." Zoey said as she walked away leaving them.

"Well?" Korra asked Mako. "Well, what?" Mako asked Korra. "What do you think? Am I right or is Zoey, and what should I do?" Korra asked Mako. "I don't know who's right. But I guess you should do what you think is right. I support whatever decision you make." Mako said to Korra. "Oh, thanks. That's a big help." Korra said to Mako. "I thought you wanted me to be supportive. Now you want me to tell you what I think? Make up your mind." Mako said to Korra. Korra then just threw the stuffed animal into Mako's face and started to walk away. "Just forget it." Korra said to Mako.

A few hours later everyone left for their little cabins that they rented for the night. Most of them had a great time with Korra, and Mako ended the night on a sour note, but the one with the worst luck was Bolin. And what happened to him is better left unsaid. Most of them were asleep but then in Korra's cabin Naga woke up and ran outside waking Korra.

"Naga, what are you doing?" Korra said half asleep. Then Naga started to howl. "Naga, Hush." Korra said as she ran outside. Once Korra got outside Lucas and Coalossal ran out of Lucas's cabin. Dakota and Decidueye ran out of Dakota's cabin. Zoey and Zebstrika ran out of Zoey's cabin. And Lily and Altaria ran out of Lily's cabin.

"Korra what's wrong with Naga?" Zoey asked Korra. "I don't know." Korra said as they all ran to Naga, who was still howling. "Quiet, Naga. you'll wake everyone up." Korra said to Naga trying to stop her. But Naga continued to howl. "What is it Naga? What is going on." Lily asked Naga and Bolin and Mako woke up and got out of their cabins. "What's going on?" Bolin asked, yawning a little. Then Lucas turned his head.

"Aw Korra what is that?" Lucas asked Korra as he pointed forward. Everyone then turned their heads to see some kind of black energy. "What is that?" Korra asked them as the energy took shape. It now had a big head with two yellow eyes. It was walking on two legs and had two sharp arms. Its body had a thin lower half and had a thick top half. And a really long tail. "Trouble! INCOMINING!" Zoey said as the thing started to attack. The trainers and their Pokemon were fast enough to dodge but Korra wasn't. The thing kicked, sending her flying into a nearby rock wall. The thing ran to Korra and grabbed her.

"KORRA! Zebstrika uses **Flame Charge**." Zoey said to Zebstrika. "Zebstrika." Zebsrika said as he charged forward wrapped in fire. Then Mako and Bolin got up to them and started to help Zebstrika with some fire blasts. This made the thing drop Korra and move to the side. Zebstrika as he was about to strike the thing dodge the attack. "Got it." Bolin said earthbending the ground trying to keep it from moving. "Coalossal use **Rock Slide** and help Bolin and drop one for me." Lucas said to Coalossal. "Coalossal." Coalossal said as rocks started to fall out of the sky.

But the thing was about to dodge Coalossal's Rock Slide and escaped Boilin's rock wall. "Don't got it!" Bolin said as the thing used it's tall to send rolling down a hill. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Lucas yelled as he punched one of Coalossal's rocks firing a bunch of little rocks at the thing. Meanwhile at the base of the hill Tonraq and Tenzin ran and helped Mako and Bolin get up. "Korra you ok?" Dakota asked as he helped Korra up. "I'm fine let's go." Korra said as she charged at the thing. "Korra wait!" Lily said as Korra tried to land a fire kick and some fire punches only for that thing to dodge her and was about to strike. But Lily then pushed her out of the way.

"Korra, it's too fast for your punches." Lily said to Korra. "Korra!" Tonraq said as he came over the hill riding an ice wall. Then he went around the thing as it tried to attack him with its tail and trapped in an ice prison. But then a lot of tentacles came out from the top of the ice prison grabbing all of them and sent Korra, Lily, Dakota, Zoey, and Lucas, flying to the festival and Tonraq, Coalossal, Zebstrika, Altaria, and Decidueye into the cabins. But Altaria and Decidueye were about to use their wings to fly and avoid crashing into the cabins but Tonraq, Coalossal, Zebstrika were out cold.

Then the thing broke out of the ice prison. "Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin asked the thing. But the spirit didn't say anything. It just used it's tall to send flying. Altaria and Decidueye then flew down to Korra, Lily, Dakota, Zoey, and Lucas who were getting up. "Ok what the deal with this thing?" Zoey said the spirit turned to them. "That's it, I'm ending this." Korra said as she slammed her fist into her hand and her eyes started to glow white. "Korra I don't think that's a good idea?" Lily said as the spirit charged at them.

Then Korra made a tornado under her feet and went into the air pushing Lucas, Dakota, Zoey, and Lily to the side. Korra then went up and dodged the spirit attack, which made the spirit break through the fence. Luckily there was no one around where the spirit was when it crashed into the festival. Korra tried to use a lot of fire punches on the spirit from the top of her tornado. But it didn't work. The spirit used it's tail and grabbed her and slammed her into some wooden crates nearby, snapping her out of her Avatar state. Korra tried to pull herself out of the ruble where the spirit was standing. Then Lucas, Zoey, Dakota and Lily ran in through the hole in the fence

"Altaria uses **Dragon Pulse**." Lily said to Altaria. "Decidueye uses **Spirit Shackle**." Dakota said to Decidueye. "Altaria/ Decidueye." They said as Altaria fired a pulse of energy with a dragon head, and Decidueye fired an arrow wrapped in dark energy. The spirit was to focus on Korra to notice the attacks that were about to hit. And while Altaria's Dragon Pulse went through the spirit. Decidueye's Spirit Shackle landed in one of the spirit's eyes, making it roar in pain. "Look like Ghost type attacks work on this thing." Dakota said as the spirit turned to them.

Then water started to gather around the spirit. They all turned their heads to see Unalaq performing some kind waterbending trick. Soon the spirit started to calm down. Then the water started to glow bright yellow and yellow energy started to engulf the spirit. Soon Unalaq finished and the spirit started to leave as it left Korra walked to Unalaq. "Go in peace." Unalaq said as Tenzin, Tonraq, Coalossal, and Zebstrika woke up and made it to the festival.

"Korra, are you all right?" Tonraq asked Korra. But she ignored him and turned to Unalaq. "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" Korra asked Unalaq. "As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and the Creatures, learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the south, but I could teach you everything I know." Unalaq said to Korra.

"Chief Unalaq, clearly, you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending, and I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars." Tenzin said to Unalaq, making Korra ugh. "The Air Temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar." Unalaq said to Tenzin.

"And how do you know what she needs Unalaq?" Zoey said to Unalaq, making them all turn to the Trainers. "Because all you done, scenes you got here are called Tenzin and Tonraq idiots and said the south is broken." Zoey said to Unalaq.

"Ms Zoey, you saw the spirit yourself and yet you still doubt my intentions?" Unalaq asked Zoey. "Yes because it's a little weird that a spirit just happened to attack without any provocation. And why now this festival has been like this for years so why now?" Zoey said to Unalaq. "The spirit attacked because of the south imbalance. And I want to help the Avatar fix it." Unalaq said to them. "I've told you that will not happen." Tonraq said to Unalaq.

"Hey, I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?" Korra said to everyone. "Korra, Please, Listen." Tenzin said to Korra. "I'm tired of listening to you- both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best, but both of you were powerless against the spirit attack. I think it's time I had a new teacher." Korra said to Tenzin and Tonraq. "Now, Korra-." Tonraq said to Korra but she interrupted him.

"Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him." Korra said to Tenzin and Tonraq. "Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together." Tenzin said to Korra. "I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go." Korra said to Tenzin, crossing her arms.

"It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said as he bowed at her and walked away. "Korra you can't do this! Tenzin is only trying to help." Lily said, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Oh shut up Lily. All you have been doing for six months is agreeing with Tenzin and telling me what to do. I don't need you to tell me what to do." Korra said with an angry voice, turning away from Lily, forcing Lily's hand off her shoulder, scaring Lily.

"But.. I'm only… trying to help..." Lily said as she backed away from Korra. "If you want to help me then GET LOST!" Korra yelled as she turned around and fired an air punch at Lily. Everyone watched with looks of pure shock as Lily was sent flying into a nearby booth.

And as if time itself stopped everyone went silent for a few seconds. The silence was broken by the sound of Lily crying. Once Korra heard the crying she realized what she did. "Lily I-." Korra said, but was interrupted when Lily airbend a giant burst of air into the ground making a giant snow cloud. As the snow cleared Lily and Altaria were gone.

Then Korra with a worried look on her face, turned to Lucas, Coalossal, Zoey, Zebstrika, Dakota, and Decidueye who all had a disappointed look on their faces. "I hope learning how to fight spirits was worth it Korra." Dakota said as they started to leave. "Guys wait I can-." Korra said, trying to go after them, but stopped and interrupted by Coalossal, Zebstrika, and Decidueye, who were all growling at her. Soon everyone left Korra alone to think about what she'd done.

The next morning on Oggi's back, Lily was buried in Altaria's feathers still crying, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, were trying to cheer her up, but nothing was working. "Are you sure you want to stay?" Olivia asked Lucas as he helped her back supplies on Oogi's back. "Yes somethings wrong with Korra. And I don't trust that Unalaq guy. Plus I know Lily is in good hands with you." Lucas said to Olivia. "Thanks I'll do my best and try to cheer her up." Olivia said to Lucas. "Stay safe." Lucas said, giving Olivia a hug. "You too." Olivia said, returning the hug.

Meanwhile Tenzin was finishing packing the last of the food for the trip when Katara, Bumi, and Kya walked to him. "I think you forgot a couple of things." Katara said to Tenzin. "Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now. And Lily needs me." Tenzin said, putting the bag of food on his back. "This is your family, Tenzin. When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together. And as for Lily, give her time. Sometimes time is the best way to fix a broken heart." Katara said to Tenzin, making him drop the bag.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Bumi said, wrapping his left arm around Tenzin. "I'm dying to see that Laid-back "Vacation Tenzin" I've heard so much about." Kya said to Tenzin. "All right. Hop on." Tenzin said not in the mode to argue. His sliding then started to walk to Oogi and Tenzin walked to Katara. "I love you, Mom. we'll see you soon." Tenzin said, hugging Katara. Tenzin thenkicked his foot back sending a burst of air at Bumi who was struggling to get on Oggi. soon everything was packed and they all took off to the Southern Air Temple

Nearby Mako and Korra were on a cliff and watched them leave. Originally Korra was planning to apologise to Lily, but she didn't have the courage to face her. "Do you think I did the right thing?" Korra asked Mako. "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at this Avatar counseling thing. But I know your heart is in the right place. You'll just have to trust it." Mako said to Korra. "It doesn't feel like it's in the right place." Korra said to Mako as she took his hand and a worried look appeared on her face. Mako gave her a worried look. "I know this was a hard decision, Korra. But it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you.

**The Reverse Dimension**

Giratina watched the events of the festival through some of his windows into reality. "Arceus is a fool. This girl thinks of nothing, but herself. She chose power over friendship. And now she broke the bond. Now there's no chance for them to win. I know Arceus said that we would not intervene and we would send the trainers if Avatar needed help. But now the Avatar has forsaken our ancient packet. And while the other may not want to intervene I will not stay here and let her destroy us all." Giratina said as he flew away to another part of the Reverse Dimension.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone welcome, sorry for the late post. I had to think about how I wanted the Trainers to act towards Korra in this chapter and I have classes to worry about and my job has started back up so things have been busy around here and let's not forget the isle of armor comes out on 6/17/20, so I was playing that to that. Now on to part 2.**

**Book Spirit Part 2**

**The Southern Lights Of The Legends**

**The South Pole**

Things have been tense after Lily, Olivia, Tenzin, and Tenzin's family left the south pole. Dakota, Lucas, and Zoey have all stopped talking to Korra. And whenever she tries to talk to them, they use their bending to leave or have their Pokemon get rid of her. Mako, Bolin, and Asami tried to talk to them, but they didn't want to talk about it. This happened for a day. Until Unalaq told Korra that she needed to meet him at the palace stables for spirit training in the morning.

As soon as the sun started to rise Korra got on Naga's back and went to go see Unalaq. "You're early." Unalaq said to Korra, as she arrived at the stables. "What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting." Korra said trying to act like the last few days haven't happened. "I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits. I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. And your fight with your friends have made you have a spiritual imbalance. Which is why we're going to one of the most remote places in the world. The long-Neglected spiritual center of your tribe: The South Pole." Unalaq said to Korra.

"You're gonna train me at the South Pole?" Korra asked Unalaq. "We will do more than just train. By neglecting the Spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, now it threatens to destroy our tribe. And Arceus can not help us. It is up to us to set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you." Unalaq said to Korra. "A dangerous trip to the south pole? Count me in." Korra said to Unalaq. "Not just you. Dakota, Zoey, and Lucas, as well. I believe that a spiritual journey with them will help restore your spiritual balance." Unalaq said to Korra.

"But they have been avoiding me. How can I convince them to go?" Korra asked Unalaq. "You have to convince them. Without them, you will never reach your full potential, and you must hurry we're running out of time to help the south pole." Unalaq said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

**The Southern Air Temple**

After a day of flying, Tenzin and everyone with him arrived at a temple built on top of a Mountain with stone columns around it, all covered in lush green vegetation. "There it is, the Southern Air Temple isn't it magnificent?" Tenzin said to everyone, turning to see how everyone was taking in the sites. And while most had excited or happy looks on their faces. Lily was still sad and hiding in Altaria's feathers, with Olivia trying to comfort her with a worried look on her face. This made Tenzin worry too.

Soon Oogi landed on one of the open areas of the temple, where they were met by the Air Acolytes of the Temple, who were carrying some boxes. "Master Tenzin, Welcome." An Air Acolyte said as they all started to get off Oogi. "Good to see you again, Abbot Shung." Tenzin said to the Air Acolyte. "Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion Greens? Ah, perhaps you'd like to re-center yourself by meditating in the gardens." Abbot Shung asked Tenzin. "No, thank you. I'm fine." Tenzin said to Abbot Shung.

"And you must be the honorable Pema. Please, Accept these gifts." Abbot Shung said, opening one of the boxes. "This is an ancient airbender head shaver, we've refurbished just for you." Abbot Shung said, giving Tenzin a windcim looking thing. "Oh… Okay." Tenzin said to Abbot Shung, while looking at the gift. "And Pema, these Flowers once filled the mountainside. Now they can brighten up your room." Abbot Shung said, giving Pema a giant bouquet of flowers, covering her face. "That's… Sweet? You didn't have to." Pema said to Abbot Shung trying to hold the flowers.

"Nonsense. Whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generation of airbenders." Abbot Shung said as they looked at the Ikki and Jinora. "No! That gift is mine." Ikki said, pulling a book out of the hands of one of the Air Acolytes. "You don't even like to read." Jinora said to Ikki. "Naah." Ikkia said, sticking out her tongue.

"Yep, those are the world's next generation of airbenders." Pema said to Abbot Shung. "Mommy, Daddy, Look. I finally got a lemur. I'm gonna name him Poki." Meelo said to his parents, jumping on to Abbot Shung's head. Then Poki got free and started to fly away. "Poki, come back!" Meelo said going after Poki. "Speaking of the next generation. Where is Lady Lily? I can not tell you how much we all wanted to meet her." Abbot Shung asked Tenzin. "She's tired from the flying. I'm going to take her to her room." Olivia said to Abbot Shung as she and Altaria walked to them, with Lily still in Altraia's feathers.

"Ah Olivia it's been too long. You have grown into a fine young lady just like your mother. I know she would be proud of you." Abbot Shung said to Olivia. "Thank you Abbot Shung. Now if you could excuse me I have to take Lily to a room." Olivia said as she and Altaria started to walk into the temple. Then Bumi got of Oogi's back and unloading the supplies.

"Excuse me, a little help here." Bumi said to s female Air Acolytes that was sweeping. "Sorry, I thought you were the servants." The Air Acolyte said to Bumi and Kya. "We're Tenzin's brother and sister." Bumi said to the Air Acolyte. "Avatar Aang had other children? The world is filled with more airbenders?" The Air Acolyte asked them, dropping her brom. "We're not airbenders." Kya said to the Air Acolyte. "Oh. I'm so sorry." The Air Acolyte said to Kya and Bumi bowing to them.

**The South Pole**

It was noon and Lucas, Zoey, and Dakota were eating their lunch on a cliff overlooking the sea. They were all lost in thought, that they didn't notice Korra riding Naga towards them. Korra then stopped Naga a few feet away from them and got off Naga's back. Korra then walked slowly to them. "Hey everyone." Korra said to them. This made them stop eating and put their food down.

"What do you want?" Dakota asked Korra. "I'm going to the South Pole. And I want you three to come with me." Korra said to them. "Why, so you can freeze me on the way there." Dakota said to Korra. "Or buried me in rocks." Lucas said to Korra. "Or set me on fire." Zoey said to Korra. "I won't do that to any of you guys." Korra said to them. "Really? Because you blow Lily away. Both hurting her and you insulted the culture of the airbenders." Lucas asked Korra.

"That was an accident, I didn't mean to do that." Korra said to them. "Well you did. So why should we join you?" Dakota asked Korra. "Because Unalaq said that our fighting made me spiritually imbalanced. And the only way to fix it is if we travel to the South Pole together." Korra said to them. "You're still listening to Unalaq?" Zoey said to Korra. "He's only trying to help me become the best Avatar I can be." Korra said to them. "If by "best Avatar I can be" you mean betting up and driving away the people that care about you. Then I don't know why you need Unalaq to teach you. You're doing such a fine job yourself." Dakota said to Korra.

"No that is not what I mean. I just felt like I wasn't going to be a good Avatar. With my father and Tenzin locking me away." Korra said to them. "Well have you ever asked why they did that? No. You have been so focused on what they did you never even thought about why." Zoey said to Korra. "I'm sure they were just being over protective." Korra said to them.

"Yeah because they care about your safety. But I guess that doesn't matter to you. Come on guys let's go, I lost my appetite." Dakota said as he, Lucas, and Zoey got up, leaving their food, and started to walk away. "Guys wait, I need your help." Korra said to them, making them stop.

"You know Korra. It was on a clif like this one, where we told you that we are family and that we will have your back. But know we see that you don't care about family, about friends, about us. All you want is a fight. And we will not just stand around and wait for you to start attacking us like you did to Lily. We would have traveled the world with you and helped you save it. But you choose power over family. See you later Korra." Lucas said before they let Garchomp, Golurk, and Dragauplt out of their Pokeballs, hopped on to their backs, and flew away.

Korra then dropped to her knees looking at remaining food. Then Naga came over and started to nuzzle Korra. "Naga what am I going to do?" Korra hugged Naga. After some time Korra hopped on Naga's back and went to meet Unalaq. On the way Korra invited Mako and Bolin to join her hoping that they would be able to help her instead of Lucas, Dakota, and Zoey.

Unalaq got on Korra's case about failing to convince them to go, but he said they had to leave so there was no time for them to come around. So they started to pack some supilse on Naga and some Arctic Camels with the help of Desna Eska and. "Hey Mako where is Bolin?" Korra asked Mako as they finished packing. "He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it. I have to make sure we have everything we need for a safe trip." Mako said to Korra. "Thanks, Captain Expedition, but we'll be fine." Korra said to Mako. "Are you fine? Things have been tense these last few days?" Mako asked Korra. Korra didn't respond, she just looked down.

Then they hear the sound of engines coming to them. Soon Tonraq, Dakota, Lucas, and Zoey came riding some snowmobiles with some supplies on it. Unalaq walked to them. "Tonraq, what do you want?" Unalaq asked Tonraq. "Dakota, Lucas, and Zoey told me you're taking Korra to The South Pole. We're coming." Tonraq said to Unalaq. "Absolutely not. While Lucas, Zoey, and Dakota are welcome. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done." Unalaq said to Tonraq.

"My daughter is not going without me. She needs some to watch after her." Tonraq said to Unalaq. "And we're only here to help Tonraq. If he goes so do we." Dakota said to Unalaq. "Dad, why do you always think you know what best for me? And why are you three helping him and not me?" Korra asked them.

"Because they're misguided. The sad truth is it's men like your father who have put the spirit world out of balance. And has blinded others from doing what needed to restore that balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since. Which is why I want Zoey, Dakota, and Lucas, to travel with us." Unalaq said to Korra. "What happened in the past?" Korra asked Tonraq.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Unalaq is leading you all into a death trap." Zoey said to Korra. "She's right it doesn't matter. What matters is the Everstorm." Tonraq said to Korra. "The Everstorm?" Mako asked them as he got on an Arctic Camel. "It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades." Tonraq said to Mako. "And while we're still mad at you we're not going to let you walk into that." Lucas said to Korra. "I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me." Tonraq said to Unalaq.

The two brothers just stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. "Guys! Hey, wait for me!" Bolin said, breaking the silence, as he drove in riding a snowmobile with a sidecar on it. Then they all notice a big thick coat on Bolin. "Check it out. I'm traveling in style." Bolin said as he askedelty started his snowmobile. "Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry. Still getting used to that throttle." Bolin said as his snowmobile stopped.

"Bolin, what are you wearing?" Lucas asked Bolin. "And where's you get the ride?" Mako asked Bolin. "Varrick. He's awesome. He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for, like, like, a month. Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats?" Bolin said showing off his coat to everyone and pulling out some food. But no one said anything.

"Nobody? Did I interrupt a conversation?" Bolin said as Pabu popped out of Bolins coat and took the food before going back into the coat. "No, the conversation is over. Lucas, Zoey, Dakota thank you for coming. And dad, come if you want. Just don't interfere with my training." Korra said as Naga started to move. Then Eska walked to Bolin. "Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" Eska asked Bolin. "Sure does. But, uh, who's gonna drive?" Bolin said to Eska, patting the seat of the sidecar.

A few minutes later Bolin was driving the snowmobile with Eska and Desna in the side car. "Well, what do you know? Looks like-." Mako said as he pulled up to Bolin, but was interrupted by Bolin. "Go away, Mako." Bolin said to Mako.

In the front Korra was talking to Unalaq with Lucas, Dakota, and Zoey behind them, with Tonraq behind them. "So once we get to the South pole, then what happens?" Korra asked Unalaq. "You will open an ancient spirit portal." Unalaq said to Korra. "I'm sorry. What now?" Korra asked Unalaq. "At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the spirit world. It is also how the energy from the Arceus dimension flows to both our world and the spirit world. But it has long been closed." Unalaq said to Korra. "And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra asked Unalaq as they stopped.

"There are no evil spirits. There is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, The darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored, by letting Arceus energy flow back into the spirit world restoring it to the way it was long ago." Unalaq said to Korra. "What do you mean "in time"?" Korra asked Unalaq. "There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the spirit world, the Physical world, and Arceus dimension are close together. Only then can the avatar open the portal. But at your current state you'll need the help of Dakota, Lucas, and Zoey. To open the portal." Unalaq said to Korra.

"The winter solstice is tomorrow." Korra said to Unalaq. "Exactly. And we can't afford to wait another year." Unalaq said to Korra. "But I don't think that Zoey, Lucas or Dakota will follow me into that strom." Korra said to Unalaq. "They have to. If we want to restore balance. They have to go with you." Unalaq said to Korra as they started to move again. Then behind them a dark spirit showed up but only Naga noticed it and started to growl.

"Easy, Naga." Korra said, trying to calm her down. "There's something out here." Zoey said as they looked around and noticed some Dark Spirits. "What are those?" Bolin asked everyone. "Dark Spirits." Korra said as Lucas, Zoey, and Dakota pulled out a Pokeball. Then the Dark Spirits disappeared and Naga stopped growling. "Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp." Tonraq said to everyone. "Agree this way." Dakota said putting his pokeball away and leading the way.

Soon they were in a small cave surrounding a fire, and setting up some tents. "Uncle, why do you think the Dark Spirits are following us?" Korra asked Unalaq. "Can we not talk about Dark Spirits, please?" Bolin asked them as he snuggled up to Eska. "What's wrong with him?" Zoey asked Mako. "My brother doesn't like ghost stories." Mako said to them. "Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck." Eska said to Bolin. "Thank you." Bolin said to Eska.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real." Unalaq said, making Bolin pull up his coat hood and pull it shut. "What are you talking about?" Zoey asked Unalaq. "The spirits are angry because he's here. Haven't you ever wondered how Tonraq ended up in the south pole? Why has he never taken any of you to visit his homeland in the north?" Unalaq said to everyone. "No and I don't care. Plus we have more important things to worry about." Dakota said to Unalaq.

"He's right Unalaq, this is not the time." Tonraq said to Unalaq. "You're right. You should have told her and Dakota a long time ago." Unalaq said to Tonraq. "Told us what?" Korra asked Tonraq. "I left the North pole because… I was banished." Tonraq said, surprising everyone.

"You were banished from the North? Why?" Korra asked Tonraq. "Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe." Tonraq said to them. "How did you do that?" Zoey asked Tonraq.

**The Past**

'20 years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people.' Tonraq said to everyone as the sense changed to a young Tonraq standing in front of a platoon of water tribe soldiers.

Then young Unalaq came in riding a giant goat. "Brother, we're being attacked." Young Unalaq said to young Tonraq. Soon they all ran to the capital that was under attack by some barbarians. The barbarians started to destroy some of the buildings and scare the people. Then Tonraq and his soldiers came and started to use their waterbending to fight back. Soon the barbarians started to run away.

'I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra.' Tonraq said as his younger self went after the barbarians and Young Unalaq watched them leave with a worried look on his face. Then the sense changed to young Unalaq standing above a forest in the middle of hills of ice and snow.

'We tracked them deep into an ancient forest.' Tonraq said as his young self and his soldiers found some tracks. 'Many believed this forest was created by Arceus and was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds.' Tonraq said as his young self gave orders to his soldiers. 'They thought wrong.' Tonraq said as his young self and soldiers used their water bending to send a giant wave through the forest and attacked the barbarians.

The next sense was of young Tonraq taking the last barbarians as prisoners and of the forest completely destroyed and downed with water. 'We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest.' Tonraq said as his young self and his soldiers left the ruined forest.

'I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done.' Tonraq said as the scene changed to his young self sleeping in a bead. Then young Tonraq woke up to the sound of a monstrous hissing. Then young got out of bed and ran to the balcony of his room. 'By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits.' Tonraq said as young Tonraq saw giant dark spirits attack the North Pole.

Young Tonraq then got to the streets and tried to fight them but it wasn't working. 'They threatened to destroy everything. The entire city.' Tonraq said his young self dodged a few attacks from the dark spirits. Then young Unalaq started to do his spirit bending trick and started to calm the spirits. Soon all the spirits turn yellow. The next sense was of young Unalaq leading them back to the ruined forest where they disappeared. 'Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest, but by then, the damage had been done.' Tonrag said as the scene changed to the palace of the North Pole.

'For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the northern water tribe in shame.' Tonrag said as the scene changed to his young self sailing away from the North Pole. 'That's when I came to the South and started a new life.' Tonraq said as the story ended.

**The South Pole**

Everyone just looked at him not knowing what to say. "Whoa. so you were supposed to be chief, then he became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other." Bolin asid as Zoey and Mako hit Bolin. "Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?" Bolin asked them. "No. They don't like each other because they both can't get over something that happened 20 years ago." Zoey said to Bolin as Korra stood up.

"I can't believe you kept this from me." Korra said to Tonraq. "I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family." Tonraq said to Korra. "Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me." Korra said to Tonraq. "Ok that enough Korra." Dakota said he got up. "Why aren't you mad that he hid that from you?" Korra asked Dakota.

"Because he made a mistake? No. And he didn't want to talk about it. I am trying to see things from his perspective. While you only think of yourself and refuse to learn anything that doesn't hurt people." Dakota said to Korra. "That's not true Dakota." Korra said to Dakota.

"Yes it is, you drove Tenzin away because you didn't want to learn what it means to be an airbender. You attack Lily, a woman that would never hurt you. All because she was trying to help you because the best Avatar you can be." Dakota said to Korra.

"I didn't mean to attack her, it just happened." Korra said to Dakota as Lucas stood up. "Just happened? JUST HAPPENED!? Nothing just happens. You attacked her because you were upset that you got beaten by that spirit. And because you were sick and tired of people trying to help you and keep you safe." Lucas said to Korra. "Keep me safe they lock me in a fortress until I run away." Korra said to Lucas as she stated to get a little mad.

"They just care about you and want to keep you safe like any parent or friend would. Not that you would understand that. You only think of yourself and how your life was hard. Never once thinking about how there are people out there who grew up just like you, but never had the conferts and power you have." Dakota said to Korra. Making her mad and then she left. "Korra." Tonraq said to Korra as she walked away.

What they didn't know was that the top of the cave they were in, it warped for a few seconds and that Giratina saw the whole thing. 'This girl will be the end of all of us. I have no choice, but to remove her before she can open that portal.' Giratina thought as the cave turned back to normal.

**The Southern Air Temple**

At the Southern Air Temple Tenzin was leading his kids and Lily to the Avatar statue room. "Wow. the statue room." Jinora said as they entered the room. "That's right, Jinora." Tenzin said to Jinora. "Tenzin do I have to be here?" Lily asked Tenzin as she started to hug herself with tear stains in her eyes.

"Yes Lily. Because this is the most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here you will find statues of every Avatar who ever lived." Tenzin said to Lily. "That's why I don't want to be here." Lily said as she started to shake. "I don't feel ok here." Lily said as she closed her eyes trying to hold back some tears. Tenzin noticed this. "I understand Lily, you can go." Tenzin said to Lily. "Thanks Tenzin." Lily said as she started to leave. Then Tenzin noticed he was missing Ikki and Meelo.

"Jinora where are your brother and sister?" Tenzin asked Jinora as Meelo and Ikki rood past them on air skates. "You can't catch me. I'm the greatest air skater of all time." Meelo said to Ikki who was behind him. Meelo was so focused on Ikki that he didn't notice that he was about to crash into Lily. And he did. This made the both of them crash into the wall of the statue room. "Meelo! Lily!" Tenzin said, running to see if they were okay.

While Tenzin was doing that Jinora walked to Avatar Aang's statue. Then as she stared at the statue she noticed that the statue was looking at something. She then followed Aang's eyes and saw that he was looking at another Avatar.

**The South Pole**

Back in the South Pole everyone was moving again. But everyone was still upset about what happened in the cave. "Korra, you have every right to be mad at me, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the Physical world should remain separate." Tonarq said to Korra. As he rode his snowmobile beside her.

"Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential." Korra said to Tonraq. "Yeah and all you have to do is burn every other bridge that you have made with the people you care about. Do you even know what we're doing here?" Dakota said as he got next to Korra on his snowmobile.

"He's right you don't even know if what Unalaq says is true." Tonraq said to Korra. "You two want proof? Look to the sky. Where I'm from the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark." Unalaq said to Tonraq. "The Northern Lights." Korra said to Unalaq.

"Yes. There used to be lights in the south as well. But during the 100 year war, the south was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the north helped to rebuild you physically as a nation. But we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm." Unalaq said to Korra.

"That doesn't prove anything. Auroras are just mantic waves combined with light from the sun. And I'm sure the Everstorm is just a blizzard formed from strong winds and the land trapping it." Zoey said to Unalaq. "Uh everyone I think we're here." Mako said as they noticed the raging storm that was the Everstorm.

Despite the obvious danger they all still headed into the Everstorm. On the walk they heard the sound of something hissing. "Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked everyone. "Porably." Lucas said to Bolin. "We must keep moving." Unalaq said to everyone. Then the spirits roared. "It's too late for that." Dakota said as he, Lucas, and Zoey grabbed their Pokeballs.

"Oh, man. I really don't like this." Bolin said as he started to freak out. "Bolin, just stay calm. There's no reason to-." Mako said as a spirit burst out of the snow. "Panic!" Mako said as the spirit tore off Mako's supplies and stole it and more small Spirits started to attack, targeting their supplies. "Now there is. Orbeetle, Dragapult come on out." Lucas said letting Orbeetle and Dragapult out.

"Decidueye help us." Dakota said, letting Decidueye out. "Golurk you to." Zoey said, letting Golurk out. "Orbeetle/ Dragapult/ Decidueye/ Golurk." They all said as they got out of their Pokeball. "Golurk/ Dragapult uses **Phantom Force** none stop." Zoey and Lucas said to Golurk and Dragapult. "Golurk/ Dragapult." They said as they disappeared into purple energy. At the same time Naga went after some of the spirits, knocking Korra off her back. On the ground Knorra noticed one of the Dark Spirits popped out of the snow and was about to strike her.

Tonraq got in front of Korra and used his waterbending to make an ice wall but it didn't work. Then Tonraq noticed a Dark Spirit heading for Korra. " Korra, Look out!" Tonraq said as he used his waterbending to get Korra out of the way. He then tried to hit the attacking Spirit, but it dodged Tonraq attack and struck him sending him into a snowbank. Then the spirit tried to attack Tonraq again, but Golurk and Dragapult appeared and punched the spirit sending it flying before disappearing again.

"Orbeetle use **Shadow Ball** none stop." Lucas said as he fired a rock at one of the spirits. "Orbeetle." Orbeetle said as he started to fire back to back Shadow Balls hitting a few of the Dark Spirits but missing a few of them. "Decidueye use **Spirit Shackle**." Dakota said as he started to use water whips. "Decidueye." Decidueye said as he shot a few of the spirits pinning them. "This isn't going well." Zoey said as she fired a few bursts of fire at the Dark Spirits. Then one of the spirits got into the engine of Bolin's snowmoldie.

"Oh, it's in the engine!" Bolin said as the Dark Spirit messed with the engine making the snowmobile go wild, with Bolin, Eska, and Desna still on it. "Bolin got off the snowmobile." Lucas said to Bolin as everyone else tried to push the Dark Spirits back. But it wasn't working so well. The benders' attacks were doing anything and the Pokemon were freezing, so they were slowing down.

Korra then tried to do Unalaq's Spirit bending, but instead of using calm water like Unalaq. Her's were wild and the spirit inside turned partly white before going back to purple. The Dark Spirit then attacked Korra and pushed her to the ground. Once Korra was on the ground, the Dark Spirit jumped on top of her, and was about to finish her. But before it could Unalaq finally did his Spirit bending and all the spirits disappeared.

Once they were gone Mako helped Korra up. "Is everyone one okay?" Mako asked everyone. "We are all ok, but the Pokemon are freezing." Zoey said as she used her firebending to try and warm them up. "But we have another problem." Lucas said as he pointed to a hill with a rock wall on the top. They all turned to see Bolin, Eska, and Desna, heading straight into the rock wall at high speeds with Bolin screaming.

"I can't stop it." Bolin said, trying to stop the snowmobile. Then Eska and Desna stood up and grabbed Bolin. "I'll save you." Eska said as she and Desna jumped off the snowmobile before it crashed. Then Eska and Desna let go of Bolin. Once Bolin hit the hill his coat then inflated and Pabu came out of Bolin's coat. "I'm a raft!" Bolin said as they went down the hill. Meanwhile Eska and Desna waterbend some ice around their feet and they slide down the hill. Soon all of them were at the bottom of the hill and Mako helped Bolin stop.

"Uh, can someone pese deflate me?" Bolin asked everyone. Then Eska waterbend three ice spikes into Bolin's coat, defeating it. "Thank you." Bolin said to Eska. "Well that one problem was solved. Now onto the next problem." Lucas said as they looked at their ruined supplies. "Oh, great. There goes our equipment. Now what are we supposed to do?" Mako asked everyone.

"There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back." Tonraq said to Mako. "I agree with Tonraq. We can't continue like this. We need to head back before anything else happens." Dakota said to everyone. "No. The solstice is tonight. We're so close." Unalaq said to Tonraq and Dakota. "Close to what? Dying!?" Dakota asked Unalaq. "He's right. This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving." Tonraq said to Unalaq. "No, dad. You're leaving." Korra said to Tonraq, surprising everyone.

"Korra." Tonraq said to Korra. "If you want to go then go. I'm still going to the Everstorm." Korra said to Tonraq. Tonraq didn't say anything, he just lowered his head and walked to his snowmobile. Then Lucas, Zoey, and Dakota, started to follow Tonraq. "Where are you guys going?" Korra asked the trainers. "We're going back." Dakota said to Korra. "Why?" Korra asked them. "Because you don't care. About your father, about us, or about anything, you just want to fight. And we want no part of it." Dakota said to Korra.

"No, I only want to help the South." Korra said to Dakota. "You don't care about the south. You're only here to learn how to fight Spirits. You don't care about our people. Well I do. And I also care about my Pokemon. The Pokemon that are freezing because you thought Unalaq, a man that has been mean to your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe since he got here. Was the perfect teacher for you. And he is. He's teaching you how to be a selfish person." Dakota said to Korra.

"Dakota, Lucas, Zoey. if you go with Tonraq. You'll be attacked by Dark Spirits. After all he is the one attacking them." Unalaq said to them. "Are they attracted to him? I don't believe that. The Dark Spirits attacked the ships away from the south pole. The Dark Spirit at the festival was only interested in Korra. And the attack just now looked like an ambush, more than a search and destroy." Dakota said to Unalaq.

"Dakota brings up a point something is going on around here. It's almost like they're taking orders. There's something else going on here. We need to head back to town and try to figure things out" Zoey said to Unalaq. "We don't have time, we have to open the portal now." Unalaq said to Zoey. "Why is it so important to open the portal now? If that battle showed anything, it is that you need to give Korra more Spirit training before she has a chance of opening that portal." Lucas said to Unalaq.

"She can open that portal, we just have to get there." Unalaq said to them. "Well then you can do it without us." Dakota said to Unalaq as they started to leave. "Lucas, Zoey, Dakota, I want you to stay with Korra and have her back." Tonraq asked them. "Why, she wouldn't have ours?" Zoey asked Tonarq. "Because I know that she will be safe with you three here." Tonraq said to them.

"Fine, but only to keep I don't like this." Zoey said to Tonraq. "Out of respect to you and your wife housing Dakota and Ninetales I will do it." Lucas said to Tonraq. "I won't. She wants you gone. She hurt the woman I love. And now she wants us to walk into a death trap. I can't follow someone who cares very little about everyone else. Besides, no one should travel through this frozen wasteland alone." Dakota said to Tonraq.

"Fine, Tonraq and Dakota will leave and the rest of us will continue moving forward." Unalaq said to everyone. "But Unalaq you said I needed Dakota's help to regain my spiritual balance?" Korra asked Unalaq. "At the moment Dakota is only making it worse. I was hoping that this trip would restore your friendship. But it seems it has only made things worse. Our only choice is to move forward. Let's get ready to leave." Unalaq said to Korra.

Soon everyone salvaged what they could from the ruined supplies and returned the Pokemon to their Pokeballs. What they didn't notice was that Giratina was watching them and was getting madder. Then Mako walked up to Tonraq as Dakota put the stuff they salvaged on the back of their snowmobiles. "Don't worry, sir. I'll help Lucas and Zoey keep an eye on Korra for you in Dakota's place." Mako said to Tonraq.

"Thank you, Mako." Tonraq said to Mako, shaking each other's hands. "Alright Tonraq let's go." Dakota said to Tonraq, as Korra just looked at them with an angry look on her face. "Goodbye Korra. I hope getting rid of the everyone that cares about you was worth it." Dakota said to Korra, before he and Tonraq left them.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father, Dakota, and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time." Unalaq said to Korra. "Then what are we waiting for?" Korra said as everyone started to move. Eska and Desna tooked Mako's Arctic camel and were pulling Bolin in the broken sidecar of his Snowmobile. This made Mako ride Naga with Korra.

"So, what exactly were you and my dad talking about?" Korra asked Mako. "Nothing. He was just worried about you, that's all." Mako said to Korra. "You know, sometimes I wonder whose side you're on." Korra said to Mako. "There aren't any sides." Mako said to Korra. "Yes there is. One Korra's Ego and the other side is everyone who cares about her." Zoey said as she passed Mako and Korra.

"What is she talking about?" Korra said looking at Zoey. "She's talking about how, we all just want to help however we can. But you were mean to everyone and you attacked Lily when all she wanted to do was help you. You have to trust that we're here for you." Mako said to Korra. "We've arrived." Unalaq said as they found themselves in front of a forest completely covered in ice.

"Trees frozen in ice." Korra said, looking at the frozen forest. "It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the north." Unalaq said, looking at the forest. "So what do I do?" Korra asked Unalaq. You, Lucas, and Zoey must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you three are on your own." Unalaq said to Korra. "Wait a second. There's no way they're going in there by themselves." Mako said to Unalaq. "Yeah, if they go we go too." Bolin said to Unalaq.

"Only the Avatar and the Trainers go, the rest of us will stay here." Unalaq said to them. "But why us?" Lucas asked Unalaq. "Because I was hoping that you Trainers and Korra would have made peace before we got here. But you three haven't, so now only by working together can Korra open the portal." Unalaq said to Korra. "But I don't have any connection with the Spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me." Korra said to Unalaq.

"You have to believe in yourself like I believe in you. And you must work together with Zoey and Lucas." Unalaq said as Korra lowered her head. "What is it?" Unalaq asked Korra. "I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me." Korra said to Unalaq. "Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them and your friends guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark." Unalaq said to Korra while they looked at the forest.

"Wait here." Korra said to Mako and Bolin. "You guys ready?" Korra asked Lucas and Zoey. "No." Both of them said to Korra. "Why not?" Korra asked them. "Korra. Me and Zoey always believe in you. We always trusted you, but as soon as Unalaq showed up. You started to hurt the people that care about you and drove them away. And know you expect us to walk into that frozen forest." Lucas said to Korra. "Come on guys we need to do this. It's the only way to restore balance in the Southern Water tribe." Korra said to them.

"Well come The Reverse Dimension or high water were not moving." Zoey said as they crossed their arms and turned away from them. "What's that?" Lucas said as they noticed a pool of black sludge starting to form behind them and the ground started to shake a little. "Is it another Dark Spirit?" Bolin asked as everyone turned to the black pool, and he started to get scared again. Then two giant red eyes appeared out of the black pool. Soon something started to rise from the pool, scaring Naga and the Arctic camels.

The thing was giant, it's body was made of some kind of black slime it had a big head, a big and long neck, six legs, a tail, and had something wrapped around it's head, neck, and legs. Finally it had two giant spiky wings with six red spikes on them. It took Zoey and Lucas a few seconds to figure out what it was and they started to get scared as it let out a roar.

"Unalaq please do something." Bolin asked Unalaq, as he started to completely freak out. Unalaq said nothing just just started to do his spirit bending trick. "That's not going to work." Zoey said as the water wrapped around the thing and started to glow yellow. But it wasn't working. Then the thing flapped its wings and roared, breaking the water. "But how? That always works on Dark Spirits." Korra said looking at the thing. "Because that's not a Dark Spirit. It's something much, much worse." Lucas said to Korra. "If it's not a Dark Spirit then what is it?" Mako asked Lucas.

"What I am doesn't matter. What matters is getting rid of that fool before she kills us all! Now hand over Korra and I'll let you all live." The thing said to them with a commanding and erie voice. "We won't be handing her over to you." Mako said as he got ready to fire a bolt of electricity at the thing at the thing. "MAKO! WAIT!" Lucas yelled. But it was too late. Mako fired the bolt of electricity at the thing. But the thing easily dodged it. "What it dodged it." Mako said as Bolin tried to throw two big builders at the thing.

But then the thing fired two Shadow Balls and turned the boulders to dust. Then Unalaq and his kids tried to make a thick wall of ice in front of the thing. But the thing just flapped its wings and sent a giant burst of purple air at them, starting the wall into a million pieces. "It would seem that you all wish to die with her. Very well." The things said as black and peuple energy started to gather in its mouth.

"EVERYONE RUN INTO THE FOREST NOW!" Zoey Yelled to everyone. "What why?" Korra asked them. "JUST GO!" Lucas Yelled as he used his earthbending making the ground under them rise then he pushed them all into the forest. "INOMING!" Zoey said as the thing fired a biant back and purple beam at them. Zoey then grabbed Lucas and used her firebending to send the both of them into the forest dodgin the attack. "Zoey, Lucas even after all she has done. You still protect her. You two haven't changed a bit." The thing said as it disappeared.

Inside the forest everyone was in a big area that was completely covered in ice. Where Lucas and Zoey were catching their breath while everyone wondered what just happened and what was that thing. "We... should be… safe... for a… little while…" Lucas said to everyone. "We… need to… move… he won't… give up… that easily." Zoey said to everyone. "He? You two know him?" Korra asked them. The two didn't say anything, they just looked at each other.

"You do know him. Tell us what that thing was." Korra said to them. "Ok his name is **Giratina. The Renegade Pokemon. This Pokemon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange.**" Lucas said to them, surprising them.

"That was a Pokemon?" Korra asked them. "Yes. But what you all faced out there was just a fragment of his power." Zoey said to them, surprising them even more. "What you gotta be kidding. That thing easily beat us, and it didn't even use its true power?" Bolin asked them. "I'm sure I could have handled him if you two didn't pull me out of the fight." Korra said to them. "Korra, Unalaq told you about how Arceus is the master of the Creatures. Well Giratina is part of the trio that is right behind Arceus in power. He is called the master of Anti-matter." Lucas said to everyone.

"Then why is he after Korra?" Mako asked them. "Simply, she is a threat to Giratina." Zoey said to Mako. "How am I a threat to him?" Korra asked them. "I don't know. But he chose now to attack. It's probably because you were going to open that spirit portal and upset the balance of his dimension?" Lucas said to Korra.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked Lucas. "Legends said that Giratina stays in his dimension and only leaves to get rid of anyone or anything that is a treat to it." Lucas said to Korra. "How is me help restore the south, a threat to his dimension?" Korra asked them. "It's not helping the south is the problem. It's opening the portal that's the problem." Zoey said to Korra. "How is that the problem?" Bolin asked Zoey.

"Legends say that Giratina's dimension is a filter for time and space. So if you disrupt the natural flow of time and space. You disrupt the energies in Giratina's dimension, polluting it and making Giratina mad." Lucas said to Korra "But the spirit portal is a natural thing; how can it disrupt time and space?" Unalaq asked them "It's what's behind that portal that will disrupt time and space." A voice said surprising everyone.

Then Giratina appeared out of nowhere, charging at them. "LOOK OUT!" Lucas said as he and Zoey pushed Korra out of the way. This made Giratina crash into the wall breaking the wall. Soon the entire place started to collapse. Giratina then disappeared and everyone then ran into some tunnels separating the group. With Lucas, Zoey and Korra going deeper into the forest while still pushing Korra, and everyone else heading out of the forest.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked Lucas and Zoey. "Anywhere, but here." Zoey said to Korra. "Yeah we have to keep running." Lucas said to Korra. "No we don't, we can take him." Korra said to them, stopping them. "Brave words form a fool, but if you want to face me then here I am." Giratina said as he reapered in front of them and fired a Shadow Ball at them. Lucas then notices a tunnel next to them and quickly pulls the girls down the tunnel, dodging the shadow ball.

This made Giratina mad. Giratina then disappeared again. "Giratina why are you doing this?" Lucas asked Giratina, looking around for him. "Because the Avatar is nothing, but trouble. We should have ended her the first time we met." Giratina said to them. "Wait? We met before?" Korra asked Girnatina. "That doesn't matter. What matters is getting rid of you before you break our worlds again." Giratina said to Korra. "What do you mean "again"?" Zoey asked Giratin, as Giratina reappeared and fired a Hyper Beam at them. Making them go down a different tunnel.

Then Giratina disappeared and started to talk again. "It was her first life that destroyed the balance. It was her second to last life that got the Airbenders killed. Her last life that our world was plage by people like those stupid Team's, as well as driving the people of Aether Paradise and Macro Cosmos crazy." Giratina said to them. "What?" Lucas and Zoey, surprised by Giratina's words.

"The Avatar hasn't brought balance to the world. She and all of her past lives have only fixed the messes they made." Giratina as he reappeared and fired a Shadow Ball at them. But they dodged it and it broke the floor dropping them through a hole in the floor. "No not that why." Giratina said as he disappeared again

They rolled down the hole and landed in an underground area. "Where are we?" Zoey asked as she rubbed the back of her head. "And why is it so bright down here?" Lucas asked looking around. "Guys, look it's the spirit Portal." Korra said as they noticed a glowing white cypher in the middle of the area with glowing red and orange roots wrapped around it all buried in ice.

"Amazing." Korra said, walking to the portal. "Korra, wait I don't think we should open it." Lucas said to Korra. "What why?" Korra asked him. "You heard Giratina. There's something bad behind that portal. We should just leave it and get out of here." Lucas said to Korra. "But Unalaq said that if we want to help restore the south we need to open it." Korra said to them. "We'll find another way, one that doesn't involve us being chased by a Legendary Pokemon." Zoey said to Korra.

"No I have to do this. It's my job as the Avatar to restore balance. And that's what I'm going to do." Korra said as she started to channel a large amount of fire at the ice. "Korra, stop, we can't stay here we have to go." Zoey said to Korra. "No, I'm finishing this. You two go if you want. Just like Dakota and Lily." Korra said to them, focusing on the ice. "Korra they didn't leave you, you drove them away." Lucas said to Korra as she intensively lit her fire.

**The Southern Air Temple**

Meanwhile Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were asleep in one of the rooms in the Air Temple. Then Jinora's eyes started to open. Soon half asleep Jinora walked into the statue room and walked to the highest point of the room where she found and opened a door. Then she fully woke up as she walked into the room. In the room were five really old wooden statues. With four statues, two male statues and two females around one male statue in the middle. with a faded symple on the floor. There were and they were all wearing robs but the paint on the statues has completely faded out.

Behind one of the males was a giant turtle with a broken tree and some rocks in it's back. Behind one of the females was a big lizard with six orbs on it's back and had two spikes on both if it's arms, it's tail was also covered in spikes but all the spikes were broken. Behind the other female was a creature with a long neck and a broken flower around the end of its neck. Another of the male had a big creature with what looked like big leaves and a big flower on it's back. And the last male had some kind of spirit wrapped around him as he stood on what looked like a dragon with spikes on the back of its neck, shoulder, and wings. It's wings were rigide and it had two horns on its head. Finally there was what looked like fire at the end of it's tail and coming out of the side of its mouth.

"What Avatar is this? And who are all these people? And what those animals I never seen anything like, them in my books." Jinora said, looking at the statues.

**The South Pole**

Back in the South Pole Korra finished cutting through the ice, but the roots around the portal kept healing the damage Korra did to them. "Why can't I get rid of these roots." Korra said as she tried to burn them again. "Korra we need to go. Giratina will be here any second now." Lucas said to Korra. "You're wrong I'm already here." Giratina said he appeared behind them.

"Nowhere to run! Now Avatar! Let's finish this!" Giratina said as he charged up another Hyper Beam. "Fine with me." Korra said as she entered her Avatar state and got ready to fight Giratina. Lucas and Zoey then looked at each other and knew what to do. They grabbed Korra, who was still in the avatar state, and pulled her into hole with the portal in it, dogging Giratina Hyper Beam.

"NO!" Giratina yelled as Lucas touched an orange root and Zoey touched a red root. Soon both of their eyes started to glow green and the roots moved out of the way. Allowing Korra to touch the portal directly. That single tap was enough to break the portal open. Soon a pillar of light burst out of the portal sending everyone out to hole and landed on their backs looking at the sky. "NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Giratina said as his shadow self broke apart. Soon the light reached the sky and started to split, covering the sky in a vibrant green light. And the ice covering the forest and the Everstorm started to disappear.

"The spirits dancing in the sky." Korra said as they got up. "Ok so maybe I was wrong about the auroras here." Zoey said to everyone. "Well it looks like Giratina gone." Lucas said looking around for Giratina. "Good redens come on let's go." Korra said leading the way out of the forest. "Zoey do you have this feeling, that we just made a mistake." Lucas asked Zoey. "Yeah. I do." Zoey said to Lucas as they started to follow Korra out of the forest.

**The Southern Air Temple**

Back in the room with the wooden statues. Jinora watched as the statue in the middle started to glow yellow, with the dragon under him glowing black and blue. Then the to male statues around the middle one started to glow orange and blue, with the two females glowing white and red. And their animal behind then started to glow green.

Then symbols the floor started to yellow revealing an X with two half circles going through the side of the X, revealing the stute in the middle in the center of the X and the other four statues at the ends of the X. Jinora was speechless. She was amazed at the sight of all the statues.

**The South Pole**

Back at the forest Mako, Bolin, Unalaq, Eska, and Desna, where waiting outside for Lucas, Zoey, and Korra in wonder at the sight of the aurora. "I can't believe it." Mako said to Bolin. "It's beautiful." Bolin said, whipping away a tear, as Unalaq cracked a smile.

Meanwhile Dakota and Tonraq stopped driving and looked at the aurora. "She did it." Tonraq said to Dakota. "But at what price?" Dakota said as he started to move on. With Tonraq following Dakota a few seconds later.

Soon Korra, Lucas, and Zoey, came out of the forest. "Hey, Korra, Lucas, Zoey you're back!" Bolin said as he hugged them, this annoyed Eska. "Hey their back." Bolin said to everyone, before he hugs Korra. Then an ice wall came up and grabbed Bolin. "Wha-huh?" Bolin said as he was dragged and turned to Eska. "Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?" Eska asked Bolin, who just gulped and laughed nervously.

"What happened to that thing?" Mako asked them. "Giratina is gone, we don't know what happened to him." Zoey said to Mako as Korra walked to Unalaq. "Everything you said was true." Korra said to Unalaq. "Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the south, and soon, the whole world." Unalaq said to Korra before Mako hugged Korra up and spinned around. "You never cease to amaze me." Mako said to Korra.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm really sorry for being a total pain. Things were really stressful and confusing. It's hard being the Avatar." Korra said to Mako. "It's harder being the Avatar's Boyfriend." Mako said to Korra. Then Korra turned to Lucas and Zoey. "Lucas, Zoey. I'm sorry for everything. You all were right. I have been a bad friend these last few days. But even though you two hated me, you still saved me, so thank you." Korra said to them.

The two of them looked at each other and then sighed. "To be fair we haven't been the best friends either. So we're sorry for that." Lucas said to Korra. "So are we good?" Korra asked them. "No, broken bones and buildings can be healed and fixed. But broken trust, broken friendship, that takes a long time to heal. It may be awhile before we can completely trust you again. But if you work at it? That it will be stronger than before." Zoey said to Korra.

"Come on, it's time to head back." Unalaq said to everyone. Soon everyone mounted up and started to head back to the city.

**The Prime Dimension**

In the Prime Dimension Arceus and the Legendarys were all looking at Giratina who was in the middle of them. "Giratina what have you done!" Arceus asked Giratina. 'What we should have done a long time ago." Giratina said to Arceus. "What is he talking about?" Mewtwo asked Arceus. "I'm talking about the fact that the Avatar is nothing, but a problem maker. You suffered because of the Avatar's choices." Giratina said to Mewtwo.

"Is that true?" Mewtwo asked Arceus. "Yes it's true. But if not for those choices. You would be with us and our world wouldn't be what it is today." Arceus said to Mewtwo. "Yeah I like the world we have. It's so much fun and I have a cool sibling." Mew said hugging Mewtwo. "But what about the Avatar? Are we going to do nothing as she let's Vaatu out? She already opened one of the spirits portals." Giratina said to everyone.

"A portal that she only found because you chased her and the others through the forest." Kyurem said to Giratina. "And the only reason it opened was because to dodge you attack Lucas and Zoey had to pull Korra into the only safe spot in that area which happened to be the hole with the portal in it." Zamazenta said to Giratina. "And while admit, that we should remove the person who caused all this ourselves. The problem is you're trying to take out the wrong." Yveltal said to Giratina.

"Enough!" Arceus yelled to everyone, making them silent. "What's done is done. So we just have to wait and hope that the Avatar and the Trainers can come back from this." Arceus said to everyone. "Are we still not going to help them?" Solgaleo asked Arceus. "Only if they need it, and while they are shaky at the moment. They don't need it." Arceus said to Solgaleo. "As for you Giratina. If you try anything like that again without my say so. I will lock you in the Reverse Dimension, and remove your windows to the other dimensions. Is that clear." Arceus said to Giratina. "Crystal, Arceus." Giratina said before everyone left the Prime Dimension.

**The South Pole**

After a day of traveling everyone arrived at the edge of the city. When they got there they saw a lot of warships with the symbols of the Northern water tribe on them sailing into port and soldiers entering the city. "What are all your Northern troops doing here?" Korra asked Unalaq as she got off Naga's back.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the southern water tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly untied." Unalaq said to Korra, making her worry. "I knew that we made a mistake." Lucas said to Zoey. "Yeah a big one." Zoey said to Lucas as they watched the South get invaded by the North.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone sorry this Side story took so long. I lost my train of thought and I was wondering when would be a good time to post this one. And I think now is a good time. Now enjoy Side Story 2.**

**Side Story 2**

**Girls Night**

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

A few weeks after Dakota left for the south pole to train under Katara and her daughter Kya. Lily got a little sad after all the just started to date just like Korra and Mako and seeing them being a happy couple wasn't helping either. Dakota said that he sent her a letter, but she hasn't seen one which made her feel worse. Asasmi noticed this and decided to do something about it. She was making plans to take her, Zoey, and Korra, out on the town.

While Asami planned girls' night for them, everyone else was training and learning how to control their bending. "Now throw a rock at that dummy." Bolin said to Lucas. "So like this." Lucas said as he earthbend a rock out of the ground at hitting a target dummy. "Yeah that's it, you're doing great." Bolin said to Lucas.

Zoey was holding a flame while standing on a piece of wood that was floating on some water. "Focus. You have to constrain on the flame so that it doesn't go out of control." Mako said to Zoey as he struck the water making the wood shake. "Ok." Zoey said as she focused on the flame ignoring Mako's attacks.

And while Lucas and Zoey practice control Korra and Lily were working on bending movement. "Relax, feel the flow of the air." Tenzin said to the girls. Lily and Korra then closed their eyes, feeling the flow of the air. Then Lily remembered Dakota saying goodbye and suddenly fired a pulse of air at everyone making everyone hit the ground. Lily then opened her eyes and looked at what she did. "I'm so sorry. I got to go." Lily said, running away from them. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Bolin said as everyone got off the ground.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Asami said as she walked to them. "Hey Asami what's up?" Lucas asked Asami. "Well I thought that with Lily down in the dumps that we would have a girl night just me, Lily, Korra, and Zoey out on the town." Asami said to them. "Your right Asami, we have been training hard and we deserve a break." Korra said to Asami. "You do know I hate going out right." Zoey said to Asami.

"I know, but think about Lily. She needs this." Asami said to Zoey. Zoey then looked in the direction Lily ran to. "Ok let's do it." Zoey said to Asami. "So Tenzin can we." Korra asked Tenzin. "I'm fine with it, I need to spend time with Rohan anyway." Tenzin said walking away from them. "Great now I'll go get Lily." Korra said as she went after Lily.

After a few minutes of walking around Korra found Lily who was sitting at the edge of a cliff. "Hey Lily how are you." Korra said, taking a set next to her. "I'm fine Sis." Lily said to Korra. "Are you sure? You seem kind of distracted today." Korra said to Lily. "Korra I'm fine." Lily said to Korra. "You know, you always say that I can talk to you when there is something on my mind. You can do the same thing to me." Korra said to Lily. Lily just sighed. "Fine I just miss Dakota and he said he would send me letters, but it's been a few weeks and I got nothing." Lily said to Korra. "I'm sure he's just busy Lily." Korra said to Lily. "Yeah maybe?" Lily said to Korra, pulling her legs into her chest.

"You know what Asami is planning for a girls night for us you, should come." Korra said to Lily. "I don't know, I'd rather stay here and practice my airbending." Lily said to Korra. "Come on I'll let you do my hair." Korra said to Lily. Lily then pitched up. "Well I'm not doing anything tonight so I go." Lily said to Korra. "Great come on let go. We have to get ready." Korra said to Lily.

Later that day the girl was all dressed up waiting for a fairy and was about to head out. "Are you sure you can handle all 23 of our Pokemon while we're gone?" Zoey asked Lucas. "Yes I can handle it. Now go have fun. You girls deserve a night off." Lucas said to the girl. "Ok now where are we heading Asami?" Lily asked Asami. "It's a nice little restaurant on the other side of the city. I got one of my new own cars waitting for us at the docks." Asami said to Lily. "Ok girls, the fairy's hear, let's go." Korra said as the girls got on the fairy.

**Republic City Streets**

After half an hour of driving the girls made it to the restaurant. The restaurant was a big and simple building nothing fancy on the outside besides a sign that Le-Lais. But the inside was fancy; the tables were covered with some nice tablecloths, some fancy plates, nice silverware, all the walls had decorations in it, and one of the walls had a large seft with a nice collocation of alcohol and beer on it. Then the girls walk into the restaurant.

"Hello welcome to Le-Lais." A lady at the front desk said to the girls. "Hello I have a reservation for tonight." Asami said to the lady. "You name?" The lady asked Asami while looking at a guess list. "Asami Baransu." Asami said surprising Korra, Lily, and Zoey. "Ah yes here you are right this way." The lady said putting down the guess list and leading them into the restaurant.

Soon they all took a set at their table. "A waiter will be with you shortly." the lady said before leaving them. "So what's the deal with Asami Baransu?" Zeoy asked Asami. "After you all took my father down. Me and Future Industries have been having a lot of negative press and I want tonight to be a nice night for all of us." Asami said to everyone. "I understand so let's just enjoy the night." Lily said to everyone as they started to look at the menu.

After they order their food they spend the next hour just talking and having fun and telling stories from their lives. Then some drunk guy walked over to them. "Well look who decided to show their face in public." The man said to Asami. "What do you want sir?" Zoey said to the man. "Why are you three lovely ladies hanging out with this one? You do that this one's father helped destroy the city." The man said to Lily, Zoey, and Korra. "She helped shop her father." Korra said to the man.

"Like that matters after everything her father has done." The drunk man said to the girls. "Look, Asami is a good person now, leave." Korra said to the man. "What you say to me girl." The man said to Korra. "She said get lost or else." Zoey said to the man. "Or else what?" The man asked Zoey. "Or else. I'll- I'll- I'll." Zoey said as she started to act like she was going to sneeze. Then Zoey fired a burst of flames out her mouth. Making the man fall down. "Do that, but it won't be as small as that one." Zoey said to the man. Then the man then ran out of the restaurant.

"You didn't have to do that." Asami said to Zoey. "Yes we did. Asami no matter what people say. You're our friend and we have your back so if anyone is trying that again tell us and we'll deal with it." Zoey said to Asami. "Thanks Zoey." Asami said to Zoey. "Now can we get back to our girls night." Lily said to Asami. "Right come on girls let's go." Asami said as she paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

Meanwhile the guy that Zoey chased out ran down the streets and soon entered a warehouse where some guys were sitting at a table playing cards. "What do you want Kai?" A man at the head of the table asked the man that walked in. "I just saw Asami Sato at Le-Lais and she made a fool out of me." Kai said to the man.

"Sato, they have ruined us. We were once part of the Agni Kai Triad. But thanks to that fake Amon and that mad man Hiroshi, we lost our bending and was kicked out. Amon might be gone, and Hiroshi is locked up in the dark part of the prison and out of our reach, but we can take our vengeance on his little girl." The man at the head of the table. Soon all the men in the warehouse had a smirk on their faces. Then they all got into their cars and went after Asami.

**Republic City Park**

They girls have been having a blast and are now having a nice walk through the park. "Thanks Asami tonight has been exactly what I need." Lily said to Asami. "I'm glad you're feeling better Lily. what about you two?" Asami said to the girls. "I'm having a great time with all of you." Korra said to the girls. "I'm having a good time, but I have a bad feeling." Zoey said to the girls. "Zoey, I'm sure you're just paranoid." Korra said to Zoey. "Yeah maybe you're right." Zoey said to Korra. "Ok everyone let's start heading home." Asami said to the girl as they started to head back to their car.

But then a few cars showed out of nowhere and then parked right in front of their car. "Now what?" Zoey said as the thugs got out of their cars. "Well there you are we've been looking all over the place." One of the thugs said to Asami. "What do you want?" Zoey asked them. "We just want the girl with black hair." One of the thugs said to them.

"Why do you want Asami?" Korra asked the thugs. "Wait a minute you're all part of the Agni Kai Triad." Zoey said to the thugs. "We were, until Amon took our bending away." Another thug said to them. "What does that have to do with Asami?" Lily asked them. "Since the Avatar didn't restore our bending we got kicked out of the Agni Kai Triad. Now we have nothing. And while we can't take out our vengeance on Amon or Hiroshi who made the machines that captured us. We can take it out on Hiroshi, little girl." A thug said to them.

"Not going to happen. Asami is our friend so if you hurt her you're going to have to go through me." Korra said to the thugs getting right in front of Asami. "Me two." Zoey said to the thugs getting right in front of Asami. "Me three." Lily said to the thugs getting right in front of Asami. "Everyone." Asami said to her friends. "Fine. Go get them boys." one of the thugs said as they started to charge.

Then Korra used her earthbending to make a rock wall. Then she pushed the rock wall forward and cleared a path. "Everyone let's go." Korra said to the girls as they ran to their car. "Hang on." Asami said as they all hopped into their car, with Korra and Lily in the back and Zoey and Asami in the front. Then Asmai started to drive really fast. "After them." One of the thugs said they all got into their car and drove after them.

"Did we lose them?" Lily asked after a few minutes of diving. Then the thugs showed up. "Nope." Zoey said as they thugs started to pull up next to them. Then Korra and Zoey fired a few fire blasts at them. But Zoey accidentally burned part of Lily's dress. "AAAH!" Lily said as she tore off part of her dress. "Oh sorry Lily." Zoey said to Lily as they tried to shake the thugs. "It's fine." Lily said to Zoey. "No it's not. I wanted this night to be perfect for you. But now it's all ruined." Asami said Lily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily said as she fired a burst of air at the thugs. "Lily we all know you miss Dakota. I was hoping that tonight we could have fun and cheer you up." Asami said to Lily. "Did you all know about this?" Lily asked the girls. "Yeah sorry Lily." Zoey said to Lily as she fired another blast. "Don't be. Despite the mess we're in right now. Tonight has been great." Lily said to the girls as Korra raised a rock wall behind them. "You know when you think about it. This is probably what a girls night would be like for us." Korra said, making everyone laugh as the thugs caught up to them.

"Laughing while you're under attack, you're all crazy." A thug said to them. "Do you mind we're having a moment here." Asami said as she slammed their car into the thugs car. Then they noticed a few more cars. "What's it going to take to shake these guys?" Zoey asked the girls. "I have an Idea. Korra followed my lead." Lily said as she stood up. "Ok I trust you Lily." Korra said as she stood up. Then they send a burst of air under all the cars. Then they kicked their legs up making the air go up. This sent the car flying. Soon all the cars landed on their sides.

"Nice work Lily." Korra said to Lily. "Thanks Sis, guess I just needed fun to help me control my airbending." Lily said to Korra. "What do you all say we call it a night." Asami said to everyone. "I'm ok with that." Zoey said to Asami. "Yeah I think we had enough fun for one night." Lily said as she took her seat. "Yeah let's head back." Korra said to Asami. "Ok then let's head back to Air Temple Island." Asami said, driving back to Air Temple Island.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

After some time The girls walked to Mako, Bolin, and Lucas, who were playing a game of pisho. "Yeah guys what are you doing?" Korra said to the guys as she kissed Mako check. "Teaching Lucas how to play pisho." Mako said to Korra. "And I win again." Lucas said to Mako and Bolin. "And he kicking our butts." Mako said to Korra. "So? What happened to you?" Lucas asked them.

The girls then told them about everything that happened to them. "Man, sounds like you girls had one interesting night." Bolin said to the girl. "Yeah. And I have an idea to help Asami fix her public image." Lucas said to the girls. "What?" Asami asked Lucas. "We work together to run Future Industries. Think about it if the man who captured your father is keeping an eye on you, then maybe people will finally trust you." Lucas said to Asami.

"That might work. Ok Lucas tomorrow will announce our partnership." Asami said to Lucas. "Ah excuse me." a voice said, making them all turned to see a mailman. "Sorry I'm late. Had a problem at the post office, anyway here's a letter for LIly." The mailman said, pulling out a letter. Lily then took the letter from the mailman. "It's from Dakota." Lily said as she opened the letter.

"What does it say?" Korra asked Lily. "It said that he's sorry for waiting so long to write. He saids that he's been very busy. Apparently Katara is teaching him how to be a healer. And he's been helping the people in the south." Lily said to Korra. "Cool anything else?" Korra asked Lily. "Sorry, but the rest is for me and me alone." Lily said to Korra. "Well I guess everything turned out alright." Korra said to everyone.

"KORRA! LILY! ZOEY!" Tenzin yelled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Zoey said to the girls. "You girl want to sleep at my place tonight?" Asami asked them. "Yes!" Zoey, Lily, and Korra said to Asami. "Then let's go." Asami said as the girls left the guys.

"So what should we do?" Bolin asked Mako and Lucas. "Go another round." Lucas said to them. "Works for me." Mako said as they played another round of pisho ignoring the trouble the girls made. It's safe to say that there won't be another Girls Night for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone I hope you're all being safe out there. As for me I have been at home a lot, so I have been thinking of writing a new story and I figured out what new crossover I'm going to do. But I have to work out a few more things in that story before I announce it. But that for later. Now onto part 3.**

**Book Spirit Part 3**

**A Water Type Civil War Pt 1**

**The South Pole**

Once the Northern Water tribe ships landed their soldiers started to pour out of them over taking the city. "Everyone, clear the streets. Get back in your homes." A Northern soldier said to some people as he led his soldiers through the city. But the people didn't move. The Northern soldier then signaled two of his soldiers and they waterbend a thick wall of ice in between the people, and then split the wall in two and pushed them to the side of the street. The soldiers then started to move again. Then the waterbenders on the Northern Ships started to lock down the harbor with giant, thick, ice walls.

Korra and Unalaq watched this from the top of the paliae. "Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the north?" Korra asked Unalaq. "Now that you've opened the southern portal, we need to protect it from people who would do the spirits harm.."

"I can protect it." Korra said to Unalaq. "I need you for something more important. There is another portal in the north. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds. But you will need Dakota and Lily to help you open it." Unalaq said to Korra.

"But the Solstice is over. And Lily and Dakota don't want to see me. How am I going to open it?" Korra asked Unalaq. "The spiritual energy is much stronger in the north. And now that you've opened the Southern Portal, your energy is stronger as well." Unalaq said to Korra. "With both Portals open, Our tribes will be united again." Korra said to Unalaq. "The world will be united again. But your fighting with your friends has through your spirit self out of balance and while you stabilize your bond with Lucas and Zoey. Dakota and Lily's bonds have only gotten worse. I hope that the three of you traveling together will fix that." Unalaq said to Korra.

"And how am I supposed to convince them to come with me?" Korra asked Unalaq. "That is something you must figure out." Unalaq said to Korra before leaving her. Korra then looked at the city thinking about what to do.

**The Southern Air Temple**

Meanwhile Tenzin, Pema, Kya, and Rohan were outside the temple relaxing and enjoying the day. With Tenzin, Pema and Rohan sitting by some steps, and Kya sitting on some rock nearby. "Ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since-." Tenzin said as he started to relax, but was interrupted by Bumi coming out of the temple howling. "And it's over." Tenzin said to himself. "Good morning, Universe!" Bumi said as he climbed up to Kya, revealed himself to be only wearing white shorts and a light green robe.

"Bumi, please. Cover yourself." Kya said to Bumi, covering her eyes. "Well, lookee here. "Vacation Tenzin" has finally decided to join us." Bumi said as he noticed Tenzin relaxing. "Yes, he has. It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. Isn't that right, my little Rohan?" Tenzin said as he took Rohan from Pema. "And I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with dad." Tenzin said to Kya, and Bumi.

"Uh, I think your memory is a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those great vacations. It was always just you and dad." Kya said to Tenzin. "No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the Elephant-Koi?" Tenzni asked them. "Nope. We weren't there." Kya said to Tenzin. "Hmm. oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach?" Tenzin asked them. "You mean you built. We never saw the place." Bumi said to Tenzin. "I could've sworn-" Tenzin said but stopped when he noticed Olivia walked out of the Temple.

"Morning Olivia, how's Lily?" Tenzin asked Olivia. "Still the same. She's eating her food, but she's just staying in her room. And nothing me or her Pokemon try is cheering her up. We don't know what to do." Olivia said to Tenzin. Tenzin was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sounds of cheering from Jinora and Meelo. Soon Jinora, Meelo, and Meelo's new pet lemur Poki came to them. "Morning, Kids." Bumi said to the kids.

"Morning, Uncle Bumi. do you have a baby in there?" Meelo said, making everyone but Jinora and Bumi laugh. "Where's your sister?" Pema said as she noticed Ikki missing. "Who?" Jinora asked Pema. "Ikki. About this tall. Talks real fast. I'm sure you know her." Pema said to Jinora and Meelo walked to them. "There was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid." Meelo said to everyone.

"The shark-squid? He's here? It appears my old nemesis has found me." Bumi said. "I don't think he's here Bumi. it sounds like Meelo is lying, badly." Olivia said to Bumi. "Jinora, were you and meelo teasing your sister again?" Pema asked Jinora. "I don't know. Maybe. Yes." Jinora said to Pema as she lowered her head. "She ran away." Meelo finally said to Pema. "Jinora, Meelo you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Olivia said to Jinora, and Meelo. "Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!" Pema said as she got a little mad.

"It's all right, dear. Ikki couldn't have gone far. I'll find her." Tenzin said to Pema handing her Rohan. "Commander Bumi reporting for duty! Search-And-Rescue missions are my specialty." Bumi said to Tenzin, saluting him. "What do you say we all go together?" Kya said to her brothers, wrapping her arms around them. "Sure. I could use the help." Tenzin said to them. "When I get back, we'll come up with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all." Bumi said to Meelo. "Yeah!" Meelo said to Bumi.

"If you don't mind, take Lily with you three. I would appreciate it if she didn't stay in her room." Pema said to them. "Pema I don't know if that's a good idea." Tenzin said to Pema. "I'm sure it will be fine, Tenzin. Now go get her." Pema said to Tenzin. "Ok, we'll bring her with us." Tenzin said to Pema. "Thank you." Pema said to Tenzin.

**The South Pole**

Back at the South Pole Tonraq had some people, Senna, Dakota, Varrick, and Korra meeting at his home. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling." Tonraq said to everyone. "Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening! But these Kale Cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later." Varrick said as everyone turned to him, throwing a plate of cookies around. "Varrick stops making a mess." Dakota said to Varrick

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked Varrick. "My point is, Unalaq already booted our Chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?" Varrick said to Tanraq. "Probably a couple of days." Zhu Li said to Varrick. "Rhetorical question, Zhu Li. you gotta keep up. Not to mention I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting, thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish?" Varrick said as he threw a plate to the floor.

Everyone just looked at him. "Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish." Varrick said to everyone. "Chief Unalaq is here to help the south. He wants to show us how to restore balance." Korra said to everyone as she got up. "Who gave you the right to speak. This whole mess is your fault, traitor." Dakota said to Korra as he got up.

"But this is the only way to stop the Spirits from attacking us. That's the problem." Korra said to Dakota not looking at him. "By letting the North invade us and force us to their will. Sure I guess it fixes the problem of you not being able to punch the enemy traitor." Dakota said to Korra, making her look even more away from him.

"It's clear that Unalaq doesn't care about us, only his own agenda. He and his soldiers need to go." Dakota said to everyone. "Yeah Dakota's right who's ready to free our spirit of independence!" Varrick said to everyone. Then everyone but Korra, Tonraq and Senna, agreed with them. "All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again." Korra said, trying to calm everyone down. "Yeah through domination and you're helping him because you only care about fighting traitor." Dakota said to Korra.

"Dakota's right, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth." Varrick said to everyone. "Varrick, this is bigger than your money. This is about our tribe, our culture, and our way of life. Unalaq wants to destroy them so that we're just like his tribe." Dakota said to everyone. "If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!" Varrick said as everyone but Korra, Tonraq, and Senna shouted in agreement.

"You want to start a war? Are you two crazy?" Korra asked them. "There is already a war and you started it traitor." Dakota said to Korra. "Dakota enough Unalaq started this not Korra or any of us." Tonraq said to everyone. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the avatar has to say. Do it for me." Tonraq said to Korra. "I'll do it for the tribe." Korra said to Tonraq she started to leave.

"Since when did you care about the tribe." Dakota said to Korra, stopping her. "Dakota stop." Tonraq said to Dakota. "Why should I. She hurt everyone we love, she opened the portal causing this mess. And now she is going to tell Unalaq about this. Now doubt she'll come back to stable us in the back again." Dakota said to Tonraq. "I would never do that." Korra said to Dakota. "You already have traitor." Dakota said to Korra. Korra then started to cry and ran out of the house.

You could feel the tension in the air. "I cannot stop eating these things." Varrick said breaking the tension. "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war." Varrick said to everyone." Varrick said to everyone.

Meanwhile in town Bolin was pulling a cart with Eska, and Desna riding it, with Desna playing with Pabu. "I will hate to leave this quaint tribe." Eska said to Desna. "Is that true, Eska?" Desna asked Eska. "Of course not, Desna. I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the south." Eska said to Desna before they started to force some kind of weird laugh. "Bolin! Laugh at my humorous quip." Eska said to Bolin as they stopped laughing. "Yes, dear." Bolin said before laughing awkwardly. "So- so. Funny." Bolin said as he stopped.

Bolin then moved to the side of the cart and earthbend some stairs for Eska. "You know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave. It's been really great getting to know you. Really." Bolin said to Eska helping her out of the cart. "But you will be coming with me to the North. There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss foolish Bolin." Eska said as she and Desna walked into a building.

Then Bolin noticed Mako and Zoey walking down the street talking to each other. "Mako! Zoey! I'm so happy to see you two!" Bolin said as he ran them. "Uh, you all right, bro?" Mako asked Bolin. "We're trying to have a conversation here, what's the problem?" Zoey asked Bolin. "Problem? The problem is I can't take it anymore. Listen, I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska! Don't make me! Oh, please, please don't make me." Bolin said to them as he started to cry into their chest.

Zoey and Mako then looked at each other. "Uh, hey, if you're that unhappy, just break up with her." Mako said to Bolin as they turned to Bolin. "Break up with her? You can do that?" Bolin asked Mako. "Yeah. Guys do it all the time." Mako said to Bolin. "How?" Bolin asked Mako. "Have you always been the bump, not the bumper?" Zoey asked Bolin. "Just tell her you're not that into her anymore." Mako said to Bolin.

"Oh, no, no, I don't think she'd like that." Bolin said looking at the building Eska went into. "Ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me." Mako said to Bolin. "Can't one of you two do it?" Bolin asked them. "Hey it's your fault for getting involved with her. I told you it was a bad idea, but you didn't listen to me. And now you have to end." Zoey said to Bolin. "You can do this Bro." Mako said to Bolin.

"Thanks, Mako, whew. I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls' hearts." Bolin said to Mako, making Zoey laugh a little. "Korra better watch out. Maybe Zoey will steal your heart next." Bolin said to Mako, making them all look at him with a mean look and cross arms. "Ooh, no, it's just a-. Uh, you kn-. Uh, never mind." Bolin said to them. "Now where we?" Zoey asked Mako as they walked away from Bolin. "You were telling me more about the Legendary Pokemon." Mako said to Zoey. "Oh right." Zoey said as they continue their conversation

With Korra she was outside the palace, drying her eyes before walking into the dark room where Unalaq was sitting. "Our next training session isn't until tomorrow." Unalaq said to Korra. "I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning." Korra said to Unalaq. "Yes?" Unalaq asked Korra.

"I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message." Korra said to Unalaq. "Your father has been talking to you." Unalaq said to Korra. "Not just him. Dakota and Varrick too. There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded." Korra said to Unalaq.

"I am their chief. I'm uniting, not invading." Unalaq said to Korra. "That is not what Dakota thinks. He's saying that you're only interested in your own agenda. I tried to convince him that you're here to help, but he didn't believe me. I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war." Korra said to Unalaq. "If the Water Tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic." Unalaq said to Korra.

"How do we stop it?" Korra asked Unalaq. "We? No, Korra. This is a war only the avatar can prevent." Unalaq said to Korra as he got up. "I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them from happening." Korra said to Unalaq, as he walked down to her. "As the avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help your people, but showing favoritism will not help our tribes find unity." Unalaq said to Korra.

"That may be too late. Dakota's telling people that I help the North so I can fight. Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar." Korra said to Unalaq. "Tenzin lacked faith in you. And Dakota is blind by your father. But I have no doubt you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known. You just need to make Dakota see what I see, and you two will be friends again." Unalaq said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, uncle." Korra said to Unalaq. Korra then left to portal the streets.

Meanwhile Northern soldiers were portaling the streets with people of the South looking at them with anger in their eyes. The soldiers stopped and looked at the people. Then the soldiers got hit by snowballs. "Who threw those?" A soldier said as they looked up and saw a few kids above them. Then a soldier waterbend the snow under the kids feet making them fall to the ground. "You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?" The soldier said to the kids.

But then Garchomp came out of the sky with Dakota on his back and bit into the shoulder of the soldier that attacked the kids. "AAAAH!" The soldier yelled as Garchomp repeatedly slammed the soldier into the ground. "Why you." Another soldier said as he tried to water bend a water whip at Dakota. Dakota just blocked it with his right hand and froze it with his left hand, then shattered it with his elbow.

"You thugs think I'll let you attack kids, you're wrong." Dakota said to the soldiers. "Yeah why don't you pick on some waterbenders your own size!" A southern man said to the soldiers as he and two more waterbenders came to Dakota's side. "So what will it be." Dakota said as he waterbend a water whip with rings of ice wrapped around the whip. The soldiers then started to waterbend. Garchomp then threw the soldier he had in his mouth away and got ready for battle.

"Stop!" Korra said as she came riding in on Naga. "Stay out of this traitor." Dakota said to Korra as Garchomp started to growl at Naga. "Tell these thugs to go back to the North they're not welcome here anymore!" The Southern Man said to Korra. "These southerners need to stay in line." A northern soldier said to Korra. "Garchomp." Garchomp said as he used Dragon Claw, making his claws longer and turning them teal. "Everyone, calm down you're all part of the same tribe. Start acting like it." Korra said to everyone.

"Same tribe? We're not part of the same tribe. You're working with them. Trying to destroy our lives all because you want to battle. You don't care about the south, you only care about punching someone in the face." Dakota said to Korra. "He's right, you are taking their side. We thought you were one of us. But Dakota's right you don't care about us." The Southern man said to Korra. "I do care about the south. And I'm not taking anyone's side." Korra said to the man, before she got hit by a snowball.

"Hey!" Korra said as she turned to see another kid. "You're the worst Avatar ever!" The kid said to Korra as the kid watebend another snowball at Korra. Korra then caught it with her left hand and melted it with her firebending. "The kid is right. In your haste to live up to the Avatar legacy you destroyed and disgraced it." Dakota said to Korra. "Everyone, walk away from this." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Tonraq walking towards them.

Tonraq then stopped in the middle of them. "They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes and Dakota take the kids home." Tonraq said to Dakota and the southerners. Then everyone dropped their water and everyone started to leave. "Korra, I-." Tonraq said to Korra, but then noice her leaving too. "Korra!" Tonraq yelled at Korra. But she just walked away not looking at him.

**The Southern Air Temple**

"At the Southern Air Temple Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and Lily, were looking around the temple grounds looking for Ikki, with Tenzin yelling Ikki every five seconds. "Ikki, where are you?" Tenzin asked. "Over here dad!" a voice said. Tenzin then turned to see Bumi popping out of some bushes. "Just kidding. It's me!" Bumi said, laughing a little bit. Tenzin just groaned as Kya and Lily ran to Tenzin. "There's no sign of her anywhere." Kya said to Tenzin. "And we looked all over the place." Lily said to Tenizn.

"Why would ikki run off like this? Ah, it's probably my fault." Tenizn said to himself. "Probably." Kya said to Tenzin. "Excuse me?" Tenzin asked Kya. "I'm guessing you've been so busy with your "duty" to Republic City that you forgot about your duty to your kids." Kya said to Tenzin. "Duty." Bumi said laughing a little. "What are you, five years old?" Kya asked Bumi. "Kya, you're right. I haven't been spending enough time with them. I wish I could be as good a father as dad was to us." Tenzin said to Kya.

"Tenzin, your problem is you're exactly like dad. He was so focused in saving the world and doing his duty-." Kya said to Tenzin but stopped. "Don't laugh-." Kya said to Bumi. "That he never had time for us." Kya said to Tenzin, finishing her sentence. "Dad was under a lot of pressure." Tenzin said to Kya. "He always had time for you, though, His precious little airbender." Bumi said, pinching Tenzin's cheeks. "Dad loved us all equally. Besides, it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?" Tenzin said as he moved away from everyone.

"Because you seem to have grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood. Guess what. We didn't." Kya said to Tenzin. "we need to keep moving if we want to find Ikki before dark." Tenzin said to everyone. "See what he's doing there, Bumi Classic airbender technique. Cutting and running when things get tough!" Kya said to Bumi. "Yeah, did dad teach you that move?" Bumi asked Tenzin before he started to laugh. "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" Lily said as she started to curl up into a ball freaking out a little. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi then went silent. And they stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Lily you can go back to the temple if you want." Tenzin said to Lily placing a hand on one of her soldiers. "I'm… I'm fine just get me a second." Lily said as she started to calm down. A minute later Lily got up and they all started to move again.

**The South Pole**

In the South Pole Korra was Riding Naga back to the cabin everyone else was staying at. "How was your day, Sweetie?" Mako asked Korra. "Oh, Fabulous. My tribe's about to go to war, and I'm supposed to stop it, but Dakota is telling everyone that I'm a traitor to the south, and now no one is listening to me? And to make matters worse Dakota is already starting to fight the soldiers and he won't stop. He only stopped because my father told him to. Why can't the two of them just let me be the Avatar?" Korra said to Mako after she got off Naga.

"Uh, do you want advice, or am I supposed to listen? I'm still not clear on that. Maybe I should get Lucas or Zoey to help you." Mako said to Korra. "Ugn. I'm sorry. You don't have to get them. It's just Dakota and my dad just gets me all worked up." Korra said to Mako. "How about you take a break from all this Avatar stuff, and we go out for a quiet dinner? Just the two of us." Korra said to Mako. Korra then cracked a smile and they left for dinner.

But that smile soon faded when Bolin joined them with Lucas, Zoey, Eska and Desna. Korra had an annoyed look on her face. Mako had a confused look on his face. Lucas and Zoey had a frustrated look on their faces. Eska and Desna had their normal look on their faces. And Bolin had a forceful smile on his face. They all stayed silent for a few minutes. Until Bolin broke it with awkward laughing.

"Isn't this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the seven of us. So fun." Bolin said to everyone. "Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." Eska said as she and Desna got up and left. "You guys gotta save me." Bolin said as soon as they were gone. "I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ripping off the leech?" Mako asked Bolin. "I tried!" Bolin said to Mako. "It looks like you didn't try hard enough." Lucas said to Bolin. "But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to Dolphin-Piranhas!" Bolin said to them.

"So it was more like you tugged at the leech." Mako said to Bolin. "Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off. Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?" Bolin said to everyone. "Uh, cause I thought it was pretty obvious." Korra said to Bolin. "Yeah the two of them had a horror movie vibe going on. I'm pretty sure everyone can see that" Lucas said to Bolin.

"No, no, not to me it wasn't." Bolin said to them. "Because when you see a pretty girl you go all gaga for them. It's like you're hit by Attract. Only this time the Attract was from a Scolipede and not a Lopunny." Zoey said to Bolin. "You're right, I'm very bad at reading people." Bolin said to Zoey. "That's not what I meant." Zoey said slapping her hand into her face.

"Oh, man. Oh! Do something, Avatar!" Bolin asked Korra. "Bolin, you're the one who wanted this. So you must end it." Zoey said to Bolin. "Well if you excuse me I have some work to do." Lucas said as he got and left. "And we're going to try to find somewhere else to eat." Korra said as she and Mako got up and left. "And I just don't want to be here." Zoey said as she got up and left. Leaving Bolin alone with Eska and Desna. And he was starting to freak out.

**The Southern Air Temple**

At the Southern Air Temple Bumi was telling everyone stories as they continued looking around for Ikki. "You know, this reminds me of a search-and-rescue mission I commanded years ago, in the mountains outside of Ba Sing Se." Bumi said to everyone. "Here we go." Tenzin said after he groaned a little as an annoyed look formed on his and Kya. "Come on Tenzin his stories aren't that bad." Lily said to Tenzin.

"For five days, we scoured that beast of a mountain, fighting our way through blizzards, sandstorms, and three typhoons. Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave, seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all 12 of those poor souls on my back and single-handedly carried them down the mountain to safety." Bumi said to everyone.

"And how exactly is that supposed to help us find Ikki?" Tenzin asked Bumi with an angry tone in his voice. "Tenzin he's just trying to lift our spirits." Lily said to Tenzin. "Yeah my story was supposed to inspire you. Clearly, you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you." Bumi!" Kya said to Bumi as Lily started to shake a little. "I'm sick of your far-fetched tales. Three typhoons?" Tenzin said to Bumi.

"Well, I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two for dramatic effect, but-." Bumi said but was interrupted by Kya. "Quit arguing and bring that lantern over here. I found footprints!" Kya said to Tenzin. Tenzin then ran to Kya and saw the footprints. Leading down the path by the side of a rock wall and a waterfall. "Come on!" Tenzin said to everyone. "No, follow me! This will get us down 50 times faster." Bumi said to everyone as he started to jump down using the rock sticking out of the waterfall as stepping stones.

"Bumi, it's pitch black, and the rocks are slippery. You're gonna hurt yourself." Kya said to Bumi. "Come on, you wimps! If I can do it, it should be no problem for a few benders." Bumi said to everyone as he continued jumping down. "Fine." Kya said to everyone.

"Do we really have to do this? There is a perfectly good path right there." Lily said to Tenzin and Kya, but they didn't answer her, they just jumped over the side. With Kya using her waterbending to ride the waterfall. And Tenzin used his airbending to help him jump across the rocks with ease. Bumi growled at the sight of his siblings bending.

A second later Tenzin and Kya were at the bottom. "You were right, Bumi! That was faster!" Kya said to Bumi looking up at him. "At least 50 times faster, by my calculations." Tenzin said to Bumi before he and Kya started to laugh. "Oh, Tenzin's the funny guy now." Bumi said to himself. "If you need an airlift down just say the word." Tenzin said to Bumi. "Bah, I don't need your help. I've got everything under control." Bumi said as he got ready to climb down. But before he started to move he noticed Lily looking over the edge neveriously.

"Come on Lily what are you waiting for?" Bumi asked Lily. "But there is a safe path right there. Why can't I just take that?" Lily asked them. "Come on Lily, you can do this." Tenzin said to Lily. Lily then walked to the edge and then back away. She did for a few seconds. "Ok fine." Lily said as she jumped over the side, using her airbending to float down gently, but then Lily squinted her eyes and held her arms right in front of her, forgetting that she was falling. Lily then crashed into the water at the bottom.

"Lily?!" Bumi said, wondering what happened, but he forgot that he was on the side of a rock wall, and slipped falling into the water. "Bumi! Lily!" Tenzin said as he and Kya looked at the water.

**The South Pole**

At the South Pole Korra left Mako and was riding Naga to her cabin. When she got there only her mother, Senna, was waiting there. "Did dad and Dakota, send you to talk to me." Korra asked Senna. "Your father and your brother don't know I'm here." Senna said to Korra. "I don't think he wants to be my brother anymore." Korra said to Senna looking down. "Korra, what's going on between you three?" Senna asked Korra.

"Ask them." Korra said to Senna. "I've tried but your father won't talk about it. And Dakota keeps saying that you don't care about him so why should he care about you. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this." Senna said to Korra. "You want to know what's been going on? I found out dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything. How dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained, how dad got banished from the North. And Dakota thinks that I only want to hurt people. That I am the bad guy here." Korra said to Senna.

"So the truth is out." Senna said to Korra. "You knew. And you never said anything." Korra said to Senna. "We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood." Senna said to Korra. "I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar. But everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! And the people I used to call my brothers and sisters. Unalaq's the only one who believes in me." Korra said to Senna.

"That's not true, Korra." Senna said to Korra. "No? Then why is Dakota making everyone in the South turn against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?" Korra asked Senna. "The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day." Senna said to Korra. "So I should just sit back and let the water tribes go to war?" Korra asked Senna.

"No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father and Dakota to join, and-." Senna said but was interrupted by Korra. "Dad and Dakota are part of a rebellion?" Korra asked Senna as she stood up. "I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it." Senna said to Korra. "It's too late, mom. I'm already in the middle of it." Korra said to Senna. Korra then ran outside and hopped onto Naga's back. "Korra!" Senna said as Korra rood off.

Soon Korra made it to the palace. "Uncle!" Korra yelled. "Oh, no." Korra said as she noticed unconscious soldiers that were tied up. "Uncle?" Korra yelled again. Korra then made her to her uncle's room. When she got there she saw a few masked people standing by the door and hid. Then two men walked out of the room with one of them carrying Unalaq. "Dad? Dakota?" Korra whispered as she looked at the two men.

Korra then came out of hiding. "Dad, Dakota, Don't do this." Korra said to the men. But the men didn't say anything. "Turn around, Avatar, and pretend you didn't see anything." one of the other men said to Korra. "No. Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you all escaped. We can still avoid a war." Korra said to all of them.

"No, we can't." The other man said to Korra as he waterbend a wall of ice with them on one side and Korra on the other side. Korra then used her bending to break through the wall, as the kidnappers ran past her. Korra then waterbend the railing and slides down it. Beating the kidnappers to the ground floor.

"Get him out of here!" The other man said to the man carrying Unalaq and the other man. The two men started to run trors the exit and Korra tried to go after them but was stopped by another ice wall. "We're all part of the same tribe. I don't want to hurt you." Korra said to the kidnappers. The kidnappers didn't say anything, they just fired water bolts at her. Korra didn't attack, she just dodge the attacks and grab on of the banners in the room. She then wrapped two of the kidnappers in the banner and used her airbending to trap them in the banner.

Korra then charged at the other kidnappers dodging their attacks. She then got close to them and grabbed some rope off one of the kidnappers, using the rope to throw the last of the kidnappers into a pillar and tying them up. Korra then ran outside and saw the last two kidnappers ride off on some snowmobiles. "Dad, Dakota, stop!" Korra said as she went after them. Korra then stopped and made an ice ramp making the kidnappers crash.

"Why did you do this, dad, Dakota?" Korra asked the kidnappers as she ran towards them. Korra then took off the kidnappers masked reeling two complete strangers. "What? Who are you two? Where's my father? And where's Dakota?" Korra asked them. "They wouldn't help us. Their traitors, just like you." One of the men said to Korra, "Even after all that Dakota did he still refused to attack. He keeps preaching, standing our ground and protecting our people. Yet he resided to help us." The other man said to Korra as Unalaq started to wake up.

A few minutes later all the kidnappers were being cuft. "Thank you for saving my life." Unalaq said to Korra. "I'm just glad I got here in time." Korra said to Unalaq. "Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors." Unalaq said to the guards. The guard nodded and started to talk the kidnappers away. "Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the south angrier." Korra said to Unalaq.

"You want them to go free?" Unalaq asked Korra. "No. But let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe Citizen deserves that right." Korra said to Unalaq. Unalaq started to think. "Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter." Unalaq said to Korra. "Thank you, uncle." Korra said to Unalaq.

**The Southern Air Temple**

At the Air Temple Kya was healing Bumi and Lily. "I told you those rocks were slippery. You're luckey you didn't kill yourself." Kya said to Bumi. "You done with the lecture, Mom?" Bumi said to Kya. "Oh, grow up. You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well, you can't. Deal with it." Kya said to Bumi. "And you're not our mother. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Deal with that. Ugh!" Bumi said to Kya. making her stop healing Bumi and dropping the water on his head.

"Good luck healing yourself with your special non-bending powers." Kya said to Bumi. "Hey, back me up here, Tenzin." Bumi said to Tenzin. "Kya's right. You're the oldest of us, but you always acted like the youngest. I had to become the responsible one." Tenzin said to Bumi. "You think you're the responsible one? Where were you after dad died and mom was all alone? Because I was the only one who packed up and moved my whole life to be with her." Kya said to Tenzin as she forgot what she was doing and dropped the water on Lily's head and walked to Tenzin.

Sure, after years of flitting around the world, trying to find yourself. It was time for you to settle down somewhere. You two have no idea how it feels to have the future of an entire culture on your shoulders." Tenzin said to them. "Oh, boo-hoo. Must've been real hard for you, flying around the world with dad, riding elephant-koi all day." Bumi said to Tenzin as he got up on some rocks.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about." Tenzin said to Bumi. that's what it's always been about. You think you're some savior who has to carry on dad's legacy." Kya said to Tenzin. "How about all of us?" Kya said to Tenzin. "Yeah, we're Aang's kids too."

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Lily yelled at them, making them quiet. "All any of you have done is hurt each other. Your family, family shouldn't be tearing each other apart because of their dads parenting skills. Family shouldn't make fun of each other. And they shouldn't hurt each other when they're just trying to help." Lily said as she started to break down, crying again. "I'm going back to the temple." Lily said as she airbend an air scooter and started to leave. "AAH!" Lily yelled in pain making her lose balance on her scooter, making her eat dirt.

"Lily you still hurt let me heal you." Kya said to Lily, as she waterbend another ball of water. "Stay away from me!" Lily said as she airbend a gust of air at them. Lily then started to walk back to the Temple holding her arms closed to her chest.

"We never should have come on this vacation." Kya said with a sad tune in her voice, as she dropped the water. "I couldn't agree more." Bumi said with a sad tune like Kya and looking away from his siblings. "Well, I didn't want you to come in the first place. I can't be around you two right now. Go with Lily and make sure she gets back to the Temple and see if Ikki returned. I'll keep looking out here." Tenzin said with a normal tune in his voice. "You're heartless, but fine." Kya said to Tenzin "Fine." Bumi said to Tenzin as he and Kya started to leave. "Fine." Tenzin said to them as he resumed his search.

**The South Pole**

At the South Pole was riding Naga to her parents house. When she got there, she opened the door revealing her parents, Dakota, and Dakota's Pokemon eating breakfast. They all stopped eating and looked at Korra who just stood in the doorway. "Is it okay if I come in?" Korra asked them. They all looked at each other and nodded yes. "Of course. We heard what happened. Are you okay?" Senna said to Korra. Korra then started to cry and ran inside, hugging her father and Dakota.

"I'm so glad you two weren't there. I don't know what I would have done." Korra said as she broke the hug but still had her arms wrapped around them and she was still crying. "I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him." Tonraq said to Korra. "And I want the North gone like Varrick, but there our lines we do not cross and kidnapping is one of them." Dakota said to Korra.

"I'm sorry for thinking you two had anything to do with the rebels, and for all the pain I've caused for you all." Korra said to them. "It's ok Korra." Dakota said to Korra. "No it's not. I betrayed you all. I hurt Lily. I am a traitor." Korra said to Dakota crying even more. Dakota then sighed. "No you're not. You're just trying to help. I just have been upset that you choose a man like that over use. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time" Dakota said to Korra. "I should apologize as well. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back." Tonraq said to Korra.

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore. We were glad you had Dakota, Lucas, Zoey, and Lily in your life." Senna said to Korra.

"Mom, Dad, of course I still need you. And Dakota I'm so sorry that I have been pushing you all away." Korra said to them. "Come on group hug." Dakota said, as all the humans in the room hugged each other. The Pokemon watched this with smiles on their faces, but then the faces turned to anger and started to growl. Then the humans broke the hug and turned to see Unalaq standing in the doorway.

"We weren't expecting you." Tonraq said to Unalaq. "Tonraq, Senna, Dakota and Dakota's Pokemon you all are under arrest and will stand trial." Unalaq said as a lot of Northern soldiers came in. "Trial? For what?" Tonraq asked Unalaq. "For conspiring to assassinate me." Unalaq said as his soldiers fired streams of water at Dakota's Pokemon freezing them. The look of shock appeared on Korra. Dakota, Tonraq, and Senna's faces.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone sorry for making you all wait for this post. I was working on my new story The Black and White Dragon Prince, and school started again, pulse work has been taking a lot of my time. Now onto part 4.**

**Book Spirit Part 4**

**A Water Type Civil War Pt 2**

**The South Pole**

Korra watched as her Parents, Dakota, and Dakota's Pokemon were all loaded into police trucks, with Dakota's Pokemon still frozen and Dakota resisting the police. "Let go of me." Dakota said as the police threw him into the truck with Korra parents walking in behind him, with sad looks on their faces. Soon all of them were loaded up in the trucks and then were taken away.

"You're making a mistake." Korra said to Unalaq. "I wish it hadn't come to this. But your parents held meetings with the rebels, right here in their home. No to mention the attacks Dakota has been doing on my man." Unalaq said to Korra. "I can't believe you're doing this to your own family. And didn't you want to train and help Dakota?" Korra said to Unalaq. "Rest assured, I've appointed judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know." Unalaq said to Korra.

"Uncle, But my parents and Dakota had nothing to do with the men who attacked you. Dakota may have fought a few of your troops. But that's all he's done." Korra said to Unalaq. "I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about." Unalaq said to Korra. "I hope so." Korra said as a worried look appeared on her face.

Meanwhile Asami, Lucas, Bolin and Mako were in Varricks office waiting for him. "Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago." Asami said to the guys. "No idea, but this is bad." Lucas said to Asami. "Would you relax? This place is great. And the best part about it? Eska doesn't know I'm here." Bolin said to them as the door opened. Then Eska and Desna walked into the room with a few guards with them. "Ee-yah. I wasn't hiding. Hey, hey-hey, hey." Bolin said to Eska. "I'm not on the hunt for you. Currently." Eska said to Bolin.

"We search for Varrick. Our father wishes him to stand trial." Desna said to everyone. "What did he do?" Asmai asked Eska and Desna. "He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, Along with our Aunt and Uncle. Pulse Dakota, and his Pokemon." Eska said to them. "What?" Asami said to Eska and Desna. "Korra's parents were arrested?" Mako said to Eska and Desna. "And you arrested Dakota and his Pokemon." Lucas said as he started to get angry.

"Yes. your powers of deduction are impressive." Desna said to Mako and Lucas. "Yeah, he's a cop. And Lucas is Lucas." Bolin said to Desna. "I don't know who insulted us more, you or Desna." Lucas said to Bolin. "Varricks not here." One of the guards said to Eska and Desna. "Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." Eska said as Eska, Desna and the guards started to leave. "Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit." Eska said to Bolin.

"Yes, yes, my sweet koala-otter." Bolin said to Eska as he got on his hands and knees. "You are so cute when you grovel." Eska said to Bolin, as she left and closed the door. "Man Eska must really scare you." Lucas said to Bolin. "Don't let her treat you that way. Stand up for yourself." Asami said to Bolin. "I tried to break up with her, but Mako and Zoey gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako and Zoey. wait where is Zoey?" Bolin said to everyone. "Don't know she said something else to do. But you can't blame her and Mako for choosing to date someone who's letterly from a horror movie." Lucas said to Bolin.

"Bolin, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you really feel." Asami said to Bolin. "Honestly is for fools, kid!" Varrick's muffled voice said to Bolin. "Varrick?" Bolin asked as they realised Varrick was hiding somewhere in the room. "If you want to ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce. Disappear, like I did!" Varrick said to them from his hiding spot. "Where are you?" Asami asked Varrick. "Somewhere Unalaq will never find me. Inside Ping-Ping! How we doin'?" Varrick said to them as he opened the mouth of a stuffed platypus-bear that he had in the room, relieving himself inside the platypus-bear.

"We're confused about a lot of things. Mainly why are you in there." Lucas said to Varrick, as they all walked to Varrick. "But the coast is clear. You can come out." Mako said to Varrick. "No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely, 157% safe." Varrick said to them. "That's mathematically impossible." Lucas said to Varrick. "Whatever." Varrick said to Lucas as a cup appeared in front of his face. "Ahh! Thank you, Zhu Li." Varrick said to Zhu Li, who was apparently in the platypus-bear with Varrick.

"Your assistant's in there too?" Asamai asked Varrick as he took the cup. "Zhu Li never leaves my side." Varrick said to Asami as he took a sip of the cup. "I don't know if that's loyalty or craziness." Lucas said to Varrick Varrick then spit it. "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!" Varrick said to Zhu Li. "Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here." Zhu Li said to Varrick. "No honey? We're in a bear, for crying out loud!" Varrick said to Zhu Li. "I don't know why you think there's honey in there." Lucas said to Varrick.

"I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing." Mako said to everyone as he left. "Bolin, I got a little something or you 'round back." Varrick said to Bolin. Then a single stack of money fell out the butt of the platypus-bear. "Wow." Bolin said to Varrick. "Ok one gross, and two why are you giving us this?" Lucas said to Varrick. "Listen up. Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison." Varrick said to them. "What's the money for?" Bolin asked Varrick.

"Bribery, of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few Yuans." Varrick said to everyone. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Lucas said to Varrick. "I think I catch your drift, Varrick-Bear." Bolin said to Varrick.

**The Southern Air Temple**

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin was looking for Ikki, and spent the entire night looking. "Ikki! Ikki, where are you?" Tenzin said as he looked around, but instead of finding Ikki he found some flying lemurs that wanted to play. "Shoo! Go bother someone else. You two are worse than Kya and Bumi." Tenzin said to the lemurs. "Okay, everybody here?" A female voice yelled. It took Tenzin a second to realise that it was Ikki's voice. "Ikki! Oh, thank goodness." Tenzin said as he followed Ikki's voice.

"Juniper Lightning Bug, paws off the table! This is going to be a civilized breakfast. Daddy always says a blessing before we eat, so-." Ikkia said to some Sky Bison calves that sat around a stone table, but then the calves started to play around. "Be quiet and listen up!" Ikki said to the cubs "we are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the best-est new friends in the world. But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here because they stink." Ikki said to the calves as Tenzin found Ikki. but Ikki's words made his relief turn to worry.

"Oh! Hi, daddy. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?" Ikki said to Tenzin as she noticed him. "Actually, is there room for one more?" Tenzin asked Ikki. "Uh, sure. You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead." Ikki said to Tenzin, as she pointed to an open spot at the table. "Nice to meet you Blueberry Spicehead." Tenzin said to one of the calves as he took a seat at the table. "And that's Princess Rainbow, and that's Twinkle Starchild, and that's Juniper Lighting Bug. they're my new brothers and sisters." Ikki said to Tenzin as she introduced the cubs.

"New ones, huh? Can they be my new brothers and sisters too?" Tenzin asked Ikki. "Maybe, but only if they say it's okay." Ikki said to Tenzin. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. No, no, he's nice." Ikki said as she pretended that she was talking to one calve. "They say it's okay." Ikki said to Tenzin.

**The South Pole**

Meanwhile back in the South Pole everyone was in the castle waiting for the trial to start. In the front was the Rebels, Senna, Tonraq, and Dakota tied up. With Dakota's Pokemon still frozen behind them. Senna, Tonraq, and Dakota then looked at Korra who was standing on the side with a worried look on her face, and she had Mako and Zoey by her side.

Meanwhile in the back Asmai and Lucas were seating in the crowd, when Bolin came up and took a seat next to them. "We're good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to "take care of it," and then I winked. Pretty sure they got the message." Bolin said to Asmai and Lucas. Asmai and Lucas then turned their heads to see two men looking at the money with big smiles on their face. Then one of those men gave Bolin a thumbs up, and Bolin then sent them two thumbs up. Asmai and Lucas then slapped their faces knowing that Bolin completely messed up.

"This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding." A guard said as an elderly man with long white hair took a seat in front of everyone. "Man! I should have paid him!" Bolin said as he looked at Judge Hotah. "Yeah, you think?" Asami said to Bolin. "You totally messed up." Lucas said to Bolin, as the trial started.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was walking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me." Unalaq said to Judge Hotah. "According to Unalaq's testimony, you attend a meeting where Varrick and Dakota tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?" Judge Hotah asked Korra. "Yes." Korra said to Judge Hotah. "And were these men present at the meeting?" Judge Hotah asked Korra. "Well, yes, but-" Korra said to Judge Hotah, but Judge Hotah interrupted her.

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?" Judge Hotah asked Korra. "Objection!" Bolin said to Judge Hotah. "Quiet down out there!" Judge Hotah said to Bolin. "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?" Judge Hotah asked Korra. "My parent's house." Korra said to Judge Hotah. "And who led this meeting?" Judge Hotah asked Korra. "Your Honor…" Bolin said to Judge Hotah as he stood up, but was stopped by Lucas, who pulled him back down. "Forgive his outburst Your Honor." Lucas said to Judge Hotah.

"Bolin, be quiet, you're only going to get them into more trouble." Lucas whispered to Bolin. "Oh come on I'm not that bad." Bolin whispered to Bolin. "Need I remind you that you wasted all the money on nothing that can help them, and your current girlfriend." Lucas whispered to Bolin. Bolin then went silent as Judge Hotah resumed the trial.

"Varrick, Dakota, and you father led the meeting, didn't they?" Judge Hotah asked Korra. "My parents are innocent! And Dakota was just defending the people of the south when nouthren troops attacked them." Korra said to Judge Hotah, with an angry look on her face. "I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision." Judge Hotah said to Korra, as he got up and left. As Judge Hotah left Korra's face turned from anger to worry.

During the break Bolin went to find Eska and took Lucas with him. They soon found her standing in a hallway. "You can do this Bolin." Lucas said to Bolin. "Why can you do it?" Bolin asked Lucas. "Your problem and you're going to solve it." Lucas said as he pushed Bolin into the Hallway.

"Hey there, Eska! I was wondering if we could talk." Bolin asked Eska. "I grant you permission to speak freely." Eska said to Bolin. "Oh, goos, because I just need to be honest with you. You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark. But I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading." Bolin said to Eska. "I agree. It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it." Eska said to Bolin. "Oh! Oh, yes! I am so glad you understand!" Bolin said to Eska, with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, that is, except marriage." Eska said as she pulled out a choker with a skull and spikes on it. Bolin's smile then turned to worry. As Eska put the choker on Bolins neck. "We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears." Eska said to Bolin, as she pulled Bolin close to her and started to take Bolin away. "Oh, no, I can't- (coughing) This is really tight. Lucas help me." Bolin said to Lucas as he got pulled away. "Sorry Bolin, but I don't think I can do anything." Lucas said before returning to his seat.

Soon the trial got started again. "Senna, Please step forward." Judge Hotah said to Senna. Senna then stopped forward. "I have found you innocent. You are free to go. I also find Dakota's Pokemon innocent too, since they're just pets following their masters commands." Judge Hotah said as the guards freed Senna and released Dakota's Pokemon from the ice. Since they were in the ice for a long time they all fell to the ground completely exhausted and hungry. "Korra!" Senna said as she ran to hug Korra, as Senna did that Zoey ran to check on the Pokemon.

"How's the Pokemon Zoey?" Korra asked Zoey as she hugged Senna. "They're tired, they just need some rest." Zoey said to Korra. "On the charge of treason, you are all found guilty." Judge Hotah said to Dakota, Tonraq, and the Rebels. "The punishment for this crime is death." Judge Hotah said, surprising everyone. "That's not far, the only reason we're here is because of Unalaq forcing his will onto us. How are we being sent to death because we are standing up for what is right far." Dakota said to Judge Hotah.

"Dakota's right. You can't do this! You take their lives and I'll take yours." Korra said to Judge Hotah. "Korra, calm down." Unalaq said to Korra. "Korra I know you're angry, but attacking him or killing him won't help anything." Zoey said as she grabbed Korra's shoulder. "I'll talk to him." Unalaq said to Korra, before he walked to Judge Hotah.

"I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Shoe these men and my brother mercy." Unalaq asked Judge Hotah. Judge Hotah then looked at Dakota, Tonraq, and the Rebels for a few seconds. "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared. But you will live them out in prison." Judge Hotah said to everyone. Soon Dakota, Tonraq, and the Rebels were taken away. "Zoey catch." Dakota said to Zoey as he quickly tossed his Pokeballs to Zoey. Zoey said nothing as she caught them and put them in her bag. "Thank you, uncle." Korra said to Unalaq.

**The Southern Air Temple**

Back at the Southern Air Temple ikki was playing with some of Sky Bison calves, with a ball of air that she was bending, while Tenzin petted one of the Sky Bison calves. "You like that, don't you, blueberry spicehead? Yes, you do." Tenzin said to the Sky Bison calves, who was purring. "You know, I could get used to it here. Not one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional." Tenzin said to Ikki.

"We should have Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya visit. I bet they'd like it too. Maybe we can get Lily to come." Ikki said to Tenzin. "Let's not. They'll only spoil our good mood. As for Lily, I don't think she wants anything to do with us now." Tenzin said to Ikki. "What do you mean? Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and Always asks me how I'm feeling? And Uncle Bumi is, like, the funniest person in the world. And Lily is like the best big sister ever. She always plays with me, she tells me stories before bed and always has a smile on her face. But lately she hasn't been smiling." Ikki said to Tenzin.

"But what about Meelo? He's hilarious too. You never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle." Tenzin said to Ikki. "Not like Lily. She's mean and bossy. Being part of a family is hard, huh, daddy?" Ikki asked Tenzin. "I couldn't agree with you more." Tenzin said to Ikki. Then an animal made a noise and the Sky Bison calves started to leave Ikki and Tenzin. Tenzin and Ikki then walked out of the cave and saw the Sky Bison calves greeting their parents.

"But I guess the nice part about a family is they'll always be there for you. Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, they still love each other." Ikki said to Tenzin. "That's very wise of you, Ikki." Tenzin said to Ikki. "We should probably head back, huh?" Ikki said to Tenzin. "I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever." Tenzin said to Ikki. as they grabbed each other's hands and started to walk back to the temple. "Don't worry, daddy. We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spicehead. I know you really bonded with her." Ikki said to Tenzin. "Yes, I'd like that." Tenzin said to Ikki.

**The South Pole**

In the south Korra, Senna, and Zoey made their way to the prison Dakota and Tonraq were being held at. Once they got there, the guards brought them to the cell that Dakota and Tonraq were in. Once the guards let them in, Korra and Senna ran in and hugged Dakota and Tonraq who were wearing grey prison clothes, with Zoey standing a few feet behind them.

"Honey. Are you all right?" Senna asked Tonraq. "I'm fine." Tonraq said to Senna. "And You Dakota?" Zoey asked Dakota. "I'll live, how's my Pokemon?" Dakota asked Zoey. "Worried, but I had to leave them at the house or they would help Korra with her crazy idea." Zoey said to Dakota. "What crazy plan?" Dakota asked. "I'm going to bust you and dad out of here right now." Korra said to Dakota.

"Korra, no. saving us would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. We'll be all right. Just promise us you won't do anything rash." Tonraq said to Korra. "Fine. I promise." Korra said to Tonraq. After that Korra, Senna, and Zoey left the prison.

Later that day Korra saw her mother crying over the fact that her husband is locked up, and Dakota's Pokemon sad and trying to comfort her. "It's okay, Mom." Korra said to Senna trying to comfort her. "I-I hate feeling so helpless." Senna said to Korra, whipping away some tears. "I know." Korra said as she locked eyes with Garchomp. Then Korra had an idea.

A few minutes later Judge Hotah was diving out of the city on a road that was next to the sea. When he noticed Korra raiding Naga in his rear view mirror. Judge Hotah then started to drive faster. Judge Hotah looked into his rear view mirror to see if Korra was still on his tail. But he was so focused on Korra that he didn't notice Garchomp's back fin sticking out of the ground and charging at him. "GARCHOMP!" Garchomp roared as he burst out of the ground while he was using Iron Head. Garchomp then slammed into the front of Judge Hotah's car wrecking the front of his car, and stopped him. Garchomp then used Dragon Claw and slammed Judge Hotah's car into the nearby rock wall.

The whole thing shocked Judge Hotah up and when he regained his focus, he noticed Naga just outside his car and roared at him, forcing him away from the left side of the car. Judge Hotah then tried to escape out the other door but then Garchomp appeared on the right side and roared at him. Then Korra pulled Judge Hotah out of the car.

"What do you want?" Judge Hotah asked Korra, as she slammed him into the side of his wrecked car. "It's not about what I want. It's about what Garchomp and Naga want. And they'd like you to let my father and brother out of prison." Korra said to Judge Hotah, as he looked to his side to see Naga growling at him, and Garchomp growling at him from the top of his wreck car. "I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders." Judge Hotah said to Korra as Naga and Garchomp got closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked Judge Hotah. "I-I've said too much." Judge Hotah said to Korra. Korra then grabbed Judge Hotah and placed his head in Naga's mouth. "Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you better keep talking." Korra said to Judge Hotah. "I've worked for you uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trail was fair." Judge Hotah said to Korra. "So Unalaq told you what to say?" Korra asked Judge Hotah.

"Yes! Every word." Judge Hotah said to Korra. "Then why did he have you free my mother, and Dakota's Pokemon and change your sentence?" Korra asked Judge Hotah. "He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father and Dakota out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished." Judge Hotah said to Korra. "What do you mean "he got my father banished"?" Korra asked Judge Hotah. "Nothing!" Judge Hotah said to Korra.

Garchomp then growled at Judge Hotah and used Dragon Claw again, and then grabbed Judge Hotah's car and sent it flying over the edge and into the sea. "Keep talking." Korra said to Judge Hotah as all three of them had an angry look on their faces and Garchomp still had his Dragon Claws out.

**The Southern Air Temple**

In the Southern Air Temple, Bumi was in the Avatar Statue room looking at Aang's statue. "Uh… Hey there, dad. You're looking well." Bumi said to Aang's statue acting like it was the real Aang. "Look, uh, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an airbender like you hoped, but I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud." Bumi said to Aang's statue. "Of course he'd be proud of you, Bumi." Kay said to Bumi, as she neutered the room.

"Kya! I-I was just, uh… cleaning off dad's statue. It's so dusty in here." Bumi said to Kya as he started to rub Aang's statue, as Kya walked to him. "Come here." Kya said to Bumi, as she hugged him. "Thanks Kya. You always know when I need a Hug." Bumi said to Kya, as he returned the hug.

**The South Pole**

After getting all the information from Judge Hotah. Korra gathered everyone minus Bolin and Paba and had a team meeting in Varricks office. "Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra said to everyone. "I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go." Varrick said to Korra. "What happened?" Mako asked Korra. "Yeah care to fill the rest of us in here?" Zoey asked Korra.

"I found out the truth about my dad's banishment. Unalaq hired the Barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the Spirit Forest, knowing my dad would go after them." Korra said to everyone. "Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief. It was a setup." Mako said to Korra. "Just like the whole trail. I can't believe I trusted him." Korra said to everyone. "We can deal with him later, first let's figure out what to do." Lucas said to Korra.

"First, I'm busting my father, Dakota, and the rebels out of jail. I need your help." Korra said to everyone. "If you do this, there's no going back." Mako said to Korra. "I know. Will you help me or not?" Korra asked everyone. "To help you break people out of jail, start a war, and become enemies of a twisted chief. You know it." Lucas said to Korra. "I'll help to." Mako said to Korra. "Me too." Asami said to Korra. "Count me in!" Varrick said to Korra. "I don't like that fact we're doing this, but let's do it." Zoey said to Korra, as the door slammed open.

Everyone then turned to see Bolin standing in the doorway wearing the same thing Eska wears, and hair gele making his hair look like Eska. Pabu was also wearing the same outfits as Bolin. Both not looking happy. "I don't even want to know." Mako said to Bolin, as some of Bolins hair spiked up. "Neither do I." Zoey said to Bolin. "So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?" Asmai asked Bolin.

"No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great that she decided we should get married!" Bolin said to Asmai. "Sorry." Asami said to Bolin. "Don't be, it's Bolin's fault for getting a girl that doesn't listen to anything, but her creepy self." Lucas said to Asami. "Why didn't you help me Lucas?" Bolin asked Lucas. "What makes you think I could stop her. After all she got terrified. I rather not have her come after me next." Lucas said to Bolin.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra said to Bolin. "I guess Eska didn't get the memo. "Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varricks got you back." Varrick said to Bolin. "Let me guess you speak from experience?" Zoey asked Varrick. "We'll talk later. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan." Varrick said to everyone.

After talking for some time the group split up with Bolin, Pabu, Varrick, and Zhu Li heading to Varricks ship and the rest heading to the prison. One the way to the prison they gather the rest of Dakota's Pokemon and put them back into their Pokeball. A little after that they made it to the prison.

Lucas and Korra then used their earthbending to open a tunnel under the prison. Once they were in Lucas earthbend part of the floor about them making it thin enough to her if someone was coming. They heard the sound of key's juggling and footsteps, meaning that a guard was coming. Once the guard was right on top of them, Lucas earthbend the last part of the floor making him fall towards them. Once the guard was in the tunnel Asmai zapped him with her gauntlet.

Mako then grabbed the keys and everyone went out of the tunnel. "My dad and Dakota are in there." Korra said to everyone, pointing to one of the cells. Korra then opened the cell and found it empty. "Where are they?" Korra said as she looked into the cells. "I got a bad feeling about this." Zoey said to Korra, as she looked into the cell. "I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again." Unalaq said as he appeared down the hull from them.

"Where's my father and brother?" Korra asked Unalaq. "On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe with Dakota. they'll serve out their sentences there." Unalaq said to Korra. "Bring them back or I'm taking you out and the rest of your army." Korra said to Unalaq. "Korra calm down." Lucas said to Korra. "He's right. Remember who you are. As the avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity." Unalaq said to Korra.

"There will never be unity with a power hungry manic like you in charge." Zoey said to Unalaq. "Yeah you don't want unity. You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him. But I gotta ask. Why do you want Lucas, Zoey, Dakota, and Lily?" Korra said to Unalaq.

"All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny. And I don't need Zoey and Lucas anymore, they have completed their roles." Unalaq said to Korra. "Well, I don't want your help anymore." Korra said to Unalaq. "If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South, and even I will be powerless to stop them. But I'll make a deal with you. If you bring Lily to the north pole and open the portal then I'll let your father and Dakota go." Unalaq said to Korra.

"Why should we believe you. After all, maybe you're the reason the dark spirits are here. You kept making sound like it was Tonraq the reason they were here, but I'm willing to bet that you made them appear and just blamed Tonraq to help you control Korra." Zoey said to Unalaq. "I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father and my brother back, now. Then you and your troops will return to the north." Korra said to Unalaq.

"And why would I do that?" Unalaq asked Korra. "Because you still need me to open the northern portal. And you have no idea where Lily is otherwise you wouldn't keep asking me to go get her." Korra said to Unalaq and Unalaq said to Korra. "No. I just need Lily and Dakota, so I don't need you anymore." Korra then launches multiple fire blasts at Unalaq. Unalaq then pulled out some water and blocked her attacks with a water shield. Unalaq then fired jet's of water at them. Korra stopped one of the attacks and dodged another. Mako then sent a slash of fire at Unalaq, as Zoey fired a wave of fire on the ground.

Ulalaq jumped and dodged their attacks and sent a stream of water at them. But Lucas then earthbend a rock wall blocking the stream of water. Lucas then earthbend a hole in the rock wall and Korra fired a burst of air through the hole and hit Unalaq sending him flying back. Lucas then closed the hole and earthbend the wall at Unalaq trapping him.

"If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father and Dakota." Mako said to everyone. "Let's go." Korra said to everyone. "Hopely they got it running, by the time we get there." Zoey said to everyone as they started to run out of the prison.

Meanwhile as everyone did that, Bolin was walking down the street to Varricks ship, with Varrick and Zhu Li hiding in the platypus-bear and wearing a leach acting like a pet, and Pabu on top of Varrick and Zhu Li. They walked for a few minutes until some soldiers stopped them right in front of Varricks ship. "You have a license for that animal?" One of the soldiers asked Bolin.

"Uh, you fellahs seen a traveling circus come through here?" Bolin asked the soldier. "Zhu Li, do the thing." Varrick said to Zhu Li. Zhu Li said nothing, as she lifted the tail of the platypus-bear and threw out a small pile of money. "That platypus-bear is pooping money!" A man said as a crowd of people came charging at them. The soldiers tried to stop them, and as they did that Bolin, Pabu, Varrick, and Zhu Li ran onto Varricks ship.

In the helm of the ship Varrick, still in the platypus-bear, was getting things ready, when Korra, Mako, Asami, Zoey, and Lucas showed up. "Where's you dad and Dakota?" Bolin asked Korra. "On a ship headed north. Think we can catch up to it?" Korra said to Bolin and asked Varrick. "Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North." Varrick said to Korra as everyone looked at the blockade.

"If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships. I could waterbend them out of the way." Korra said to everyone. "A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?" Varrick said to Korra as he pressed a red button. Then an alarm sound as a white and blue plane came out from the deck. "Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked Varrick. "In case the boat sinks, of course." Varrick said to Mako. "But that's not how planes work, and you're missing something." Zoey said to Varrick.

"Yeah, where's the runway? How are we supposed to take off?" Asami asked Varrick. "Zhu Li! Take a note. Build runway." Varrick said to Zhu Li. "Yes, sir." Zhu Li said to Varrick. "So does anyone have an idea?" Zoey asked everyone. "I have an idea. But you're probably not going to like it." Korra said to Zoey.

Soon Asami was in the pilot set of the plane, with Mako and Korra on the side wings, and Zoey on the back wings. "This is a terrible idea." Zoey said to Korra. "Just hold on." Korra said to Zoey, as she gave Asami the go ahead signal. "NOW!" Korra yelled as she, Mako and Zoey fired a large bust of fire, making them go faster. The plain then went over some wooden planks and over the side of the ship. Luckily the plan worked and they had enough speed to take off.

Varrick followed them in the ship as fast as he could. Then once Korra reached the blockade, she activated her Avatar State, and waterbend a giant wave in front of them. The wave easily went through the blockade shaking the Northern troops, and allowed Varricks ship to pass with ease. Once they got past the blockade Korra turned off her Avatar State and some of the Northern Soldiers looked at Varricks ship.

And on one of the ships a soldier looked at the helm of Varricks ship, and saw what he thought was a platypus-bear driving the ship with Bolin and Lucas cheering and Bolin hugging the platypus-bear. "Captain, you are never gonna believe this." The soldier said to his Captain, as the team got away.

After some time of flying Korra noticed the ship that was holding Tonraq and Dakota. "There! My Dad and Dakota are on that ship!" Korra said to everyone. "Take us in Asami." Zoey said to Asami. Asmai didn't say anything and started to head to the prison ship.

As soon as they got close to the ship all the soldiers on the ship noticed the sound of the planes engiened. "Jump!" Korra said to everyone. Everyone did as Korra said and jumped off the plane landing in the water and crashing the plane into the water, making an explosion. The explosion got the attention of every soldier on the ship, as Korra waterbend an air bubble around them and they swim to the torah side of the ship.

Then once they were on the other side of the ship Korra waterend them onto the deck of the ship and water whipped all the soldiers that were looking at the explosion off the side of the ship. One of the soldiers tried to get away, but Korra noticed him and grabbed him with her waterbending, and then froze him against a wall. "Where are the prisoners?" Korra asked the soldier. "Talk." Zoey said as she punched the wall right next to the soldier's head, making the soldier sweet a lot.

A few minutes later the team found Dakota, Tonraq, and the rebels. "Come on you're all getting early release." Zoey said to everyone. "Zoey? Korra? What's going on?" Dakota asked Zoey. "We'll explain later, but I believe these are your's." Zoey said to Dakota as she handed him his Pokeballs. "Oh how I missed you all." Dakota said as he took his Pokeball back. "Now everyone let's move." Zoey said to everyone, as they started to leave.

"Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash." Tonraq said to Korra, as they made it outside. "I had to. I'll explain later." Korra said to Tonraq. "Guys come on." Lucas said to everyone, as Varrick pulled the ship tight next to them, and Northern shoulders started to fire water shots at them. Then everyone jumped onto Varrick's ship. "Punch it Varrick." Lucas said to Varrick. "You got it." Varrick said as he got them out of there at full speed.

**The Southern Air Temple**

It was late in the afternoon when Tenzin and Ikki made it back to the temple, where everyone but Lily was waiting. "Sweetie! You're okay!" Pema asked Ikki as she got up and ran to them. "Oh! I was so worried!" Pema said as she hugged Ikki. "Do you have something you wanna say to your sister?" Pema said to Jinora and Meelo, as she finished hugging Ikki.

"Ikki, I'm glad you're back." Meelo said to Ikki. "Yeah, sorry we made fun of you." Jinorra said to Ikki. "Thanks. Wanna play Air Ball?" Ikki asked her siblings. "Sure!" Jinora said to Ikki. "Yeah!" Meelo said to Ikki. Then the three of them went off to play. Once they were gone, Tenzin walked to Bumi and Kya.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I've worked so hard to celebrate dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less than ideal." Tenzin said to them. "And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with dad out on you." Kya said to Tenzin. "Yeah, you didn't deserve that." Bumi said to Tenzin. "I thought you two might wanna see this." Kay said as she pulled out a photo. "Mom gave it to me before we left." Kya said as the three of them looked at an old family photo.

"That is one good-looking family, huh?" Bumi said to everyone. "That's one happy family. But if dad was here he would be disappointed in how we have hurt Lily." Tenzin said to them. "Let's fix that." Kya said to Tenzin, as they started to walk into the temple.

A minute later they made it to Lily's room. "Lily, can we come in?" Tenzin said to LIly as he knocked on her door. "GO AWAY!" Lily yelled at Tenzin. "Lily come out." Tenzin asked Lily. "Why so I can watch you all hurt each other some more." Lily said to Tenzin. "Lily I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you're hurting, but we're here for you." Tenzin said to Lily. "Yeah I can help make you feel better." Kya said to Lily. "And we can have exciting adventures together." Bumi said to Lily.

"Why so you can hurt me later." Lily said to them. "No it's because if dad was here, he would want to make you happy just like us. After all you're one of the few airbenders left in the world. That makes you family." Tenzin said to Lily. "And we have to stick together even if we're not all airbenders." Bumi said to Lily. "So come out please." Kya asked Lily. Lily then opened the door reeling her red eyes and messy hair. "Can I have a hug?" Lily asked them. "Of course." Tenzin said as they all hugged Lily.

They just stood there locked in the hug for a few minutes until Lily's stomach growled. "Why do I help clean you up and then we can have a big family dinner." Kya said to Lily. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much." Lily said to Kya. Then Kya and Lily walked to the bath leaving a happy Tenzin and Bumi.

**The South Pole**

Back in the south when everyone was safe, Korra explained everything they learned to Dakota, Tonraq, and the rebels, on the deck of the ship. "So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Korra said to Tonraq, as she finished telling him what she learned. "My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe." Tonraq said to everyone. "I knew he was a bad person." Dakota said as he punched his fist into his hand. "What's our next move?" One of the rebels asked Tonraq and Dakota.

"I've been running from my past or too long. It's time to put my brother in his place." Tonraq said to everyone. "You have our support, Chief Tonraq." One of the rebels said to Tonraq as they all saluted him. "Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, dad." Korra said to Tonraq, as she salut him. "And you have the support of me and my Pokemon too." Dakota said to Tonraq as he saluted him.

"No, Korra, Dakota." Tonraq said to them. "But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help." Korra said to Tonraq. " I think you mean "we" can help." Dakota said to Korra. "The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the united forces in order to win this war." Tonraq said to Korra. "And Dakota Unalaq wants something from you, so you need to get out of here and out of Unalaq's hands. So go with Korra." Tonraq said to Dakota.

"All right, I'll get you all the help you need. I love you, dad." Korra said to Tonraq as she hugged him. "I guess I'll go with Korra then, and we'll be back as soon as we can." Dakota said to Tonraq. "Thank you Dakota. And I love you too, Korra." Tonraq said to Dakota, and Korra before he and the rebels left.

Tonraq and the rebels hopped onto a patch of ice and waterbend themselves to shore. And everyone watched this from the helm of the ship. Everyone watched in silence as Tonraq and the rebels made it to shore and disappeared into the night, with Lucas and Varrick looking through some telescopes. "I really need to thank you, Korra." Bolin said to Korra breaking the silence.

"For what? I started a civil war." Korra said to Bolin, as Lucas and Varrick turned their head to the sea. "Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up." Bolin said to Korra. "Uh I won't be so sure about that." Lucas said to Bolin. "Looks like we have company! And not the fun kind!" Varrick said to everyone. "What is it? Enemy ships?" Zoey asked Lucas and Varrick. "No, something worse." Lucas said to Zoey as they all turned to see something small coming at them. "What is that?" Mako asked Lucas. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lucas said to Bolin.

"Oh come on how bad could it be?" Zoey said to Lucas as she and Bolin took the telescopes from Lucas and Varrick's hands. The both looked through the telescopes for a few seconds and figured out what was coming at them. But they couldn't believe their eyes, so they rubbed them and looked again. And again they saw Eska with her makeup in the shape of tears heading start for them at high speed. "Please tell me that's not her?" Zoey aske Bolin. "Yep that would be my darling Eska." Bolin said to Zoey, surprising everyone.

"I told you it was a bad idea to date her." Zoey said to Bolin. "Your right Zoey, you're always right." Bolin said to Zoey. "And do you forget it." Zoey said to Bolin. "Yes and quick question: is this fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?" Bolin said to Zoey and asked Varrick. "Why do you think I built this boat?" Varrick said to Bolin. "I knew you were speaking from experience." Zoey said to Varrick. "Can we continue this conversion as we run from the creepy and crazy lady at high speed." Lucas said to everyone. "Okay." Varrick said as he started to pilot the ship to Republic City, as fast as the ship could go.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait on this chapter a lot of things have been happening and I had to work on my other stories, and with the release of the Crown Tundra I have been putting the finishing touches of a story I've been waiting to do for a long time. Fire Emblem Awakening of Galaren Trainers. **

**It's a Fire Emblem Awakening and Pokemon Crossover that I will post the first chapter tomorrow, and I will work on a few of it's chapters before getting back to my other stories and it's chapters will be posed after The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers and before Trainer of Vesperia. **

**You'll learn more about it in it's summary tomorrow. Now onto part 5.**

**Book Spirit Part 5**

**Peacebrakers**

**Republic City Docks**

After escaping for the north and Eska, they spent a few days at sea before arriving at the docks, their Lin was putting some men dressed in watertribe cloths into a truck. Lin then turned her head and saw everyone getting off Varricks' ship in their warm weather clothes. "Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war." Lin said to Korra, as she walked to everyone. "I didn't start a war. Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seems." Korra said to Lin.

"Mako, Zoey, I want you two back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand." Lin said to Mako and Zoey. "I'm afraid that it's already gotten out of hand chief." Zoey said to Lin. "But we're all yours." Mako said to Lin. "I'll go too. The people of the south need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders." Korra said to Lin. "Great. That should calm them down." Lin said to Korra in a sarcastic tone before walking away.

"Maybe you should sit this out." Mako said to Korra. "What?" Korra asked Mako. "I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse." Mako said to Korra. "Mako's right you being there might turn the peace march into a riot." Dakota said to Korra, as he took off his coat and tired it around his waist, revealing a darker blue t-shirt. "You could at least try to seem neutral." Mako said to Korra. "I'm not neutral. The North invaded my home." Korra said to Mako. 'Only because you let them in.' Dakota though as he looked at Korra. "The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the south." Korra said to Mako.

"Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get him on board." Varrick said to Korra and Mako. "Whatever. I gotta go to work." Mako said to everyone before he left. "Yeah the vacation is long over." Zoey said before we left. "I better go check on my factory." Asami said as she left. "I'm going with Asami." Lucas said as he left. "I'm going to find out about this peace march." Korra said as she left, with Naga. "I'm going to keep her out of trouble." Dakota said as he went after Korra.

"And I am dying for a pedicure!" Varrick said to Zhu Li before the two of them left. Leaving Bolin alone. "So, uh, what should I be doing?" Bolin asked everyone, as they got further away from him. "I don't know, Bolin. Figure something out." Mako said to Bolin, while not looking at Bolin. "And stay out of trouble." Zoey said to Bolin, while not looking at Bolin.

Then Varrick stops and turns to Bolin. "Say, kid, have you ever seen Republic city at night?" Varrick said as he wrapped an arm around Bolin's shoulder. "Sure, I live here." Bolin said to Varrick. "Have you _really_ seen it?" Varrick asked Bolin. "Y-No?" Bolin said quickly, changing his answer. "That's what I thought. Come on." Varrick said as he took Bolin away.

**The South Pole**

Back in the south an elderly soldier was giving Unalaq a report on Tonraq and his Rebels. "Tonraq and the Rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town." The elderly soldier said to Unalaq. "Leave them. My brother's no threat to us up there. Increase security around the Spirit Portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority." Unalaq said to the soldier. "Yes, sir." The elderly soldier said, as he saluted Unalaq, before leaving.

As the elderly soldier opened the door of the room to leave, Eska and Desna were standing there with Desna in his normal clothes and Eska still on her wedding dress and makeup staining her face. This gave the elderly soldier the creeps as he left them. "I need you two to go after the Avatar and Dakota, then make them tell you where Lily is. They're the only people who can open the Northern Spirit Portal." Unalaq said to Eska and Desna.

"But, father, you told Korra-." Desna asked Unalaq, but was interrupted by Unalaq. "I told korra what I thought she needed to hear. I hope she would have run to protect Lily when she heard that I still needed her." Unalaq said Eska and Desna. "I'll find them. They stole my husband. Then I'll break Dakota's heart by hurting Lily." Eska said to Unalaq. "I need them alive and in one piece." Unalaq said to Eska and Desna. "Fine." Eska said to Unalaq after sighing.

**The Southern Air Temple**

At The Southern Air Temple Meelo was trying to train his lemur Poki with Tenzin reading in a chair next to him. "Watch me, Poki. You lay down and roll over." Meelo said to Poki. "Roll over." Meelo said as he demonstrated it. "No, no, you can't just demonstrate it." Tenzin said to Meelo, as he watched Meelo train Poki. "Why can't he?" A female voice said to Tenzin. Tenzin then turned his head to see Lily looking more like her old self again. "Lily! Good morning." Tenzin said to Lily. "Morning Tenzin, so what's wrong with Meelo demonstrating how to roll over?" Lily asked Tenzin.

"It never works." Tenzin said to Lily. "It works sometimes. After all, I gave demonstrations on how to dance for all my Pokemon. I'm sure Meelo can teach Poki how to roll over." Lily said to Tenzin, as they looked at Poki. But instead of rolling over, Poki just yawned and went to sleep. "Good." Meelo said to Poki as he gave Poki a treat. "But Meelo may have to work on how he rewards Poki." Lily said to Tenzin. "Ugh, Classic over-rewarding." Tenzin said to Lily, as Poki flew away.

"Poki, where are you going?" Meelo asked Poki. "Command respect." Tenzin said as he looked at Meelo. "You don't need to command respect. You just have to earn it." Lily said as Tenzin got up and started to walk to Meelo, with Lily following him. Soon the two of them were right besides Meelo, who was looking at Poki, who was in a tree. "Having some trouble, son?" Tenzin asked Meelo.

"Poki isn't very good at learning." Meelo said to Tenzin. "Believe me, I know the feeling." Tenzin said to Meelo. "Tenzin, Meelo, no one is good or bad at learning, some just takes longer than others." Lily said to Tenzin and Meelo. "Maybe I can help." Tenzin said to Meelo. "Tenzin why don't you let me help Meelo. After all, I work with Pokemon. I'm sure I'll be more helpful than you." Lily said to Tenzin. "So Meelo, which one of us do you want help from. Your dad or Lily, in teaching you how to be a master trainer?" Tenzin asked Meelo. "I pick dad." Meelo said to Tenzin and Lily.

"Why Tenzin?" Lily asked Meelo. "Because Mom, aunt Kya, Jinora, and Ikki have a surprise for you. I'm not supposed to tell you what it is though." Meelo said to Lily. "A surprise for me?" Lily asked Meelo. "Why don't you go find them and see what they're up to?" Tenzin said to Lily. "Ok bye guys." Lily said as she left Tenzin and Meelo to train Poki.

**Republic City Streets**

Back in Republic city Lin and the police force were standing in front of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center with Mako and Zoey standing in a corner. The reason the police were out was because they didn't want the peace march to become a riot. "Tensions are running high outside of the southern water tribe cultural center. The Avatar and the Pokemon Trainer Dakota are leading a group of southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq, but the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader." A reporter said, reporting the protest.

The protest had many people out with the Southerners walking behind Korra and Dakota who were on, Naga and Garchomps back, and holding kandles. With Northerners yelling at the Southerners and being held back by the police. As they walked the people of the North kept yelling hurtful things.

"Well this is going well." Zoey said to Mako. "Yeah, but at least things can't get any worse." Mako said to Zoey, but then they heard a can being crushed. This made them turn their heads to see a small group of men running from the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. "Hey! Stop! Republic City police." Mako said as he and Zoey went after the men. Then one of the men stopped and pulled out a remote with a big red button "Is that a detonator!?" Zoey said with a surprise tine on her voice.

Then the man pushed the button on the detonator and then multiple explosions happened in the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center "MAKO INCOMING!" Zoey yelled as they used their fire bending to block the fire from the explosions.

Meanwhile at the protest. Everyone watched in horror as the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center went up in flames. "They're not going to get away from this! Let's go Mako!" Zoey said as she got angry, and she and Mako went after the men. "There they are!" Zoey said as she and Mako fired a few fire blast at the men, but one of the men were a fire bender and blocked their attacks, but Mako and Zoey where better and was able to not only to knock the man off his feet but was also able leave a good burn on his right arm, making him drop the detonator.

The man's friends helped their buddy into their car and drove off with Mako firing one more fire blast before going to pick up the detonator. "Zoey, any idea what this is?" Mako asked Zoey, who was still firing fire blasts even though the car was long gone. "It's a detonator. This thing uses a signal to set off the explosives. But where could those guys get this? It's not something you just happened to find lying in the street." Zoey said as she stopped firing fire blast and took the detonator for a closer look.

Meanwhile back at the front Korra, Dakota, and some of the police that could waterbend were trying to put the fires out. That's when Mako and Zoey walked to Korra and Dakota. "The Northern Water Tribe is out of control." Korra said to Mako and Zoey. "Korra I don't think The Northern Water tribe did this." Zoey said to Korra. "What are you talking about?" Dakota asked Zoey. "We saw a firebender running away from the blast." Mako said to Dakota. "And we saw him light this place up with this." Zoey said to Dakota, showing them the detonator.

"The North might not be responsible for this." Mako said to Korra and Dakota. "Of course they're responsible. Who else would it be?" Korra said to Mako and Zoey, as a large truck of water showed up. Korra and Dakota then ran to the truck. "Somethings going on, and I don't like it." Zoey said to Mako.

**Republic City Arena**

While the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center was burning Varrick was showing what's it like to be a V.I.P. with a fancy green suit. "Wow." Bolin said as he got out of Varricks limo, and stood at the beginning of a red carpet with reporters taking pictures of them. "Usually, when I see flashing lights like this, it's because I got hit in the head with a rock. All the time" Bolin said to Varrick.

Then Varrick led Bolin to a private box in the arena. "Look! It's Bolin!" A man in the crowd said, before the crowd started to cheer Bolins name. This made Bolin stand up and wave to the crowd. "Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for local favorite, Bolin, of the Fire Ferrets. Let's see if we can get a quick interview." The Announcer said to the radio, as Bolin flexes his muscles to the crowd. "Bolin!" The Announcer said as waving Bolin to join him.

A few minutes later Bolin joined the Announcer in his booth. "Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season. How have you been spending your time lately?" The Announcer asked Bolin. "Well, I took a trip south for the glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly engaged to a princess, then went through kind of a tough breakup there, was accidentally involved in a civil war…" Bolin said to The Announcer, but stopped when the crowd started to give him funny looks. "But there's nowhere I'd rather be than Pro Bending Night in Republic City! Am I Right, People? Republic City! Bolin said, trying to lighten the mode. Which it did, soon people started to cheer and applaud Bolin.

"Do you miss being in the ring?" The Announcer asked Bolin. "Well, I definitely don't miss getting hit with things all the time and the humiliating losing. I mean, that gets pretty old. You know sometimes I actually cry myself to sleep…" Bolin said to The Announcer, only to get those funny looks again. "I guess what I miss the most are these fans! They're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans." Bolin said, trying to lighten the mode again. And again it worked.

After that Bolin left The Announcer booth and met Varrick at the exit of the booth. "Look how these people love you, kid. They're eating that cornball spiel right out of your hand." Varrick said to Bolin. "The Trick is, whenever I get confused, I just say "Republic City" or "Fans," and then everyone cheers. It's something Lucas taught me." Bolin said to Varrick. "I think I just figured out your true calling." Varrick said to Bolin.

**Republic City Hall**

The next day in CIty Hall. "I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra said to Varrick as she, Varrick and Dakota, made their way to Raiko's office. "Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets." Varrick said to Korra. "Then I doubt you'll be any help. And from what Zoey said, we shouldn't get our hope up." Dakota said as they all made it to Raiko's office.

Standing in front of the door to Raiko's office was a middle age man with tan skin, light blue eyes, short black hair, with bushy black eyebrows and mustache, wearing yellow glasses, a yellow suit under and blue jacket, with a gold pin of Republic City symbol on the right side of his jacket. "Hello, Mr. President." Korra said to the man, "It's nice to finally meet you President Raiko." Dakota said to the man as he offered his hand. Korra took it and started to shake it.

"Sir, The Southern Water Tribe-." Korra said to Raiko, but Raiko interpreted her. "Just a second." Raiko said to Korra. "What?" Dakota said to Raiko. "Keep smiling." Raiko said to Korra and Dakota, as they turned to see a photographer. 'Oh I get what Zoey was talking about.' Dakota thought as Varrick pushed them a little bit forward, forcing them to smile. Then the photographer took the picture.

After that they all went into Raiko office. "Now, How can I help the Avatar, one of the people who made it possible to be in office, and my most generous supporter?" Raiko asked them as they all sat down. "Unalaq's troops have invaded The South. We need you to send the United Forces to help." Korra said to Raiko. "I'm very concerned by what's happening down there, But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe Matters." Raiko said to everyone.

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe. He lied his way onto the Northern throne." Korra said to Raiko. "She's right and we got it straight from Unalaq himself. He organised an attack on his own people just to make his brother look bad." Dakota said to Raiko. "Mr. President, The Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our Cultural Center last night." Varrick said to Raiko. 'If it really was the North.' Dakota thought, thinking about the detonator that Zoey showed them.

"Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." Raiko said to Korra

"The people Responsible"? Who else would it be but the northerners?" Korra said to Raiko. "Now, I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective-" Raiko said to Korra, but was interrupted by Korra. "You're the one who's lost perspective. I'm trying to save my tribe, and you're taking pictures." Korra said to Raiko as she got up. "KORRA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dakota yelled making her quiet. "We will talk about this later for now go wait in the hall, and let us finish this meeting." Dakota said to Korra.

"You can't talk to me like that. I have just much right to be here and you two." Korra said to Dakota. "And yet you're acting like a little kid. Now go." Dakota said to Korra. "But-." Korra said to Dakota, but Dakota interrupted her. "I said GO!" Dakota said to Korra. Korra then left in a rage. "So will you help us?" Dakota asked Raiko.

"Sending Troops in not something I can do at this time, but I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over." Raiko said to Dakota. "Understood. But know that Unalaq is a power hungry madman. I doubt he'll listen to any diplomatic solutions you have." Dakota said to Raiko, before he and Varrick left, leaving Raiko to think.

As they left Korra was waiting out in the halls. "I'm going to go to my ship. Catch you two later." Varrick said before leaving them. "So will he give us any troops?" Korra asked Dakota. "No he's not going to. He said he'll try a diplomatic solution, but I'll doubt it'll work." Dakota said to Korra. "Great now our family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on your head for messing up that meeting." Korra said to Dakota.

"Hold it! It's not my fault that you acted like a child and made everything worse." Dakota said to Korra. "I'm not acting like a child!" Korra said to Dakota. "Yes you are. You have been for the past week. You act like you know everything, but you don't. You just think your right and that everyone who doesn't think like you is wrong. Just like how you think it's the North that attacked the Cultural Center." Dakota said to Korra. "Of course it's the North who else would it be." Korra said to Dakota. "I don't know who it could be, but unlike you I'm not going to blindly blame the North, because it's easy for you to think the North are the bad guys." Dakota said to Korra.

"But the North are the bad guys." Dakota said to Korra. "And you are a little kid who can't control her temper, and hurt everyone that cares about you." Dakota said to Korra. "I'm not a little kid." Korra said as she pushed Dakota and airbend a gust of wind sending Dakota flying into the wall. "AAH!" Dakota yelled in pain as his back slammed into the wall, and then slid down. Korra then realized what she did and ran to Dakota's side.

"Dakota I'm sorry let me he-." Korra said to Dakota, as she helped Dakota up, but stopped when Dakota interrupted her. "GET OFF ME!" Dakota yelled as he forced Korra off him and took a few steps away from him. "Stay away from me! All you do is hurt people. I don't know why I'm friends or a brother to a thug like you." Dakota said before he left Korra. Korra then pulled herself together and left City Hall

**Republic City Streets**

After leaving City Hall Korra made her way to Mako and Bolin's apartment, where Mako was at. "I can't believe the President is doing nothing. He- he doesn't even care. And Dakota said 'I'm a child", I'm not a child." Korra said to Mako as she walked back and forth. "I'm sure he cares, but he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the south pole that has nothing to do with them. And Dakota is just stressed." Mako said to Korra.

"How could you take their side?" Korra said to mako. "What's with you and sides? Why do you always think I'm working against you? And that the others are your enemy?" Mako asked Korra. "Well, you're not helping me. I'm trying to get troops to the south. What are you and the others doing?" Korra asked Mako. "Me and Zoey are doing our job." Mako said to Korra as he got up.

"Well, excuse me, officer. Don't make me stand in the way of you writing tickets with a girl that's not your girlfriend. While I'm just trying to save the world." Korra said to Mako. "Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up." Mako said to Korra. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. You're just like the others." Korra said before she left, slamming the door on the way out. Mako then groaned and took a set "You're the one who's like this!" Mako said to Korra, even though she couldn't hear him.

**Republic City Docks**

After leaving Mako, Korra made her way to Varricks ship. As she got there she ran into Lucas and Asami, who were carrying some papers. Korra just rushed past them, still upset at Mako and Dakota, starting Asami and Lucas. "Hey, in a hurry?" Asami said to Korra. "Sorry, I have to talk to Varrick." Korra said to Asami and Lucas. "Yeah, us too." Asmai said to Korra. "What's got you in such a mode?" Lucas asked Korra. "It's nothing, let's go." Korra said before she started to walk. Asami and Lucas gave each other some weird looks before they followed Korra.

A minute later, they made their way to the top of Varrick's ship. But as they climbed the stairs going up to the top, Lucas stopped and noticed arrows in the railing. "Huh?" Lucas said as the girls keeped walking. Then as Asami reached the top step, Korra noticed Bolin, Zhu Li, and Varrick with a blindfold on and a bow and arrow in his hands, and that Asami was walking straight into the path of Varricks arrow. Korra then quickly pulled Asami out of the way of the arrow, surprising them.

"Varrick Hold your fire. It's us!" Lucas said to Varrick, making Varrick take off his blindfolded. "Oh, hello." Varrick said acting like nothing happened. "See? I told you I could do it." Varrick said to Bolin. "Sorry I ever doubted you." Bolin said to Varrick. "What are you doing?" Lucas asked Varrick. "Oh nothing, so what's up with all of you?" Varrick said to everyone.

"We can't wait for the president to act. We need those troops now" Korra said to Varrick. "I guess the meeting didn't go well." Lucas said to Korra. "And my company is about to go under. I have to find a way to make some sales." Asami said to Varrick. "Well then, does anyone have any good ideas?" Lucas asked everyone. "Right. Okay. got it. Idea storm." Varrick said to Lucas. "Get the supplies." Varrick said to Zhu Li. Zhu Li then took the bow and left the group.

"You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation or "imagivation"!" Varrick said to everyone. "That's not a real word." Lucas said to Varrick, as Zhu Li came back with a rack, some boots with large hooks on them, and red peppers. "That's trademarked, pal." Varrick said to Lucas. "Brain work requires increased circulation." Varrick said to everyone as he ate one of the red peppers. "Let's do this!" Varrick said as his eyes started to water and his face turned red.

Varrick then jumped and hooked himself to the rack upside down. "Okay, here come the ideas, fast and furious." Varrick said to everyone. "I can't tell if this is genius or crazy." Lucas said to everyone. "Pink mint lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes." Varrick said spitting out random ideas. "Guess that answers my question." Lucas said to himself.

"Hold on a tic. We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops. Let's go straight to them. If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting." Varrick said to everyone. This made Korra smile. "I know General Iroh. he might be willing to help us." Korra said to Varrick. "A man on the inside. Perfect. And you need to sell some Mecha-Tanks. I know some people who need them. We'll ship'em south." Varrick said to Korra and Asami. "That's perfect. You'll be making money for your company, and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq." Korra said to Asmai.

"It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money." Varrick said to Asami. "It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are." Asami said to Varrick. "It'll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky!" Varrick said to Asami.

"I guess I was wrong about this thing." Lucas said to Varrick. "Of course you were. End storm!" Varrick said to Lucas before unhooking himself from the rack, by doing a perfect somersault. "Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want Prototypes by next week." Varrick said to Zhu Li, before Zhu Li felt everyone. "I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the south." Korra asked everyone.

"Simple, because it's not their problem or they don't know what's going on. It was the same back home. Regions generally stayed out of other Regions problems unless those problems became massive problems. We just need to have the people see what's going on. Then maybe we can get them to our side." Lucas said to Korra. "Don't worry. I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, They'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the, uh- thing." Varrick said to everyone, as Zhu Li came out with a movie projector, and flipped it on.

"Don't freak out it's not real." Bolin said to Korra. "I had a film crew documenting the entire northern invasion." Varrick said to everyone, as they watched the documentary. But then Bolin screamed when he saw an image of Eska. This surprised everyone "Sorry. I keep doing that." Bolin said to everyone. "We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shot of our superstar Bolin here, and of Lucas Pokemon playing a Southern Water Tribe Heros, Battling the Evil Unalaq. No one will root for the north after they see. The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!" Varrick said to everyone, as bolin flexed.

"I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?" Bolin said to everyone. "I think this is crazy. You want to make a documentary. Into an action movie. That's going to make it harder for people to believe or join our cause. And you want to use my Pokemon for this movie?" Lucas asked Varrick. "Yes, think about it. You can give this movie the publicity it needs and your Pokemon can give it the action that it needs." Varrick said to Lucas.

"I'm not going to let you turn my Pokemon into propops, in your propagande movie." Lucas said to Varrick. "Then how about a deal. I get you whatever you want and you will let me use your Pokemon in my movie." Varrick said to Lucas. Lucas then thought about it for a minute. "Ok I want a big building with a lot of land to call my home in Republic City. If you get me that. Then you can use all my Pokemon for your move." Lucas said to Varrick.

"Ah you want to make a mansion, I understand. Zhu Li go find Lucas the perfect place for Lucas." Varrick said to Lucas and Zhu Li. Zhu Li bowed to Varrick then left. "I'll have some paperwork for you later for now let's get to work people." Varrick said to Lucas then to everyone. "Right, let's go everyone." Lucas said as he led everyone out of varricks ship.

"So Lucas you want a mansion?" Korra asked Lucas. "Of course not." Lucas said to Korra. "Then why did you ask for it?" Asami asked Lucas. "Simple I thought of the craziest thing I could think of and it was the first thing that came to mind." Lucas said to Asami. "But what if he does give you a large building with a lot of land?" Bolin asked Lucas. "I doubt he will. After all, where could he find a place like that in Republic City, but if he does I'll keep my end of the deal, and while he's making his movie I'll figure out what to do with the building." Lucas said to Bolin before everyone went their separate way.

**Republic City Streets**

Back at Mako and Bolin's apartment, Mako and Zoey were going through a few picture books of known criminals in Republic City. "Nothing in this book. You got anything?" Zoey asked Mako, as she put her book down. But before Mako could answer Bolin opened the door and walked into the room. "Oh, man, you two should have seen Varrick today. That guy is a genius." Bolin said to Mako and Zoey. "That or he's insane." Zoey said as she opened another picture book.

"I say genius, cause. He's gonna help Asami sell her Mecha-Tanks to the South, and he came up with this heart idea for Korra to get General Iron to fight Unalaq Without President Raiko ever even knowing." Bolin said to Zoey. "Wait? What!" Zoey said as she threw her book down. "That's a terrible idea." Mako said to Bolin. "And he's gonna put him in the movies as this hero, Nuktuk. He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra. And he-." Bolin said to Mako and Zoey but was interrupted by Zoey. "That's an even worse idea." Zoey said to Bolin.

"Look, we're trying to do something that's actually important here." Mako said to Bolin. "Oh. oh, sorry. Uh, sure. What is it?" Bolin asked Mako. "Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern Water tribe was behind it." Mako said to Bolin, as Bolin took a set next to Mako, and as Mako put his book down. "I agree with Mako. Unalaq, maybe a power hungry man, but this doesn't seem like something he would do. And why would he have a fire bender do it. Surely he could have convinced one of his grunts to do it." Zoey said as Bolin flipped through Mako's picture book.

Then Mako noticed something. "Wait a second! That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center." Mako said as he pushed Bolin out of the way and pointed to the pedicure of the guy the two of them saw last night. "What really? Let me see?" Zoey said as she looked at the picture. "That's him alright." Zoey said to Mako. "We gotta go show this to Beifong." Mako said as he and Zoey got up and left. "Glad I could help. Nuktuk saves the day again!" Bolin said to Mako and Zoey, after they left.

**The Southern Air Temple**

Back at the Air Temple Tenzin was getting ready to help Meelo teach Poki. "All right, Meelo. The first thing you need to do as a trainer is establish dominance. You are in charge. Never forget that." Tenzin said to Meelo. "Is that how's Lily can control her Pokemon?" Meelo asked Tenzin. "Yes, but she leads through understanding and kindness. But you need to establish dominance first before you can do what Lily can. Now call Poki." Tenzin said to Meelo.

"Poki, come here." Meelo said to Poki with a commanding voice, but Poki didn't listen. "Poki." Meelo said to Poki, still in a commanding tone, but he dropped his act when Poki jumped onto Meelo, making Meelo laugh, as Poki started to climb all over Meelo. "Poki, no." Meelo said as he got onto the ground. "Meelo. You're rewarding him for bad behavior." Tenzin said to Meelo. "But he's tickling me." Meelo said to Tenzin.

Later that day Tenzin watched as Meelo let Poki into his bed. "You can't let him nap in the bed with you. You are the alpha lemur. He has to sleep on the floor." Tenzin said to Meelo. Sad, Meelo put Poki on the floor. "I know it's hard, but it's for the best." Tenzin said to Meelo as Poki jumped onto the bed. "No, Poki. This is my bed. You sleep on the floor." Meelo said to Poki, as he put Poki on the floor. Poki whined a bite before laying down in front of Meelo's bed. "Being Alpha Lemur is lonely." Meelo said to Tenzin, as he went to sleep. "I know." Tenzin said to Meelo.

**Republic City Police HQ**

Back in Republic City. President Raiko was talking to Lin in her office. "How did this cultural center attack happen right under your nose? And why haven't you arrested the Northerners Responsible?" Raiko asked Lin. "We're working on it, sir." Lin said to Raiko. "Well, work harder. If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone who can." Raiko said to Lin.

Then outside Lin's office Mako and Zoey now in their uniforms walked up to two lazy detectives. "We got a break in the bombing case. We I.D'D the guy we saw at the scene." Mako said to the lazy detectives. "That's great, Mako and Zoey." One of the detectives said to Mako and Zoey. "Yeah, you better run that into Beifong right now." The other detective said to Mako and Zoey.

"You think?" Mako asked the lazy detectives. "Sure. you two are gonna be heroes." The first detectives said to Mako and Zoey. Mako then started to walk to Lin's office. "Wait? Why are you two being so nice?" Zoey asked the detectives, as Mako went into Lin's office. "What makes a Rookie Beat Cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the president?" Lin said to Mako, making Mako back out of her office, and making the detectives laugh.

"I just-um, I found something out about the bombing." Mako said to Lin. "Well, give it to Lu and Gang, you moron. Now get out!" Lin said to Mako. "Sorry. Was she busy?" The first detective said to Mako. "This is the guy we saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions. He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center." Mako said to the detectives, but they didn't listen to Mako, and just put the photo they have of the guy they saw away.

"Did you learn anything about that remote control we found at the scene? That's gotta be the key. To finding out who's really responsible." Mako asked the detectives. "Listen, Kids, it was the Northern Water tribe, okay?" the first detective said to Mako. "Yeah, Give it a rest, Super Cop." The second detective said to Mako. "With lazy good for nothing detectives like you on the job not a chance." Zoey said to the detectives as she and Mako went to their desk.

Once they both took a seat at their desk Raiko left Lin's office. Raiko then walked to Mako and Zoey's desk. This made Mako and Zoey stand up. "Hello Zoey good to see you. And I've heard good things about you. You've made some big Triad busts for a rookie. I see Zoey has a great partner." Raiko said to Zoey and Mako. "Thank you, sir." Mako said to Raiko.

"And you're dating the Avatar, right?" Raiko asked Mako. "Yes, sir." Mako said to Raiko. "I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you. Officer? Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else. Same goes for you Zoey." Raiko said to Mako and Zoey.

"Yes, sir." Mako and Zoey said to Raiko at the same time. "Well, keep up the good work." Raiko said to Mako and Zoey, before he started to leave. Then Zoey and Mako looked at each other before sighing. "Wait. there's something you should know." Mako said to Raiko.

**Republic City Docks**

At the docks Korra was seeing General Iroh. "Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh." Korra said to Iroh. "What can I do?" Iroh asked Korra. "The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is Refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly." Korra said to Iroh. "I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers, and let's say we were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?" Iroh said to Korra.

"I guess you wouldn't. Thank you." Korra said to Iroh. "Swapping old war stories?" Raiko said to Korra and Iroh as he walked to them. "Mr. President." Iroh said as he saluted Raiko. "I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander in chief." Raiko said to Iroh. "Of course not, sir." Iroh said to Raiko. "Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?" Raiko said to Iroh.

"Crystal, sir." Iroh said to Raiko. "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again." Raiko said to Korra. "As you were General Iroh." Raiko said to Iroh, before he left. "I hate that guy." Korra said to Iroh with an angry tune in her voice.

"I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied." Iroh said to Korra. "I understand. Thanks anyway." Korra said to Iroh. "But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and Grandfather have always been good friends to the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help." Iroh said to Korra. "Thank you, general." Korra said to Iron before leaving.

**Republic City Streets**

Meanwhile Varrick was seeing how Bolin looked in his custom. With Lucas standing next to Varrick, holding back his laughter. "Wouldn't I be cold wearing this outfit in the snow?" Bolin asked Varrick. "Ah, Nuktuk is never cold." Varrick said too Bolin. "Ooh." Blin said to Varrick. "You look good Bolin." Lucas said to Bolin, as Ginger walked into the room wearing her custom, and with her hair being a bright red color.

"Hey, Ginger." Bolin said to Ginger trying to impress her. "Hey Lucas what do you think of my hair?" Ginger asked Lucas. "Ok I guess." Lucas said to Ginger. "How about that, huh? It's the latest product in my Varri-manageable hair line: Varri-Dye!" Varrick said to Bolin. "You mean Hair-Dye?" Lucas said to Varrick. "Whatever. We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her, I guarantee we sell a million cases week one." Varrick said to Lucas. "You may want to lower your expectation." Lucas said to Varrick. As Korra came in riding Naga.

"Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while I'm gone." Korra said to Bolin, as she got off Naga's back. "Where you going?" Bolin asked Korra. "The Fire Nation. I'm going to try to get them to help the South. I need a boat." Korra said to Bolin and asked Varrick. "What happened with General Iroh?" Varrick asked Korra.

"He was going to help, but then President Raiko showed up. Someone must have tipped him off, but I can't figure it out. No one knew about it except for us and Asami." Korra said to Varrick. "And Mako, and Zoey." Bolin said to Korra. "Mako? Zoey?" Korra asked Bolin. "What? There's no way Mako and Zoey would have told. Right?" Bolin said to Korra. But then Korra left. "Bolin, Mako is a cop, and Zoey always tells the truth. Chances are that they did." Lucas said to Bolin.

"Okay let's get this movie started. Lucas Dakota said you have a squid like Pokemon can you let it out?" Varrick said to Lucas. "What? No. I told you that I'm not letting you use my Pokemon." Lucas said to Varrick. "Unless I get you a big building with a lot of land to call my home in Republic City. Which I did. Zhu Li." Varrick said to Lucas as Zhu Li appeared with a stack of paper.

"I bought you an old abandoned printing press. With all the land around it within a 5 mile radius. All located a few miles out of Republic City, but it's still under Republic City jurisdiction. All you have to do is put your name on these papers. Then after some reviations, which I will pay for, you will have your mansion. So I believe I kept my end of the deal." Varrick said to Lucas, as Zhu Li handed Lucas the papers.

"Ok guess I'll let you use my Pokemon. You can use Grapploct for now, and you can use more of them after I finish this paper work." Lucas said to Varrick. "Works for me." Varrick said to Lucas. "Grapploct come on out." Lucas said as Grapploct Pokeball opened on it's own. "Grapploct." Grapploct said to Lucas.

"Grapploct, I'm going to the Air Temple to work on this paper work. I want you to stay here and help Varrick with his movie. I'll be back as soon as I can. And please don't hurt anyone." Lucas said to Grapploct as he left. "So Grapploct can you help me get your master as my boyfriend." Ginger said to Grapploct. "Grapploct." Grapploct said as he left, annoyed by Ginger's request. "Ok places people." Varrick said to everyone, as they got started making their movie.

**The Southern Air Temple**

Back at Southern Air Temple everyone was outside having fun with Lily smiling and wearing a flower crown, as she sat in a chair. "Morning Lily." Tenzin said to Lily. "Morning Tenzin. What do you think Jinora and Ikki made it for me." Lily said to Tenzin showing her flower crown. "It looks great." Tenzin said to Lily. "It took us a few times to get it right." Jinora said to tenzin. "But it was worth it." Lily said to Jinora. "Lily sees what dad taught me." Meelo said to Lily as he appeared with Poki.

"Poki, sit." Meelo said to Poki. Poki then sits. "Roll over." Meelo said to Poki. Poki then rolled over. "Good boy." Meelo said to Poki. as he gave Poki a reward. "Well done, Meelo. I knew you could learn to train Poki." Tenzin said to Meelo. "Yes you made good progress with Poki, in just one day." Lily said to Meelo. "Not just Poki. I trained all the lemurs." Meelo said to Tenzin and Lily. "Wait? What?" Lily asked Meelo.

"Watch." Meelo said to Lily before he blew a whistle. Then Poki flew off and then a very large flock of flying lemurs appeared behind Poki and flew in formation. Everyone watched with surprised looks on their faces and Meelo gave the lemur flock whistle commands. Then Meelo commanded all the lemurs to land in front of him. And they listen to Meelo with Poki being in the middle of the lemurs. "I've created a monster." Tenzin said to himself quietly. But Lily heard him and started to laugh. Tenzin turned to Lily and smiled.

"Maybe we should forget about all this training discipline for now. Why don't you and Poki just have fun and play?" Tenzin said to Meelo. "Thanks, dad. Training makes me tired. Come on, Poki." Meelo said to Tenzin, as he left with Poki. Then as he left he blew his whistle calling the rest of the flock. "You know I'm glad Meelo lives here, and not back in my birth world. Otherwise he would be a trainer with hundreds of powerful Pokemon. He probably gives everyone a run for them money." Lily said to Tenzin, making everyone laugh.

**Republic City Police HQ**

In Republic City Korra kicked the door open of the rooms that had some offices in the Police HQ, in this room was Zoey, and Mako's desk, pulse Lins office. "You two ratted me out to the president?" Korra said as she walked into the room. "Korra, let us explain." Mako said to Korra.

"Explain why my boyfriend, and one of my closest friends stabbed me in the back?" Korra asked them. "Sure after you explain why you're doing something that's illegal." Zoey said to Korra. "Look, the President of the Republic asked us a direct question. What we're we supposed to do?" Mako said to Zoey.

"You both betrayed me and my family!" Korra said to Mako and Zoey, before sending both their desks flying with airbending. "Enough! Look, We have a job to do. I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake." Mako said to Korra, as he stood up knocking over his chair. "Well. I have a job to do too, only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!" Korra said to Mako. "Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako said to Korra.

"Alright enough both of you. Korra I know you want to help your family. But the greatest threat to them and to many other families, is you. You keep making things worse. You drove Tenzin and Lily away just because you had a temper tantrum. You blindly listen to Unalaq, all because you were upset at your dad. You gave Unalaq the reason to arrest Dakota and your parents. And most reaslently you tried to force Republic City into a war that you started." Zoey said to Korra as she stood up knocking over her chair. "But it's Unalaq's fault-." Korra said to Zoey, but was interrupted by Zoey.

"No it's your fault. Your mistakes. Your mess. The only mistake I made was calling you sister. And I'm sure the only mistake he made was being your girlfriend." Zoey said to Korra. "She's right. That's the only mistake I made." Mako said to Korra. "So what? Are you abandoning me like Dakota and Lily and are you breaking up with me?" Korra asked Zoey and Mako.

"Dakota and Lily didn't abandon you. You drove them just because they didn't do what you wanted them to do." Zoey said to Korra. "And I guess I am breaking up with you." Mako said to Korra. "Now leave before we're forced to arrest you." Zoey said to Korra, making Korra run out of the room with tears in her eyes. Once she was gone Zoey picked up her chair, and took a set, while using her hands to make a mask over her eyes. As she did that Lin finally opened the door to her office.

"What the flamey-o happened here?" Lin asked everyone. "I broke up with the Avatar." Mako said to Lin. "You got off easy. You should have seen Air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me." Lin said to Mako. Then Lin notices Zoey sitting in the chair. "Hey kid are you ok?" Lin asked Zoey. "Yeah just give me a minute." Zoey said to Lin. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and started to clear the room. Not noticing the single tear that Zoey shead.

**Republic City Air Temple Island**

At Air Temple Island Lucas was working on the paperwork when he saw Dakota walk by, with an annoyed look on his face. "Dakota, what's up?" Lucas asked Dakota, making Dakota stop and went into Lucas' room. "Nothing." Dakota said to Lucas. "It doesn't look like nothing. What happened?" Lucas asked Dakota. "It's just Korra, she's making everything worse. I thought we could be siblings again when she said she was sorry. But she acts like a kid who is not getting the toy she wants." Dakota said to Lucas.

"Korra is just under a lot of stress. I'm sure once she calms down. I'm sure she will be back to normal." Lucas said to Dakota. "I doubt that. And what's with the paperwork?" Dakota asked Lucas. "I made a deal with Varrick. I told him I let him use his Pokemon for his movie, if he bought me a large building and a lot of land that was located in Republic City. I didn't think he would find it or buy it. So now I have to sign all this paperwork, while Varrick is making Grappoct do who knows what." Lucas said to Dakota, as they heard footsteps racing to Lucas' room.

"Who is it now?" Lucas asked Dakota. Dakota then poked his head out of Lucas' door to see Korra coming at them. "It's Korra. I don't want to see her." Dakota said to Lucas. "Then hide." Lucas said to Dakota. Dakota then went under Lucas' bed and crawled to the very back completely hiding himself from Korra. A few seconds later Korra enters Lucas' room, with her eyes red from crying. "Korra what's wrong?!" Lucas said to Korra as he suddenly got up and became worried.

"Mako and I broke up. And Zoey said that the only mistake she made was being my sister." Korra said to Lucas. "Here take a seat on my bed and tell me everything." Lucas said to Kora. Korra then took a set on Lucas' bed. Korra then explained to Lucas what happened.

"And that's what happened. So what do you think?" Korra asked Lucas. "I think you're overreacting." Lucas said to Korra. "What?" Korra asked Lucas. "For starters I thought you were going to ask Iroh to help change Raiko's mind, not ask him to get some of his men attacked by the North. And you're mad at Mako and Zoey, not because they did their job, but because they didn't stand with your choice to force Republic City into war." Lucas said to Korra.

"I'm just trying to save my family." Korra said to Lucas. "And how is, you making more mistakes going to help them?" Lucas asked Korra. "What are you talking about?" Korra asked Lucas. "Korra ever since Unalaq showed up. You have been making mistakes and blaming others for them. And I can see that even though you act like it's not your fault. It weighs heavily on your heart. So you need to forgive yourself." Lucas said to Korra.

"What do I need to forgive?" Korra asked Lucas. "You need to forgive yourself for hurting Lily, for diving everyone away, for starting a war, and for all the mistakes you made along the way. Trust me once you forgive yourself and learn from your mistakes will be stronger." Lucas said to Korra. "What would you know?" Korra said to Lucas, looking away from him. "I forced Coalossal away because of my pride." Lucas said to Korra. "What are you talking about?" Korra asked Lucas.

"When I was young. Working my way up the league. I was battling the Fire gym and my strategy revolved on just using Coalossal when he was younger and in his per-evolve form. I made Coalossal do everything. Thinking that he could handle it. I was so focus on winning my badge. I didn't stop to think about how Coalossal was feeling, or how tired he must have been. Then during the battle with the gym leader Coalossal was able to bet the first Pokemon, but fainted soon after that. I still won the battle. But I was angry with Coalossal. I said things that even to this day I regret. Then I told Coalossol to get lost, that I never wanted to see him again." Lucas said to Korra.

"But you still have him?" Korra said to Lucas. "Because when I made it to the next town, I ran into the man who endorsed me. The perviest Galar champion Leon. Leon told me he saw the match and that it was great. But I told him that it would be better if Coalossal did what I told him. But then Leon told me, that it wasn't Coalossal fault, that it was my job as a trainer to understand my Pokemon. To know when they need a break, to think about how they are feeling. Leon then asked me to apologize to Coalossal. But I then told him that I got rid of Coalossal. Leon was disappointed in me, and told me that unless I apologize to Coalossal he would remove me from the league." Lucas said to Korra.

"Then what did you do?" Korra asked Lucas. "I went looking for Coalossal. It took a few days to find him, but when I did and he was training. And he was still upset with me after everything I did. But instead of just leaving. I just stood there and let him vent out his pain. Then after all was done I took care of him. I helped him train by using myself as a target. I made food for us. And it was like this for a few days until that cold night. You see Coalossal and I sleeping far apparent from each other. But on that night. I was so cold, shivering and chattering my teeth. But then I felt something really warm next to me. I opened my eyes to see Coalossal keeping me warm. This made me happy and I hugged him. Then we both fell to sleep both feeling safe and warm. The next morning I asked Coalossal if he wanted to come with me. And he agreed. And with Coalossal help I became the Champion. And the only reason I still have Coalossal is because I admitted and learned from my mistakes. Now it's time for you to admit and learn from your mistakes." Lucas said to Korra.

"But I haven't done anything wrong, I'm just trying to help my people." Korra said to Lucas. "And while that is a noble thing. You're doing it all wrong. Korra sometimes the best way to help is stay calm and find out what the real problem is. Don't just believe the first thing someone tells you just cause he says nice things about you. That's another problem you've been having lately, you have been in such a rush to live up to the title of the Avatar, that you haven't fixed problems you just make them worse, and when things don't go your way, you start punching." Lucas said to Korra.

"I'm just trying to make things better." Korra said to Lucas. "Then start by apologizing to the other. After all, a thousand little things out weighs one big thing. So if you want to help start by making peace with the people who are on your side. Who has been hurt by your pride." Lucas said to Korra. "I don't have to apologize to anyone." Korra said before running out of the room. "Korra wait!" Lucas said to Korra as he looked out his door, and saw Korra missing. "Dakota come on we have to find her." Lucas said to Dakota, and he pulled Dakota out from under the bed.

"Why?" Dakota asked Lucas, as Dakota got up. "Korra is in a lot of pain right now. I'm worried something is going to happen to her." Lucas said to Dakota. "I'm sure you're overreacting." Dakota said to Lucas. "Just go that way and I'll go this way. Just find Korra and bring her home. And let all your Pokemon out so we can cover more ground." Lucas said to Dakota as he pushed him down the hall and ran in the other direction. "Fine we'll find her." Dakota said as he started to look for Korra.

After Dakota got outside he let his Pokemon out and was traveling with Decidueye, as they all went their speter ways to look for Korra. A minute later Dakota and Decidueye made it to the edge of the Island and saw Korra leave the Air Temple Island on a speed boat heading away from the Island and Republic City. "Where is she going?" Dakota asked Decidueye as they watched her leave. "We should tell Lucas, but we don't have any time. we got to go now or else we'll lose her." Dakota said to Decidueye as he jumped into the water with Decidueye following Dakota. Dakota then bend the water around his feet into a thick ice surfboard.

But then before Dakota could go after Korra he started to wobble a little bit. 'What was that? Why am I tired all of a sudden?' Dakota asked himself when Decidueye helped Dakota become stable. Dakota then shook his head "I'm fine Decidueye." Dakota said to Decidueye before he started to waterbend himself forward to go after Korra, all the while trying to stay awake. With a worried Decidueye following him.

**The Sea**

Meanwhile ahead of Dakota. Korra was just driving the boat at top speeds, with tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was going or cared. The only thing in her mind was getting away from everyone. But then some water violently splash next to her boat. Making her come back to reality. She turned her head to see that she was under attack. After dodgin a few shots, she turned her head to see Desna and Eska on jet skies being the ones who's attacking her.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska said to Korra as she fired a water blast. Korra then started to fight back a water whip, destroying Desna and Eska, jet skies. But that didn't stop them. Desna and Eska just started to waterbend like they were on jet skies. "No one steals my Bolin!" Eska said to Korra as she and Desna prepared a pincer attack. Eska then fired a water wip, destroying Korra's boat. Causing Korra the scream as she hit the water.

Once Korra was under the water, she recovered and waterbend herself forward. Then burst out of the water with a tornado of water under her to give her the height advantage. Korra then fired a few fire blasts, as Desna and Eska fired a few water blasts. But both sides dodged each other's attack until Eska got a hit in, knocking Korra off her water tornado. Korra quickly recovered and made a bigger and stronger water tornado. But then before Eska and Desna could attack two waves crashed into them and froze them in a block of ice.

Then Dakota and Decidueye appeared and Dakota then waterbend a wave sending Eska and Desna away from him and Korra. "What are you two doing here?" Korra asked Dakota. "We're here... because... Lucas was... worried about... you. And... by the... looks.. Of it… he… was… right." Dakota said, struggling to stay awake. "I don't need help. And what about you. You sound like you're going to pass out any second?" Korra said to Dakota, as she got close to Dakota.

Meanwhile with Desna and Eska frozen and moving away from them, they noticed something glowing black and green in the water. "Didn't… look… that… way… to… me…" Dakota said to Korra. "I can handle Desna and Eska." Korra said to Dakota, as a giant Dark Spirit burst out of the water. "Can… you… handle… that… alone…?" Dakota asked Korra, as the Dark Spirit attacked. The Dark Spirit started to use multiple whiplash attacks.

Korra was able to dodged a few attacks by moving the water tornado around, but she was eventually hit and knocked into the water. Dakota on the other hand, got knocked into the water on the first attack, since he was struggling to stand, he was easy to hit. Decidueye was also able to dodge multiple of the Dark Spirit's attack. But when Decidueye tried to use Spirit Shackle, the Dark Spirit hit Decidueye, with enough force to send Decidueye flying far away from it, this made Decidueye disappear from sight.

Back in water Dakota swam the surface, trying not to drown. But Korra activated her Avatar State, and rose out of the water. The Korra waterbend a water platform for her to stand on and started to try Unalaq's spirit bending trick. And it was working, but just before she fished the images of Lily, Dakota, Zoey, and Lucas appeared in her head, and a sharp pain appeared in her heart. This broke her spirit bending and her Avatar State. This made the spirit turn back to it dark from, and roar. Then the Dark Spirit started to attack. Korra then tried to blast the Dark Spirit away with her firebending. But it wasn't working.

So using what strength Dakota had left. He waterbend himself like a torpedo and got Korra out of the way of the Dark Spirit's attack. Then the Dark Spirit salmed into the water making a giant burst of water. At the same time, Eska and Desna unfroze themselves and saw the Dark Spirit's attack. They both thought that the Dark Spirit had finished off Korra and Dakota, and decided to leave.

Then once Eska and Desna were gone. The Dark Spirit burst out of the water, with Dakota swimming in front of it, while holding an unconscious Korra. "Korra… come… on… I… need.. You…" Dakota said to Korra trying to wake her. Then the Dark Spirit lunged again. And Dakota barley was able to dodge it. "Korra… I know... you... can't hear... me... but... I'm sorry... for... everything... I said." Dakota said thinking that this was their final moment. then the Dark Spirit started to rise again. Dakota then had an idea and put Korra on his back. "Here... gose... nothing." Dakota said as he tried for the first time to spirit bend.

This stopped the Dark Spirit. "Lunala… lend… me... your… strength…" Dakota said as he closed his eyes. Then his mind was fluid with fun memories, some from his childhood, some from his time with his Pokemon, and finally the memories of him, Korra, and everyone else. Dakota cracked a big smile thinking about all those memories. This completed the spirit bending, and the spirit turned yellow. Then Dakota opened his eyes to see the spirit leave. "Awa... so... that's... how... it... works." Dakota said as he swam to the wreckage of Korra's boat.

One Dakota reached a large piece of the wreckage, and grabbed a piece of it. Then he took Korra off his back and placed her on a piece of the wreckage. "There… now... all we... have... to do... is... paddle... back... to... Republic... City…" Dakota said as he wrapped an arm around Korra, before he passed out. Soon the two of them were both unconscious and letting the tide take them where it led.

Meanwhile in another part of the sea. Decidueye hit the water hard, this knocked him out, but he was able to wash up on the shore of an island. Their people dressed in Fire Sages robes found him, and took him away.

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow or review if you like this story. And again sorry for the wait. I know all like this story but as you know everyone has busy lives and some days we don't have much time to write. Until next time.**


End file.
